<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gift of the Princess by pedepaulie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704173">The Gift of the Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedepaulie/pseuds/pedepaulie'>pedepaulie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strength of the Princess [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedepaulie/pseuds/pedepaulie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Eira of Torvald is pleased to have found her place in the archipelago. She is doing good work on Berserker Island, her sister is doing well on Berk, dragons are safe from dragon hunters, and she is about to marry the man she loves. However, the appearance of Drago and the dragon trappers threatens to destroy the balance. Eira and her allies disagree on the proper response, and they all find that differentiating between friend and foe is not as easy as it seems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dagur the Deranged/Original Female Character(s), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Light Fury/Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Snotlout Jorgenson/Original Female Character(s), Viggo Grimborn/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strength of the Princess [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, everyone! Welcome to the sequel of Strength of the Princess. This story will contain HTTYD 2 and HTTYD: the Hidden World. However, both will have significant changes, especially the Hidden World. This is due to the need to create a coherent story that follows from my original story. Obviously, the two movies do not include characters like Dagur and Viggo (not to mention my own OCs), so adding them in adds more complexity.</p>
<p>Pacing is another issue. Both movies happen in the matter of a few days, which is very different from the few years that pass in Strength of the Princess. Events will still happen much more quickly, but I will slow everything down from the original movies significantly. I have altered the timeline anyway because the HTTYD franchise has continuity issues. It seems like HTTYD 2 is supposed to take place a year after Race to the Edge (and the Hidden World a year after that) but that means the events of Race to the Edge took place in a single year. The way I wrote Strength of a Princess, the events took three years (which is much more reasonable based on all that happens).</p>
<p>That being said, this story starts off nine months after Strength of the Princess, putting Hiccup and the others at 22 years of age (four years after Eira first arrives on Berk). In order to not have a huge time gap, the Hidden World will likely take place no more than six months after this, which is eight years after the original HTTYD movie. I hope this all makes sense. Let me know if you need any clarification.</p>
<p>As of now, I have only plotted out the events of HTTYD 2. I have read about the original intentions of the film, and I think, in terms of narrative, it would have worked out much better. Instead, major elements of the movie were changed halfway through, and I think the film suffered for it. So, this will be a combination of the original script (or what I have inferred from it) and the actual movie. Basically, the general outline of HTTYD 2 will be followed with a bunch of stuff added in.</p>
<p>I am still working on my version of the Hidden World. This one will require a major overhaul. I have a few ideas but nothing conclusive yet. It will likely be much more mature than the kid-friendly movie we received. I won't say what the ending will be, but if the ending of the Hidden World is to at least be a possibility, the stakes need to be drastically raised and the tone much heavier. After all, the question of 'can dragons and Vikings live in peace' needs to be answered, and that requires something epic. Stay tuned for that!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 1: </b>Daily Struggles</p>
<p>"Haven't you tired of this?" the man said in a bored tone from the corner of his cell. "I'm not telling you anything."</p>
<p>Eira took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Ten months had passed since the defeat of the dragon flyers, and at least once a week since then, she had come to Outcast Island and asked Alvin to allow her to speak to Krogan. And just like nearly every other visit, her former adversary refused to answer any of her questions. No matter what she did, she could hardly get a reaction out of him at all. He just sat as far away from her as possible, seeming to be in his own world.</p>
<p>But Eira would not give up. If Krogan wanted to be stubborn, she could be stubborn as well. She wrapped her hands around the bars and squinted to see into the dark cell. "I want to help you," she said, "but you have to give me <em>something</em> to work with." She could even work with anger or hatred, but despite her friends' suspicions (mainly Dagur's, who had once been in a similar situation), revenge seemed far from his mind.</p>
<p>"I don't want your help." He did not even look at her as he spoke but rested his head against one wall while he stared at another.</p>
<p>"You don't want to get out of here?"</p>
<p>Krogan closed his eyes. "Now you're getting it."</p>
<p>Eira frowned. She had already suspected as much, but she did not understand it. "Why not?"</p>
<p>"Would you choose freedom over safety, given the chance?"</p>
<p>Safety... This was probably the most he had ever revealed to her, but instead of triumph, she felt unease. He could be speaking in a general sense, of course. Everyone would be safer in a cell than going through the normal risks of life. Yet, most people needed a real, direct threat before prioritizing such safety. Eira had a feeling she knew where this was going, and she did not like it. She needed to think about something else.</p>
<p>Eira let her forehead fall against the bars and sighed. Her best bargaining chip was his freedom, but if he didn't want that because fear controlled him, they were at an impasse... unless she found something else to motivate him. "There must be something you want," she insisted, "something I can give you." She waited but received no answer. "Do you want me to stop coming here?" Again, no answer.</p>
<p>Eira allowed several minutes of silence to pass before deciding this was enough for today. "Well, goodbye, Krogan. I'll be back later." She hated leaving like this but knew no alternative. She met Alvin on the way out and thanked him.</p>
<p>Outside, her fiancé Dagur waited for her with Sleuther, his Triple Stryke, and Swiftwings, her WIndwalker. "You're back!" he said happily. "How did it go?"</p>
<p>"The usual," Eira replied, "which is not great."</p>
<p>"Aw, I'm sorry." Dagur grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. "You can't save everyone."</p>
<p>Eira held onto him and breathed in his rich scent. His warmth eased her worries and brought comfort to her heart. "I can try. I don't give up on people."</p>
<p>"And that's why I love you."</p>
<p>Eira looked up at Dagur to see him gazing at her tenderly. She smiled at him as warmth filled her. "I love you because you're so supportive." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he brought his face down to hers in response.</p>
<p>"I can't wait until we're married," Dagur whispered before kissing her softly.</p>
<p>"Just one more month." Eira kissed him this time and didn't let go. Dagur picked her up by the waist and spun her around. She finally broke away to laugh. "Dagur!"</p>
<p>He grinned at her. "Are you ready to go?"</p>
<p>Eira nodded. They mounted their dragons and took off for Berserker Island. The young woman tried to forget her worries her visit with Krogan had brought and enjoy the flight. She had established a great life, and it was only going to get better. Why should she go looking for trouble?</p>
<p>They arrived on Berserker Island to find Viggo and the former dragon hunters already gathered. Ever since the members of the dragon hunter tribe had taken Dagur's offer to live on Berserker Island, Dagur and Eira had been teaching them new ways. Viggo had naturally excelled and now served as more like an assistant to the teachers. Currently, they were learning how to interact peacefully with dragons.</p>
<p>"Good afternoon, Eira, Dagur," Viggo greeted them. "Any news to report?"</p>
<p>"Nope," Eira replied. "Let's get started."</p>
<p>They spent the next few hours teaching the reformed hunters all about dragons. Soon, they would find real dragons for them to interact with. Not too long ago, Dagur and Eira had taught a class of Berserkers how to train dragons, and the most promising of them they taught how to ride a dragon. They hoped to follow a similar process with these new students. At the end of the class, Viggo invited Eira and Dagur over to his place to visit with him and Runa.</p>
<p>"Eira!" Runa said when the trio entered the small house. "What a lovely surprise."</p>
<p>"It's good to see you, Runa," Eira said. "Hello, Tyra." She smiled at the five month old baby in the woman's arms. Runa had eventually written a letter to her parents in Torvald regarding her situation with Viggo. They were livid and refused to have anything to do with him or his child. Still, Runa was hopeful they would change their mind once their met her granddaughter when she was old enough to travel the great distance to Torvald.</p>
<p>"How are my girls?" Viggo said with a smile. He kissed Runa on the cheek before taking Tyra into his arms.</p>
<p>Eira leaned against Dagur, smiling when he wrapped an arm around her. She loved seeing Viggo happy with his family. "That could be us soon," Dagur whispered in her ear. She had to admit, she found the idea quite appealing.</p>
<p>"How are you doing, Eira?" Runa asked. "You made it over to Outcast Island today?"</p>
<p>Eira nodded. "Yes. Krogan is the same as ever. He says he <em>wants </em>to stay there because he's safe, and I think I believe him."</p>
<p>Runa frowned. "What exactly is he afraid of?"</p>
<p>"Not 'what' but 'who,'" Viggo said.</p>
<p>"Right," said Eira. "I'd like to know who it is, but he's not talking. I don't have much in the way of incentives as long as he's happy where he's at."</p>
<p>"If he likes being in jail, maybe you should let him out as a punishment," Dagur suggested.</p>
<p>"That would be more like negative reinforcement, but it could work," Viggo said.</p>
<p>"Wh-what?" Eira said in surprise. "You can't be serious."</p>
<p>"Why not? It's not like he's in any position to harm us, and if what you're doing isn't working, you need to change things up."</p>
<p>Eira frowned. "I'll have great luck explaining that to Stoick."</p>
<p>"You were left in charge of Krogan, were you not? I don't see why you need permission to do your job."</p>
<p>"Maybe..." Right now, Eira did not feel like she was having much success at her job. Perhaps she did need to shake things up.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you'll get through to him eventually," Runa said with an encouraging smile. "I believe in you. Has he revealed anything else about himself? Does he have any family? Loved ones?"</p>
<p>"As far as I can tell, he doesn't have anyone he cares about." Which only made her want to help him more.</p>
<p>"But does he have anyone who cares about <em>him</em>?"</p>
<p>Runa's intense gaze bore into Eira's, making her bite her lip and look away. "Well..."</p>
<p>"<em>Eira </em>cares about him!" Dagur proclaimed. "She cares about everyone."</p>
<p>"Does he believe that?" Runa asked. "Many people claim to love everyone, but when they're tested, they'll fall short."</p>
<p>"I have to prove it," Eira said, "which is exceedingly difficult with the current circumstances." She sighed. "I'll figure something out. Thank you for listening, everyone, but I should head home now."</p>
<p>"Aw, can't you stay for dinner?" Dagur said, giving her a sad face.</p>
<p>Eira shook her head regretfully. "Sorry, but I have to patrol with Ingrid. Maybe tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Then we won't keep you," Viggo said.</p>
<p>"Bye, Eira," Runa said. "Say hello to your sister for me!"</p>
<p>Eira gave them a slight smile. "Goodbye." She turned to leave, but Dagur grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his chest. Before she could protest, his lips were on hers, and she melted into the kiss.</p>
<p>"Goodbye," Dagur said upon pulling away.</p>
<p>Eira was tempted to kiss him again, but she knew if she did that, she may never leave. She settled for a smile as she slowly backed away. She was grateful for the reminder that, despite some of the difficulties she encountered, her life was pretty great.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ingrid paced back and forth in the grass beside Shadowwhisper, her Hobblegrunt. "She should be here by now," she muttered. She knew her sister had important work to do, but a part of her still felt anxious being left alone at Berk, especially knowing it would soon be permanent.</p>
<p>"Hey, Ingrid!" Eira greeted her as she and Swiftwings hovered over her. "How are you doing?"</p>
<p>Ingrid flashed her a smile. "Great now that you're here. Let's go!"</p>
<p>Eira chuckled lightly. "I like the enthusiasm. Alright, we can start now."</p>
<p>Ingrid hopped onto Shadowwhisper and followed her sister into the air. They started off by patrolling the perimeter of Berk, and then they traveled across the ocean to the surrounding islands. Ever since the dragon riders left Dragon's Edge, they kept up a patrol of the archipelago to catch sight of the next threat before it became a big problem. So far, everything was peaceful, and Ingrid hoped it stayed that way.</p>
<p>"So, how was your day?" the young girl dared to ask after flying in silence for awhile.</p>
<p>"It was alright," Eira replied. "I had an unsuccessful talk with Krogan followed by a successful lesson with the former dragon hunters. Oh, and I saw Runa and Tyra! That baby is so cute." She smiled to herself.</p>
<p>A wave of uneasiness hit Ingrid. "I'm sure. That sounds great." She did love Tyra, but talk of babies currently sent her mind into unpleasant directions.</p>
<p>Eira cast her a concerned look. "Are you alright? Did something happen?"</p>
<p>"No, nothing happened. It's just-" Ingrid hesitated, unsure of how much she wanted to reveal to her sister. "I've been thinking about your upcoming wedding. I'm happy for you, really (after all, it wouldn't be possible without me), but I'm realizing how different things are going to be when you're gone."</p>
<p>Eira gave her a sympathetic smile. "I understand, and it's naturally to dislike change. It bothers me a bit too, but that's life. Just because things are going to be different doesn't mean they'll get worse. I'll still visit you and help out Berk. My priorities will just be different, and so will yours. You are going to be Torvald's representative to Berk."</p>
<p>Ingrid held in a sigh. "And that's what makes me nervous. This was supposed to be <em>your</em> job. I know you can't be in two placed at once, but I'm not the one who was born for this."</p>
<p>"You don't have to be. You can choose your own destiny, Ingrid."</p>
<p>"But I'm not you! I don't know how to help people and keep the peace." Ingrid knew her sister was great at getting through to people. Dagur, Viggo, and the former dragon hunters were proof of her success. How could she compete with that?</p>
<p>"Sure, you do. You helped Dagur and me, not to mention Snotlout." Eira smiled at her in encouragement. "You just need to practice. And if you ever need help, I'll be there."</p>
<p>Ingrid smiled slightly. "Thanks."</p>
<p>"And I don't always know what to do either. I'm pretty stuck with Krogan, for example. Nothing I do seems to be working."</p>
<p>"Well, if you need <em>my</em> help, I would be happy to join you." And maybe she would learn something.</p>
<p>Eira grinned. "Thanks! Now, let's finish this patrol."</p>
<p>Silence fell over them as they focused on their surroundings. Soon, Ingrid spotted something strange in the distance. "Hey, Eira, we're supposed to look out for unusual occurrences, right?"</p>
<p>"Yes, that's right."</p>
<p>"Is smoke coming from a random island an unusual occurrence?"</p>
<p>Eira gasped. "What?!" She followed her sister's gaze to the small island. "It must be a fire. Let's check it out!"</p>
<p>Finally, some action! Shadowwhisper and Swiftwings quickened their pace as they flew together, carrying their riders to the unknown island where adventure awaited.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Dragon Trappers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 2:</b> The Dragon Trappers</p>
<p>Eira and Ingrid flew as fast as possible to the island in the distance. Along the way, they met up with Hiccup and Astrid, who had also seen the smoke and decided to investigate. The four of them flew through a burnt forest and then came across something incredible: a large and piercing structure of ice, with large, protruding, spiky icicles.</p>
<p>"Stay close," Hiccup said. They flew around the ice, looking at all the ruined things caught in it, including ships, boats, and the remains of a wooden fort. "What happened here?"</p>
<p>"Hiccup!" Astrid said suddenly.</p>
<p>"Fire!" someone shouted from the distance.</p>
<p>"Look out!" Hiccup cried.</p>
<p>The four riders took to the air once more. Someone on the island launched a net at Toothless, but it caught Stormfly instead, sending her hurtling to the ground. "HICCUP!" Astrid exclaimed. She slipped and fell from Stormfly, but Toothless caught her.</p>
<p>"Oh no," Eira whispered. She could now clearly see the men on the ground moving towards Stormfly, who escaped the net and threw spikes at them. They seemed too preoccupied with their catch to care much for the three remaining dragons.</p>
<p>"Watch the tail!" said the man who appeared to be in charge. "Tie those legs up!"</p>
<p>"Come on," Hiccup said to Eira and Ingrid. Toothless flew in close to the men, growling. "STOP!"</p>
<p>"STORMFLY!" Astrid shouted. The men scrambled to get out of the way as Toothless, Swiftwings, and Shadowwhisper landed.</p>
<p>"What do you think you're doing?" Eira said anxiously to the men. Ingrid pressed against her side while Hiccup opened Inferno and Astrid grabbed a stick.</p>
<p>"Back again?" the leader said. His hardened expression momentarily vanished when his eyes fell on Toothless. "Soil my britches... that is a Night Fury. Thought they were all gone for good. Looks like our luck's had a turn for the better, lads! Don't think Drago has one of those in his dragon army."</p>
<p>"Dragon army?" Astrid repeated.</p>
<p>"Look, we don't want any trouble," Hiccup said as he withdrew his weapon.</p>
<p>The leader sneered at him. "Ha! You should've thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, look at it!" said one of his men.</p>
<p>Hiccup frowned. "Wait..."</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" said Ingrid.</p>
<p>"You think we did this?"</p>
<p>"Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is without do-gooder dragon riders sneaking in to rescue them," the leader retorted.</p>
<p>"What do-gooder--" Hiccup said in confusion. "-there are other dragon riders?"</p>
<p>"You mean other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me. You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side, but we still have a quota to fill. How do you suppose we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist?"</p>
<p>"Drago what-fist? Does anything you say make sense?"</p>
<p>"You shouldn't assume all dragon riders are working together or even know each other," Ingrid said emphatically. "How would you like it if we lumped you into a group of dragon killers like, say, the dragon hunters?"</p>
<p>"We are <em>not</em> dragon hunters," the man said with a glare, "we're <em>trappers</em>. We don't kill dragons if we can help it."</p>
<p>"Yeah, that doesn't make sense for business," said another man.</p>
<p>With this tiny insight, Eira saw an opening. She gave Hiccup a questioning look, and he nodded at her. She took a deep breath and faced the leader of the dragon trappers. "I'm sorry. I think we we've got off on the wrong foot. I'm Eira, and this is my sister Ingrid and my friends, Hiccup and Astrid. And who might you be?"</p>
<p>"Oh, where are my manners?" the man said. "I'm Eret. Son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive."</p>
<p>Eira noted the pride in his voice. "Trapper? So, you sell dragons for money. You must at least hurt dragons as a consequence. Do you ever use those kinds of tactics against humans?"</p>
<p>Eret made a disgusted face. "Not unless they strike first, like you lot."</p>
<p>Eira smiled. "Good to know. And what my sister said earlier is correct. You shouldn't make assumptions. Even if we wished to stop your actions, we wouldn't attack your fort without trying to talk to you first. We understand that not everyone who isn't at peace with dragons is evil. After all, it wasn't that long ago that our land was at war with dragons."</p>
<p>"She's right," Hiccup said. "We can all be reasonable, can't we?" He placed a hand on Toothless' back. "Let me prove to you that you're wrong about dragons."</p>
<p>Eret's eyes tightened. "Only one problem, mate. Drago is expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow."</p>
<p>"And Drago don't take well to excuses," said another man.</p>
<p>"This is what he gave me last time I showed up empty-handed." Eret pulled down his shirt to reveal a horrible looking scar on his shoulder. "He promised to be far less understanding in the future."</p>
<p>Eira winced in empathy. "Why work for someone like that?"</p>
<p>Eret shrugged. "It's a job."</p>
<p>"Then we'll have to speak to this Drago," Hiccup said.</p>
<p>"<em>After </em>we talk to your father?" Astrid said in a low voice.</p>
<p>Hiccup gave her a small nod before turning back to Eret. "Look, we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice-spitting dragon, or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay? Just give us back our dragon and we'll go."</p>
<p>Eret's eyes gleamed. "I don't think so, mate. I'm not going to pass up the chance to capture a Night Fury."</p>
<p>Toothless roared in response. "This is Toothless. He says we're going. Now."</p>
<p>Eret laughed. "Heh. They all say that. RUSH 'EM, LADS!"</p>
<p>The dragon trappers attacked from behind. Toothless fired at a large icicle, which fell on the dragon trappers, keeping them back. The trappers shouted and jumped away.  Eira and Ingrid quickly got on their dragons, avoiding traps as the flew into the air. Swiftwings shot a few water balls near the trappers as a warning.</p>
<p>"I don't think we can hold them off for long!" Ingrid shouted. Shadowwhisper hovered near Stormfly, where he fended off any trapper who came close. Hiccup ran to Stormfly and cut the net with Inferno. Once free, Astrid climbed onto her back. Finally, all three riders dashed up. They barely managed to evade the trappers and meet open air. </p>
<p>"YOU WILL NEVER HOLD ON TO THOSE DRAGONS, YOU HEAR ME?!" Eret called after them. "DRAGO IS COMING FOR THEM ALL!"</p>
<p>Eira breathed a sigh of relief once they were in the clear. "Well, that was interesting."</p>
<p>"Hiccup, these guys could mean serious trouble," Astrid said.</p>
<p>"I don't think it's the trappers we mainly have to worry about," said Ingrid. "Eret seemed pretty intimidated by that Drago guy."</p>
<p>"It looks like our vacation is over," Hiccup said gravely.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Hiccup. Astrid, Eira, and Ingrid arrived at Berk to find Stoick and Gobber busy handing out saddles the villagers had ordered. Hiccup had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he approached his father. He had a feeling his news was not going to go over well.</p>
<p>"Haha! There he is!" Stoick said when he approached with the others. He turned to Gobber. "Huh? The pride of Berk!"</p>
<p>"Who finally decided to show up for work," Gobber said flatly. "Yay."</p>
<p>"Sorry," said Hiccup. "Got held up. Hey, Dad, could I have a word?"</p>
<p>"Something you're itching to tell me?" Stoick said with a smile</p>
<p>Hiccup winced when he remembered the conversation they had earlier about him taking over as chief. "Not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes."</p>
<p>"Good man! Now, lesson one. A chief's first duty is to his people. So..." Stoick looked around at the villagers waiting for their saddles to be made. "Forty-one?"</p>
<p>"Chief, this is kind of important," Ingrid said.</p>
<p>"Could we just talk in private for--" Hiccup started.</p>
<p>Stoick ignored both of them and continued to hand out the saddles.</p>
<p>"We've come back from patrol with a report," Eira said.</p>
<p>Stoick waved her off. "Later, lass."</p>
<p>"Dad, this is actually a little more important than building saddles," Hiccup tried again.</p>
<p>To this, Stoick finally responded. "Ah-ah! Lesson two. No task is too small when it comes to serving your people."</p>
<p>"But those little tasks won't matter if your people are blasted to bits," Ingrid said innocently.</p>
<p>Stoick looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Come again?"</p>
<p>Hiccup chuckled nervously. "She exaggerates, but, seriously, I really need to tell you about this new land we came across."</p>
<p>"Another one?!" Gobber exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Any new dragons?" Fishlegs said excitedly. He stood with the other dragon riders, who by then had gathered around the forge.</p>
<p>"We didn't stick around to find out," Hiccup said. "These folks weren't particularly friendly."</p>
<p>"Oh, really?" said Gobber. "Your Night Fury, Deadly Nadder, Windwalker, and Hobblegrunt didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?"</p>
<p>"No, this was different. Not the standard run-for-the hills hoo-ha I've come to enjoy. These guys were trappers. Dragon trappers."</p>
<p>"You should've seen their fort," Astrid added. "All blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice. It was weird."</p>
<p>"I've never seen anything like it. And worst of all, they thought we did it!"</p>
<p>"Y'know, you're gonna get yourselves in <em>serious</em> trouble one of these days," Gobber said. "Not everyone appreciates this way of life."</p>
<p>"Gobber's right, son," Stoick said. "Best we keep to our own." </p>
<p>"Most people have never been exposed to our way of life," Eira said, seeming slightly irritated. "Torvald spent years keeping to themselves, but that's no way to improve the world."</p>
<p>"Exactly," said Hiccup.</p>
<p>Stoick shook his head dismissively. "Anyway, you'll have more important uses for your time." He turned on a mechanical saw. "Once we make the big announcement!"</p>
<p>Hiccup turned off the saw. He was not usually so forward with his father, but he had to do <em>something </em>to make him listen. "They are building a dragon army. Or - or at least the guy they work for is. Ah, 'Dargo Bloody Fis'" or something."</p>
<p>Stoick's expression grew serious, and he exchanged a look with Gobber. "Bludvist? Drago Bludvist?"</p>
<p>Hiccup nodded. "Uh yeah. Wait. You know him?"</p>
<p>Instead of responding, Stoick charged off for the dragon hangar, barking orders. "GROUND ALL DRAGONS!"</p>
<p>"What?" Hiccup said in shock. "Why?!"</p>
<p>"SEAL THE GATES! LOWER THE STORM DOORS!" Vikings scrambled around to obey the orders while others started to panic.</p>
<p>Hiccup's mind buzzed from the sudden activity. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait! What is happening?"</p>
<p>"You heard the man!" Gobber shouted. "Lock it down!"</p>
<p>"No <em>dragon</em> or <em>Viking</em> sets foot off this island until I give the word!" Stoick ordered.</p>
<p>"But why?" Eira said in alarm.</p>
<p>"Because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some faraway land?" Hiccup said.</p>
<p>"Because Drago Bludvist is a madman," Stoick replied "Without conscience or mercy. And if he's built a dragon army... gods help us all."</p>
<p>"Then let's ride back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him."</p>
<p>"No. We fortify the island."</p>
<p>"It's our duty to keep the peace!"</p>
<p>Stoick gave him a grave look. "Peace is over, Hiccup. I must prepare you for war."</p>
<p>Hiccup could hardly believe what he was hearing. Were such drastic measures really necessary? "War? Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons, we can't wait around for him to get here. Let's go find him and change his mind."</p>
<p>"Some minds won't be changed, Hiccup. Berk is what you need to worry about. A chief protects his own." Stoick turned to address the villagers: "SECURE THE STABLE! LATCH EVERY STALL!"</p>
<p>"You're being too <em>rash</em>!" Eira insisted. "We need to stop and think about this."</p>
<p>"There's nothing to think about."</p>
<p>"Maybe in your mind you know that, but the rest of us are being left in the dark. Shouldn't a leader explain his decisions to his people to reassure them instead of letting them panic?"</p>
<p>Stoick frowned and looked around at the many Vikings who appeared anxious and scared. He let out a heavy sigh. "You may have a point there, lass. Alright. I will tell you what I know." He paused as if thinking back. "Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons. He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and he alone could keep us safe, if we chose to bow down and follow him."</p>
<p>The dragon riders laughed. "Stupid," said Ruffnut.</p>
<p>"Good one," said Tuffnut.</p>
<p>Stoick grimaced. "Aye. We laughed, too... Until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried out, 'Then see how well you do without me!' The rooftop suddenly burst into flames, and from it, armored dragons descended, burning the hall to the ground. I... was the only one to escape." He let out a heavy sigh. The dragon riders exchanged uneasy looks, appearing disturbed. "Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with."</p>
<p>"Maybe," Hiccup said quietly.</p>
<p>Stoick gave him a warning look. "Hiccup..."</p>
<p>"With all due respect, you don't <em>know </em>he didn't have a reason to kill," Eira said, earning surprised looks from the others. "Sure, maybe to you the only possible reasons are things like personal grudges and self-defense, but his actions may be perfectly justifiable in <em>his</em> mind. And if that's the case, he <em>can </em>be reasoned with. I do agree that it's not worth the risk to give intense focus to trying to change the minds of everyone, but I am good at sensing the potential of people. I just need to talk to him, and I can figure out if he's worth the effort."</p>
<p>"<em>We </em>need to talk to him," Hiccup insisted. There was no way he was letting her do this alone.</p>
<p>Stoick sighed. "I can't just let you rush off into danger."</p>
<p>"You're right," said Eira, "but you're rushing by shutting everything down. We don't know that Drago knows about us and our dragons. If the dragon trappers don't mention Berk, it may take them awhile to track us down. We can't be cut off for that long. Besides, if there's danger, we need to leave to inform our allies like Dagur and the Wingmaidens. They could be in trouble too."</p>
<p>"And we should send scouts to learn about these dragon trappers," Ingrid added. "They may work for Drago, but they're a different threat. We need to know if they're going to cause trouble on their own like the dragon hunters."</p>
<p>"Or maybe we can appeal to them if not Drago. We may have a chance to convince them to abandon him, cutting off his supply of new dragons."</p>
<p>"See? We have options," Hiccup said. "There's no reason to jump to the worst possible outcome."</p>
<p>Stoick seemed to be thinking hard about everything. Finally, he nodded. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to gather intel. Very well. For our safety, we will remained locked down at night. We will discuss our plan of action in the morning. Do not run off until then."</p>
<p>Hiccup smiled weakly. "Fair enough." With that said, everyone started to disperse. The young Viking approached Eira once his father had left. "Thank you for backing me up."</p>
<p>Eira smiled. "No problem. I want peace as much as you do."</p>
<p>"I know we can achieve it if we work together."</p>
<p>"Yes, but there is something that worries me about your father's story. It is somehow familiar. Who else do we know who sought to control dragons?"</p>
<p>Hiccup's eyes widened. "Krogan. You don't think-?"</p>
<p>"The only person Krogan is afraid of is his employer, and it seems like the only person your father is afraid of it Drago. It's too much of a coincidence to not look into."</p>
<p>Hiccup nodded. "We'll talk to him tomorrow." Hopefully Krogan was in a mood to talk.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As you can see, this is one of the parts where I'm diverging from the movie. After the character development of both Hiccup and Stoick in Race to the Edge, I don't think either of them would be so impulsive right away. They have learned to slow down and think things through, especially Hiccup.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gathering Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 3:</b> Gathering Information</p>
<p>Dagur's pleasant morning was made even better when he opened his door to find Eira standing there. "Eira!" he said cheerfully. "I didn't expect to see you so early. Did you come just to see me?"</p>
<p>"No," Eira said. "Well, yes. I mean, I need to talk to you... and Heather and Viggo."</p>
<p>Dagur's expression grew serious. He did not like that look in her eyes. "What's wrong? Do I need to pound someone?"</p>
<p>"No! I'll explain everything. Can we just talk?"</p>
<p>Of course, Dagur acquiesced. Soon, they were gathered with Heather and Viggo in the main room in his house. Eira explained how she, Ingrid, Hiccup, and Astrid came across a group of Vikings the previous day who called themselves 'dragon trappers.' They apparently worked for some guy named Drago who was building a dragon army.</p>
<p>"This cannot stand!" Heather said forcefully. "I knew it was only a matter of time before we faced another threat. We must act now!"</p>
<p>"Agreed, sister!" said Dagur. He looked at Eira with determination. "Do not worry, Eira. Your allies will come to your aid, and together we will win!"</p>
<p>"Whoa whoa, slow down," Eira said. "No one is attacking anyone. We don't even know that Drago knows about us yet or that he will come after us. Even if we did, we can't just attack without exhausting the alternatives."</p>
<p>Heather crossed her arms and frowned. "Let me guess, you want to try to talk it out with this guy?"</p>
<p>"Well, yes, but so does Hiccup. We have to at least try to find a peaceful solution, right?" She looked around at the others as if searching for an ally.</p>
<p>"As long as it's done correctly, there is no reason not to try non-violent alternatives," Viggo said. "However, 'talking it out' should not be your only tactic."</p>
<p>Eira nodded. "I know. That's why we're not trying it just yet. Right now, we're gathering information on Drago and the dragon trappers." She paused. "You haven't heard of either of them, have you?" She looked from Viggo to Dagur.</p>
<p>"This is all news to me," Dagur said.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid I can't help you either," said Viggo. "I may reach out to some contacts and see if I can dig anything up."</p>
<p>Eira gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Viggo. That would be greatly appreciated."</p>
<p>"What about us?" said Heather. "If these dragon trappers are a threat, they could come after our dragons."</p>
<p>"Yeah, we want to help!" said Dagur. He could not bear the thought of his Eira in trouble.</p>
<p>Eira shook her head. "You two should stay here and prepare your people in case of an attack. Chief Stoick doesn't want anyone else involved right now. The trappers don't know you have dragons, and it's better if it stays that way. You need to keep a low profile."</p>
<p>Dagur grit his teeth in frustration. He did not like this at all. "But Drago might attack if he thinks he can take you."</p>
<p>"And then we will be ready as reinforcements," Viggo said. "He will never see us coming."</p>
<p>"I suppose that makes sense," Heather said. "Just make sure you keep us up to date."</p>
<p>Eira nodded. "I will." She turned to Dagur. "I'm going to be busy dealing with this situation for awhile, so you should continue teaching the former dragon hunters with Viggo."</p>
<p>Dagur frowned. "But it's much better when you're there!"</p>
<p>"Surely we can handle it," Viggo said.</p>
<p>Eira placed a hand on Dagur's arm. "Hopefully this will be over shortly. Then things will return to normal. Hang on until then, okay?"</p>
<p>"Fine," Dagur mumbled. But he still didn't like it. He sighed in resignation when Eira finally left to return to Berk. "I am going to miss her." He had gotten used to seeing her nearly every day, and he did not like to be apart.</p>
<p>"Don't look so glum," Viggo said. "Soon you'll be married and see each other all the time. But right now her first priority is still Berk."</p>
<p>"I know, but I still don't like it."</p>
<p>"That's for you to deal with. I'll see you in class." With that, Viggo exited the house.</p>
<p>"Speaking of your wedding..." Heather said. "I've been thinking I should probably work on finding a new place so I can be out of here when we get back from Torvald."</p>
<p>Dagur gasped. "You're leaving me?!"</p>
<p>Heather gave him an odd look. "I'm only moving out. I just thought you and Eira will want some privacy once you're married."</p>
<p>Dagur paused to think about that. "Privacy would be nice..." Then he ground his teeth together. "But then I won't get to see you!"</p>
<p>Heather rolled her eyes. "I'm not moving halfway across the world. I can still visit."</p>
<p>"But it won't be the same!"</p>
<p>Heather smiled sympathetically. "This is a lot of change for all of us. We'll get through it."</p>
<p>Dagur hoped she was right. He normally welcomed change, but this was on an entirely new level.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Good morning, Krogan," Eira said upon entering the jail. Hiccup and Toothless trailed behind her, having just returned from alerting their allies to the presence of Drago and the dragon trappers.</p>
<p>"Isn't it a bit early for your next visit?" Krogan drawled before she could even see him.</p>
<p>"But it's a special occasion. I brought visitors." Upon approaching his cell, Eira saw him sitting in the far right corner this time. His eyes fell on Hiccup and Toothless and narrowed.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't have," he said tersely.</p>
<p>"Oh, she should have," said Hiccup. "This isn't a social call, Krogan. We need to know who you worked for when trying to find the King of Dragons."</p>
<p>Krogan's normal placid expression returned. "If I wouldn't tell Eira, what makes you think I'll tell you?"</p>
<p>Hiccup exchanged a look with Eira. "Well, that's alright. I'll just let Drago Bludvist know you're here."</p>
<p>At the sound of Drago's name, Krogan's eyes flashed with fear, which was then replaced by rage. "You wouldn't!"</p>
<p>Hiccup glanced at Eira. "Looks like you were right."</p>
<p>Eira was afraid of this, but all she could do now was face it. She took a deep breath and moved in closer to the cell, wrapping her hands around the bars. "No, we wouldn't, but we need information. Drago is in the area, and he's building a dragon army."</p>
<p>"Then I suggest you fortify your island or flee," Krogan said.</p>
<p>Hiccup frowned. "I'm not convinced war is inevitable, but we need to know what we're up against."</p>
<p>"Of course war is inevitable. It's been inevitable since the dawn of time. Nothing you do will stop it. You can't change human - or dragon - nature. Become the strongest or you will not survive."</p>
<p>"No!" Eira said vehemently. "I don't believe that. War may be instinctual, but that doesn't mean we can't find alternatives. Berk and Torvald prove that humans and dragons can learn that peaceful cooperation is better than violent conflict."</p>
<p>Krogan's icy gaze bore into her. "You are anomalies, and you cannot last. Drago will see to that."</p>
<p>"Not if you help us out," Hiccup said. "Krogan, do you think Drago has found a king of dragons?"</p>
<p>Krogan looked away. "I'm not telling you anything."</p>
<p>"But you're afraid of him because you failed him, right? If you help us, you won't have to worry about him anymore."</p>
<p>"Why go through all that trouble for something doomed to fail when I am perfectly safe here?"</p>
<p>Hiccup turned to Eira. "See what I've been working with?" she said in response.</p>
<p>"We're not going to get very far like this," Hiccup said. "I'll be right back."</p>
<p>Eira was left alone with Krogan, and neither said a word. Hiccup soon returned with Alvin, who danged keys from his fingers. The chief used one of the keys to unlock Kroagan's cell. Then he looked at Hiccup with a frown. "Are you sure about this?"</p>
<p>"If he stays here, Drago might have a reason to attack you that he otherwise wouldn't because of your lack of dragons," Hiccup said.</p>
<p>Alvin immediately opened the cell door wide open. "Good luck to you then."</p>
<p>Krogan looked at the opened door skeptically. "You're freeing me?"</p>
<p>"Not exactly," said Hiccup. "You're coming with us to Berk, where we will keep a close eye on you."</p>
<p>"And if I refuse?"</p>
<p>Hiccup glanced at his dragon. "Toothless?" The Night Fury walked into the cage, growling.</p>
<p>"Fine." Krogan slowly stood up, and Toothless would not leave the cell until he was out. "I'm still not going to tell you anything."</p>
<p>"We'll see about that," Eira said. Truthfully, she was more worried about the reaction of everyone else on Berk, especially Stoick. She needed to find a way to calm him long enough to explain the logic of her plan. Then she could focus on Krogan. "I'm guessing you could use a good meal." Hopefully, the change in scenery would do him some good.</p>
<p>"And you need a bath," Hiccup said, waving his hand in front of his nose.</p>
<p>Krogan glared at him.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BRINGING HIM HERE?" Stoick roared.</p>
<p>Eira and Hiccup had barely landed when the chief and Gobber rushed over, demanding an explanation. For his part, Krogan stood a little ways off, looking around in boredom. "It's not as bad as it seems," Hiccup said, holding his hands up defensively.</p>
<p>Stoick narrowed his eyes at him. "It's not now, is it? This is the man who nearly killed us all and destroyed Berk!"</p>
<p>"Technically, you can say the same for Dagur and Viggo," Eira ventured.</p>
<p>Stoick fixed his steely eyes on her. "Has he been successfully rehabilitated?"</p>
<p>Eira bit her lip. "Well, no, but-"</p>
<p>"THEN I WANT HIM OFF MY ISLAND!"</p>
<p>"Dad, calm down!" Hiccup said. He looked around anxiously, but no one else seemed bothered to check out the commotion. "This is part of our plan."</p>
<p>"Plan? What plan? Your plan to drive me to insanity?"</p>
<p>"When Krogan was working against us, he was under Drago's authority," Eira explained.</p>
<p>This news only seemed to enrage Stoick further. "All the more reason to get rid of him! We can't let him loose. He'll take the first chance to run back to his mater!"</p>
<p>Eira glanced back at Krogan, who appeared totally uninterested in the conversation. "I don't think that's likely. He failed in his mission for Drago, remember? Eret - the dragon trapper we met yesterday - showed us a scar Drago gave him for merely showing up without captured dragons. Can you imagine how displeased he will be with Krogan?"</p>
<p>Stoick appeared to consider this. "Then perhaps we should hand him over to Drago as a peace offering."</p>
<p>Krogan's eyes widened at the suggestion. Eira moved in front of him and gave Stoick a defiant look. "<em>No</em>. He's under my protection."</p>
<p>"PROTECTION?!"</p>
<p>"Come on," said Hiccup, "you had to see this coming."</p>
<p>"He can help us," Eira insisted.</p>
<p>Stoick folded his arms across his chest. "And how are you going to get him to cooperate? If I recall, you've had no progress for months."</p>
<p>Eira winced at the reminder. "This will be different. He wouldn't talk on Outcast Island because he felt safe. Here he'll have to help us or suffer with us."</p>
<p>"I'm still not talking," Krogan said.</p>
<p>Stoick shot him a look. "You're not helping your case."</p>
<p>"That's because he <em>wants </em>to go back to his cell," Hiccup said.</p>
<p>"I still don't see how you intend to break him."</p>
<p>Thankfully, the chief's anger seemed to have subsided for now. Perhaps he and Eira could have a rational discussion after all. "I think the change in location will do him some good," she said. "He's fallen into some sort of depression. He doesn't have energy for anything. It's like he doesn't care. The sunshine and lively atmosphere should spruce him up."</p>
<p>"Oh, sure, give him energy to plot against us!" Gobber said unhelpfully.</p>
<p>"We won't let that happen," Hiccup said. "We'll keep an eye on him." He paused. "<em>Eira </em>will keep an eye on him."</p>
<p>"I don't like it when you create messes like this," Stoick grumbled, eying Eira warily.</p>
<p>"I know you don't like the way Eira deals with those you consider mortal enemies, but when she really insists, has she ever been wrong?"</p>
<p>Stoick stared hard at Hiccup. Then he looked at Eira, then Krogan, then Gobber, and then back to Eira. At last, he let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. Do as you wish. But at the first sign of trouble, I want him out!"</p>
<p>Eira smiled in relief. "Thank you, chief. I won't let you down." She gave him a slight bow.</p>
<p>Stoick nodded. "See to it that you don't." He then departed with Gobber.</p>
<p>Eira turned to Hiccup with a smile. "Thanks for the help." She did not know if she could have gotten through that alone.</p>
<p>"No problem," said Hiccup. "We're all in this together." He looked at Krogan, who resumed his disinterested demeanor. "You'll need to listen to Eira while you're here."</p>
<p>Krogan glanced at Hiccup and then looked away.</p>
<p>"That probably won't be happening for awhile," Eira said.</p>
<p>Hiccup frowned. "There has to be a way to get through to him."</p>
<p>"Don't worry; I'll figure it out. I do know one thing: his survival instinct is still in tact. That means he hasn't entirely given up on life, so there has to be something that will work."</p>
<p>Hiccup nodded. "Good luck, and let me know if you need any help."</p>
<p>Eira smiled slightly. "Thanks. I will." Then she took in a long breath, let it out slowly, and approached Krogan. "So, is there anything you want to know about Berk?"</p>
<p>"Why isn't your little posse around causing havoc?" Krogan said.</p>
<p>Eira blinked. "Uh, Hiccup sent them off to gather information on the dragon trappers."</p>
<p>"That is a waste of time."</p>
<p>"Maybe you could tell me something that's not a waste of time." She smiled at him hopefully.</p>
<p>Krogan turned away. "I think not."</p>
<p>Eira did not think that would work but she had to try. It looked like she had to take things slowly. "Then let me give you a tour." She started off in a random direction. When she glanced back at Krogan, she saw him walking in the opposite direction. She immediately jogged to catch up to him. "Okay, you can lead and I'll talk."</p>
<p>Krogan did not respond. Eira held in a sigh. This was going to be a long process.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Little Progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 4: </b>Little Progress</p>
<p>Eira followed Krogan around as he explored the village. He ignored her when she tried to point out something important. Occasionally, she had to explain the situation to a terrified villager. Luckily, they avoided any serious confrontations.</p>
<p>Eira grew tired as time went on, and at one point, she ran ahead of Krogan and blocked his path. He stopped and stared at her with an emotionless expression. "Look," she said, "you're going to be here for awhile, so we might as well get along. You can trust me. Let me know if there's anything I can do for you."</p>
<p>"You don't really want to help me," Krogan said with an edge to his voice. "You don't actually care. You want information from me."</p>
<p>Eira frowned. "Yes, I do, but I didn't spend months visiting you just for that. I've been trying to-"</p>
<p>"You're trying to prove that you know people. I get it. You have accomplished a lot, and you're proud of that. You can't let one of us escape. But you don't care. about me."</p>
<p>From his hardened expression, Eira could tell he meant it, and it saddened her. She let out a heavy sigh. "I understand why you think that, but I <em>do </em>care." She remembered what Runa told her about having to prove it. How was she supposed to do that? He sure was not giving her any ideas. "If you want to take a break, I can show you my house."</p>
<p>"Very well."</p>
<p>Eira held in a sigh as she led the way to the house she shared with Ingrid and Asmund. At least Krogan had agreed to <em>one </em>thing she said. Maybe he just needed time to get used to her. When they neared the house, she spotted Gobber talking to Asmund. Gobber looked at her, chuckled nervously, and and fled.</p>
<p>"Hello, Eira," Asmund said, his expression cool and unreadable. He original came to Berk with Eira because her parents wanted someone to look after her, but now he enjoyed the island too much to leave. "Gobber told me about your friend."</p>
<p>Eira gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, uh, can we talk?"</p>
<p>Asmund glanced at Krogan, who appeared disinterested once more, and then at Eira. "Of course. Let's go inside."</p>
<p>Krogan followed them into the house. Eira motioned to the long, cushioned bench in the main room. "You can rest here. We'll be in the next room."</p>
<p>Krogan did not respond, but she saw him eye the bench. Asmund brought Eira into his room, closing the door behind them. Once they were alone, she explained the situation to him.</p>
<p>"And I don't know how to get through to him," she said at the end. "No matter what I do, I don't get much of a reaction. I don't know how to help hm."</p>
<p>Asmund nodded slowly, appearing thoughtful. "From what I can gather, he is not used to people showing him kindness. He probably assumes it has a cost. Try to think from his perspective. If you believed you could only rely on yourself for survival and everyone else was a threat, what would it take for you to change your mind?"</p>
<p>Eira did not immediately have an answer, but she could tell this was a good area to pursue. "I'm not sure, but I'll think about it. Thanks for the advice, Asmund."</p>
<p>The Viking gave her a small smile. "You are welcome. Whatever you do, do not give up. You care about people, Eira. Eventually that will shine through."</p>
<p>"I sure hope so." EIra's mind drifted to Ingrid. She wondered if she was having better luck obtaining information about the dragon trappers.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ingrid and Snotlout searched high and low on their dragons but found no sign of the dragon trappers. Hiccup specifically told them not to visit the trapper camp unless they were with the whole group. After awhile, Ingrid thought that might be the best thing to do.</p>
<p>"Cool, we'll find their base and take them out!" Snotlout said when she made the suggestion.</p>
<p>Ingrid rolled her eyes. "No, muttonhead. We're only supposed to get information from them."</p>
<p>"But it will be much faster if we just take them out."</p>
<p>"And if Drago comes after us sooner because of it?"</p>
<p>Snotlout frowned. "Uh, we can take him too?"</p>
<p>"Not without a plan. Besides, we need to try to win over the dragon trappers. We might be able to get through to some of them." She knew that was what Eira would do. If Ingrid was going to take over her role at Berk soon, she needed to try this for herself.</p>
<p>"I doubt that will happen. We never wasted time 'talking' to dragon hunters."</p>
<p>"Well, maybe we should have. We've got some of them on our side now, don't we?"</p>
<p>"But that was because of Eira and-"</p>
<p>Ingrid shot him a look.</p>
<p>Snotlout smiled weakly. "-and I'm sure you'll do just as good. Come on; let's find the others!"</p>
<p>Ingrid held in a sigh as she steered Shadowwhisper after him. She could do just as good of a job as her sister, right? They were related. It had to be in her blood. Besides, Eira said she could do it, and she was never wrong wrong about these things.</p>
<p>Soon, they gathered up the other dragon riders and started for the trappers' base. "I don't like doing this without Hiccup," Astrid said, leading the way with Ingrid.</p>
<p>"Scared, Astrid?" Snotlout taunted.</p>
<p>Astrid glared at him. "Not on your life, Snotlout. I just don't want to make the situation worse with the dragon trappers. They weren't exactly welcoming when we met them."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Astrid," said Ingrid, "I'll take care of this." She hoped she sounded more confident than she felt.</p>
<p>"Are you sure, Ingrid?" Fishlegs said. "Maybe we should get Hiccup and Eira."</p>
<p>"Hiccup and Eira are busy with Krogan, remember? We have to do this ourselves. We're all capable individuals, aren't we?"</p>
<p>"Well, some of us are," said Snotlout. He looked back at the twins, who were goofing off as usual.</p>
<p>"Alright, guys, this is it," Astrid said. "Remember, we don't want to look like we're here for a fight. Fly low and remain calm."</p>
<p>The ice-encased island still gave Ingrid the creeps. As they neared the camp, she could make out several trappers working hard to rebuild, including Eret. Perhaps this meant they would not be in the mood to attack?</p>
<p>"Oy, dragons coming in close!" one of them said.</p>
<p>The trappers scrambled to attention. Eret raced to the edge of the island, his eyes narrowed when he saw the riders. "Come back for another round, eh?" he said.</p>
<p>"We're not here to fight," said Astrid. She and others hovered near the island just out of reach of the trappers. "We want to talk."</p>
<p>"I told you last time, we have nothing to talk about."</p>
<p>Ingrid took this as her cue to begin. Before she could get a word out, however, Ruffnut launched herself at Eret from Barf &amp; Belch's back. Eret stepped out of the way, and Ruff crashed to the ground. She appeared unharmed as she lifted her head and grinned at Eret. The dragon trappers gave her odd looks.</p>
<p>"Ruff!" Astrid scolded.</p>
<p>"That was as pathetic an attack as I've ever seen," said Eret.</p>
<p>"That wasn't an attack. Ruff, get back here!"</p>
<p>"I don't think so," Ruff said in a dreamy voice.</p>
<p>"Ew," said Tuffnut.</p>
<p>"Alright, that's enough of this," said Ingrid. She landed Shadowwhisper well away from the dragon trappers. When Ruff started crawling to Eret, who appeared disgusted, Ingrid quickly got between the two, blocking her path. "Stay back. This isn't why we're here."</p>
<p>"And I thought you were the fun one," Ruff grumbled, reluctantly getting to her feet.</p>
<p>"Ingrid!" Snotlout cried.</p>
<p>Ingrid turned, using the momentum to ram her arm into Eret before he could grab her. He stumbled back, wincing in pain. "You won't get me that easily," she said. She sighed and shook her head before turning to Shadowwhisper. "Can I get some help here? Everyone needs to chill out."</p>
<p>The dragon trappers looked around in confusion when Shadowwhisper shifted the atmosphere to a relaxing environment. "What are you doing?" said Eret, sounding not quite as alarmed as before.</p>
<p>Ingrid smiled. "Hobblegrunts can calm others or rile them up. See? We're not here to fight. My friends wanted to meet you."</p>
<p>Eret looked warily at Ruff. "I don't think I want to meet them."</p>
<p>"Let's just get their dragons already!" said one of the trappers.</p>
<p>"Just try it," Astrid said while Stormfly growled.</p>
<p>"It's nice to meet you, mister scary dragon trapper," Fishlegs said nervously.</p>
<p>"The name is Eret, Son of Eret," the lead trapper said. "I am an expert dragon trapper and the world's greatest dragon wrangler."</p>
<p>"Then you must know a lot about dragons," Ingrid said.</p>
<p>Eret smirked. "Of course I do. I've seen just about every dragon there is to see."</p>
<p>"Then maybe we can exchange knowledge and-"</p>
<p>Eret's eyes narrowed. "I don't think so. I don't swap stories with fiends who terrorize our camp."</p>
<p>"For the last time, it wasn't us!" Astrid exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Does it even matter if it wasn't us?" Ingrid ventured. "Is it worth our time to convince you?"</p>
<p>Eret stared at her as if thinking about a response. "Probably not. I would still want to capture your dragons for Drago. You're lucky we ran into some Gronckles last night."</p>
<p>Fishlegs gasped loudly, and Meatlug whined. "How dare you!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, who would want Gronckles in a dragon army?" said Tuff. "Zipplebacks are much better."</p>
<p>Fishlegs shot him a glare. "That's not the point!"</p>
<p>"Guys, calm down," Ingrid said. "We're trying to reason with them, remember?" She turned back to Eret with a bright smile. "Listen, I'm sure you're good at what you do, but your skills could be put to better use protecting dragons. Give us a chance to convince you it's worth your time. If you're worried about Drago, we can help you out. We'd be stronger together."</p>
<p>"Do you hear that lads?" Eret said in a mocking tone, "she wants us to turn against Drago." The trappers laughed like it was the funniest joke they heard all week. His expression turned dark when he looked at Ingrid. "No one turns on Drago and lives to tell the tale."</p>
<p>"You know, if he's as bad as you say, you'll eventually mess up and face his wrath anyway," Astrid said. "You're better off sticking with us."</p>
<p>"Actually, I'd rather see the look on his face when I capture all of your dragons."</p>
<p>"This isn't getting us anywhere!" Snotlout suddenly shouted. "Come on, Hookfang. Let's show these trappers what happens when they threaten up!" The Monstrous Nightmare roared in agreement and immediately lit himself on fire. The dragon trappers cried out in surprise before withdrawing their weapons.</p>
<p>"Get them, lads!" Eret ordered.</p>
<p>Ingrid rushed to Shadowwings before they could get separated. Hookfang and Stormfly shot at the dragon trappers, who tried to catch them in their nets. The riders managed to fight them back long enough to fly too high in the sky for them to reach. Then it was off to Berk.</p>
<p>"Snotlout, what were you thinking?" Astrid chided.</p>
<p>"You're welcome for saving all your lives," Snotlout said sarcastically.</p>
<p>"I had that under control!" Ingrid insisted.</p>
<p>Snotlout snorted. "Yeah right. You were way too close to that Eret guy."</p>
<p>"I was trying to appeal to him!"</p>
<p>"And I didn't like it."</p>
<p>"Guys," said Ruff, who was being carried in Barf &amp; Belch's claws because she refused to leave the island, "I think I'm in love."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Eira made little progress with Krogan throughout the rest of the day. He still seemed to not want to do much of anything at all, so she felt good leaving him with Asmund while she reconvened with Hiccup and the other dragon riders, who had just arrived. The riders were chatting excitedly to each other, and it took Hiccup a minute to gain their attention.</p>
<p>"Astrid, can you tell me exactly what happened?" he said.</p>
<p>"Sure, play favorites," said Snotlout.</p>
<p>"We met the dragon trappers at their camp to get information out of them," Astrid said.</p>
<p>"Which didn't work."</p>
<p>"Only became you threatened them with your flaming dragon!"</p>
<p>"So, you didn't get anything out of them?" Hiccup said.</p>
<p>"Well, they didn't <em>tell </em>us anything," Ingrid said, "but the fact that we were able to talk to them for several minutes without them trying to kill us tells <em>me </em>something."</p>
<p>Hiccup nodded. "Very good. Anything else?"</p>
<p>"Eret is a hunk," Ruff said with dreamy eyes.</p>
<p>"I think I'm going to be sick," said Tuff.</p>
<p>"Me too," said Snotlout.</p>
<p>This successfully wrapped up the meeting. Eira met with Ingrid as everyone else was dispersing. "So, how did it really go?" she asked.</p>
<p>Ingrid shrugged. "We couldn't get much out of them. There's something about that Eret guy, though. He doesn't seem so bad."</p>
<p>Eira thought back to her run in with the dragon trapper. "I agree. Something about him feels different than other adversaries we've had. I'd like to see how I do with him, but I've got my hands full with Krogan." And she did not think that problem would be solved anytime soon.</p>
<p>Ingrid gave her a bright smile. "Don't worry, I've got this! I can get through to Eret."</p>
<p>"Really? Then go ahead and give it your best shot. I believe in you."</p>
<p>Ingrid grinned. "Thanks, sis!"</p>
<p>Eira smiled as she watched her walk off. After the girl's nervousness the previous day, it was good to see her take some initiative. As soon as she was gone, Snotlout ran over to Eira. "Hey, Snotlout," she said. "Is something the matter?"</p>
<p>"Yes, something is the matter!" Snotlout exclaimed. "There's something wrong with that Eret guy. He's no good."</p>
<p>Eira blinked. "But Ingrid just said-"</p>
<p>"Exactly.<em> Ingrid</em> said. She likes him a little too much, if you ask me." He crossed his arms and nodded his head as if he just proved his point.</p>
<p>Eira had a feeling she knew what this was about. "No, you're thinking about Ruffnut. Ingrid wants to help Eret because she's a good person. She likes <em>you</em>, Snotlout. She'd tell you the same if you asked her."</p>
<p>Snotlout frowned. "But then I'd have to deal with feelings."</p>
<p>"Well, I can't help you there. Just try to be supportive, okay? This isn't about you."</p>
<p>"Fine," Snotlout grumbled. "But if this goes wrong, Eret is getting my full fury!" He stomped off, muttering to himself.</p>
<p>Eira sighed and shook her head. These sure were some interesting times. And now she needed to try to get some time in with Krogan before nightfall. She did not have high hopes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Working It Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 5: </b>Working it Out</p>
<p>Dagur missed Eira. Sure, it had only been a day since he last saw her, but it felt like an eternity to him. He could not stop thinking about her, which caused him to be distracted as he attempted to teach the former dragon hunters with Viggo. He fumbled over his words and gave orders that did not make much sense. The students were left in a state of confusion as a result.</p>
<p>"Let's take a five minute break," Viggo said at last, to which the others murmured in agreement.</p>
<p>"Yeah, uh, a break," Dagur said weakly. "I was about to say that."</p>
<p>Viggo rolled his eyes and pulled him off to the side by his arm. Once they were alone, he gave him a pointed look. "What's wrong, Dagur? You need to get your head in the game."</p>
<p>"It's not the same without Eira," Dagur said. "She should be here."</p>
<p>Viggo lifted his eyebrows. "Are you saying you can't do anything without Eira? That's quite the admission."</p>
<p>Dagur cringed at the idea. "No, that's not what I meant. I <em>want </em>her to be here."</p>
<p>"So, you're <em>choosing</em> to not teach these students properly?"</p>
<p>Dagur frowned. "That's not- I just-" He paused as he took in Viggo's unamused expression. "Uh, pass?"</p>
<p>Viggo sighed. "If you're not going to take this seriously, I'll teach them myself."</p>
<p>Dagur's eyes widened in surprise. "W-Wait!" But Viggo had already returned to the class and started his instructions. Dagur grumbled to himself as he watched him. There was no way a former villain like Viggo could teach reformed dragon hunters better than Dagur, right? Sure, Dagur had been a villain too, but he was never as bad as Viggo!</p>
<p>Well, it turned out Viggo <em>was </em>better at teaching than Dagur. The students listened to him with rapt attention and did everything he said. By the end of class, they were eager and enthusiastic about the next lesson. Dagur was <em>not </em>happy about this.</p>
<p>"What did you do, bribe them?" the chief said after the dismissal.</p>
<p>"You were there the whole time," Viggo said. He paused. "You were physically there, at least. You saw what I did. I connected with them and inspired them, unlike you."</p>
<p>Dagur scoffed at that. "You cheated by using a bunch of your mind tricks."</p>
<p>"It's not cheating, and my methods are no different than Eira's." Viggo smirked. "Are you jealous, Dagur?"</p>
<p>"No way! But Eira put me in charge, and-"</p>
<p>"Eira put <em>us </em>in charge. I think she would want the most competent teacher to continue her work, don't you? You should find something you're actually good at and be productive." Viggo gave him a smug look before departing.</p>
<p>Dagur glared at his retreating form. Why did he act like he was the one in charge? Dagur was the chief! He was just having an off day was all. Everything would be better once Eira returned. Thinking about her threatened to spin his mind out of control, so he approached his nearby relaxing dragon instead. "Come on, Sleuther. I need to clear my head."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Eira's day seemed to be going no better than her previous one. Hiccup sent the other dragon riders off on missions while she was left to look after Krogan, who still refused to help them. She followed Krogan as he wandered the village again, this time remaining silent. She told herself at least he had the energy to move around; he was doing <em>something</em>.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you lock me up last night?" Krogan said at last. They were past the village now and at the edge of the forest.</p>
<p>At first, Eira was too surprised to respond. This was the first thing he had said to her all day. When he turned around and gave her a questioning look, she quickly formulated an answer. "There was no reason to. You're not going anywhere, and hurting us wouldn't do you any good."</p>
<p>"Why do you assume cages are for your own protection?"</p>
<p>Eira frowned. She supposed that was a fair point. Most Vikings would view it as a punishment - if they resisted the urge to kill their enemy instead. "I only believe in punishment if it works towards the good of both parties. I won't harm someone just to make myself feel better. Revenge is hollow in the end. I'd rather turn an enemy into a friend. All that anger and hatred isn't good for you."</p>
<p>Krogan stared at her long and hard. Then he abruptly stepped into the forest. Startled, Eira followed. "You should focus on the friends you currently have. Tell me, why did you leave Torvald? They must have treated you well."</p>
<p>Eira knew he was referring to her status as a princess, which she told him about during one of her visits to Outcast Island. She saw no reason to hide it anymore. "Everyone treated me very well, and I do love my family. I left because I heard that Berk finally had peace with dragons. Torvald hid from the world for years because of their relationship with dragons. With proof that others could be convinced to adopt our ways, it was time to fight for what we believe."</p>
<p>Krogan stopped, and she almost ran into him. "How noble of you. It must be nice to have the luxury to consider such high ideals."</p>
<p>Eira caught a hint of sarcasm in his voice, and it excited her. Was this her chance to finally get him to tell her about her past? Perhaps, but she had to tread carefully. "Yes, I grew up privileged, but I haven't exactly lived a charmed life since I left Torvald. I've been in constant danger and have had the lives of my friends and me threatened on multiple occasions. It hasn't always been easy."</p>
<p>"Yes, but you <em>chose </em>this life. You could always return to Torvald."</p>
<p>Eira fought off a wave of irritation. "Yes, I chose it. Does being a victim make you feel superior? We all have a choice, Krogan. No matter if the best or worst possible events happen to us, we all have a choice in how to respond. I chose danger because I believe in what I fight for. I believe there are things more important than physical safety, than mere survival."</p>
<p>Krogan suddenly seemed very fixated on a pebble on the ground. "None of that will matter if you're dead. You need to return to Torvald."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Krogan looked at her with the most serious expression she had ever seen on him. "You asked for my advice, and I am giving it to you. Return to Torvald. Take all of Berk with you if you're worried about them. I'm sure there's room somewhere. Torvald lasted for years because it stayed out of everyone's business, didn't it? Go back into hiding, and you will be safe. Otherwise, you and everyone else here will perish."</p>
<p>Eira took a moment to let everything sink in. Her first instinct was to deny everything he said, but instead she searched for the deeper meaning. She believed he was telling her the truth - or what he thought was the truth. The fact that he bothered to share his opinion meant something. It might only mean that he wanted to get her off his back, but that was something. And something was a whole lot better than the nothing she had been getting from him for months. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Is that what happened to your village? It was destroyed... by dragons, perhaps?" It was not a crazy guess considering what she knew about him.</p>
<p>Krogan retained her steady gaze. "You assume correctly. My village was often attacked by dragons, and one day they joined forces with multiple flocks and overwhelmed us. I was one of the few who survived. I was barely a man, forced to watch my family and the woman I was to marry killed by those beasts. Drago found me when it was over. He was training recruits to deal with the dragon problem, and he was impressed with my survival skills. He could not replace the ones I lost, but that was preferable. Never again will I have someone I cannot bare to lose."</p>
<p>His direct honesty shocked Eira. She felt deep compassion for him well inside of her, but she knew he was not ready for her to openly express it. So, she decided to appeal to his reason. "I'm sorry that happened to you, Krogan, but that's a stupid lesson to take away."</p>
<p>Krogan's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"Well, human connections are essential to our survival. I'm sure you get by with your shallow relationships, but that's like trying not be dependent on food by eating just enough to not starve yourself. You might survive, but is that really living? And the only reason it hurts so much to lose people is because they add tremendous value to your life."</p>
<p>Krogan's expression hardened, and he looked away. "You wouldn't understand."</p>
<p>Eira let out a heavy sigh. "Then help me. Make me understand."</p>
<p>He did not respond, and she had a feeling that was all she would get out of him for the day. She had learned a lot, however. She remembered the reasons Dagur and Viggo were able to change. Their priorities shifted. They had new purposes in life. After the attack on Krogan's village, Drago had given him a purpose, but now he had nothing. If Eira wanted to get through to him, she had to help him find a new purpose.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Once again, the dragon riders split up to search for information on the dragon trappers. This time, Ingrid found herself flying on her own. Snotlout had been acting funny since the previous day, and she did not understand his problem. Perhaps he was just in one of his moods and needed time alone. If not, she could figure him out later.</p>
<p>"Slow down, Shadowwhisper," Ingrid said upon spotting a ship in the distance. She did not recognize the symbol on the sails, so she had to tread carefully. She guided her dragon higher into the clouds to provide cover and then peered down below. She thought she recognized at least one of the figures on the ship. Shadowwhisper suddenly snorted. "You think that's Eret too? Alright, we'll go down, but you better make sure everyone's calm."</p>
<p>Ingrid knew Hiccup would not approve of her approaching dragon trappers on her own, but she thought she could get more done if there was no one else to interfere. It would be even better if she could get Eret away from what appeared to be his crew, but she would take what she could get. She flew down slowly to gain their attention and was rewarded with shouts about a dragon.</p>
<p>"I know that dragon," she heard Eret say upon getting closer.</p>
<p>"Hi there!" Ingrid said brightly. "Did you miss me?"</p>
<p>Eret narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you want, dragon rider?"</p>
<p>"My name's Ingrid, but I'll forgive you for forgetting. I just want to talk." Ingrid glanced uneasily at the trappers pointing their weapons at Shadowwhisper, who hovered in front of them. "Alone, if you don't mind."</p>
<p>"So you can torture me with your dragon? I don't think so. Get her!"</p>
<p>Ingrid sighed in exasperation. "I'm not going to- What kind of person do you think I am?" But apparently he was not in the mood for listening. Shadowwhisper dodged the nets and weapons that came their way and flew repeatedly around the ship in a wide circle. "Will you just listen to me? I want to be friends!"</p>
<p>"Enough of your lies!" Eret shouted.</p>
<p>"If I meant you harm, why am I not shooting you?" To this, Ingrid received no response. She wished she knew a way to make him listen to her. She bet Eira would be able to figure it out. Was it truly hopeless to try to be like her? Maybe she should-</p>
<p>"Coming in hot!"</p>
<p>"Huh?" Ingrid looked in surprise to see Snotlout and Hookfang flying straight towards the ship. In an instant, she understood his intent. "Snotlout, no!"</p>
<p>"Light it up, Hooky!" Snotlout said, ignoring her objections. Hookfang lit himself on fire and then shot a series of fireballs at the ship.</p>
<p>"I knew it!" Eret said, glaring at Ingrid.</p>
<p>"No, this isn't what it looks like!" Ingrid said quickly. "Snotlout, cut it out! You're making everything worse!" Once more, her boyfriend did not listen, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. After Shadowwhisper's next circle, he flew straight over the ship where Snotlout was causing trouble.</p>
<p>"Stand back, I'm trying to save you!" Snotlout said, finally addressing her.</p>
<p>"I don't need any saving!" Ingrid gasped when she saw Hookfang headed straight for Eret. She urged Shadowwhisper forward, and the Hobblegrunt managed to to shield Eret with his body. Then he growled and pushed the startled Monstrous Nightmare back. Ingrid shot Eret an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about this. We'll be going now." She took off in the direction of Berk, and, thankfully, Snotlout followed.</p>
<p>"Why did you have to stop me?" Snotlout said once they were out of hearing range. "I had that covered!"</p>
<p>Ingrid glared at him. "You ruined the point I was trying to make, Snotlout. I just got finished telling them I <em>wasn't </em>going to attack."</p>
<p>"Well, that was pretty stupid. You have to attack if they attack you."</p>
<p>"No, I don't. I was doing just fine until you showed up. I could have left if it got too dangerous."</p>
<p>"You shouldn't have been out there alone without backup. You're lucky I was in the area."</p>
<p>Ingrid opened her mouth to retort back, but then she reconsidered. He did have a point, after all. Maybe he was just worried. She let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, Snotlout. I thought I had a better chance at appealing to Eret if I was alone."</p>
<p>Snotlout scoffed. "Why do you care about that guy anyway? I'm much better!"</p>
<p>Ah, so that was what this was about. He was jealous. Ingrid knew how to handle this. "I just think he would change his mind about dragons if he saw the truth. But, you're right, that's not something I should do on my own." She gave Snotlout a bright smile. "How about you help me?"</p>
<p>Snotlout eyed her skeptically. "Why should I do that? I don't want everything to do with that jerk."</p>
<p>Ingrid breathed slowly to calm herself. "Because it's for the good of Berk, and I could use your help. Plus, I bet Hiccup and Stoick would be very impressed."</p>
<p>Snotlout seemed to consider this for a minute. Finally, he nodded. "Alright, I'll help you as a favor to you."</p>
<p>Ingrid smiled in relief. "Thanks. Now, we better discuss our strategy so we're on the same page next time."</p>
<p>"We're <em>always </em>on the same page."</p>
<p>Ingrid did not understand how he could seriously think that, but she knew better than to argue. If she kept him happy, hopefully he would make a valuable asset to her team. They'd win Eret over soon enough!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. An Old Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 6:</b> An Old Friend</p>
<p>Eira needed a new tactic because, once again, she found herself following behind a silent Krogan. Were all her days going to be like this? He had hardly said a word to her since they talked the previous day, and she worried she had pushed him too far.</p>
<p>"Do you need to follow me?" Krogan broke the silence with an icy tone.</p>
<p>"Well, yes," said Eira. "Especially if you want to keep exploring this forest. There are wild dragons in here."</p>
<p>"I can handle dragons just fine."</p>
<p>Eira considered this. From what she remembered, he was highly competent in that area. "Then I need to protect the wild dragons from you."</p>
<p>Krogan did not respond to this. Eira wondered what she could do to get a reaction out of him. She could not bring herself to purposefully anger him just yet, but the idea was growing more tempting by the day. The silence resumed until the loud sound of flapping wings caused them to freeze. They had reached a small clearing in the forest, and, suddenly, a large, red Singetail dropped down before them.</p>
<p>"Ruby!" Eira said brightly upon recognizing the dragon. She smiled as she strode forward. "How are you doing, girl?" She held her hand out, and the Singetail nuzzled her head against her palm affectionately.</p>
<p>"Is that-?" Krogan said in disbelief.</p>
<p>Eira glanced back at him. "Your Singetail? Yes, she is."</p>
<p>Krogan narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You brought me here on purpose."</p>
<p>Eira's eyebrows lifted. "Brought you here? How does that make sense? I've been following you." And she honestly thought the dragon would choose to stay away from him.</p>
<p>Krogan ignored her and focused on the Singetail. "What is it doing here?"</p>
<p>Eira noticed Ruby staring at him. She really hoped it was a good idea standing around talking like this. Bringing these two together could either be really good or really bad. "Well, after the battle at Berserker Island, she needed help adjusting to life beyond captivity. Ingrid and I worked with her until she could live on her own. She's fine now, but like many other dragons we've rescued, she decided to live on Berk. She probably feels safe here."</p>
<p>Eira thought she saw emotion in Krogan's eyes, but before she could decipher it, he turned away. "Then you should keep her away from me."</p>
<p>Eira frowned. "I don't think-"</p>
<p>"You said you want to keep me from harming dragons. I've <em>already </em>harmed this one."</p>
<p>Eira looked at Ruby, who gazed almost sadly at Krogan. "I think the truth is more complicated than that."</p>
<p>"No, it's simple. You only refuse to see it."</p>
<p>Eira opened her mouth to respond, but Ruby suddenly jerked away from her and started for Krogan. She gasped, not knowing the dragon's intent. "Krogan, keep still."</p>
<p>"I told you I know how to deal with dragons," Krogan hissed. He stood still while staring into the eyes of the Singetail, who was now only inches from him.</p>
<p>Eira let out a long breath. She could now tell Ruby meant him no harm. "But do you know how to befriend one?"</p>
<p>"There is no need. Dragons are not meant to be our friends. Eventually, their natural instincts will take over, and they will turn on you."</p>
<p>Eira fought back a rush of anger. "How can you still believe that after everything you've seen? This dragon once saved your life!"</p>
<p>Krogan finally broke eye contact with Ruby to glare at Eira, and thankfully the dragon remained calm. "Because I controlled her! That is the only way to get dragons to do what you want. There was never any sort of bond. She served me."</p>
<p>Eira could not help but glower at him. Her friends would tell her he was right. There was no way Krogan actually cared about the Singetail. And yet, she could not quite bring herself to accept this. She took a deep breath and looked at Krogan defiantly. "I don't buy it."</p>
<p>Krogan's eyes narrowed. "What?"</p>
<p>"I don't believe you. You may believe it, but it's not true."</p>
<p>Anger flashed on his face. "Stupid girl. Do you understand who I am? Do you have any idea what I'm capable of?" He advanced on her, and before she had a chance to react, he pushed her up against a wide tree, pinning her arms to prevent escape. Ruby let out a low growl.</p>
<p>Eira's eyes widened more from surprise than fear. "Sure I do. You're capable of evil <em>and </em>good, just like everyone else."</p>
<p>Krogan pushed harder on her wrists, causing bark to dig into her skin. "Then you should know I could hurt you. I could kill you if I wanted to. I don't need any weapons."</p>
<p>"That would be stupid. My friends would retaliate." She tried hard to keep her voice level even though her wrists were starting to hurt.</p>
<p>"I could leave this island. Now that you helped me get my strength back, I can find a way. I could take care of you and be far away before anyone found out."</p>
<p>Eira considered this for a moment. "Maybe you could, but you won't. You're not dumb enough to kill the only person who wants to help you."</p>
<p>Just as emotion started to appear in his eyes, it was hidden by anger. "I've said it before, you don't actually care."</p>
<p>"But you want me to. If you didn't, my motivations wouldn't matter."</p>
<p>Krogan stared at her with a hard expression. Finally, he let her go, turned around, and resumed walking through the forest. Eira let out a long breath of relief. What had that been about? She waited a minute before beginning to trail behind him. A moment later, Ruby followed.</p>
<p>"Do you always walk away when you're about to lose an argument?" Eira said.</p>
<p>"That wasn't an argument, and I wasn't losing," Krogan said shortly.</p>
<p>"But it was something."</p>
<p>Krogan stopped and glared at Ruby. "Why are you following me?" The dragon lowered her body to the ground while giving him a sad look.</p>
<p>"She misses you," Eira said softly.</p>
<p>Krogan scowled. "That's not my problem." Then he resumed walking, and Ruby resumed following. Eira let out a heavy sigh before jogging after them. What a day!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Are you <em>sure </em>this is a good idea?" Snotlout said while flying beside Ingrid.</p>
<p>"Of course!" Ingrid said brightly. "Just follow the plan." She thought she figured out a way to talk to Eret without annoying interruptions. This required letting Snotlout in on the plan so he wouldn't mess anything up. She hoped he understood the importance of this venture and played his part well.</p>
<p>"Whatever you say." Snotlout paused as he peered in the distance. "That's them, right?"</p>
<p>This time, Ingrid recognized the small ship. "Yep. Go ahead and do your thing."</p>
<p>Snotlout grinned. "Gladly." He flew down to the ship, leaving Ingrid behind. She watched as the dragon trappers yelled at him. Hookfang successfully dodged every trap they threw.</p>
<p>While they were thoroughly distracted, Ingrid quietly sneaked closer with Shadowwhisper. Luckily, she was able to make out Eret and fly perilously close to him. Before anyone noticed them, Shadowwhisper grasped Eret in his claws and flew up out of reach.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Eret exclaimed. "What's the meaning of this?"</p>
<p>"We're just taking you on a little adventure," Ingrid said. She waved at the angry dragon trappers. "Don't worry, I'll return him safely."</p>
<p>"See you later!" Snotlout taunted. Then the two of them flew off with their catch, leaving the trappers helpless in their wake.</p>
<p>"You'll never get away with this," Eret grumbled. "My men will find me."</p>
<p>"By then we'll be done with you," Snotlout said.</p>
<p>"What exactly are you going to do?"</p>
<p>Ingrid rolled her eyes at the fear in his voice. "We just want to show you what we're all about."</p>
<p>"Kidnapping innocent sailors?"</p>
<p>Ingrid wanted to contest the 'innocent' part but held her tongue. "I'm sorry about this, but you left me no choice. You wouldn't have a rational conversation with me with your men around."</p>
<p>"And you think this will make it any better? That guy attacked us!"</p>
<p>"You attacked Ingrid first!" Snotlout retorted.</p>
<p>"Oh, like that wasn't the plan all along!"</p>
<p>Ingrid took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was exactly what she wanted to avoid. She needed to find a way for the two of them to get along. They both had strong personalities, so that might be difficult. "Look, can we just forget about everything that happened in the past and just start over?"</p>
<p>Eret scoffed. "We're not off to a very great start."</p>
<p>Fortunately, they neared their destination. "Fine, I'll let you go right now." Shadowwhisper dropped Eret onto the beach of the island before landing next to him.</p>
<p>Eret looked around warily. "Where are we?"</p>
<p>"This is Dragon's Edge," Snotlout said. "We used to rule this place."</p>
<p>Eret looked from Ingrid to Snotlout. Then he began running down the beach. Ingrid and Snotlout waited a good minute before flying after him. They soon caught up to him and blocked his path with their dragons. "You're wasting your energy," Ingrid said. "You won't find a way off this island."</p>
<p>Eret glared at her. "Why did you bring me here? To finish me off with no witnesses?"</p>
<p>"That's not a bad idea," Snotlout said, wincing when Ingrid shot him a look. "But that is not our objective... this time."</p>
<p>"We want to show you that we're not who you think we are," Ingrid said. "We're not bad guys... and I don't think you and your men are bad guys either. We just have different opinions on a contentious issue. Isn't it better if we can find a peaceful solution to our disagreements?"</p>
<p>Eret eyed her warily, though his anger seemed to have faded. "I don't see how peace is possible."</p>
<p>"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. The first step is to <em>want</em> peace. Let us show you around this place and get to know each other." Ingrid slid off Shadowwhisper and approached Eret. "If you don't want to come with us, Shadowwhisper can always carry you."</p>
<p>Eret frowned. "Shadowwhisper?"</p>
<p>"My Hobblegrunt." Ingrid smiled and rubbed the dragon's side.</p>
<p>"This is Hookfang!" Snotlout said proudly.</p>
<p>Eret barely spared him a glance. "Yeah, I don't care." He turned to Ingrid. "Fine, I'll play along for now."</p>
<p>Ingrid smiled brightly. "Great!" They started off together with Snotlout and the dragons trailing behind. There was not much left of the base camp, but Ingrid showed it to Eret anyway. Then they started for the forest.</p>
<p>"You didn't lead me in here to get eaten by dragons, did you?" Eret, looking over his shoulder cautiously.</p>
<p>"Nah, we've got Hookfang for that," said Snotlout, to which the Monstrous Nightmare snorted.</p>
<p>"All the dragons here are quite friendly," Ingrid said. "We lived with them for years, and many were rescued by us. If you're with Snotlout and me, they won't harm you." She smirked at Eret. "But if you're such an excellent dragon wrangler, why do you have to worry?"</p>
<p>"Hey, an ambush is still an ambush!" Eret said.</p>
<p>Ingrid knew arguing with him was useless at this point, so she remained silent. Eventually, they reached an area in the forest where many different types of dragons were gathered. They all looked at Eret suspiciously, but Shadowwhisper managed to keep them calm. Ingrid and Snotlout led the way through the maze of dragons, pointing out the various species to the dragon trapper.</p>
<p>"Why are you showing me all these dragons?" Eret said while they stood and observed the scene. "I could come back here and trap them all."</p>
<p>"Not with the dragon riders patrolling the archipelago," Snotlout said. "We'll know if you're here."</p>
<p>"And these dragons are quite capable of defending themselves," said Ingrid. "They may be acting friendly now, but they'll attack if you sense you mean them harm."</p>
<p>Eret frowned. "And you want to be friends with these creatures?"</p>
<p>"I never said they were pushovers. They will be friendly if you're kind to them... not unlike humans."</p>
<p>"But dragons are cooler because they can breathe fire!" Snotlout declared.</p>
<p>Ingrid noticed Eret curiously examining each dragon. She took this as a good sign. He was clearly interested in the creatures, which probably served him well in his occupation. She could definitely use that. "You know, if you want, I could teach you how we train dragons."</p>
<p>For a second, some positive emotion flashed in Eret's eyes, but he quickly covered it up. "That's probably not a good idea, everything considered."</p>
<p>"Yeah, what are you thinking?" said Snotlout. "He could use that knowledge to trap them!"</p>
<p>If that was true, why did Eret refuse? Looking at him, Ingrid sensed he was more conflicted than he let on. "Then let's continue. There's more of the island to see."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ruby contented herself with following Krogan and Eira around all day. At first, Krogan expressed his annoyance, but then he turned to ignoring her. Eira tried to talk to him about the Singetail, but he refused to open up. It seemed they were taking two steps back for every one step forward. Was this progress or not? Eira no longer knew.</p>
<p>Ruby left them when they returned to the village. Krogan still did not say much to her. She left him with Asmund at their house when Ingrid arrived for the evening. The sisters sat on her bed in her room to discuss the day's events.</p>
<p>"I think I'm getting somewhere with Eret," Ingrid said. "Snotlout and I kidnapped him and brought him to Dragon's Edge."</p>
<p>Eira's eyebrows lifted. "You kidnapped him?"</p>
<p>Ingrid held up her hands defensively. "It was for a good cause! And he had fun. We showed him a bunch of dragons. He really liked them. For once, nothing went wrong."</p>
<p>Eira nodded. "That's good. Viggo's interest in dragons partly led him to care for them, so perhaps the same could happen with Eret."</p>
<p>Ingrid grinned. "Exactly!"</p>
<p>Eira shifted on the bed. "So, do you see any potential problems?" She was glad her sister was doing well, but it made her uncomfortable to think Ingrid might be better than her at this.</p>
<p>Ingrid hesitated. "Well, there's Snotlout. He and Eret don't get along very well. When they're together, it's like they're competing for dominance."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I can see that. Why not just leave Snotlout home?"</p>
<p>Ingrid bit her lip. "Well... I did try that at first, but he kept barging in and ruining all my plans. I think he's jealous of Eret, so I wanted to include him."</p>
<p>Eira remembered the conversation she had with Snotlout about Eret. Her sister was on the mark. "If that's the case, the arguments might stem from jealously. Maybe you could spend some time with Snotlout alone so he doesn't think he's being left out."</p>
<p>Ingrid nodded slowly. "Yeah, I could do that. Thanks, Eira." She smiled. "How are things with Krogan?"</p>
<p>Eira frowned. "Not great. We ran into his Singetail... and he wants nothing to do with her. Or so he claims. Ruby followed us around for awhile though. I tried to press him on it, but he's getting angry at everything now. I don't know if I'm having any effect on him at all."</p>
<p>Ingrid appeared thoughtful. "You know, I'd say you are. Krogan spent a long time blocking his emotions and not caring about anything. If you're forcing him to face painful memories, of course he's going to lash out. Anger is a tactic to avoid feeling deeper emotions, and it's much easier to control."</p>
<p>"Krogan does love his control..."</p>
<p>Ingrid placed a hand on her arm and gave her a small smile. "If you stick with him, the anger won't last. He'll open up eventually."</p>
<p>Eira smiled slightly. "I sure hope so. I just wish I knew a way to show I actually care."</p>
<p>Ingrid shook her head. "It's his fault if he can't see what should be obvious. I suppose it is pretty new to him. Don't worry, he can't deny reality forever!"</p>
<p>Eira wondered about that. If she pressed him, Krogan would say <em>she </em>was denying reality. Who was right? Perhaps only time would tell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm back after a break for the holidays. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dragon Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 7:</b> Dragon Training</p>
<p>Eira spent the evening going over what she knew about the reasons Dagur and Viggo switched sides. By morning, she had a general idea how she wanted to approach her next interactions with Krogan. She went over her thoughts with Hiccup first, of course, and he encouraged her to give it a try. She fetched Swiftwings before starting off with Krogan, telling him she had a feeling she would need the dragon that day.</p>
<p>They walked in silence for the better part of an hour as had become their routine. Eira almost enjoyed it now. She loved her friends, but it was nice to get away from their loud antics. "So," she said at last, "I have a question."</p>
<p>"Don't you always?" Krogan muttered without looking at her. He walked slightly ahead while she followed behind. "I suppose you'll ask it no matter what I say."</p>
<p>Eira acknowledged his statement by ignoring it. "Why did you originally join Drago?"</p>
<p>Krogan glanced back at her, his expression unreadable. "Straight to the point now, are you?"</p>
<p>"This time there's something specific I'm looking for. I'm not trying to play games. I want to know what motivates you."</p>
<p>"What motivates me? I've already told you-"</p>
<p>"Yes, you're concerned with your own survival. I get that, but I'm talking about what's <em>beyond </em>that. Survival is a basic instinct. Animals may be ruled by it, but humans need more."</p>
<p>Krogan looked away. "I would beg to differ."</p>
<p>Eira sighed. It looked like she had to approach this a different way. "You had to have at some point desired something. For example, Dagur enjoys the thrills of adventure and battled and Viggo finds satisfaction in obtaining knowledge and developing strategies. What is your thing?"</p>
<p>"I don't have a thing."</p>
<p>Eira bit back her frustration. After her talk with Ingrid, she realized Krogan might not be intentionally acting difficult. His subconscious might have barriers even he was not aware of. "I'm going back to my original question. Why did you join Drago? I know you needed to survive, but there had to be more to it. Did you want revenge on dragons?"</p>
<p>Krogan said nothing at first, but then he slowed his pace and spoke: "I wanted revenge, but Drago made it clear his purpose was greater. He claimed to want to liberate people from the oppression of dragons. He said we needed to protect people so they would never know the pain of what we went through." He paused and stopped walking completely. "He may have meant it, but people are not much better than dragons. He gained power, and power-"</p>
<p>"-power corrupts," Eira said, nodding. "I get it." The royal family of Torvald was very aware of this fact, which was why they had measures in place to limit their own power and encouraged people to solve problems on the most local level possible. Then she remembered how Dagur and Viggo were only able to change once they lost some power and became resentful of those above them. That Krogan was now in a similar situation gave her hope. "Is the same true of you? You wanted to protect people?"</p>
<p>Krogan cast his gaze to the ground. "That was... a long time ago. It is not who I am anymore."</p>
<p>"Maybe not, but he's still in there somewhere."</p>
<p>"Good luck bringing him out."</p>
<p>Eira took a moment to signal to Swiftwings. The Windwalker snorted before flying off. Krogan glanced at her but said nothing. Eira gave him a small smile. "Well, you are a warrior, and you do want to protect yourself, so you should fight with us against Drago if it comes down to that."</p>
<p>Krogan looked at her with raised eyebrows. "You would fight him?"</p>
<p>"If he attacked, yes. I'm not a pacifist."</p>
<p>"But you think you can avoid violence through talking."</p>
<p>"Well, yes." Eira paused to collect her thoughts. Explaining the nuances of her position might do him some good. "I prefer alternatives to violence if they're available. However, I will fight to defend others, as letting harm come to them is the greater evil. I also believe in self-defense, but whether or not I used violence to defend myself depends on the situation."</p>
<p>Krogan continued to stare at her. "Would you defend yourself if I attacked you?"</p>
<p>"I would if I believed you truly meant me harm and there was no other way to stop you. Non-resistance is a strategy that has to be used strategically. If a random Viking attacked me, I would most certainly fight back. It's different with someone I know."</p>
<p>"Fighting back is always simpler."</p>
<p>Eira shrugged. "That doesn't make it the best strategy long-term. Anyway, will you fight with us?"</p>
<p>Krogan's expression darkened. "There is no point. You will lose."</p>
<p>Eira was about to object when she found an inconsistency in his stance. "You just said fighting is always the right response. Giving up is an alternative to violence, which you claim to not support."</p>
<p>"That was a general statement. This is a specific situation. Why waste the effort?"</p>
<p>"Why not? You think you're dead anyway, right? If you didn't, you would be trying harder to get off this island because you think we're doomed. If you're right that we can't beat Drago, isn't it better to go down with a fight? Are you a Viking or a coward?"</p>
<p>Krogan shook his head. "You're up to something." She thought she saw amusement in his eyes, but then it was gone. "Drago has an army of dragons possibly containing the King of Dragons. I fail to see how I can help."</p>
<p>Eira grinned. "I'm glad you brought that up, for you're absolutely right. If you're going to fight dragons, you need a dragon yourself."</p>
<p>Krogan's eyes narrowed. "That's what you're up to." Before Eira could respond, Swiftwings and Ruby emerged from the trees. Ruby lumbered over to Krogan, stopping right in front of him. Krogan looked into her eyes for a moment before glaring at Eira. "No."</p>
<p>Eira smiled innocently. "Come on, it makes sense."</p>
<p>Krogan glared harder. "It does not. I'm not a dragon rider. You don't approve of my methods."</p>
<p>"No, but I can teach you how to properly train a dragon."</p>
<p>"I'm not interested." Krogan started to turn away, and when Ruby stepped closer, he put his hand out to block her. "Stay back." Surprise flashed in his eyes when she lowered her head and pressed her forehead into his palm.</p>
<p>Eira smiled. "That is the first step. Very good!"</p>
<p>"I wasn't trying to-" Despite his protests, Krogan did not remove his hand. He stared at the Singetail, while she calmly gazed at him in return. "I don't know what I'm doing."</p>
<p>The reluctance in his voice told Eira she was close. "That's alright. Don't think so hard about it. Let go of your control and let your intuition guide you."</p>
<p>Krogan trailed his hand up Ruby's head down her neck. He watched her almost cautiously, but she seemed pleased by his actions. When he reached her back, she lowered her body closer to the ground and looked at him expectantly. He look to Eira for an answer.</p>
<p>"She wants to fly with you," Eira explained.</p>
<p>Krogan examined the dragon's back skeptically. "There is nothing I can use to steer her."</p>
<p>"That's not necessary."</p>
<p>Krogan glanced at Swiftwings. "Your dragon has a saddle."</p>
<p>"That's more for the comfort of the rider. Saddles make it easier to stay on the dragon, and they prevent the dragon's scales from chaffing your skin during long rides. In the short term, riding bareback is totally fine. You don't need anything to control her. Just trust her and let her lead."</p>
<p>Krogan returned his gaze to Ruby. "How do I know she won't throw me off her back? If the situation were reversed-"</p>
<p>"It's a good thing she's more forgiving than you are." Eira approached the two of them and rubbed Ruby's head. "She likes you. She won't do anything. But if it makes you feel better, I'll be there to save you."</p>
<p>Krogan frowned. "That's very comforting."</p>
<p>"I bet you miss it. Flying is wonderful." Eira started for Swiftwings.</p>
<p>"No, it's an efficient method of transportation."</p>
<p>Eira rolled her eyes. "Sure. Just get on the dragon." She easily climbed onto Swiftwings' back and then looked at Krogan. The man appeared extremely cautious about the whole ordeal. He grabbed onto one of Ruby's spikes and used it to lift himself up onto the massive dragon. Once he was settled, Ruby stood to her full height. "Alright, let's go!"</p>
<p>"And where are we going?" said Krogan.</p>
<p>Eira merely smiled. Swiftwings took off into the air, and Ruby soon followed. They flew until they reached the tops of the trees, and Eira had the dragons slow down and glide over the forest. She looked over at Krogan, noticing as he awkwardly moved his hands around on the Singetail's neck as if he did not know what to do with them. "Isn't this nice?"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't exactly call it that," Krogan muttered. "What is the point of this? I thought we were training for battle."</p>
<p>"Oh, we'll get to that. First you need to bond with your dragon."</p>
<p>"She's not my-"</p>
<p>Eira and Swiftwings were gone before he could finish. The Windwalker picked up speed before twirling in the air. Then she did a full circle, stopping in front of Krogan and Ruby. Eira grinned at them. "Come on, Ruby. Let's see if you can keep up with us!"</p>
<p>"I fail to see the purpose of this," Krogan protested.</p>
<p>"The purpose is to have fun. You should try it once in awhile." Swiftwings picked up speed once more, and this time Ruby followed suit. "You better hold onto those spikes!" </p>
<p>The dragons raced through the air, keeping pace with each other. Eira could not tell if Krogan had relaxed, but at least he was no longer complaining. They flew until they reached the edge of the island and then began to circle around it. Then they returned to the forest where they began.</p>
<p>Instead of slowing down, Eira decided to keep it up a bit longer. Swiftwings climbed high into the sky. Ruby followed at first, but then the altitude became too much for her. Eira and Swiftwings zipped around from up high. Only when her breathing became difficult did Eira fly back to Krogan. He stared at her with an unreadable expression. "Sorry," she said. "I couldn't resist. Windwalkers love flying high."</p>
<p>"And Singetails do not," said Krogan flatly</p>
<p>"Exactly." Eira paused a moment before continuing. "So, what do you think? Do you want to train with Ruby and help us out? You already work well together."</p>
<p>Ruby let out a grunt in confirmation. Krogan eyed her carefully. "I do not see the harm in it. Training sounds better than listening to your incessant questions."</p>
<p>Eira chose to ignore the insult. "Great! Let's get a saddle for you." She steered Swiftwings towards the village, and her companions had no choice but to follow.</p>
<p>Vikings stared at them in fear when they landed. No one said anything, but they kept a cautious distance. Eira headed straight for the smithy. "Hey, Gobber!" she called. "Can you make a saddle for me?"</p>
<p>"Sure thing, lass," said Gobber upon popping out of the Forge. "Swiftwings ran through her old one, eh?"</p>
<p>"It's not for Swiftwings; it's for Ruby."</p>
<p>"Oh, of course, Ruby." Gobber smiled at the Singetail, but upon seeing Krogan standing next to her, his face turned pale. "RUBY?!"</p>
<p>Neither Eira nor Krogan offered a reaction to the outburst. "Ruby needs a saddle so Krogan can ride her," Eira explained.</p>
<p>"And have you run this through Stoick?!"</p>
<p>"No, but he put me in charge of Krogan. Who's he to tell me how to do my job?" Eira gave Gobber an expectant look. "Will you make the saddle or not?"</p>
<p>Gobber looked hesitantly from Eira, to Krogan, to Ruby. "I, uh, er, well..."</p>
<p>Eira brightened when she saw Hiccup and Toothless land nearby. "Never mind; I'll just ask Hiccup. Hey, Hiccup!" She waved at him to catch his attention.</p>
<p>Hiccup smiled as he jogged over to her. Toothless followed at a slower pace, eying Krogan suspiciously. "Hey, Eira," Hiccup said. "What's going on?"</p>
<p>"Can you make a saddle for Ruby so I can train with Krogan?"</p>
<p>"No problem. Let me just take some measurements." Hiccup walked past a stunned Gobber into the smithy. He returned with tools, which he proceeded to use to measure Ruby. "You sure are a big one. A Titan Wing, probably." He glanced at Krogan, but the man simply stared at him. "It's interesting, Singetails usually live in groups, but this is the only one on Berk."</p>
<p>"Are you suggesting I broke her?" Krogan said icily.</p>
<p>Hiccup smiled. "Not at all. You can't 'break' a dragon. They're fairly resilient. It was simply an observation." He appeared satisfied with his measurements and returned to the smithy.</p>
<p>"Are you really okay with this?" Gobber said, following him inside. Eira stood just outside so she could listen in.</p>
<p>"Of course I am. You know the importance of saddles."</p>
<p>Gobber frowned. "That's not exactly what I was getting at." He cast a cautious look in Krogan's direction. "We can't trust him."</p>
<p>Hiccup's eyes met Eira's. "But we can trust Eira, and that's good enough for me."</p>
<p>Eira smiled at him. "Thank you, Hiccup. I appreciate your confidence."</p>
<p>Hiccup nodded. "And if Ruby willingly returned to him, she must see something good in him."</p>
<p>Eira had to agree. She had personally worked with Ruby and knew the dragon was out from under Krogan's control. She made her own choices now, and Eira would respect that. "So, what have you been up to, Hiccup?"</p>
<p>"I've been searching for the rogue dragon rider," Hiccup replied. He moved around in the smithy, searching for materials.</p>
<p>"Rogue dragon rider?" Gobber said curiously.</p>
<p>"When we first met Eret, he accused us of attacking his camp because we're dragon riders. If it wasn't us, there must be another rider out there."</p>
<p>"And I suppose you want to make them an ally."</p>
<p>"We could certainly use one."</p>
<p>"It won't make a difference," Krogan said dryly. He had moved closer to the smithy and stood beside Eira. "Not against Drago. He will destroy us all regardless of the number of allies you find."</p>
<p>"Just a bright ray of sunshine, aren't you?" said Gobber.</p>
<p>"Even if they can't help with Drago, it is a big deal to find another dragon rider not associated with us," Eira said.</p>
<p>Krogan looked at her. "I fail to see the significance."</p>
<p>"Well, it's evidence that our idea is the right one. Maybe we do fail in our experiment and are wiped out, but that doesn't mean our goal of uniting people and dragons will never be achieved. The truth can't be stomped out - not completely. It will find a way to come back again, just like it did when Hiccup first challenged the status quo. Good will win out in the end. It just might not happen the way we expect it to."</p>
<p>Krogan stared at her for a long minute before looking away. Gobber appeared to not know what to say, but Hiccup gave her an encouraging smile. Eira allowed herself to feel hope in the moment. Progress might be slow, but they could never give up.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Snotlout had another successful day with Ingrid. The two of them found Eret once more, and this time the dragon trapper was more willing to go with them. Snotlout bet it was because of his brilliant personality. He knew he and Ingrid made a great team. Soon Hiccup would be praising them for their success!</p>
<p>Snotlout was so lost in thought on his way home that he almost ran into Astrid. "Watch where you're going," he said. "There's a local hero coming through."</p>
<p>Astrid rolled her eyes. "Hero? Right. I need a status report. What have you learned about the dragon trappers?"</p>
<p>"I've learned plenty - mostly about their leader."</p>
<p>For once, Astrid seemed mildly impressed. "Really? Tell me."</p>
<p>Snotlout thought back to his time with Eret. "He's very interested in dragons. Might even respect them. Ingrid thinks we can get him on our side."</p>
<p>Astrid nodded. "And would the others follow?"</p>
<p>Snotlout shrugged. "Don't know. We haven't bothered with them."</p>
<p>Astrid sighed. "It's important information, Snotlout. We need to know what we're up against."</p>
<p>Snotlout cast her an indignant look. "Well, sorry, but dealing with one dragon trapper is work enough. You should try it."</p>
<p>"You know what? Maybe I will."</p>
<p>Snotlout blinked. "What?"</p>
<p>"I'll follow you tomorrow and observe the trappers form a distance while you and Ingrid do you thing. That shouldn't bother you, right?"</p>
<p>Snotlout did not like the idea of Astrid butting in on his mission, but he knew there was little he could do to stop her. "Your services are unneeded, but knock yourself out."</p>
<p>Astrid smiled brightly. "Excellent. I'll see you tomorrow."</p>
<p>While she walked off, Snotlout wondered if he should have run this by Ingrid first. Nah, what could possible go wrong?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you think about it, there's not much dragon training in the last two movies, so I decided to fix that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. An Unexpected Turn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 8:</b> An Unexpected Turn</p>
<p>Snotlout did not tell Ingrid about Astrid's little plan even as they flew out to find Eret. He figured she did not need to know the details of something so inconsequential. If Astrid knew what was good for her, no one would even know she was there. He was relieved when they were not met with sprung traps when they approached Eret's boat.</p>
<p>"Back again, eh?" said Eret. He still watched them warily, but he was not as guarded as before. Progress.</p>
<p>"We'll keep coming until we reach an agreement," Ingrid said. "We still have more to discuss."</p>
<p>"Fine. If you want to talk, let's talk here. No more scaring my crew."</p>
<p>Snotlout looked over the other trappers. As far as he could tell, they were not inclined to attack. "Just make sure they keep their distance."</p>
<p>Eret nodded. "Fair enough."</p>
<p>So, they began talking about dragons and their lives in the archipelago. Snotlout did not understand what they were supposed to get out of this, but he trusted Ingrid knew what she was doing. She certainly seemed pleased with herself. He liked to see her smile like that. He wondered if-</p>
<p>"Eret, there's movement in those trees!" a dragon trapper suddenly shouted.</p>
<p>Eret spun on his feet to peer at a nearby island. Sure enough, the trees moved much too forcefully for it to be natural. "Dragons! Get ready, mates."</p>
<p>"Wait, no!" Ingrid said in alarm.</p>
<p>Eret looked at her almost regretfully. "Sorry, this is what we do."</p>
<p>"Then you won't mind if we do what we do," Snotlout said, eyes narrowing.</p>
<p>Ingrid sighed dejectedly. "I supposed we have no choice."</p>
<p>The dragon trappers began to shoot into the trees. Dragons did indeed emerge, and they carried with them their riders: Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. They dodged the shots from the trappers and quickly surrounded the ship.</p>
<p>"You!" Eret growled. He glared at Ingrid and Snotlout. "What are your friends doing here?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, ask them," Ingrid said.</p>
<p>"It was just supposed to be Astrid!" Snotlout said defensively.</p>
<p>Ingrid's eyes widened. "You knew about this?"</p>
<p>"Because he planned it," Eret said darkly. He turned to the trappers. "Men, attack!" Then he glared at Snotlout once more. "You set me up."</p>
<p>"I did no such thing!" Snotlout said. He watched worriedly as his friends stated to shoot at the trappers. "Stop attacking!"</p>
<p>"We don't have much of a choice, Snotlout!" Astrid said.</p>
<p>"You've been against me from the start," Eret went on. "You've always wanted to destroy us."</p>
<p>"That's not true!" Ingrid said with desperation in her voice. "Eret, you have to believe us. I didn't even know the others would be here." She shot Snotlout an accusing look, and he winced.</p>
<p>Eret appeared hesitant as he looked at Ingrid. "I don't know whether to believe you, but I can't trust you because of those you're associated with."</p>
<p>Anger flashed through Snotlout. "Enough of this!" He flew up high and had Hookfang blast fire in a circle above the ship, momentarily stunning everyone. "We have to get out of there <em>now</em>!" The dragon riders took the opportunity to dart away from the ship. Luckily, the dragon trappers did not pursue them. Snotlout let out a breath of relief. "That was close."</p>
<p>"Too close," Ingrid said, glaring at him. "Why didn't you tell me the others would be spying on them?"</p>
<p>"I thought it would only be Astrid!"</p>
<p>"They insisted they cover me," Astrid said as if that made everything better. "I didn't know they were so paranoid."</p>
<p>"I just wanted to see Eret," Ruffnutt said.</p>
<p>"You ruined everything!" Ingrid exclaimed. "Everything was going well until you showed up. Now we're back to square one." Her eyes narrowed at Snotlout. "If you had warned me, I could have done something to mitigate the damage."</p>
<p>Snotlout flinched. "I - I'm sorry, Ingrid." He had never meant to hurt her, and he chided himself for being so stupid.</p>
<p>Ingrid sighed and shook her head. "It doesn't matter. We'll figure something out."</p>
<p>Snotlout spent the rest of the silent flight back to Berk wondering where it all went wrong.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Things were finally looking better for Eira. She took Krogan out to the forest to help him train Ruby. He did not say much, but he followed everything she said. Somehow, she must have finally earned his respect. It pleased her to see him interacting positively with a dragon. She knew she was right about him.</p>
<p>"Eira!" Hiccup's shout interrupted the training session. He landed with Toothless, and she caught the worried expression on his face. "I need you to come with me. There's been a situation."</p>
<p>Eira frowned. That did not sound good. "What kind of situation?"</p>
<p>"I'll explain on the way."</p>
<p>Toothless took off again, so Eira climbed onto Swiftwings. She nodded at Krogan, and he mounted Ruby. While they flew, Hiccup explained how the dragon riders returned from an encounter with the dragon trappers. Apparently, the presence of the other riders spooked them, and Eret thought he had been set up by Ingrid and Snotlout. Fearing the worst, Stoick immediately instructed everyone to prepare for battle.</p>
<p>Upon nearing the village, Eira could see Stoick, Gobber, and the riders gathered near the edge of the island. They all appeared nervous and a bit frantic. "What happened?" Eira said, landing near her sister.</p>
<p>"They ruined my perfectly good plan!" Ingrid said, pointing an accusing finger in the direction of the riders.</p>
<p>"I was trying to be prepared!" Astrid said defensively. "I didn't know they'd react so hostilely."</p>
<p>"Snotlout should have known."</p>
<p>"If they're so quick to fight, we should have taken them on from the start," Snotlout said.</p>
<p>"Never mind that now," said Chief Stoick. "They're coming."</p>
<p>Eira's stomach twisted into knots as she looked out at the ocean and the several ships all with the same sail as Eret's. "I don't see any dragons," she said weakly. "That probably means Drago isn't with them. The trappers are acting on their own."</p>
<p>"Then we'll beat them with <em>our </em>dragons!" Astrid said confidently.</p>
<p>"No!" Ingrid protested. "Let me talk to them. I was so close to getting through to Eret."</p>
<p>"I'm afraid the time for talking is over," said Stoick. "We can't let them take Berk." He then turned and began barking orders.</p>
<p>Ingrid sighed, looking dejected. "I'm sorry," Eira said softly. "Maybe you can talk to Eret while he's here?"</p>
<p>"I'll try," Ingrid mumbled.</p>
<p>"Eira." Krogan caught her arm and turned her to face him. "I don't have any weapons."</p>
<p>Eira's eyes widened in understanding. He had been disarmed months ago and never trusted with a weapon since. She looked around the area and caught sight of someone who could help. "Hey, Snotlout! Can you arm him?" She nodded at Krogan.</p>
<p>Snotlout's face went pale. "Are you crazy?!"</p>
<p>Eira rolled her eyes. "No. I just think he has as much a right to defend himself as we do. Unless you want to be personally responsible for his safety?"</p>
<p>Snotlout frowned. "I think Ruby's got that covered." The Singetail stood close to Krogan, growling lightly. "But, fine, follow me." He led the way to the armory, where he was able to find Krogan a suitable axe. It was just in time, too, for the horn blared, signaling the arrival of the dragon trappers.</p>
<p>"I guess this is it," Eira said with a sigh.</p>
<p>"Don't underestimate the trappers," Krogan warned. "They make their living defeating dragons."</p>
<p>Eira nodded. "Right."</p>
<p>The dragon riders gathered together, and Hiccup gave out instructions. Some of them were to attack the approaching ships from the air while the others defended Berk on land. Eira and Krogan were in the latter group. They were tense as they waited for their turn to fight.</p>
<p>It all happened too quickly. First Eira was standing guard, and then she was fighting off dragon trappers. Swiftwings attack from the air above her, dodging the traps thrown at her. In the chaos, they lost sight of Krogan and Ruby. When she had a chance for a break, Eira spotted the Singetail in the sky flying to the left.</p>
<p>Ruby flew around erratically, and Eira spotted an arrow sticking out of her side. She really hoped the trappers did not know about dragon root. "Make sure they don't hit her again, alright?" she said to Swiftwings. Then she searched for Krogan.</p>
<p>She found him battling a dragon hunter. He managed to push him into retreat, but then another one took his place. "Hey, I know you," the trapper said. He caught Krogan off guard and knocked him off his feet. "You're that failure Drago always talks about!!" He raised his dagger to strike.</p>
<p>"No!" Eira cried. She raced forward with her axe and swung it at the trapper, hitting him directly in the side. The trapper howled in pain. Eira glared at him while taking a defensive stance in front of Krogan. "Do you want more?"</p>
<p>The trapper immediately fled, clutching his bleeding side. Eira turned to Krogan, who watched her with something close to amazement. "You-" he started to say.</p>
<p>"Ruby was hit by something," Eira said to cut him off. "We need to held her." Krogan's expression turned serious as he stood. While they returned to the dragons, Eira prayed the battle would soon end.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ingrid watched the dragon trappers sailing towards Berk while she hovered in the air with Shadowwhisper. Her heart beat erratically. This was all wrong! "I have to stop this!" she declared.</p>
<p>"What should we do?" Snotlout said anxiously from his spot on Hookfang's back.</p>
<p>"<em>You </em>won't do anything. You've caused enough damage for now." Ingrid did not like the wounded look on his face, but she didn't have time to worry about that. While the other riders began to attack, she searched for Eret's ship. Luckily, it was in the back and not a current target. She zoomed to it as quickly as possible. "Eret!"</p>
<p>Eret's eyes narrowed at Ingrid, though he did stop his men from shooting at her. "What do you want, dragon rider?"</p>
<p>"You have to stop this! We don't want to fight!"</p>
<p>"I'm afraid that's out of my control. My men told their friends about your little attack, and they organized by themselves. I'm not in charge of them."</p>
<p>Ingrid grit her teeth in frustration. "<em>You </em>can at least leave. Please? We were getting along so well."</p>
<p>Eret opened his mouth to respond, but then he looked at something past her. Ingrid looked over her shoulder and saw a flock of Berkian dragons descending upon the ships. "You <em>do </em>have a lot of dragons," Eret mused. "I'm sure Drago would love to know about this."</p>
<p>Ingrid gasped. "Eret, <em>no</em>!"</p>
<p>Eret signaled to his men. "Fine, we'll leave for now. But we'll be back. You better be ready for us."</p>
<p>Ingrid could only watch in dismay as Eret ordered his men to retreat. Eventually, the other trappers followed suit. The battle might be over, but the war was only beginning. Why did it have to come to this?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Thankfully, Ruby only sustained minor injuries. Eira and Krogan left her in the stables to rest while they joined the village, which was regrouping after the attack. The damage to Viking, dragon, and property was minor, but Chief Stoick was clearly outraged, especially when Ingrid reported the unfortunate news that Eret planned to tell Drago about their numerous dragons.</p>
<p>"This will not stand!" Stoick bellowed. "It is time for us to take the offensive. We are at war, and we will not lose."</p>
<p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Hiccup. "Isn't that a little drastic? It was the dragon trappers who attacked us, not Drago. Maybe if we talked to them-"</p>
<p>"There will be no more talking." Stoick looked at his on almost regretfully. "I'm sorry, Hiccup. We tried it your way, but now I need to protect my people. You would do well to learn to do the same. A good chief protects his own."</p>
<p>"War isn't the only way to protect people. Besides, we can't just sit here and wait for Drago to show up."</p>
<p>"And we won't. We will obtain his location and strike him before he attacks us."</p>
<p>Hiccup appeared positively dejected. "But if we talked to him-"</p>
<p>"Talking is what got us into this mess." Stoick shot a look at Ingrid, who cowered next to Eira. "This is my final decision. If you do not want to help, stay out of trouble." With that, the chief left them for the older Vikings.</p>
<p>Hiccup and Toothless started in the opposite direction. "You're going to talk to Drago anyway, aren't you?" said Astrid.</p>
<p>Hiccup let out a sigh. "I have to try, Astrid. I won't believe war is inevitable until I do."</p>
<p>"Let me go with you."</p>
<p>"I don't think that's a good idea considering what happened the last time you intervened," Ingrid said, giving the other girl an accusing look.</p>
<p>Hiccup shook his head. "I need you here to cover for me. It might take some time to locate Drago and find the right moment to approach, so don't let anyone go after me until morning."</p>
<p>Astrid's eyes widened. "It could be too late by then!"</p>
<p>"I'll be fine; I've got Toothless." Hiccup rubbed the Night Fury's head before climbing onto his back. He looked at Eira. "You're coming with me?"</p>
<p>Eira nodded. "Of course." She wished they had more time to do this slowly, but they had to work with what they were given. She took a step towards Swiftwings but was pulled back by someone's grip on her arm. She looked back at Krogan in surprise.</p>
<p>"Don't do this," Krogan said, his expression hard. "If you try to interfere with Drago's plans, he will kill you."</p>
<p>A chill ran down Eira's spine. He was serious. "I have to do this, Krogan. Why do you even care what happens to me?"</p>
<p>Krogan let go of her arm but did not break eye contact. "Because you're the only person making living here tolerable. Don't leave."</p>
<p>A wave of understanding washed over Eira. He cared, and he was afraid of what would happen to her. "I'll come back, Krogan. I promise. I have to try to reach Drago."</p>
<p>"You won't succeed."</p>
<p>"Maybe not, but it's still worth the effort. A course of action can have value in itself regardless of the outcome." Eira turned to her sister. "Will you keep an eye on him for me?"</p>
<p>Ingrid smiled slightly. "I'll make sure he's taken care of."</p>
<p>"Thank you." Eira mounted Swiftwings with no further protest.</p>
<p>"Hiccup," Astrid said before they could take off, "be careful."</p>
<p>"Aren't I always?" said Hiccup. Finally, Toothless and Swiftwings took to the air, leaving the others behind. Several long minutes passed before either Vikings spoke. "I see you've made progress with Krogan."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I guess so," Eira said.</p>
<p>"How did that happen?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. I think it started when I got him to fly with Ruby."</p>
<p>"Do you think you could do it with Drago?"</p>
<p>Eira frowned. "I don't know, Hiccup. If he's anything like Krogan, it will be extremely difficult, and we might not have enough time. But I won't know anything until I meet him."</p>
<p>Hiccup nodded. "Then let's find him."</p>
<p>They flew above the clouds for awhile to evade detection in case Stoick learned of their plan and decided to go after them. Eira saw it first: a mysterious masked figure emerging from below the clouds. "Hiccup," she whispered urgently, "look."</p>
<p>Hiccup's eyes widened. "Okay, no sudden moves."</p>
<p>The Vikings stared at the figure appearing to be flying in thin air. Then the figure rose up, revealing the dragon they were riding on. "A Stormcutter?" Eira said.</p>
<p>"Hold on, hold on," said Hiccup. Toothless growled at the strange dragon, who bellowed back.</p>
<p>Suddenly, more dragons appeared. Eira hardly had time to think before one of them grabbed her in his claws and pulled her off of Swiftwings. Then she noticed a second dragon doing the same to Hiccup. Without his rider, Toothless plummeted out of the sky and crashed into the water.</p>
<p>"Toothless!" Hiccup cried. He frantically looked around before his eyes landed on the masked figure, who appeared to be lading the horde of dragons away. "HEY! YOU LEFT MY DRAGON BACK THERE! HE CAN'T FLY ON HIS OWN! HE'LL DROWN!"</p>
<p>"Swiftwings, go help Toothless!" Eira ordered. "I'll be fine!" The Windwalker stopped her pursuit of her rider and flew down. </p>
<p>The dragons carrying the Vikings did not stop until they reached an island covered in ice and landed in a dark cave. The dragons surrounded them, watching them carefully. Hiccup pulled out Inferno and whipped the blade back and forth. The dragons watched in fascination as if this were proof he was one of them. Hiccup drew a circle of gas and ignited it. When he towards a dragon with an extended arm, the masked Viking stepped forward, and he recoiled.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" Hiccup said. "The rogue dragon rider? Drago Bludvist? Do you even understand what I'm saying?"</p>
<p>The stranger banged their staff on the ground. A moment later, Swiftwings and Toothless, both dripping wet, entered the cave. Both dragons ran to their riders, nearly knocking them over.</p>
<p>"Toothless!" Hiccup said in relief. "It's okay. I'm glad to see you, too, bud. You really had me worried there."</p>
<p>"I told you everything would be just fine," Eira told Swiftwings with a smile. Dragons opened their mouths with fire inside, lighting the cave. She looked at the stranger curiously. This situation reminded her of when the dragon riders first met Queen Mala. "Look, I'm sure this is all some big misunderstanding. We don't hurt dragons. We're friends with them too, right, Hiccup?"</p>
<p>"Hiccup?" said an astonished voice. The stranger took off their helmet, revealing a middle-aged woman. "Could it be? After all these years? How is this possible?"</p>
<p>Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Uh, should I... should I know you?"</p>
<p>The woman frowned. "No. You were only a babe... But a mother never forgets."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Clashing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 9: </b>Clashing</p>
<p>Eira gaped at the woman. "You're Hiccup's mother?" she said.</p>
<p>The woman nodded. "I am Valka. This is Cloudjumper." She nodded at the Stormcutter by her side. "Now, come." Before Eira or Hiccup could respond, Valka and Cloudjumper ran through a tunnel.</p>
<p>"Hold on!" Hiccup called as he, Eira, Toothless, and Swiftwings raced to keep up. "Wait just a minute!"</p>
<p>"This way."</p>
<p>"Come back here!"</p>
<p>Valka led them through a maze of caves filled with rocks jutting out everywhere, only pausing when she realized they were far behind. "Come." Then she was off again. The young Vikings had to scramble over the rocks and found it difficult to keep up with the older woman.</p>
<p>"You can't just say something like that and run off! You're my MOTHER?! I mean, what the -- do you grasp how INSANE it sounds?!"</p>
<p>"Come. Quickly!" They could no longer see her, but they followed the sound of her voice.</p>
<p>"I have questions! Where have you been all this time? What've you been doing?! They said you were dead! Everyone thinks you were eaten by-"</p>
<p>Hiccup and Eira finally reached an opening and were nearly blinded by the light. Eira looked around in awe as hordes of various dragon species flew around peacefully in a lush environment that seemed made for them. "Wow," she said.</p>
<p>Hiccup looked up at Valka and Cloudjumper, who hung on the cave roof. "This is where you've been for twenty years?" Valka nodded. "You've been rescuing them." Valka nodded again, this time, smiling. "Unbelievable."</p>
<p>"You're not upset?" Valka said. She appeared as if she were afraid Hiccup might start yelling at her.</p>
<p>Hiccup blinked. "What? No. I don't know. It's a bit much to get my head around, to be frank. It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady."</p>
<p>"At least I'm not boring... right?" Cloudjumper helped her climb to the ground, where she gave Hiccup a hopeful look.</p>
<p>Hiccup frowned. "I suppose there is that... one... specific... thing..."</p>
<p>"Do you like it?"</p>
<p>"I don't have the words." Hiccup glanced at Eira. "Uh, this is my friend, Eira. And this is Swiftwings and Toothless."</p>
<p>Valka curiously approached Toothless, stopping when he looked at her. She glanced back at Hiccup. "Can I...?" Hiccup nodded. Valka reached out and stroked the Night Fury's head. Then she examined every part of him. "He's beautiful! Incredible! And he might very well be the last of his kind. And look, he's your age! No wonder you get along so well. And retractable teeth! Ah! How did you manage to--"</p>
<p>"I found him in the woods," Hiccup explained. "He was shot down and wounded."</p>
<p>Valka's expression darkened. She approached a Snafflefang and stroked down his back. "This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps." She turned to a Raincutter and offered her the same treatment. "This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting. And this poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare... then left to die alone and scared." She hugged the Hobblegrunt, causing him to turn yellow to signify happiness, before returning to examine Toothless' tail. "And what of this? Did Drago or his trappers do this, too?" She motioned to the artificial tailfin.</p>
<p>Hiccup chuckled awkwardly. "Heh. Well, crazy thing is... I'm actually the one who shot him down." Valka looked at him in shock. "It's okay though, he got me back. Right, bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you?" He playfully rubbed Toothless' head. "You just had to make it even. So... peg leg!" He held up his prosthetic leg for his mother to see. He and Toothless laughed, but the woman did not join in. Eira bit her lip and looked between them nervously.</p>
<p>"My own son," Valka muttered, face contorted in anger, "injured a dragon?!"</p>
<p>While Hiccup stared at her dumbly, Eira quickly intervened: "Yes, but he didn't know any better! As soon as he realized the truth, he changed course. Just look at them now!"</p>
<p>Valka examined Hiccup and Toothless, who smiled at her weakly. Then she nodded once. "What did your father think of your Night Fury friend?"</p>
<p>Eira let out a breath of relief. That could have gone very badly. She was glad Valka was at least somewhat reasonable. Still, the atmosphere had changed, and everyone felt it.</p>
<p>"He didn't take it all that well," Hiccup said carefully. "But then... he changed. They all did. Pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their own."</p>
<p>Valka shook her head. "If only it were possible."</p>
<p>"No, really, I--"</p>
<p>"Believe me, I tried, as well. But people are not capable of change, Hiccup. Some of us... were just born different." Valka's expression saddened as if she were replaying the memories in her mind. "Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed peace was possible. It was a very unpopular opinion. One night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle. I rushed to protect you, but what I saw... was proof of everything I believed. This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own. You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon."</p>
<p>Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, it runs in the family."</p>
<p>"It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed you'd be safer if I did."</p>
<p>As Eira watched the mother and son, she could tell Hiccup was on the verge of forgiving Valka. She was all for forgiveness, but the issues had to be worked out first. If Hiccup was not going to bring them up, then the job fell to Eira. "You don't still honestly believe that, do you?" The others looked to her in surprise. "No one is better off without their parents. That's the sort of thing that can really mess someone up." She paused. "Hiccup turned out fine, but others aren't so lucky."</p>
<p>Valka looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry, dear. Did you lose one of your parents?"</p>
<p>"Oh, no. I wasn't talking about myself."</p>
<p>"Eira is very empathetic towards others," Hiccup explained. "And I'm fine, really. The past is in the past."</p>
<p>"But wrongs should still be recognized," Eira said.</p>
<p>"I suppose they should," said Valka. "In time." She glanced at Swiftwings. "How did you meet this Windwalker?"</p>
<p>"We've been friends since we were young. I'm from Torvald, you see. There we love dragons, and everyone has the opportunity to befriend one."</p>
<p>Valka gasped. "Torvald? I thought that place was a myth!"</p>
<p>Eira smiled slightly. "No, it's real. We broke away from Berk when everyone refused to accept dragons. Now that Hiccup has changed things, we've restored relations."</p>
<p>"It is an honor to have you here. I am sure we have much to share with each other."</p>
<p>"Right." Eira pushed back a wave of uneasiness. She had to take things one step at a time, and everything would be fine.</p>
<p>"So, a dragon took you away," Hiccup said. "How did you survive?"</p>
<p>"Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me," Valka said, smiling at the Stormcutter. "He must've thought I belonged here... In the home of the great Bewilderbeast!" She led the way to the center of the nest. "The Alpha species. One of very few that still exist. Every nest has its queen, but this is the king of all dragons." An immense, white dragon slept in a pool of water. Smaller dragons flew by and respectfully bow before him.</p>
<p>"Hold on," said Eira, "this is the King of Dragons? This is what Krogan and Johann were after." She approached the dragon and stared at him in awe.</p>
<p>"You've heard of this dragon?"</p>
<p>"We've met one," said Hiccup. "Well, I have. Sort of."</p>
<p>"You must tell me everything!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure." Hiccup joined Eira in examining the giant alpha.</p>
<p>"With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere." Valka smiled proudly.</p>
<p>Hiccup looked back at her in alarm. "Wait, that's the ice-spitter? He's responsible for all that destruction?"</p>
<p>"He protects us. We all live under his care. And his command. All but the babies, of course... who listen to no one!" The baby dragons pestered Toothless before Cloudjumper scared them off. They landed on the Bewilderbeast, who woke up, gently blowing them off and then turning to face Valka the Vikings.</p>
<p>"We were blames for the destruction of the dragon trappers' camp," Eira said, "but it was really you. I understand freeing dragons, but that kind of damage-"</p>
<p>"It is either us or them," Valka said. "Never forget that."</p>
<p>Eira looked at her with a frown, the uneasiness returning. "And you count yourself with the dragons."</p>
<p>"I've lived among them for over twenty years learning their ways, discovering their secrets..." The Bewilderbeast moved his head closer to the trio, and Valka curtsied while Toothless and Swiftwings lowered their heads. Then he blew a puff of snow gently onto Hiccup's hair. Valka chuckled. "He likes you."</p>
<p>"Wow," said Hiccup.</p>
<p>Valka smiled. "You two must be hungry."</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah. I could eat."</p>
<p>"Me too," said Eira.</p>
<p>Valka nodded. "Good. It's feeding time."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Well, Stoick is satisfied for now," Astrid reported to Ingrid, who stood outside her house with Shadowwhisper and Krogan. "But Hiccup and Eira better get back soon."</p>
<p>"They'll be fine," Ingrid said a littler too tersely. "Just trust them."</p>
<p>Astrid frowned. "I do trust them, but I'm still worried, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"Nope!"</p>
<p>Astrid gave her an odd look. "Okay, see you later then."</p>
<p>Ingrid was glad to see her go. She noticed Krogan staring at her questioningly. "What? It's <em>her</em> fault we're in this mess. She's the one who set the dragon trappers against us." Krogan did not respond, as usual. The only person he seemed willing to talk to was Eira. Ingrid wondered what her sister had done to accomplish that.</p>
<p>Next, Snotlout started towards her. Upon seeing her hard expression, however, he frowned and backtracked. Krogan stared at her again. "It's his fault too!" Ingrid insisted. "He should have told me Astrid planned to follow us when we talked to Eret."</p>
<p>"You know," said Krogan, surprising Ingrid, "for someone with so much compassion for the enemy, you don't have a lot left for your friends."</p>
<p>This time, Ingrid stared at Krogan. She hated that he was right. When did he become so observant? Perhaps she should talk to Snotlout at least... The next day. First, she waited for Eira and Hiccup.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It turned out the Bewilderbeast was in charge of feeding the flock of dragons. Everyone flew out of the nest to the water. The alpha jumped out the water and caught the fish in his mouth, spitting them into the air for the dragons to eat. Eira had to admit it was efficient.</p>
<p>After the meal, Hiccup and Valka spent time flying together and exchanging stories. Eira followed at a safe distance, allowing them their space. She was sure they had a lot to talk about. Later on, she watched from a sea stack as Hiccup showed off his flight suit. Swiftwings nudged her arm and made a dissatisfied noise.</p>
<p>"I know, something feels off to me too," the girl said. "But maybe we're overreacting. Valka has spent years living without humans. She's bound to be a bit awkward, right?" Swiftwings gave her a look. "I'll be careful." Speaking of careful... Hiccup failed his landing once again and crashed into a mountain with Toothless catching him at the last second. "Let's make sure she's okay." She hopped on the Windwalker and took off for her friend. When she got close, she called out: "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine," said Hiccup. He got to his feet and shook off the snow. Swiftwings and Cloudjumper landed near him. Toothless sneezed, glared at Hiccup, then knocked his feet out from under him with a swipe of his tail.</p>
<p>"Incredible," Valka said, examining Hiccup's flight suit.</p>
<p>"Well, not bad yourself," said Hiccup.</p>
<p>"He's quite the inventor," Eira said with a smile.</p>
<p>Valka placed a hand on Hiccup's face and gazed at him fondly. "All this time, you took after me. And where was I?" Her expression saddened and her hand drifted to his shoulder. "Your friend is right. It was wrong for me to leave, and I'm so sorry, Hiccup. Can we start over? Will you give me another chance? I can teach you all that I've learned, these past twenty years. Like..." She massaged Toothless, which caused him to reveal hidden splitting fins. Valka smiled. "Now you can make those tight turns."</p>
<p>Hiccup looked at Toothless. "Did YOU know about this?" Toothless seemed to shrug.</p>
<p>"Every dragon has its secrets. And I'll show them all to you. We'll unlock every mystery, find every last species, together, as mother and son." Valka turned to Eira. "And your friend here, of course."</p>
<p>Toothless, apparently excited by the discovery, jumped around and then burrowed through the snow before popping out next to Cloudjumper and putting snow on his head. Cloudjumper dumped the snow right back onto Toothless. The Night Fury off the snow and showed off his tail fins to Cloudjumper, who was unimpressed.</p>
<p>Valka placed her hands on Hiccup's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "This gift we share, Hiccup... it bonds us. This is who you are, son. Who <em>we </em>are. We will change the world for all dragons! We will make it a better, safer place!"</p>
<p>"Yeah!" Hiccup said with a grin. "I mean...that...sounds... amazing!" Valka smiled and hugged him.</p>
<p>"Hiccup..." Eira warned as her uneasiness grew.</p>
<p>Hiccup either did not hear her or ignored her. "This is so great! Now you, Eira, and I can go talk to Drago - together."</p>
<p>Valka's smile fell. "What? There's no talking to Drago."</p>
<p>Hiccup looked at her quizzically. "But we have to-"</p>
<p>Valka gave him a hard look. "No. We must protect our own."</p>
<p>"I knew it," Eira said sadly, shaking her head.</p>
<p>Hiccup frowned at her. "Knew what?"</p>
<p>"Your mother is not all that different from your father as far as their beliefs go. They share the same philosophy but are on opposite sides."</p>
<p>"Are you saying Hiccup is not on my side?" Valka said in a warning tone.</p>
<p>"I'm saying he doesn't have a side - like me. We believe peace is possible between dragons and Vikings. It is Hiccup's dream to unite them. He assumed you meant the same when you said you'd change the world, but I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding."</p>
<p>Valka's expression saddened. "Yes, I suppose I should clear some things up." She turned to her son with something close to regret in her eyes. "It is very noble of you to want to unite everyone, but it's time for you to grow up and leave childish ideal behind. I've seen the real world, and it's not pretty. We can't change people, Hiccup. All we can do is keep our beloved dragons safe by bringing them to the sanctuary."</p>
<p>Hiccup shook his head. "No, I don't believe that. Eira is right; you do sound like Dad. I don't want to grow up if it means giving up everything I believe. I don't want to be chief if war is inevitable. I don't want to go around saving dragons if that means people are sacrificed. I have seen a lot of the world too, and there were times I almost wanted to give up." He paused. "But then I saw something beyond the violence and destruction. I saw Vikings who had been our fiercest enemies come over to our side and learn to respect dragons. </p>
<p>"That's why I can't label Drago as a hopeless cause before even meeting him. Some of our greatest allies I once thought were hopeless causes. Everyone deserves a chance... sometimes more than one. I know it won't be easy, but..." He turned to his friend. "Eira understands people. She knows how to reach them. If she works with us, I know we can change people's minds." He looked at his mother earnestly. "Please, work with us. Let us show you what we can do... together."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Hiccup," Valka said quietly, "but I cannot put dragons at such a risk. It just won't work."</p>
<p>Hiccup lowered his head sadly. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I won't push you."</p>
<p>"Maybe we should just go," Eira suggested softly.</p>
<p>"Go?" Valka's face hardened, and Eira felt uneasy again.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's time for us to leave."</p>
<p>"Oh, no. You can't leave. You can't ever leave."</p>
<p>Eira and Hiccup exchanged stunned looks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I hope you like my version of Valka! She is more like she was originally intended to be. I like the idea of her being the mirror image of Stoick. It gives Hiccup (and Eira) more of a challenge to overcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 10:</b> The Search</p>
<p>"What do you mean we can't leave?" Hiccup said incredulously.</p>
<p>"We can leave in the morning if that's more convenient," Eira tried cautiously even though she understood Valka's meaning loud and clear.</p>
<p>"I am sorry, children," Valka said, "you have seen the sanctuary, and I cannot allow you to leave."</p>
<p>"We won't tell anyone about it!" Hiccup said.</p>
<p>Valka raised her eyebrows. "Oh, really? You're not going to tell your father you ran into your supposedly dead mother?"</p>
<p>Hiccup scratched the back of his neck. "Well, uh, not if you don't want me to."</p>
<p>"And I should take your word you're a good liar." Valka shook her head. "No, I cannot risk it. If your father found out I was alive, he would never leave him in peace."</p>
<p>"That's probably true," Eira admitted, earning a sharp look from Hiccup.</p>
<p>"You can't just keep us here forever," Hiccup said. "We have lives to lead. I'm going to be chief... eventually."</p>
<p>"You said you did not want to be chief," Valka reminded him. "You are meant for so much more, Hiccup. You can accomplish great things here with me."</p>
<p>"I'm sure I could, but I can't just abandon everyone!"</p>
<p>"Oh, Hiccup, it's for the best."</p>
<p>"Well, I can't stay," Eira interjected. "I'm getting married in a few weeks."</p>
<p>Valka looked at her with mild interest. "Oh, to who?"</p>
<p>"Dagur, the chief of Berserker Island."</p>
<p>"Berserker Island?"</p>
<p>"They're our allies," Hiccup said helpfully.</p>
<p>"Yes, I remember that. I remember being fond of Oswald the agreeable, but I also remember singing the treaty in dragon blood. And isn't Dagur his crazy son?"</p>
<p>Eira frowned. "He's not crazy. He may have lost his way for awhile, but now he's on our side! He loves dragons as much as we do."</p>
<p>Valka did not look impressed. "That is doubtful. In any case, Hiccup is a much better partner for you. The two of you will marry and raise your children to be champions of dragons."</p>
<p>"WHAT?!" Eira and Hiccup exclaimed, giving each other horrified glances.</p>
<p>"Uh, Eira is great and all, but we're just friends!" Hiccup insisted. "I'm in love with someone else."</p>
<p>"And what does love have to do with it?" Valka countered. "Political marriages are formed all the time for the good of the whole. This is no different."</p>
<p>"This is INSANE! Come on, Toothless, we're leaving now." Hiccup angrily stomped towards the Night Fury.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't be too sure," Valka said a little too calmly for the situation. She struck her staff on the ground, and the Bewilderbeast roared. Toothless and Swiftwings both had faraway looks in their eyes.</p>
<p>Hiccup frowned. "What's wrong, bud? Don't you want to go home?" He reached towards Toothless, but the dragon snapped at him. Hiccup recoiled in shock.</p>
<p>"The Bewilderbeast has the ability to control the minds of dragons," Valka explained, "and he will use this ability to prevent you from leaving and protect the sanctuary."</p>
<p>Eira swallowed hard. This woman was serious. "You would really use force to keep us here?"</p>
<p>"If need be. Now, let us head back. The sun has almost set."</p>
<p>Eira cautiously approached Swiftwings, but thankfully she now seemed to be herself. Neither she nor Hiccup dared to attempt an escape on the flight back to the nest.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Eira, where are you?" Ingrid sighed, looking up at the night sky from her spot on a tree stump at the edge of the village.</p>
<p>"I'd like to know that too."</p>
<p>Ingrid gasped and stood up. Asmund watched her with a hard expression. "Well, uh, I'm sure she'll be back soon."</p>
<p>"And what exactly-"</p>
<p>"HICCUP!" the chief's voice boomed.</p>
<p>Ingrid winced. "I'm guessing Stoick just found out Hiccup is gone too." She scurried away before Asmund could interrogate her further. In the middle of the village, she found a fuming Stoick pacing in front of Astrid and Snotlout.</p>
<p>"He just wanted to do a little more research-" Astrid started to say.</p>
<p>"After I specifically told him to stay here?" Stoick roared.</p>
<p>"He didn't think it was a big deal."</p>
<p>"Then why is he still missing?"</p>
<p>"I bet he got lost," Snotlout said.</p>
<p>"Or they found a place to stop for the night," Ingrid suggested. "Eira is with him, so I doubt anything has happened."</p>
<p>"You knew about this too?" Stoick growled. "You better hope they're alright."</p>
<p>Ingrid flinched. "Just give them the night. It's too dark to look for them without getting lost ourselves, and I'm sure they'll be back by morning."</p>
<p>"And if they're not, everyone in this village will be out searching for them!"</p>
<p>Ingrid led out a heavy sigh before exchanging weary glances with Astrid and Snotlout. She still did not feel up to talking with them about what happened that day, but she felt like they were in this together.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Valka is still asleep. Do you think we can leave without the Bewilderbeast waking up?"</p>
<p>Eira considered Hiccup's question. The two of them rose early in the morning after spending the night in makeshift beds in the sanctuary. Swiftwings and Toothless stood near them, rearing to go. However, several wild dragons were already up. "Even if we can, one of the other dragons might alert him. Besides, I think it's better if we can convince Valka to let us go."</p>
<p>Hiccup frowned. "How are we supposed to do that? You heard what she said. She's as stubborn as my dad."</p>
<p>"So are we. I'm sure we'll think of something."</p>
<p>Hiccup looked around the sanctuary, his eyes landing on a red Terrible Terror. He knelt down and held out his hand. The little dragon strode forward and curiously sniffed him before allowing Hiccup to pat his head. "Maybe this guy could send a message for us. I doubt he'd make enough noise to wake anyone up."</p>
<p>"That's a good idea. We could tell someone about our situation and have them follow the Terrible Terror back here." Eira paused. "I'm worried about spooking your mom if a horde of Vikings show up. I think we should only choose one."</p>
<p>Hiccup stood up and nodded. "I think you're right. Who should we tell? My dad is out of the question."</p>
<p>"And Dagur's overreactions won't help either." As much as Eira wanted to see him, she knew he was not the right choice. "We need someone who will remain calm and come alone. Maybe Ingrid?"</p>
<p>"Hiccup!" Valka called from another part of the sanctuary.</p>
<p>The young Vikings froze. "How about you write a letter and choose who to send it to while I distract my mom?"</p>
<p>"Sounds good to me," Eira said. She smiled at the Terrible Terror. "I hope you're feeling cooperative." Now, who should she choose?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>A good night's sleep did not do much for Stoick's temper. He demanded the dragon riders search for Hiccup and Eira while everyone else prepared for war. Ingrid was given the unfortunate task about updating Berserker Island on the situation. So, she left Krogan with Asmund and flew straight there, all the while going over in her head what exactly she would say to Dagur.</p>
<p>She found Heather first, and the older girl led her to a field where Dagur and Viggo appeared to be in the midst of a heated argument. "Uh, maybe I'll come back later," Ingrid said. When she tried to leave, Heather pulled her back by her shirt.</p>
<p>"Ingrid?" Dagur said brightly, his demeanor instantly changing. "Where's Eira?"</p>
<p>Ingrid chuckled nervously. "Uh, about that..."</p>
<p>"You don't know?" Viggo said calmly.</p>
<p>"Well... she and Hiccup left to talk to Drago last night, but they haven't come back yet."</p>
<p>"WHAT?!" Dagur shouted. "EIRA IS MISSING?!" His hands clasped his head, and he began to pace frantically. "What will we do?!"</p>
<p>"Calm yourself, Dagur," Viggo said.</p>
<p>Dagur spun to face him, giving him a wild look. "How can I be calm when EIRA IS MISSING?! She could be lost or hurt or worse!"</p>
<p>"Stop and think a little. She has Swiftwings there to protect her. Plus, she's with Hiccup and Toothless, and those two have a knack for getting out of trouble. You know that as well as I do."</p>
<p>"Yes, but still!" Dagur groaned before turning on Ingrid. "Why did you let her leave?"</p>
<p>Ingrid lifted her eyebrows. "As if I can control her? She's as persistent as you are when she cares about something."</p>
<p>Dagur smiled despite the situation. "Yes, she will make a great Berserker."</p>
<p>"Why did they go after Drago now?" Heather asked.</p>
<p>"Stoick has gone war crazy," Ingrid explained. "The dragon trappers attacked us, and he thinks it's inevitable that Drago does the same."</p>
<p>Heather's expression darkened. "Then we should prepare as well."</p>
<p>"Not before we find Eira!" Dagur declared. "We need everyone searching for her!"</p>
<p>"All of Berk's dragon riders are already searching for her and Hiccup," Ingrid said. "You three are welcome to join us."</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"Our ships won't move quickly enough, and our riders aren't ready," Viggo said.</p>
<p>Dagur appeared to think about this for a moment. "Fine! I'll be the one to find her anyway. She can't hide form me! Let's go!"</p>
<p>Viggo glanced at something up and off to the side. "Just a minute. I need to check something out." He left before anyone could object.</p>
<p>"They couldn't have gotten far," Heather said. "If Drago had them, we'd know, right?"</p>
<p>Ingrid shrugged. "Probably. I'm guessing they got lost or distracted by a new island or dragon."</p>
<p>Dagur nodded. "That does sound like them. Are we going or not?"</p>
<p>"What about-"</p>
<p>A large gust of wind broke off the conversation, and everyone watched as Hookfang and Snotlout landed in the middle of the field. "Don't worry, I have arrived!" the Viking declared.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" Ingrid asked cautiously.</p>
<p>Snotlout frowned when his eyes fell on her. "Astrid thinks we need to search in pairs, so I'm your partner."</p>
<p>"Lucky me," Ingrid muttered under her breath.</p>
<p>"Is there something going on between you two?" Heather said, looking from Ingrid to Snotlout.</p>
<p>Ingrid plastered on a smile. "No, we're just fine! Are we going now or what?"</p>
<p>"Yes!" said Dagur. "Forget Viggo. Let's go, Heather!"</p>
<p>Ingrid scrambled onto Shadowwhisper and took to the air after Snotlout. Neither of them said a word until they had put Berserker Island behind them. "So, where should we search?" Snotlout asked.</p>
<p>"Wherever you think was best," Ingrid said.</p>
<p>Snotlout gave her a doubtful look. "Oh no. I wouldn't want to mess everything up for you again."</p>
<p>Ingrid winced. "Listen, Snotlout, I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday. I just-"</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it. I'm over it."</p>
<p>Ingrid frowned. "Are you?"</p>
<p>"That's right! And to prove it, I'll lead us straight to Eira and Hiccup. Come on, Hooky." The Monstrous Nightmare took off, effectively ending the conversation. Ingrid sighed and urged Shadowwhisper to follow close behind. They would have to talk at another time.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Eira and Hiccup tried their best to remain calm while Valka took them through her typical day of caring for the dragons at the nest. Eira had to admit, she would have enjoyed spending hours or days at the sanctuary if it were voluntary and there were not a looming war. Hiccup explained the situation back at Berk in an attempt to convince his mother to let them go.</p>
<p>"I am sorry Hiccup," Valka said while washing the back of a Sand Wraith in a small pond. "I do feel for Berk, but I am sure Stoick has the situation under control."</p>
<p>"If you call a preemptive strike that is bound to have casualties on both sides 'under control,' then you're right," said Hiccup. He glanced at Toothless, who seemed content to roll around in the grass with Swiftwings.</p>
<p>"Then it's a good thing you're here where it is safe."</p>
<p>"I'm not so sure Stoick has everything under control," Eira ventured. "He's probably frantic with worry over Hiccup being missing. It's probably very distracting. And even if he makes it through the war, he will be permanently devastated by the loss." Her eyes narrowed at Valka. "Is that what you want? You left him, and now you're taking his son away from him too? Do you even love him?"</p>
<p>"Enough!" Valka roared, her eyes blazing. "I do love him, but my duty is to dragons - and now Hiccup."</p>
<p>"The only reason you're interested in Hiccup now is because you want to train him to be just like you. You wouldn't look at him twice if he were a dragon killer." Eira did not know if this was completely true, but she needed to get a reaction out of Valka. Years of self-justifications had surely taken their toll.</p>
<p>"Eira-" Hiccup started.</p>
<p>"Don't talk about things you know nothing about!" Valka snapped.</p>
<p>Eira lifted her eyebrows. "I know nothing about love and duty? That's where you're wrong. Not long ago, I thought I couldn't be with Dagur because of my duty as a princess. However, I realized that the love between two people strengthens both sides and aids in duty. You don't leave people you love. Not like that. Duty means nothing if reject your loved ones."</p>
<p>Valka's expression softened, and for a second, Eira thought she would concede. Then the dragons start making an uproar, and many of them crowded around the entrance to the cave that left outside the nest. Valka's eyes narrowed. "Impossible."</p>
<p>"What's going on?" Hiccup said worriedly.</p>
<p>"Intruder!" Valka shouted just before a purple blur shot out of the cave. Sigurd the Skrill growled and shot lightning bolts at the approaching dragons. One of the dragons managed to get Viggo off his back and pinned him to the ground. This enraged Sigurd, making him more violent.</p>
<p>A loud roar from the Bewilderbeast stopped the chaos. Sigurd froze mid-air, his eyes glazed over. "Some welcome you have here," Viggo said with a weak chuckle, still underneath the foot of a Snafflefang.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" </p>
<p>"I am Viggo Grimborn. Who are you?"</p>
<p>Valka's eyes grew wide. "Grimborn? The leader of the dragon hunters?"</p>
<p>"Former," Hiccup said. "Viggo, this is... my mother."</p>
<p>"Ah, that's why she hates me. Do you mind?" Viggo motioned to the Snafflefang.</p>
<p>Valka tapped her staff on the ground, and the dragon moved off Viggo. She eyed him suspiciously as he stood. "No, it's because you're an enemy to dragons."</p>
<p>"He's not anymore," Eira insisted. "He's changed!"</p>
<p>"I don't believe it," Valka said.</p>
<p>"Then let me prove it to you," Viggo said, turning to Sigurd. "Let me go to my dragon."</p>
<p>"NO! I don't know what kind of abuse you put this Skrill through to gain its obedience, but it ends now. He will remain here under the protection of the Bewilderbeast."</p>
<p>"Bewilderbeast?" Viggo finally seemed to notice the giant dragon glowering at him. "Is that-"</p>
<p>"The King of Dragons?" said Hiccup. "That's right."</p>
<p>Viggo slowly approached the dragon, halting when he growled. "It is an honor to meet you." He bowed at the waist, and the Bewilderbeast studied him carefully. "Please, allow me the chance to prove my intentions are pure."</p>
<p>The Bewilderbeast made a sharp sound, and Sigurd suddenly advanced on Viggo, electricity dancing between his wings. "Are you sure you would never hurt this dragon?" Valka said calmly. "Even if he attacks you?"</p>
<p> Viggo looked into Sigurd's eyes. "I will  not." He splayed his hands and held them at his side. "You know I cannot hurt you, my friend. Do what you must."</p>
<p>"Viggo, get out of there!" Hiccup called.</p>
<p>Eira shook her head. "No." This was a test, and he had to pass.</p>
<p>Sigurd continued to move closer to Viggo, who remained still and relaxed. Just before he was about to strike, the Bewilderbeast made another sound and the strange look left the Skrill's eyes. Viggo smiled. "Feeling better, friend?" Sigurd lowered his head and pushed it into Viggo's hand. The Bewilderbeast made a grunt of approval.</p>
<p>"It seems he has accepted you," Valka said, though she retained her hard gaze. "You may stay... for now. Onto business. How did you find this place?"</p>
<p>"I followed a Terrible Terror."</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"We've trained them to send messages," Hiccup explained.</p>
<p>"I sent one to Viggo," Eira said. "I thought he might be able to change your mind about some things."</p>
<p>Valka gave her a look of disapproval. "We'll talk about that later. For now..." She turned back to Viggo. "Are you sure you were not followed?"</p>
<p>"I am positive," Viggo said.</p>
<p>"I will make sure." Valka stormed into the cave with Cloudjumper by her side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Critical Choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 11:</b> Critical Choices</p>
<p>"Where should we search next?" Dagur said frantically. He gripped Sleuther's saddle hard and looked over at his sister.</p>
<p>Heather sighed. "Dagur, we've been at this all day. Maybe it's time to call it a night."</p>
<p>Dagur gasped loudly. "How can you say that? Eira is out there, lost and alone! We have to find her as soon as possible!"</p>
<p>Windshear snorted, and Heather shook her head. "First of all, she's not alone. Swiftwings, Toothless, and Hiccup are with her. Second of all, it will be hard to find her in the dark. It would be counterproductive if you got lost as well."</p>
<p>Dagur frowned. He hated logic. "Fine, but we resume our search first thing in the morning!" He reluctantly steered Sleuther in the direction of Berserker Island. He wanted to hope that another search party had located Eira, but then that meant <em>he </em>hadn't been the one to find her. Why was it this difficult? "We should have found her by now!"</p>
<p>"You know, maybe Eira and Hiccup aren't lost at all. What if they've located Drago, and they're developing a plan to defeat him?"</p>
<p>Somehow, Dagur liked that idea even less. He knew that was their purpose for leaving in the first place, but still. "Then they should let us know they're okay!"</p>
<p>"Maybe they-"</p>
<p>"Enough with the 'maybes,'" Dagur growled. "If you're so smart, answer me this: why didn't Eira consult me before leaving on this dangerous mission?"</p>
<p>Heather blinked. "She doesn't have to consult you before doing anything. You're not her chief yet, and it wouldn't matter if you were because she disobeyed Stoick as well."</p>
<p>"This isn't about being chief! It's about-" Dagur sighed heavily, lowering his head. "Why didn't she trust me? She never once updated me on the situation after initially reporting to us, and then she just vanished. Didn't she want to tell me personally? I could have helped! How can I keep her safe if she's not here?"</p>
<p>Heather appeared thoughtful. "Well, you won't know the reason until you ask her, but I bet she wasn't thinking at all about not trusting you. She felt she needed to do something and you weren't there, so she just did it. I'm sure that will change once she moves in." She paused. "But you might want to dial it down on the over-protectiveness. She can take care of herself, and you don't want to come off as too pushy. That is <em>not </em>the way to get her to confide in you."</p>
<p>Dagur's eyes grew huge. "I'm too pushy? Oh no! <em>That's </em>why she's been staying away. We need to find her so I can fix this!"</p>
<p>"That's not what I-" Heather started to say, but Dagur zoomed ahead and did not catch the rest of her sentence.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Valka begrudgingly allowed Viggo to join everyone for the evening meal. Then she made the Vikings stay in a cave that served as her house while she returned to caring for the dragons. Eira and Hiccup did not mind, for this gave them a chance to discuss their plan with Viggo.</p>
<p>"So," Viggo said to Hiccup, "your long lost mother intends to keep us here in perpetuity?"</p>
<p>"Well, she wants Eira and me here because she knows we love dragons," Hiccup said. "I don't know what she'll do with you."</p>
<p>"If she doesn't think you're good enough to live among these dragons, she'll think you're too dangerous to be set free," Eira said.</p>
<p>"Ah," said Viggo, "that is quite the conundrum. Is that why you chose to write to me?"</p>
<p>"Well, not exactly..."</p>
<p>"Why <em>did</em> you choose Viggo?" Hiccup asked.</p>
<p>Eira bit her lip, glancing from Viggo to Hiccup. "He's smart enough to help us find a way out of this mess, he will remain calm and not overreact, he has motivation to get out of here to return to his family, and his story might convince Valka that people can change."</p>
<p>"Those are all very good reasons," Viggo said. "It was a wise decision. However, did you not think about letting Dagur into your plan?"</p>
<p>Eira frowned. "I only had the opportunity to write one letter. I didn't send it to Dagur because he would probably barge in here with an army and make everything worse with Valka."</p>
<p>Viggo nodded. "True, but you could have allowed me to fill him in so he will stop scouring the archipelago for you."</p>
<p>Eira looked away. "Maybe... I guess I was worried he would insist on coming."</p>
<p>"You didn't trust that he could behave himself even if both of us asked?"</p>
<p>Eira clenched her fists in frustration. "I don't know, okay? I just didn't want to get him involved." She did not understand why he was asking her these questions. She thought he would be on her side. "Are you going to help us or not?"</p>
<p>"Of course I'll help you. I don't have a choice." Viggo looked to the mouth of the cave when Valka entered, her eyes narrowing at him. "Pardon me, but I think it's about time we take our leave."</p>
<p>"They didn't tell you?" said Valka. "You can't leave now that you know about the sanctuary. It's too great of a risk."</p>
<p>"I see you care for these dragons very much. They are your family, are they not? Like you, I have a family. My wife and baby daughter are waiting for me to return home. Do you think my child should grow up without a father?"</p>
<p>Valka's hard gaze faltered for a second as she glanced at Hiccup, but then it returned. "From what I know, she's probably better off without you. What could you possibly teach her that she couldn't learn elsewhere?"</p>
<p>Viggo smiled. "How about compassion? Forgiveness? Redemption? Humility and the ability to admit when she is wrong and change course? Most of all, I want her to witness the love her mother and I share and for her to know she herself is deserving of love."</p>
<p>Valka stared at him long and hard. Finally, she dipped her head and said, "It is late. You should rest." She walked past them without another word.</p>
<p>"I think that's a good sign," Eira whispered.</p>
<p>Viggo nodded. "We'll try again tomorrow."</p>
<p>Hopefully, tomorrow would not be too late.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ingrid and Snotlout's search for Eira and Hiccup proved as awkward as Ingrid feared. Snotlout barely said a word to her, and he refused to hear her out. She really hoped she had not ruined their relationship by blaming him for the attack on Berk. She wished Eira were there to give her advice, but she had no idea where her sister could be.</p>
<p>The following morning, Ingrid had in mind to make sure Krogan was taken care of before resuming her search with Snotlout. However, she could not find Krogan in the house. Worried, she rushed to the stables. Ruby was gone. She quickly mounted Shadowwhisper and set out in search of the Viking and Singetail.</p>
<p>Fortunately, she found Krogan in the forest about to climb onto Ruby's back. "What are you doing?" she cried.</p>
<p>Krogan paused and looked up at her. "I'm getting as far away from here as possible while I still have the chance," he said calmly.</p>
<p>Ingrid hopped off Shadowwhisper as soon as she hit the ground. "What about Eira? She's still out there."</p>
<p>Krogan looked away. "It was her own foolish decision. It doesn't concern me."</p>
<p>Ingrid narrowed her eyes at him. After the big deal he made about Eira leaving, she didn't buy this. "After everything she did for you, you're just going to abandon her?"</p>
<p>Krogan turned on her, his jaw tight and his expression hard. "This isn't my fault! I am simply trying to survive. What you have going on here is nice, but it's not real. The peace Eira desires is a myth, and the sooner she figures that out the better. Nothing here can last."</p>
<p>Ingrid crossed her arms while she considered his position. "It sounds like you're saying two different things. I don't know whether or not our way of life will last, but it is very much real. <em>Eira </em>is real. I know you find it inconceivable, but she cares about you. She may have decided to help you on principle, but once she chooses to work with someone, she can't help but care about them. Trust me, this is personal for her. If you were in trouble, she wouldn't rest until she got you out of it." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "But if you want to go ahead and leave the only ally you have, be my guest. I won't stop you."</p>
<p>Krogan stared at her, unmoving, as if he did not believe she would not prevent him from leaving. Finally, he turned to Ruby and climbed onto her back. Then the Singetail flew into the air.</p>
<p>Ingrid let out a heavy sigh. She hoped her instincts were right about this. She really did not want to face her sister if Krogan was gone for good.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Dagur planned to continue his search for Eira and Hiccup as soon as the sun rose. Unfortunately, his body had other ideas and made him sleep in. So, he frantically readied himself and met Heather at the stables. "Where is Viggo?" he scowled while pacing. "He's late!"</p>
<p>"I don't remember seeing him at all since Ingrid's visit yesterday," Heather said with a frown. "Are we sure he came back?"</p>
<p>Dagur halted, gasping. "No! We can't lose anyone else, and we can't afford to search for him as well."</p>
<p>"Well, seeing as how we have no idea where Eira or Hiccup are, adding Viggo to the list doesn't change anything."</p>
<p>Dagur groaned. "But it means we have one less person looking!"</p>
<p>"Uh, excuse me, I know where Viggo is."</p>
<p>Dagur and Heather turned to look at Runa, who held baby Tyra in her arms. "Alright, where is he?" Dagur snapped. "Get him back here right now!"</p>
<p>Runa chewed on her bottom lip. For some reason, she seemed extremely reluctant to divulge information, which annoyed Dagur. "Well, you see..." Her eyes trailed downward.</p>
<p>Dagur followed her gaze. "And what is that Terror doing with you?"</p>
<p>Heather elbowed him in the side. "Dagur! That's not a nice thing to say about Tyra."</p>
<p>"No, I was talking about the Terrible Terror." Dagur motioned to the dragon on the ground.</p>
<p>"That's what I'm trying to tell you," Runa said. "This guy arrived with a letter from Eira-"</p>
<p>"WHAT?! When was this?!"</p>
<p>Runa winced. "Yesterday afternoon..."</p>
<p>"And you didn't tell me?!"</p>
<p>"Viggo asked me not to."</p>
<p>"I am your chief! Your first loyalty should be to-"</p>
<p>"Dagur!" Heather said sternly. "We talked about this. Your power comes from respect, not fear. And the trust between a husband and wife is more sacred than any loyalty to a chief."</p>
<p>Dagur crossed his arms and grumbled to himself. "But if Eira is hurt-"</p>
<p>"Viggo wouldn't let that happen," Runa said confidently. "What Eira wrote must have made it sound like she wasn't in danger. I think she and Hiccup are stuck somewhere. Anyway, Viggo said this Terrible Terror can take you to their location. He didn't want me to tell you until he had a day to work it out himself."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Runa," Heather said.</p>
<p>"We'll leave immediately!" Dagur declared.</p>
<p>Runa shook her head. "You should take Stoick with you. He's probably as worried about Hiccup as you are about Eira."</p>
<p>"But that will slow us-"</p>
<p>"We'll find him first," Heather said. She smiled at the Terrible Terror. "You better come with us, little guy."</p>
<p>Soon, Dagur, Heather, and their dragons were in the air searching for Stoick, who they assumed was out looking for Hiccup. "I still don't understand something," Dagur said. "Why did Eira write to Viggo instead of me?"</p>
<p>"You can ask her when we find her," Heather side.</p>
<p>"Did I do something wrong? Does she not trust me?"</p>
<p>"Maybe the situation calls for a delicate approach, and you can be, well..."</p>
<p>"Pushy?"</p>
<p>Heather frowned. "You come off strong."</p>
<p>Dagur gripped Sleuther's saddle tightly and growled. "I can fix this. I will be the calmest Viking their ever was!"</p>
<p>Heather rolled her eyes. "You're sure off to a great start."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ingrid met with the dragon riders back at Berk at midday like they planned so they could check in with each other. Like the previous day, no one had seen any signs of Eira or Hiccup. Ingrid was beginning to become seriously worried. What if something terrible had happened to them?</p>
<p>"We need to change our strategy because this isn't working," Astrid decided. "We should consider the possibility that they have been captured by Drago."</p>
<p>"If Drago has them, why wouldn't he contact us for ransom?" Fishlegs asked.</p>
<p>"I don't know, but we're running out of options. We've already searched every island within an hour radius."</p>
<p>"Maybe Drago has them, but they weren't 'captured,'" Snotlout suggested.</p>
<p>Fishlegs' eyes widened in horror. "Don't say things like that, Snotlout!"</p>
<p>"If that were the case, wouldn't Drago try to use that information against Berk as well?" Ingrid said. "I really think they're somewhere else."</p>
<p>"No matter what he did with them, maybe Drago is waiting for <em>us</em> to find <em>him</em>," Astrid said.</p>
<p>Snotlout scoffed at that. "So, you want us to fall into his trap?"</p>
<p>"If we don't, we may never see Hiccup or Eira again."</p>
<p>Snotlout frowned. "So, what's the plan?"</p>
<p>Astrid glanced at Ingrid almost warily before looking back at Snotlout. "We need to find Eret and make him take us to Drago."</p>
<p>"Oh, I like this plan already," Ruffnut said.</p>
<p>"Please, no," Tuffnut groaned.</p>
<p>"And how are we supposed to get Eret to cooperate?" Snotlout said. "We didn't exactly part on friendly terms, and I doubt he'll be very welcoming to <em>you</em>."</p>
<p>"I know," Astrid said reluctantly. "Ingrid, do you think you can convince him?"</p>
<p>"At the moment? Doubtful," Ingrid said. She remembered her resolve to try to patch things up with her, so she added, "But I'll give it my best shot."</p>
<p>Astrid nodded. "Thank you. Hopefully, we won't need to use drastic measures."</p>
<p>Ingrid heartily agreed. The last thing she needed was for her work with Eret and the dragon trappers to be set back even further. She planned to take this chance to finally prove herself.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Hiccup could not remember facing off against such a difficult opponent since his father discovered his friendship with Toothless. In a way, the situations were quite similar. Both parents held strong opinions and wanted him to fight on their side. Instead, he found himself fighting <em>them</em>, which was harder than going up against a villain.</p>
<p>Valka spent less time with the Vikings since Viggo showed up. Hiccup sensed she was uncomfortable, so he asked Viggo and Eira to stay back while he talked to her alone. He found her with Cloudjumper sitting on the edge of the chasm, watching the Bewilderbeast sleep, and she did not object when he sat by her other side. For several minutes, a peaceful silence enveloped them.</p>
<p>"This place is amazing," Hiccup said at last. "These dragons are well taken care of. It's great that they have a place like this to go to."</p>
<p>"This is not paradise, but it is the best we can hope for at the moment," Valka said.</p>
<p>"What's your plan? To create more places like this? If you continue rescuing dragons, eventually you'll run out of space."</p>
<p>Valka nodded slowly. "That would be ideal. I am always on the lookout for safe havens." She paused. "What is your plan to improve conditions for dragons?"</p>
<p>Hiccup frowned. "Eira keeps saying we need a plan, but I haven't really thought that far ahead. After we defeated the dragon hunters, I guess we got used to peace. We didn't know there would be another threat."</p>
<p>"One should always be prepared. You never know when danger will strike."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I get that now." Silence followed, and Hiccup reached for something to say. "You know you can't keep us all here forever, right? It's not a good long-term strategy."</p>
<p>Valka stared sadly at her clasped hands in her lap. "I always knew what I would have to do if anyone discovered this place, but... you were never part of my plan."</p>
<p>Hiccup conceded the point. Perhaps she would soon understand she had acted rashly due to the strange circumstances. He sensed no ill intent from her, "Well, I hope we can reach an understanding that works for both of us."</p>
<p>Valka looked at him, appearing cautious yet curious. "Perhaps... someday."</p>
<p>It was a start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Discovered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 12: </b>Discovered</p>
<p>Ingrid convinced the other dragon riders to fly a good distance behind her so they would not scare the dragon trappers again. Thankfully, the trappers allowed her and Shadowwhisper to approach their ship. "Hey there, Eret," she said, giving him a weak smile. "I've got a favor to ask of you."</p>
<p>"You're not in the position to be receiving favors, mate," Eret said with a hard expression. His crew trained their weapons and traps on the Hobblegrunt.</p>
<p>Ingrid took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Look, we think Drago may have Hiccup and my sister, so we need you to show us how to find him."</p>
<p>"We?"</p>
<p>Ingrid looked over her shoulder at the approaching dragon riders. Then she gave Eret a pleading look. "We don't want to fight. We just want to rescue our friends."</p>
<p>Eret narrowed his eyes at her. "I am <em>not </em>helping dragon riders sneak into Drago's camp."</p>
<p>Ingrid sighed. Why did he have do make this so difficult? It looked like she had no choice. "Then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."</p>
<p>"What do you-" Stormfly suddenly swooped down, snatched Eret in her claws, and flew out of reach of the trappers. Ingrid quickly took off behind them. "What is this?!"</p>
<p>"A kidnapping," Astrid said. "You're gonna show us the way to Drago."</p>
<p>Eret groaned. "Just kill me now."</p>
<p>"That can be arranged. Stormfly, drop it." The Deadly Nadder let go of Eret, who began to fall towards the sea. Ingrid bit her tongue, having agreed to let Astrid handle this her way if her own failed. "Good girl! Stormfly, fetch."</p>
<p>"ALL RIGHT!" Eret shouted. "OKAY! I'LL TAKE YOU TO DRAGO!" Stormfly caught Eret just before he hit the water.</p>
<p>Astrid smiled smugly. "Works every time."</p>
<p>Ingrid shook her head. "This better be worth it."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"We need a plan," Viggo said to Eira after Hiccup left to talk to Valka. "We do not have time to waste. I could develop a quick escape plan, but requiring that woman's approval seriously complicates the situation."</p>
<p>Eira let out a heavy sigh. "I know. At some point we'll have to forget about that part, but I'm trying to think long-term. If we can win Valka over, she'd be an amazing ally. Plus, she's Hiccup's <em>mom</em>. Family means something, right?"</p>
<p>Viggo gave her a doubtful look. "Does it? She <em>left </em>her family."</p>
<p>"And you left Runa."</p>
<p>Viggo averted his gaze. "That was different."</p>
<p>"Not that different. You both left someone you loved out of a sense of duty to something greater." Eira glanced in the direction Hiccup had disappeared. "Just give it a little more time. I know we'll find a way to reach her."</p>
<p>"We're running out of time, and it's not just because of the looming threat of Drago." For once, Viggo appeared hesitant about something. "Listen, Eira, I-" Sigurd's loud growl cut him off. The Skill posted himself by the cave, glaring into the darkness. Viggo and Eira cautiously approached him. "What do you smell in there?"</p>
<p>Something inside the cave growled in response. Then a large, red blur flew out, ramming right into Sigurd. The dragons wrestled for several moments before Eira recognized the Singetail. "Ruby?" she said in surprise. That meant...</p>
<p>Krogan emerged from the cave next. Relief flashed in his eyes when they landed on Eira before disappearing. She opened her mouth to question him but then realized there were more pressing matters at hand. Skrills and Singetails were natural enemies, and they could seriously hurt each other. They were both in the air now, circling each other. Viggo tried to calm down his dragon but to no avail.</p>
<p>"Calm down, you two!" Eira pleaded. "This is a sacred place."</p>
<p>The dragons did not heed her, but they did stop when the Bewilderbeast let out a loud roar. They returned to the ground and moved apart. By then, Valka and Hiccup had returned, and Valka appeared enraged. "What's going on?" Her steely eyes found Krogan. "Who are you?"</p>
<p>Eira and Viggo exchanged glanced and said nothing. If Valka had reacted violently towards Viggo, there was no telling what she would do to Krogan if she knew who he was. In the silence, Hiccup stepped forward with a confused look on his face, and said, "Krogan?" Eira shot him a sharp look while Viggo sighed.</p>
<p>Valka's eyes widened in recognition. She looked from Ruby to Krogan, and her gaze hardened. "I've seen you before. You're with Drago!"</p>
<p>"Not anymore," Krogan said vehemently.</p>
<p>Valka turned to Hiccup. "He's the one who controlled the Singetails?"</p>
<p>Hiccup looked at Eira in fear. "Uh, well, technically yes, but let's not do anything rash."</p>
<p>"Silence! I shall do what you could not. Let this be a lesson to you: <em>this</em> is how you deal with your enemies." Valka pounded the ground with her staff. A dragon zipped through the air for Krogan, who tensed and withdrew his axe. At first, Ruby tried to follow, but then the Bewilderbeast growled and her eyes glazed over.</p>
<p>"No!" Eira cried. "Krogan, don't fight! If you harm a dragon, you'll give her all the justification she needs to kill you! Trust me."</p>
<p>Krogan dropped the axe. The dragon bowled into him and sent them both to the ground. The dragon jumped off of him, and when the man did not retaliate, he stood near him, growling. Then Valka advanced on him with a a dagger in her hand and a murderous gleam in her eyes.</p>
<p>"You really need to  rethink this!" Hiccup said.</p>
<p>Eira had seen that look before and knew mere words could not stop her. So, she raced to Krogan and flung herself over him just before Valka reach him, shielding him with her body. She propped herself up on her arms and knees and glanced at Valka. The women towered over them, the dagger clenched her her hand. "What are you doing?" she seethed. "Get out of the way!"</p>
<p>"No!" Eira shouted back. "I won't let you kill him."</p>
<p>"I suppose you're going to say he's changed."</p>
<p>Eira hesitated. If Valka barely accepted Viggo, there was no way she would approve of Krogan, who still fell short. "He's a work in progress, but that's not the point. He's under my protection. If you want him, you'll have to kill me first."</p>
<p>Valka's eyes narrowed into slits. "You would protect an enemy at the risk of your own life?"</p>
<p>"Actually, this isn't the first time she's done this," Hiccup said. "It's kind of her thing."</p>
<p>"And she is very successful at it," Viggo added.</p>
<p>Valka studied Eira for a long minute. Eira felt Krogan's rapid heartbeat, but she was impressed he managed to otherwise remain calm. "Why?" Valka said. "Why would you defend him?"</p>
<p>Eira took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Hiccup is right; I would defend anyone, just like you would defend any dragon."</p>
<p>"Even after what he's done?"</p>
<p>"Dragons commit evil too, you know. There's the Red Death, for one. Hiccup must have told you about her."</p>
<p>"Her behavior likely had a reasonable explanation, and I could have solved the problem if I had been there."</p>
<p>"Well, I could say the same for humans. No one is evil because they want to be. Everyone has their reasons. And what you would do for the Red Death I'm trying to do for Krogan." Eira's tone softened when Valka lowered her arm with the dagger. Perhaps she was ready to listen. "I know there is good in him, and I'm not willing to destroy it along with the evil. His life still has value. Who are you to judge otherwise?"</p>
<p>Valka's expression soften, and she seemed to relax slightly. "I can tell you are a very compassionate woman," she said in a much calmer tone, "and that is a good quality to have. It will make you both a wonderful wife and caretaker of dragons. I do not disagree with you on principle, but in practice, your ideas will not work. The world is cruel and unkind. It would be wonderful if we could be concerned about everyone, but we have limited resources and must prioritize. Do you want to focus on dragons and the few people who care for them or men who cause harm to them like Krogan and Drago?"</p>
<p>Eira took it as a good sign that Valka found it necessary to praise her and make a rational counterpoint. Perhaps she could be reasoned with after all. "I don't see a need to choose, but even if you do, choosing to help one side doesn't mean annihilating the other. Self-defense should be sufficient."</p>
<p>"But it is not. We can prevent much more harm if we take out our enemies. They would do the same to us if given the chance. It's either us or them, and we must ensure our own survival. If you do not kill your enemies, they will come back with a vengeance."</p>
<p>There was something familiar about her viewpoint. Eira had heard it a lot lately, and now that she thought about it, it was probably the most common viewpoint out there. She had seen the destruction it could cause when taken to the extreme, so it needed to be rooted out before real progress could be made. "You know, I bet Drago would say the exact same thing. You're just like him."</p>
<p>Valka's eyes hardened. "We are nothing alike. He harms dragons while I protect them."</p>
<p>"Your goals may be the opposite, but your methods and belief systems are the same. You believe the ends justify the means and would stop at nothing to reach your goals."</p>
<p>"<em>Worthy </em>goals."</p>
<p>"What if Drago believes his goals are worthy?"</p>
<p>"He <em>controls</em> people and dragons and <em>kills</em> them if they don't satisfy him."</p>
<p>"All the evidence I have says you would do the same." Eira held up a finger to stop Valka from replying. She had to awkwardly lean over Krogan, but she did not want to risk exposing him to the other woman's wrath. "You work alone, so it probably hasn't come up until now. Hiccup and I were likely the first humans you interacted with in years, and what did you do? After you realized we disagreed with your plan, you used force to keep us here. The Bewilderbeast forced our dragons to stay, forced Viggo's dragon to attack him, and is right now forcing Krogan's dragon to not protect him. I fail to see how that's different from Drago aside from your stated goals. You may say Drago's purpose is power and control itself while yours is not, but it didn't start out that way. In the beginning, Drago wanted to protect people from dragons he thought were evil. He was corrupted along the way because that's what power does: it corrupts. Don't think you'd be immune if you gained enough power yourself."</p>
<p>Valka stared at her with a steely expression, taking a minute to respond. "Fine. If the only difference between us is our goals, so be it. I cannot ignore reality. We must destroy our enemies before they destroy us. When it really counts, people revert to their natural instincts. That is the way of humanity. A handful of individuals who desire peace is not enough. Those like you have died out because you cannot survive. Join me before it is too late."</p>
<p>"NO!" Eira surprised herself by her forcefulness. "I refuse to accept that the world can't change. What is the point in life if all we do is look after our own and never learn or grow? The world is the way it is because no one has decided it should be different. Everyone accepts the futility of change and becomes like everyone else. There may only be a few of us who truly desire peace, but we can teach others to adopt our ways. Ideas are powerful and can be spread rapidly. People change when they realize they can get more out of life. The only way the world will every improve is if we decide it must."</p>
<p>Valka grew silent for another moment, and her eyes flickered from Eira to Krogan beneath her. "He cannot stay."</p>
<p>"Agreed." None of them could stay.</p>
<p>"And I cannot allow him to leave."</p>
<p>"What alternative is there? You are <em>not </em>killing him." Eira gave her a challenging look.</p>
<p>"I need to consider my options." With that, Valka turned around and walked away. Relieved, Eira finally moved off of Krogan and lay on her back beside him.</p>
<p>"I'd say mission accomplished," Viggo said. "Well done, Eira."</p>
<p>"I have a feeling this isn't over yet," Hiccup said. He paused. "Krogan, what are you doing here?"</p>
<p>Krogan sat up in the grass. "I recognized the ice surrounding this island. I assumed it was the ice caused by the dragon rider who attacked the dragon trappers' camp. If you weren't captured by Drago, I thought you might be here."</p>
<p>"That was actually a reasonable deduction," Viggo said.</p>
<p>Eira sat up and looked at Krogan. "You didn't answer Hiccup's question."</p>
<p>Krogan stood up and then offered Eira his hand, which she accepted. He looked right into her eyes and said, "You didn't return."</p>
<p>"Oh," Eira said, surprised at the admission.</p>
<p>"Reverence is a dangerous emotion, Krogan," Viggo said with a smug look.</p>
<p>Krogan glared at him. "I have not become tame like you."</p>
<p>"Me? Tame? Hardly. I have an important role on Berserker Island doing what I love with family and friends who would do anything for me - and I for them. What more could I want?"  Viggo gave him a pointed look. "Don't tell me you wouldn't take it too if it were offered to you."</p>
<p>Krogan took a step towards him, his jaw clenched in frustration. "How can you buy into all this.. this..." He looked from Eira to Hiccup. "... this nonsense? You can't actually believe they have a chance at succeeding."</p>
<p>Viggo regarded him with his usual cool expression. "They won't succeed without <em>my </em>help. And what fun is there if the goal is too easy to reach? Besides, it is the journey that's most important, regardless of whether or not we reach the final destination. And if this is all nonsense, I repeat Hiccup's question: why are you here? You clearly have means of escape. Why have you not flown as far away from Drago as possible? You're endangering yourself by being here."</p>
<p>Krogan balled his hands into fists and looked away. "I don't have to explain myself to you."</p>
<p>"Very well. You owe nothing to me. However, you <em>should </em>thank Eira for saving your life."</p>
<p>"That's okay," Eira said quickly. She didn't want to push Krogan into anything he wasn't ready for.</p>
<p>"No, he's right," Krogan said, turning to Eira. The tension eased from his body. "Thank you... for saving me this time... and the last time. For whatever reason, I accept that you actually do care."</p>
<p>Eira smiled. That was probably the closest to an apology she would get from him. "You're welcome. Thank you for looking for me." He nodded in response.</p>
<p>"Now that that's settled, I think our dragons are safe to be around each other," Viggo said, looking in the direction of the Bewilderbeast, who quietly observed them. He reached for Sigurd, and both the Skrill and Singetail regained control over their wills.</p>
<p>"No!" Krogan shouted. But after allowing Viggo to stroke him, Sigurd merely approached Ruby and sniffed her curiously. The Singetail gave him the same treatment. A puzzled looked crossed Krogan's face. "But how? When we arrived, that Skrill was ready to tear her apart."</p>
<p>Viggo smirked. "You do not yet understand the advantage of trust and respect over fear. It is why Hiccup and Eira continuously win, and why I have faith in their vision. Sigurd has a bond with Eira, and he saw her defend you. Since Ruby is your dragon, he will not harm her... or you, for that matter. And neither will I."</p>
<p>Krogan frowned. "She's not my dragon." In response, Ruby walked up to him and pushed head into his hand, which he instantly rubbed.</p>
<p>Hiccup lifted his eyebrows. "Really, Krogan? Even the Bewilderbeast doesn't believe that one or he would not have freed her."</p>
<p>"Bewilderbeast?" Krogan finally looked at the large dragon, who regard him in kind. "The King of Dragons... Perhaps this is not folly after all." He looked around at the others. "I need a status update, starting with the identity of the woman who attacked me."</p>
<p>"Of course!" Eira said brightly, pleased that he was finally taking an active interest in current events. Perhaps the way forward was closer than she thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who thought Krogan would be the one to find them first?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 13:</b> Reunion</p>
<p>The dragon riders finally arrived at Drago's camp. Eret tried to run as soon as Stormfly dropped him in the grass, but Stormfly landed atop him. "Agghh!" Eret groaned. "Okay! I got you here, now get this thing off me!"</p>
<p>"Never take a toy from a dragon," Astrid said, sliding off Stormfly's back. "Don't you know anything?" Stormfly brooded over Eret like a mother hen on an egg while Eret grumbled.</p>
<p>Ingrid and the others walked to the edge of a cliff and peered down into the bubbling water surrounded by many ships. "What's down there?" Ingrid said.</p>
<p>Fishlegs pulled out his dragon cards and started flipping through them. "Large diameter bubbles, massive lungs, cold water deep dweller, I'm thinking class five leviathan, maybe six."</p>
<p>Ingrid turned around just in time to see an army of men advancing on them. Before the riders could do anything, the dragons were tranquilized. They immediately rushed to their defense.</p>
<p>"Meatlug!" Fishlegs cried.</p>
<p>"Hookfang!" Snotlout exclaimed.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, girl?"</p>
<p>"Don't move!" said one of the men as they all surrounded the riders, who had no choice but to hold up their hands in surrender.</p>
<p>The riders were tied up and brought onto a large ship where a man stood surrounded by guards. "Drago!" Eret shouted. "Get off me!" He pushed back one of the soldiers who grabbed his arm and strode towards the large, intimidating man. "Always great to see you, my friend! Keeping warm up here? Well, as you can see, I'm right on time with a new batch of dragons, just like I promised."</p>
<p>"Eret!" Ingrid said in dismay. But from his nervousness and Drago's glower, she bet he did not think he had much of a choice.</p>
<p>"He's waking up!" one of the men exclaimed. Hookfang groggily lifted his head and then hit the Viking. "Give me some backup here!"</p>
<p>"Watch out!" said another man as Hookfang swung his head around.</p>
<p>"Drop the ropes," Drago ordered before approaching the Monstrous Nightmare. Hookfang breathed fire on him, but he shielded himself with his cloak of dragon scales. Then Drago started to scream, swinging his bull hook. Hookfang lowered his head to the ground, and Drago stepped on his snout.</p>
<p>"Hookfang!" Snotlout cried.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Ruffnut shouted.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Astrid said indignantly.</p>
<p>Drago stared at Hookfang. "You belong to me now." Then his eyes traveled up his back to the saddle.</p>
<p>"And as an added bonus, I also caught you their riders," Eret said with a weak smile. "No extra charge."</p>
<p>"What?!" Astrid exclaimed. "Are you kidding me?!"</p>
<p>"But you were so perfect!" Ruffnutt said with a sigh.</p>
<p>"Turns out, there's a whole bunch of them out there," Eret went on. "They-"</p>
<p>Drago grabbed him by the throat, choking him. "How many?"</p>
<p>"Drago doesn't have them after all," Astrid said quietly.</p>
<p>"HOW MANY?!"</p>
<p>"Let him go!" Ingrid demanded.</p>
<p>Drago dropped Eret and turned to her. "And just who do you think <em>you </em>are?"</p>
<p>"She's no one important!" Eret said quickly. "Just ignore her." He stared at Ingrid, his eyes wide with fear.</p>
<p>"Be careful," Astrid said in a low voice.</p>
<p>"Just trust me," Ingrid whispered back. She ignored her frantic heartbeat as Drago moved to stand right in front of her, leering at her. "Listen, I think we got off on the wrong foot. Berk has no quarrels with you. I know a dragon rider has been attacking your men and freeing your dragons, but I promise you that wasn't us."</p>
<p>"You expect me to believe that?" Drago sneered.</p>
<p>"That's exactly what I told her," Eret said.</p>
<p>Drago looked over his shoulder at him. "Silence!" He returned to glowering at Ingrid. "You riders are an affront to me. I ALONE control the dragons! They all belong to ME!"</p>
<p>"That's pretty selfish of you," Tuffnut said. "Leave some for the rest of us."</p>
<p>Ingrid took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She didn't see much hope for winning this guy over, but she had to try... for Eira and Hiccup. "You don't need to control dragons. There's a better way. Whatever dragons did to you in the past, we can work through it."</p>
<p>"I don't need your help!" Drago bellowed. "I don't need anyone. I have all the power!"</p>
<p>"That seems to be working out really well for you. You look very happy."</p>
<p>Drago scowled. "Happiness? Who needs it?"</p>
<p>"You're only saying that because you can't get it," Snotlout said.</p>
<p>"There's no need for us to fight," Ingrid tried again. "Let's just sit down and talk about our problems. We can find a way to peace if we try."</p>
<p>"I have had enough of you!" Drago growled, grabbing Ingrid and pulling her forward. "Peace is impossible. Let me show all of you what happens when you mess with my by getting rid of <em>this </em>one." He pushed Ingrid towards the group of men, who bared their weapons.</p>
<p>"No!" Eret shouted.</p>
<p>Drago slowly turned around. "Are you offering to take her place?"</p>
<p>Eret winced. "No, I, uh, just-"</p>
<p>Drago grabbed him again. "First there was one rider. And now there's all of <em>them</em>. And YOU lead them to me.." He threw Eret across the dock and then looked at his men. "Get rid of him."</p>
<p>Eret trembled with fear. "Drago please..." The men threw their weapons at him, but Stormfly raced in front of him, shielding him. A second later, she was tranquilized.</p>
<p>"STORMFLY!" Astrid shouted. "NO!"</p>
<p>Ingrid and Eret were pushed in with the rest of the group. Ingrid noted the amazed look on Eret's face. Maybe she hadn't had an effect on Drago, but it seemed like someone learned something.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"We are <em>not </em>attacking Drago with the Bewilderbeast," Hiccup insisted. Krogan finally wanted to help them, and this was what he came up with? "If we launch a preemptive strike, war will be our only option."</p>
<p>"It needs to be <em>an </em>option," Krogan said. "When your feeble attempts at peace fail, you will need a plan to defend yourselves. This dragon is our best bet." He pointed to the observing Bewilderbeast. "Only the King of Dragons can defeat one of his own kind."</p>
<p>Hiccup frowned. "One of his own- What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>Eira looked at Krogan curiously. "You think Drago has a Bewilderbeast?"</p>
<p>Krogan nodded. "Drago has his own way of controlling dragons, but leading the massive army he's forming requires the power of the King of Dragons. He entrusted me with acquiring one. If he's back in the archipelago, I assume he's found one on his own."</p>
<p>An uneasy feeling settled over Hiccup. "And you didn't think to mention this to us?"</p>
<p>"I had no proof, and you could have figured it out on your own."</p>
<p>"We know now," Viggo said. "What will we do about it?"</p>
<p>"What happens if Valka's Bewilderbeast defeats Drago's?" Eira asked.</p>
<p>"He would likely gain control over the dragons the other was controlling. If you want to free the entire army at once, it's an efficient option."</p>
<p>"But if Drago's wins... he gains control of control of all <em>these </em>dragons," Hiccup said, eyes wide. "If Valka thought it was worth the risk, she would have already tried it."</p>
<p>"Then you need to convince her otherwise," Krogan said.</p>
<p>"First, you need to convince <em>me </em>otherwise. We're not risking all of these dragons."</p>
<p>Krogan's expression hardened. "We may not have a choice. We can't hide out here forever."</p>
<p>"Valka seems to think otherwise," Eira said. "We need to be thinking about how to get out of here."</p>
<p>"We could-"</p>
<p>Sigurd darted past him and stationed himself by the cave entrance once more. This time, he was followed by Toothless, Swiftwings, and Ruby. "Not again," Hiccup groaned. They did <em>not</em> need any more surprises.</p>
<p>"Oh, I forgot to mention something," Viggo said. "I showed Runa Eira's letter and told her where I was going. Then I sent the Terrible Terror back to her."</p>
<p>"What?!" Eira said in alarm. "Why would you do that?"</p>
<p>Viggo gave her a pointed look. "<em>I</em> don't hide things from my loved ones. And while I wanted to help you, I didn't want to be stuck here. I told Runa to send someone after me the following day as a backup plan."</p>
<p>"You weren't specific about who she should send?"</p>
<p>Viggo shrugged. "Well..."</p>
<p>Hiccup gasped loudly when none other than his father stepped out of the cave. "Are you kidding me?" he said. "How'd you get in here?"</p>
<p>"The same way we're getting you out," Stoick said with determination. After stepping out into the open, Gobber, Dagur, and Heather emerged with their dragons.</p>
<p>"Thank Thor we found you," Heather said in relief. Dagur looked at Eira but immediately glanced away when their eyes met.</p>
<p>"We need to get out of here <em>now</em>." Stoick paused when he saw Krogan but then continued looking around at the group. "All of you, let's <em>go</em>."</p>
<p>"The Bewilderbeast isn't going to let us go," Eira said calmly.</p>
<p>"What are you going on about?"</p>
<p>"A what now?" said Gobber.</p>
<p>"The King of Dragons," Viggo said, nodding in the direction of the Bewilderbeast. "He controls the minds of our dragons if we attempt to leave."</p>
<p>Stoick gave Hiccup an exasperated look. "Can't you just train it like every other dragon you meet?"</p>
<p>Hiccup chuckled nervously. "You see, there is a bit of a complication..."</p>
<p>"What complication?"</p>
<p>"What is going on now?!" Valka roared from behind them.</p>
<p>Hiccup swallowed hard. "Dad, meet the complication."</p>
<p>"I believe they've already met," Gobber said, eyes wide.</p>
<p>Stoick and Valka froze in shock when they saw each other. Then he slowly moved towards her. "I know what you're going to say, Stoick," Valka said nervously. "How could I have done this? Stayed away all these years. And why didn't I come back to you? To our son. Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen?"</p>
<p>"This is why I never married," Gobber said to Hiccup. "This and one other reason."</p>
<p>"I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone... but I thought he'd be better off without me. And I was wrong, I see that now, but..." Valka backed up against a tree, on the verge of tears. "Oh stop being so stoic, Stoick. Go on... SHOUT, SCREAM, SAY SOMETHING!"</p>
<p>Stoick touches Valka's cheek while she stared at him in fear. Then he said, as if holding back tears, "You're as beautiful as the day I lost you."</p>
<p>Relief washed over Valka's face, and then Stoick kissed her. Hiccup smiled with joy. Perhaps he had been wrong to fear his father reuniting with his mother. Maybe love would win after all.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ingrid did knot know how they were going to get out of this one. While Drago's ship sailed, the dragon riders and Eret were on the stern, about to walk the plank. "You don't have to do this," she said to the men blocking their exit, who paid them no heed.</p>
<p>"Could this day get any worse?" Snotlout groaned.</p>
<p>"Uh, let me see," Tuffnut said thoughtfully. "You'll jump into freezing cold water and then die from drowning."</p>
<p>Ingrid shot him a look. "Not helpful."</p>
<p>Eret peered over the ledge into the water. "Looks refreshing." He motioned to Astrid. "Please, ladies first."</p>
<p>Astrid glared at him. "You are a steaming heap of dragon-"</p>
<p>Eret smiled. "Duck."</p>
<p>Astrid ducked, and Eret knocked the soldiers who held Astrid unconscious. This also sent a spear flying, which he caught and used to unchain himself. "Nice work!" Ingrid said brightly.</p>
<p>"Warn the others!" one of the soldiers shouted.</p>
<p>"Get 'em, you son of an Eret!" Ruffnutt said while Eret knocked out the rest of the men.  He then proceeded to free the riders. "Okay, I love you again."</p>
<p>"So?" said Eret. "Are we going to save your dragons and get out of here or not?" Astrid nodded. "Check every trap. They're here somewhere."</p>
<p>Ingrid smiled at Eret as she passed him. "I knew you'd come around."</p>
<p>Eret smiled back at her. "You made a convincing argument."</p>
<p>"But I sealed it, right?" Snotlout said.</p>
<p>Eret blinked. "Uh..."</p>
<p>Ingrid rolled her eyes. "Come on." She grabbed Snotlout's arm and dragged him away.</p>
<p>"So, we're talking again?" Snotlout said.</p>
<p>Ingrid dropped his arm, frowning. "We were never not talking. You said you were fine."</p>
<p>"And you believed me?"</p>
<p>Ingrid sighed. "No. I just didn't know what to do. You didn't want to talk about what happened."</p>
<p>"I... was afraid you were going to break up with me."</p>
<p>Ingrid looked back at him in surprise. "I was upset with you, but that doesn't mean I want to break up. Normal couples fight."</p>
<p>Snotlout rubbed the back of his neck. "That's not what my dad said."</p>
<p>Ingrid frowned. "I'll question him about that later. Right now... look who I found." She stopped in front of a cage holding a Monstrous Nightmare.</p>
<p>Snotlout brightened. "Hookfang!"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Eira and Viggo updated Dagur and Heather on the situation while Hiccup, Valka, Stoick, and Gobber had their reunion. "Are you saying we're trapped here?!" Dagur said at the end of the story.</p>
<p>"The likelihood of that decreases by the second," Viggo said. "Stoick will leave here one way or another."</p>
<p>Eira nodded. "For now, let's let them work things out."</p>
<p>"Speaking of working things out..." Heather said, glancing at her brother. "Dagur, don't you need to talk to Eira about something?"</p>
<p>Dagur chuckled nervously. "Do I? I forgot."</p>
<p>"Eira has something she would like to say as well," said Viggo.</p>
<p>"We'll give you two some space," said Heather. She and Viggo started walking away, but then he stopped and looked back.</p>
<p>"Krogan, come with us."</p>
<p>When Krogan merely glowered at Viggo, Eira said, "Will you please give us a minute, Krogan?" His expression softened, and he nodded before wandering over to Viggo and Heather.</p>
<p>"How did you do that?" Heather said in astonishment.</p>
<p>Eira blinked. "Do what?"</p>
<p>"Never mind."</p>
<p>And then Eira and Dagur were alone. They spent a good minute looking around awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. Then Eira, realizing it was not healthy to go on like this, cleared her throat to gain his attention. "So, you wanted to talk to me about something?"</p>
<p>"Oh, yes," said Dagur. He took a deep breath and finally looked at her. "I'm sorry if I did something to push you away. I didn't mean to be so clingy. I just like being around you all the time, and I worry when you're not there. But tell me to back off and I will!"</p>
<p>Eira took a moment to consider his words. It seemed like he took it personally when she left and didn't contact him. Perhaps Viggo had a point. "You're not too clingy, Dagur. Sometimes I just do things on my own. It's nothing against you."</p>
<p>"But you wrote to Viggo instead of me."</p>
<p>A wave of guilt washed over Eira when she saw the hurt in his eyes. "Dagur... I chose to write to Viggo because I thought he offered us the best chance of getting us out of this mess."</p>
<p>Dagur frowned. "Because I would have ruined everything."</p>
<p>Eira sighed. "That's not exactly what I meant. Dagur, you and Viggo have your own unique sets of strengths and weaknesses. This time, it was Viggo's strengths that fit the situation best. Maybe next time it will be yours." She paused. "But I should have let you know I was fine."</p>
<p>"You've got that right! I went crazy looking for you." Dagur gazed at her with a mix of emotions. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."</p>
<p>Eira knew she would feel the same way if the situation were reversed. "I'm so sorry." She closed the distance between them and embraced him. Now that she was this close to him, she realized just how much she missed him. He held onto her tightly, resting his head on top of hers. "I love you, Dagur. Even if I go off on my own again, I will always return to you."</p>
<p>"Good." Dagur pulled back and smiled at her. "I love you, my princess."</p>
<p>Overcome with emotion, Eira wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss, not caring who lay witness.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, everything's fine now, right? :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Fading Fast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 14:</b> Fading Fast</p>
<p>Valka cooked dinner for everyone at the sanctuary. Eira had never seen her so hospitable. She wondered if this was a result of Stoick's presence. Come to think of it, the chief was acting a lot gentler than usual as well. Had love been the answer all along? She listened carefully as Stoick began to whistle an unfamiliar tune. Valka paused in the middle of filling a gourd with water that dripped through the cave ceiling.</p>
<p>"Oh, I love this one!" Gobber said excitedly.</p>
<p>"Remember our song, Val?" Stoick said slowly moving towards Valka. "<em>I'll swim and sail on savage seas,</em> <em>with ne'er a fear of drowning.</em> <em>And gladly ride the waves of life,</em> <em>if you will marry me.</em>" He gently took the gourd from her hands and set it down. "<em>No scorching sun,</em> <em>nor freezing cold will stop-</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Will stop me on my journey!</em>" Gobber sang off key, earning glares from Stoick and Hiccup. "Sorry."</p>
<p>Stoick turned back to Valka and took her hand in his, bringing it to his heart. "<em>If you will promise me your heart... And love...</em>" He lowered his head sadly when his woman neither looked at him or said anything.</p>
<p>"<em>And love me for eternity,</em>" Valka sang at last. "<em>My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me.</em>" The song grew upbeat, and the couple started to dance together.</p>
<p>"<em>But I would bring you rings of gold</em> <em>I'd even sing you poetry</em>. <em>And I would keep you from all harm</em> <em>If you would stay here beside me.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>I have no use for rings of gold. I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold."</em></p>
<p>"<em>I only want you near me!</em>"</p>
<p>Gobber danced around as well. He even brought Hiccup to his feet, inviting him to join in.</p>
<p>"<em>To love to kiss, to sweetly hold,</em>"Stoick and Valka sang together. "<em>For the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me!</em>" The couple stopped with their hands clasped together, gazing into each other's eyes lovingly before embracing.</p>
<p>"<em>Me-eee-e!</em>" sang Gobber. "<em>I'm still goin'...</em>" Hiccup elbowed him. "I'm done."</p>
<p>"Ah... I thought I'd have to die before we'd have that dance again," Stoick said.</p>
<p>Valka brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "No need for drastic measures."</p>
<p>"For you, my dear... anything. Will you come home, Val? Will you be my wife once again? We can a be a family! What do you say?" Stoick smiled at Hiccup and then Valka while everyone else waited in anticipation for her answer.</p>
<p>Valka's smile slowly faded. "Oh, Stoick... I - I can't. This is so sudden, and I have plans - a life!"</p>
<p>Stoick lightly touched her cheek. "We can create new plans together. If you want to rescue dragons, we'll rescue them together. Whatever you need, I'll provide it for you. Let me show you I've changed."</p>
<p>Valka gazed at him sadly. "I'm sorry. I'm not ready to leave this life behind. I don't know if it's possible to combine our lives... but if it is, it will take time to figure out."</p>
<p>Stoick nodded solemnly. "Then I will wait for you as long as it takes."</p>
<p>"Does this mean we're free to leave?" Hiccup ventured.</p>
<p>"You've been keeping them here unwillingly?" Stoick said in surprise.</p>
<p>Valka gave him a guilty look. "I thought it would protect the dragons, but now I see I was wrong." She nodded at Hiccup. "You're all free to return home."</p>
<p>Hiccup smiled slightly. "Thanks, Mom." Suddenly, Toothless growled while looking towards the edge of the island. "Toothless?" Then they heard a distant sound coming from that direction. "What's happening?"</p>
<p>Everyone rushed outside the cave to the edge of the island. Eira gasped when she saw three dragon trapper ships not too far from shore. The trappers were attacking the dragons that circles them, and occasionally the island was struck instead. Hold on... Those dragons carried her friends!</p>
<p>"I'm under attack!" Valka cried. "Who are those dragon riders?"</p>
<p>Just then, Stormfly turned in their direction. "Hiccup!" Astrid called.</p>
<p>Then Shadowwhisper moved closer, revealing Ingrid and Eret on his back. "Eira!" shouted Ingrid. "We found you!"</p>
<p>"No, no, lead them away!" Hiccup cried. The closer the riders got to the island, the more damage both the dragons and trappers caused. Fortunately, they seemed to realize this and slowly started for the open water.</p>
<p>Valka stood rigid, watching the scene. "I should have seen this coming," she said softly, her voice nearly breaking. Her face fell into her hands, and her body shook. "I should have seen this coming!"</p>
<p>"It's alright," Stoick said gently. "They're leaving."</p>
<p>Valka turned around and gave him a look of anguish. "Or finding a better position to strike... or return with reinforcements." Her expression hardened, her eyes turning to ice. "You brought them here."</p>
<p>"What?" Hiccup said in confusion. "No!"</p>
<p>"Then how do they know your names?"</p>
<p>"Slow down, Val," said Stoick. "It's not what you think."</p>
<p>"They're from Berk, here to rescue us," Hiccup said. "They have nothing to do with those trappers. Believe me."</p>
<p>"I've done far too much of that already!" Valka roared. She eyed each Viking suspiciously. "You're all very clever, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Stoick, a look of supreme concern on his face, reached his arm out to her. "Val-"</p>
<p>Valka continued on as if he had not interrupted. "And I fell right into your trap, distracted with heartstrings and promises, while your allies crept in to destroy me."</p>
<p>"Oh, don't be so dramatic!" Stoick exclaimed.</p>
<p>"And you!" Valka pointed at Hiccup.</p>
<p>"Mom," Hiccup said, a pained look in his eyes, "I know what you think, but you're wrong."</p>
<p>"My own child. How could you?"</p>
<p>Hiccup tentatively moved closer to her. "You're getting this all wrong!" He reached out to her, but she abruptly turned away from him. Pain flashed across his face.</p>
<p>For a moment, Valka's expression softened. "Then help me fight them." She motioned to the dragon riders and trappers. Hiccup followed her gaze to his friends and then gave her a regretful look. Tears filled Valka's eyes as she lowered her head. "You're just one of them." She turned around and walked away from them, stopping near the center of the sanctuary. Hiccup reached out to her once more, but a second later his arm fell feebly by his side.</p>
<p>"Alright, I've heard enough!" Dagur said loudly.</p>
<p>Heather grabbed his sleeve. "Dagur, now may not be the time-"</p>
<p>Dagur shook him off. "Now is the perfect time." He walked right up to Valka, who looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You can't just turn on your family like that! And after <em>you </em>abandoned them. I know Hiccup can be annoying and mess up the best plans, but he would never betray his friends or family. Just stop and take a deep breath. Rushing into action seems satisfying, but it can backfire big time."</p>
<p>"It's no use, Dagur," Stoick said. "She's doing it again with the 'everyone is out to get me' routine."</p>
<p>"Oh, I know all about that one!" Dagur gave Valka a pointed look. "Trust me, when you play that game, you're always missing something."</p>
<p>"Don't tell me I'm jumping to conclusions!" Valka growled.</p>
<p>"Then stop jumping to conclusion!" Stoick said.</p>
<p>"Oh, you think I'm overreacting?"</p>
<p>"YES!" Stoick met her glare with one of his own.</p>
<p>"I'll tell you why I'm not overreacting, Stoick. It doesn't matter if I have the facts wrong; the end result is just the same."</p>
<p>"Don't you think it matters who you target your rage at?" Eira said. Not that she thought erupting on the perpetrator was very productive.</p>
<p>Valka swung to face her. "And <em>you</em>. You with your scoundrel friends and ridiculous notions of redemption. I'll bet it was one <em>them </em>who's responsible." She fixed her steely eyes on Krogan. "Where did you go before you found this place? Did you return to your master and lead him here?"</p>
<p>"I have no master!" Krogan snarled. "I'm on my own." Eira did not like the way Valka was glowering at him, so she quickly placed herself in between the two, though she was not certain Valka would not hurt her this time. Dagur and Viggo positioned themselves on either side of her.</p>
<p>"That's even worse! You have no loyalties and are capable of anything. You can't be trusted."</p>
<p>"Now you're actually starting to make sense," Stoick said.</p>
<p>"No! This isn't Krogan's fault!" Eira insisted.</p>
<p>"How do you know?" Heather asked.</p>
<p>Eira did have reasons for her faith in Krogan, but none of them she could articulate very well. "I just do."</p>
<p>"To be fair, I doubt he has what it takes to pull off that kind of deception," Viggo said.</p>
<p>"If Eira trusts him, then so do I!" Dagur declared.</p>
<p>"Then you're fools," Valka said darkly.</p>
<p>"Look, the trappers are leaving," Hiccup said. He motioned to the boats sailing away. Their friends hovered in the air behind them.</p>
<p>"Am I to assume they will not be back? They discovered this place once, they can discover it again. It does not matter if your friends are innocent bystanders. It is now clear to me that the only way dragons will be safe is if I bring them here to me."</p>
<p>Hiccup looked at her in dismay. "You don't mean that. We love our dragons."</p>
<p>"Then you will do what is best for them." Valka turned around and tapped her staff on the ground. "I am sorry it has come to this, but you leave me with no choice." Slowly, the Bewilderbeast emerged from his nest, showing his massive size.</p>
<p>"What in Odin's name is that?!" Gobber exclaimed.</p>
<p>"This is the Bewilderbeast. The King of Dragons. No dragon is able to resist his call." Valka faced the edge of the island, where the dragon riders were coming in closer, and raised her staff. Then the Bewilderbeast let out a thundering roar.</p>
<p>"No, no!" Hiccup said. "You can't do this!" He spun around. "Fly away!"</p>
<p>But it was too late. The riders were already too close to evade the Bewilderbeast, and suddenly, their dragons began to twist and turn in discomfort. "What's going on?" Astrid shouted.</p>
<p>Hiccup stared at his mother in horror. "If the dragons shake them off, they could be seriously injured... or worse!"</p>
<p>"Enough of this madness!" Stoick roared. "Release them at once!"</p>
<p>"Help!" Ingrid cried as Shadowwhisper shook violently.</p>
<p>"I am not certain they deserve it," said Valka, "but I will show mercy." She tapped her staff again, and the Bewilderbeast made a small grunt. The dragons retained their glazed eyes, but they waited until they were low to the ground before rolling over and forcing their riders off their backs and safely into the snow. Then the dragons joined the gathering flock around the Bewilderbeast.</p>
<p>"Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed. He raced to his dragon's side, but the Night Fury ignored him and walked to Valka. Swiftwings and the other dragons followed suit, seeming to not even hear their riders' please.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" Snotlout said in fear.</p>
<p>Valka gave everyone a severe look. "The dragons and I will fly to Berk and collect the rest of the dragons there. When we return, I will transport all of you back to Berk, where you will live a peaceful life <em>without </em>dragons."</p>
<p>"What?!" Astrid exclaimed. "Are you <em>insane</em>?"</p>
<p>Valka ignored her and climbed onto Toothless' back. "If <em>any </em>of you cause damage to this place..."</p>
<p>"Val, please," Stoick said. "You're making a big mistake."</p>
<p>"The only mistake I made was breaking the rules of this place: no outsiders allowed." Valka and Cloudjumper joined the Bewilderbeast in the sky. The rest of the dragons followed. Soon, the giant flock was out of sight, leaving the helpless Vikings behind.</p>
<p>"Hiccup, what just happened?" Astrid said to break the silence. "Who is that insane woman?"</p>
<p>"That would be... my wife," Stoick said. The newcomers stared at him in shock.</p>
<p>"Wait a minute," said Tuffnut, "I thought you wife - you know..." He dragged his finger across his throat.</p>
<p>Stoick sighed. "Apparently, instead of being killed by dragons, she ran away with them."</p>
<p>"She's been working against Drago and the dragon tappers, rescuing dragons and bringing them to this sanctuary," Hiccup explained.</p>
<p>"She doesn't think it's possible for dragons and Vikings to live in peace," Eira added. "She's trying to protect them."</p>
<p>"Why don't we let her?" Krogan said unexpectedly.</p>
<p>Eira looked at him in surprise. "Let her take all of our dragons to live here?"</p>
<p>"Why not? Your insistence on living with dragons is what brings you so much trouble. You will have nothing to fear from Drago if you have no dragons. It's time to admit your experiment has failed and move on."</p>
<p>"What kind of talk is that?" Stoick growled, taking a threatening step towards him. "The one thing Valka was right about was not to trust <em>you</em>."</p>
<p>Eira quickly positioned herself in front of Krogan, blocking Stoick's path to him. "Hey, Krogan is allowed to have an opinion on the situation."</p>
<p>"And it is a reasonable one," Viggo said. "You may not find it acceptable, but it <em>is </em>an option to address the Drago problem."</p>
<p>"There was only one time I came close to believing it was the right choice," Hiccup said slowly. He frowned, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. "My dad was severely injured by Krogan's flyers, and we didn't know if he would make it. That was the first time I truly realized the repercussions of choosing to live at peace with dragons. I thought it might cost me my village and everyone I loved. In a moment of weakness, I thought it would be better if I had never befriended Toothless."</p>
<p>"No!" shouted Dagur. "There's no way it could have been better. If you hadn't bonded with Toothless, Eira wouldn't have had a reason to come here, and we would have never met. And I never would have been reunited with Heather or accepted my place as chief."</p>
<p>"And who knows where I would have been?" Heather said. "Angry, bitter, and all alone, probably... if not dead from trying to kill my brother."</p>
<p>Hiccup nodded. "Yes, I get it now. Bad and good have occurred because of my actions. But that's not what matters. It's in the past and we can't change it. What do we do now? Is my mother right? I know her methods are all wrong, but is her goal worth considering? Are dragons better off away from Vikings... from us?"</p>
<p>"No way!" Eret declared. "That's a ridiculous notion."</p>
<p>Hiccup stared at him. "Uh, what are you doing here and when did you become an advocate for dragons?"</p>
<p>"Since a few hours ago," Ingrid said brightly. She moved to stand by Eret and looked around at everyone. "This is Eret. He saved us from Drago."</p>
<p>"After he handed us over to him," Astrid said. She glanced at Hiccup. "We thought Drago had captured you, so we made Eret take us to him."</p>
<p>"Drago didn't appreciate it too much," Eret said with a weak smile. "He tried to kill me when I objected to him killing Ingrid."</p>
<p>"Then how are you alive?" Krogan said suspiciously.</p>
<p>"Stormfly - Astrid's dragon - shielded me with her body." Eret nodded at Astrid, who gave him a small smile. "She was tranquilized as a result. Then I was tied up with the riders. My point is, Stormfly chose to save me - an enemy - on her own accord, not because of any order from Astrid. If a dragon is able to overcome her natural survival instincts to save the life of a Viking, then I believe our species <em>can </em>get along if we all try. Stormfly certainly wants to try, and who are we to take that decision away from her? If you ask me, Valka is no better than Drago, forcing dragons into a lifestyle against their wills. They deserve better than that."</p>
<p>"Even if that's true, it doesn't solve our Drago problem," Krogan said. "Unless we can get Valka's Bewilderbeast on our side - which seems highly unlikely at this point - we don't stand a chance. No one escapes Drago."</p>
<p>"You and I did." At Krogan's surprised look, Eret smiled. "Yes, I know you are. Anyone who's worked for Drago for any length of time knows who you are, Krogan. Drago wasn't too pleased to find out you escaped him. And to think you've been under the protection of the dragon riders!"</p>
<p>"Mostly the protection of my sister, Eira," Ingrid said.</p>
<p>Eret glanced at Eira, who smiled at him. "You sister? Ah, that makes sense."</p>
<p>"It was Dagur who thought to rescue Krogan in the first place," Eira said. "He had enough foresight to realize it wouldn't be good for him if his men brought him back to Drago."</p>
<p>"But you're the one who made the judgment call he was worth saving," said Dagur.</p>
<p>"And <em>you </em>thought the dragon hunters who surrendered could be saved," Krogan said.</p>
<p>Dagur looked at him in surprise. "You remember that?"</p>
<p>"It was quite unusual, so it stands out in my memories."</p>
<p>"Berserkers showing mercy to enemies?" Stoick said in disbelief, which transformed into admiration when he looked at Dagur. "Your father would be proud."</p>
<p>Dagur dipped his head in acknowledgement, his eyes suddenly wet. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"Anyway," Eret said loudly, "I am <em>done </em>being afraid of Drago."</p>
<p>"That's a lousy choice," Krogan said.</p>
<p>"Nope! It's the only one that makes sense. I've already stared death in the face and won. What more can he do to me?"</p>
<p>"Kill you for real?" Tuffnut suggested.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'll save you," Ruffnut said, earning a disgusted look from her brother.</p>
<p>Eret ignored them and strode towards Krogan. "The way I see it, you and I should both be dead, but we're <em>alive</em>. We've been given a second chance. It's like a free pass. If we should be dead anyway, why not make the most of this gift by doing something meaningful? If not for ourselves, then at least for those who saved us." He looked around at Ingrid, Astrid, Eira, and Dagur while Krogan cast his gaze to the ground.</p>
<p>"You're right," Hiccup said. "We can't give up."</p>
<p>"Uh, none of this matters if we can't get our dragons back from you lunatic mom," Snotlout said. "No offense."</p>
<p>Hiccup frowned. "Some taken. But I think I have an idea. My mother's Bewilderbeast must accept the notion that some Vikings are trustworthy. He never would have accepted her otherwise. At first - he controlled Viggo and Krogan's dragons to protect them but not Toothless or Swiftwings. Then when Viggo proved he wouldn't attack his dragon even in self-defense, the Bewilderbeast accepted him. That is what we <em>all </em>need to do. We need to get near our dragons and prove our bond in a similar way. I believe the Bewilderbeast will sense our good intentions and leave our dragons alone."</p>
<p>"Well, it's as good as a problem as any," Stoick said. "But we need to get to Berk before the villagers mistake Valka and the Bewilderbeast for enemies and attack."</p>
<p>"Only one problem," said Fishlegs. "How are we going to get there? Valka took all the dragons."</p>
<p>Hiccup smiled. "Not <em>all</em> the dragons."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was fun. The scene with Valka was taken from the original storyboards with her as the villain. I toned her down though. According to the storyboards, Valka basically tries to make Stormfly kill Astrid and Eret. Yikes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. New Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 15: </b>New Plan</p>
<p>Snotlout thought of himself as a master dragon trainer, but he was beginning to have his doubts as he struggled to retain control over the baby Snafflefang. Valka had left the baby dragons at the sanctuary, and apparently they were immune to the Bewilderbeast's control. So, the dragon riders flew to Berk on the backs of the little creatures.</p>
<p>"This does not look good," Stoick said in dismay as they neared the island. The Bewilderbeast hovered at the edge of Berk, and a large flock of dragons almost as big as the alpha swarmed next to him.</p>
<p>"It's going to be alright, Dad," Hiccup said gently. "We just need to get to our dragons and prove ourselves."</p>
<p>"Is that all?" Snotlout said dryly.</p>
<p>"It should be easy for you, Snotlout," Astrid said. "You're always trying to prove yourself."</p>
<p>"Shut up, Astrid."</p>
<p>"We should start by calming the villagers," Stoick said. "They have no idea what's going on."</p>
<p>"I don't think that's possible," Tuffnut said. He pointed to the center of the village, where Vikings ran in terror or threw rocks at the intruding dragons. There was ice everywhere, indicating the Bewilderbeast had attacked.</p>
<p>"We'll simply do our best," Hiccup said.</p>
<p>Snotlout wished he shared his optimism. He and Ingrid landed in the village and jumped to the ground. He never thought he'd be relieved to be out of the air. "Everyone, calm down!" Ingrid shouted, but it was no use.</p>
<p>"The wild dragons are being lured in," Snotlout said, his eyes on the forest being depleted of dragons. "We have to stop this."</p>
<p>"Let's find our dragons."</p>
<p>The two of them started for the edge of the island and the center of the conflict. Then they spotted Valka. She was still atop Toothless, shouting orders and waving her staff around. "Hiccup won't be able to get Toothless back like that, and I doubt he has what it takes to change it."</p>
<p>Ingrid frowned. "What are you-"</p>
<p>Snotlout raced to Valka and Toothless and leapt into the air. Valka noticed him at the last second and knocked him back with her staff. He groaned as he hit the ground.</p>
<p>Ingrid was instantly at his side. "Are you alright?" She took his hand and helped him up.</p>
<p>"Toothless!" Hiccup cried.</p>
<p>While Valka's attention was diverted by her son, Snotlout took the opportunity to charge at her again. This time, he managed to knock her off the Night Fury and pin her to the ground. He smirked triumphantly, and she glared at him.</p>
<p>"I'll take it from here, Snotlout," Stoick said from above them.</p>
<p>Snotlout scrambled to his feet to let the chief deal with his wife. In the next instant, he was the one knocked onto his back. His eyes widened with fear as he stared at Hookfang's growling face. "Hey there,  Hooky," he said nervously. "Looks like you found me." He cowered when the dragon moved his head closer.</p>
<p>"Snotlout," Ingrid said, "stay calm and reach out to him."</p>
<p>"Are you sure that's a good idea? He looks pretty angry."</p>
<p>"He needs you."</p>
<p>Snotlout's fear slowly faded as he gazed at the Monstrous Nightmare that made no move to strike. Hookfang would never hurt him, Bewilderbeast or not. He slowly lifted his hand, pausing only when the dragon snarled. Taking a deep breath, he me made it the rest of the way, placing his hand on Hookfang's snout. "It's alright. I'm here." Then the dragon's eyes returned to normal, and Snotlout relaxed. He stood up and hugged his friend around the neck. "I'm glad you're back."</p>
<p>"I knew you could do it."</p>
<p>Snotlout smiled at Ingrid. "Now let's find your dragon." He climbed onto Hookfang's back and offered his hand to Ingrid, pulling her up behind him. They flew around, watching their friends attempt to calm the Vikings and dragons. Snotlout slowed down when he spotted Swiftwings spewing water balls everywhere. "Do you see Eira?"</p>
<p>"Over there!" Ingrid leaned over his shoulder and pointed to the right.</p>
<p>Snotlout steered Hookfang in the direction of Swiftwings. "Hey, over here!" After getting the Windwalker's attention, he flew to Eira with the dragon on his tail. Swiftwings stopped when she saw her trainer.</p>
<p>Eira smiled at him. "Thanks, Snotlout!"</p>
<p>Snotlout grinned back at her. Perhaps this would not be too hard after all.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Hiccup hated the battle that raged on Berk. It was almost like the old days. Vikings fought with dragons, either to keep them on Berk to to scare them away. Luckily, he was able to find Toothless and gain his attention. Unfortunately, he was still under the control of the Bewilderbeast.</p>
<p>Hiccup ran towards the alpha, making sure Toothless followed him. Then he stopped and faced his dragon. "It's okay, bud," he said in a gentle tone. "I won't hurt you." After making sure he had the Bewilderbeast's attention, he reached out his hand and closed his eyes. Relief flooded him when he felt the Night Fury's snout in his palm. Opening his eyes, he gently stroked the dragon. "There you are." He smiled at the Bewilderbeast before mounting his dragon. "Now, let's go help the others."</p>
<p>His friends surprisingly needed little help in getting through to their dragons. Even the other villagers made a good pass at it. Eventually, the Bewilderbeast seemed to give up entirely and released his control, causing dragons to swarm back onto Berk.</p>
<p>"No," Valka said in shock, stopping her fight with Stoick, which mainly consisted of them blocking each other instead of actually attempting to cause harm. "This can't be happening." She spun around to face the alpha. "Why did you free them? They'll be safer with us."</p>
<p>"But they choose to be with us," Hiccup said, coming up from behind her with Toothless. "They choose friendship over absolute safety. If you truly love dragons, shouldn't you respect their decision?"</p>
<p>Valka anxiously looked around at the Vikings united with their dragons. "Even them?" Her eyes fell on Eira, Dagur, Viggo, and Krogan.</p>
<p>"They want to stay with them," Eira said. "You're the one trying to control the dragons, not my friends. Even the Bewilderbeast understands."</p>
<p>"Please, end this," Hiccup said. "We don't want to fight."</p>
<p>Valka gazed at him sadly, her shoulder sagging in defeat. "I do not understand it, but I too must obey the alpha's command. I shall leave you in peace. It shall be like we never met."</p>
<p>"Don't say that, Val," Stoick said in a pained voice. "We can still work this out."</p>
<p>Valka shook her head. "I am afraid we are too different. You have your beliefs, and I have mind. We will see who wins in the end. Please do not look for me." Silence permeated the area as she strode to Cloudjumper and climbed onto his back. She did not even look at Hiccup or Stoick before taking off.</p>
<p>"Dad?" Hiccup said tentatively. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Stoick let out a heavy sigh. For the first time in Hiccup's life, he appeared broken. "So am I, son. So am I."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>After the battle, the Berserkers spent the night on Berk. In the morning, Dagur and Heather left (after a heartfelt goodbye on Dagur's part), leaving Viggo to take part in the meeting Stoick convened in the Great Hall. Gobber, Eret, Krogan, and the dragon riders gathered in front of the chief to discuss their next course of action.</p>
<p>"We need to return our attention to Drago," Stoick said. "After everything yesterday, we just-" He faltered, his eyes clouding with sadness. "What I mean to say is..."</p>
<p>Gobber gave him a sympathetic look. "Are you sure you're up for this, chief? Yesterday must be a lot to process."</p>
<p>"Yeah, Dad," said Hiccup. "I can take over."</p>
<p>Stoick shook his head. "No, no. I just need to push past it and focus on the task at hand." His eyes swept the table until they landed on Eret. "You, dragon trapper."</p>
<p>"The name is Eret, son of Eret," said the sailor. "Greatest-"</p>
<p>"Right, right. What do you know about Drago?"</p>
<p>Eret's smile faded. "What do you want to know? I can tell you how many Vikings he has working for him, which dragons he's using for which purpose..."</p>
<p>"Are any of the dragons a threat?"</p>
<p>Eret shrugged. "In a battle, I'd say your trained dragons have the advantage." He paused. "But it probably won't come to that because he has a Bewilderbeast of his own."</p>
<p>"WHAT?!" Stoick leapt to his feet and slammed his hands on the table.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we kind of already deduced that," Hiccup said.</p>
<p>"And why didn't you tell me that?"</p>
<p>"I, uh, didn't get the chance with the whole... mom thing."</p>
<p>Stoick sank back into his seat. "Yes, of course. At least we've seen this dragon before. We know how to deal with it."</p>
<p>"I don't think I would count on that technique working this time," said Eret. "Valka and her Bewilderbeast live together with mutual respect, while Drago uses physical and mental coercion to control his. I know you guys are good, but this dragon will be difficult to reason with."</p>
<p>Stoick sighed. "Then we will have to do it the old fashioned Viking way like we planned with the Red Death."</p>
<p>Hiccup shook his head. "We never would have beaten the Red Death without our dragons."</p>
<p>"Plus there's Drago's army and all the dragons he controls to contend with," said Eret. "It won't be easy."</p>
<p>"Then what do you suggest?"</p>
<p>Eret shrugged. "Come up with a foolproof strategy?"</p>
<p>"No strategy will get you out of this," Krogan said. "You should all leave and find a place where you will never be found. And this time, keep to yourselves."</p>
<p>"As optimistic as ever, Krogan," Hiccup said dryly.</p>
<p>Stoick slammed his palms on the table. "We will never run and hide like cowards!"</p>
<p>"No, his attitude makes sense," Eret said. "Drago used intimidation to subjugate both Vikings and dragons to his will. He get inside your head and makes you believe your only option is to do what he wants. If you believe there's no hope in defeating him, you won't even try."</p>
<p>"And believing means you will win?" Krogan said.</p>
<p>"It gives us a better chance than not trying at all." Eret looked around the room. "I don't know what these dragon riders are capable of, but there's something different about them."</p>
<p>"<em>You </em>should understand what they're capable of, Krogan," Viggo said. "You did lose to them quite spectacularly despite your supreme confidence."</p>
<p>Krogan shot him a glare. "You're one to talk. You also lost to them."</p>
<p>"Yes, and the difference between us is that I learned from my loss and made the appropriate changes. Tell me, do you understand why you lost? Find the answer and perhaps you will know why they may win now."</p>
<p>"It would help if you shared that with us as well," Stoick said grumpily.</p>
<p>Viggo smiled. "Let Hiccup and Eira be themselves. They will find a way."</p>
<p>Eira appreciated his faith in them. If he thought they had a chance to succeed, then it must be true. "You know, I am wondering about something," she said. "If Drago is such an imminent threat, why hasn't he attacked us yet? We know his location, and surely he doesn't want to wait for us to attack him."</p>
<p>"Maybe he doesn't think we will," Ingrid said. "Or he believes he could easily beat."</p>
<p>"Or he doesn't know your location or the fact that you have a whole island of dragons," Eret said.</p>
<p>Ingrid gave him a surprised look. "You didn't tell him?"</p>
<p>Eret smiled slightly. "I thought it over and decided he might overreact if I told him and take it out on me. I thought it a much better plan if my trappers captured the dragons ourselves."</p>
<p>"This is good," Stoick said. "We have an advantage. We can construct the battle to our liking."</p>
<p>"I think we need more allies," Ingrid said. "Eret, do you think you can win over the other dragon trappers?"</p>
<p>Eret frowned in thought. "Many of the trappers enjoy capturing and torturing dragons. They would never join us. I should have a good shot at my own men, however. They're sailors more than anything, and they respect me."</p>
<p>"I don't know," Stoick said uneasily. "It's a risk."</p>
<p>"But it could pay off," Viggo said. "Even if we don't change their minds, we may be able to use their fear of Drago to convince them to ally with us politically. The Roman Empire grew so large so quickly because they offered the people they conquered the same rights as their own citizens, encouraging surrender. Obliterating everything in your path is not the only way to win a war." He looked pointedly at Krogan.</p>
<p>Stoick nodded. "It is worth considering. Eret, talk to me in private. Everyone else, prepare the way you know best. Let me review our options, and we will reconvene at a later date."</p>
<p>Ingrid followed Eira as the two of them left the Great Hall. "It's good to see Viggo and Krogan getting along," the younger sister said.</p>
<p>"What do you mean 'getting along?'" said Eira. "All they do is fight. And Viggo usually starts it."</p>
<p>"He's trying to help. Do you really think he would annoy Krogan just for the fun of it knowing what you're trying to do for him?" Ingrid stopped outside, and Eira followed her gaze and watched Viggo mount his Skrill while Krogan stood nearby. She left her sister to join them.</p>
<p>"Krogan, I've been meaning to thank you," Viggo said.</p>
<p>Krogan gave him an odd look. "For what? I don't recall ever doing you any favors."</p>
<p>"Not willingly, I admit, but if you had never sought me out for the Dragon Eye, I never would have reconciled with Runa or joined Eira and Hiccup in their quest. So, thank you, my friend."</p>
<p>Krogan let out a dissatisfied grunt. "If you recall, I also tried to kill you."</p>
<p>"I expected nothing less from you at the time."</p>
<p>"And what about all the damage I caused? Most of it would not have been possible if I never found you. Can you really say everything was worth it?" Krogan clenched his fists and stared hard at Viggo.</p>
<p>For his part, Viggo remained perfectly calm. "Once again, you look only at what is right in front of you and fail to see the big picture. After my defeat, I went into hiding because I was too afraid to change. I did not know how, and I did not think anyone would ever accept me or show me the way." He paused, his eyes falling on Eira. "I was wrong. We have both committed terrible acts, but good has come because of them, not despite them. Good finds a way to break through even the darkest nights. It is resilient that way, and you would be wise to have faith in it. You are not alone anymore. There is hope in that." Finally, he returned his attention to Sigurd and took to the air. Just before taking off, he smiled at Eira. "Good luck."</p>
<p>Krogan turned to look at Eira, his expression softening. They stared at each other for a long moment without saying anything. Then Krogan lifted his hand and gently brought it down atop Eira's head. "Let's go home," he said. Returning his arm to his side, he walked away, and she followed.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Runa slowly closed Tyra's door so as not to wake her. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the front door open and close. Viggo. He had barely laid eyes on her before she raced to his side and flung her arms around him. "Viggo," she whispered, breathing in his scent. "I miss you."</p>
<p>"I missed you too, my love," Viggo said softly. "I am sorry I was away for so long."</p>
<p>Runa pulled back and smiled at him. "It's alright. You had to help your friends." She gently touched the scarred skin on his left cheek. I love that you're so loyal."</p>
<p>Viggo bent down and lightly kissed her on the lips. "You are amazing. To think how close I came to giving all this up..."</p>
<p>Runa's hands traveled down to his chest. "But you didn't, and that's what matters. You made the right choice in the end."</p>
<p>"Only with your help."</p>
<p>Runa smiled. "I just never stopped believing in you. I always knew who you were, even if you forgot."</p>
<p>Viggo cupped her face before kissing her again. "Thank you."</p>
<p>Runa knew she should ask him about what happened during his trip. Dagur had given her some of the details, but she wanted to hear it from Viggo's perspective. However, his closeness made it difficult to formulate the correct question. Instead, she brought her lips back to his and kissed him passionately, and he responded in kind. The world could wait.</p>
<p>After some time, Viggo paused to gaze at her in adoration. "I love you, Runa, and I am grateful for everything that brought me to this point."</p>
<p>"So I am I. I don't regret a thing." Runa pushed his head down until his forehead rested against hers. "I love you, Viggo. I am so glad you're mine."</p>
<p>Viggo gave her a smile that melted her heart. "Always." Just before he could kiss her again, they heard the sound of crying. "I will take care of that." He kissed her forehead and then started for Tyra's door. Runa sighed happily as she watched his retreating form. Despite the problems in the world, all was well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn't resist adding a little bit of Viggo/Runa. I love them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Recruits and Setbacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 16: </b>Recruits and Setbacks</p>
<p>Stoick set Ingrid in charge of Eret, so she spent a good amount of time showing him around Berk. Snotlout followed them like a lost puppy, so she decided to bring him along on the mission the following day.  She and Eret rode Shadowwhisper while Snotlout and Hookfang flew beside them.</p>
<p>"Good thinking bringing me and Hooky along," Snotlout said. "We can rough these guys up if they give us any trouble."</p>
<p>"Please don't," Eret said in a worried tone.</p>
<p>"That is <em>not </em>why you're here," Ingrid said firmly.  "Try to be nice to them, okay?"</p>
<p>"Fine," Snotlout grumbled.</p>
<p>Fortunately, it did not take them long to locate the dragon trappers floating at sea with no clear direction. They spotted the dragons almost immediately and raised their weapons when they approached.</p>
<p>"Hold on, mates!" Eret said. "It's me!"</p>
<p>"Eret?" one of the trappers said in disbelief. They all dropped their weapons. "When you didn't return, we thought something terrible happened to you!"</p>
<p>"What are you doing with this riders?" said a second trapper.</p>
<p>Ingrid positioned Shadowwhisper so Eret could hop onto the boat. "I've joined forces with them," Eret said. "This is Ingrid and Snotlout and their dragons, Shadowwhisper and Hookfang."</p>
<p>"It's nice to meet you," Ingrid said with a smile. The trappers seemed a bit doubtful, but they gave her hesitant smiles in return.</p>
<p>"What do you mean you've joined them?" a third trapper said. "What about Drago?"</p>
<p>"I don't answer to him anymore," Eret said confidently.</p>
<p>"Because Drago tried to kill him," Snotlout said.</p>
<p>Eret shot him a look. "Yes, and a dragon saved me. Now I know who my true friends are. All of you are welcome to join us." He paused. "And I want my boat back."</p>
<p>"We've been trapping dragons for years," the second trapper said. "Why should we stop now?"</p>
<p>"Because you'll miss me?"</p>
<p>"We'll protect you from Drago," Snotlout said. "We've already escaped him once, and I bet he'll be after you because you worked for Eret."</p>
<p>The trappers' faces turned pale. "We'll join you," they said in unison.</p>
<p>Ingrid smirked at Snotlout. "Nice job." The hardest part of their mission was now complete.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Your plan actually succeeded?" Stoick said in surprise when Ingrid and Snotlout lined up the dragon trappers in front of him.</p>
<p>"Of course it did," Eret said, puffing out his chest. "My men are loyal."</p>
<p>Stoick's eyes narrowed slightly. "Loyal to you, maybe, but will they be loyal to Berk?"</p>
<p>"We don't want anything to do with your war," said a trapper. "We never did."</p>
<p>"Yeah, lock us up if you don't trust us," said another. "We won't mind."</p>
<p>Ingrid frowned. "Don't you want to help us instead?"</p>
<p>The first trapper shook his head. "No way. We're not dumb enough to go up against Drago." He pointed at Snotlout. "He said you would protect us."</p>
<p>Snotlout rolled his eyes. "What's dumb is thinking you'll be protected if Berk falls."</p>
<p>"Forcing them to fight won't do us any good," Stoick said. "We best grant their wish."</p>
<p>"Wait!" Ingrid objected. "They don't even know what makes Berk so great. Let me spend some time with them and teach them."</p>
<p>"Well, I suppose there's no harm in that. Just keep a close eye on them. The last thing we need is for one of them to escape and give away our location."</p>
<p>"You don't have anything to worry about!" Eret declared.</p>
<p>"I'll help too, chief," Snotlout said with a smile.</p>
<p>Stoick eyed him warily. "Perhaps you best leave this to Ingrid."</p>
<p>When Snotlout frowned, Ingrid gave him a sympathetic look and said, "Sorry."</p>
<p>So, it was settled. Ingrid gathered the dragon trappers around and began to teach them all about Berk and its dragons. Eret chimed in when he could, which she found extremely useful. The men did respect him a lot, and his word often meant more than hers.</p>
<p>At first, Snotlout watched silently from the sidelines. After some time, he seemed to give up and disappear. A few minutes later, however, he returned riding Hookfang. "We need to speed this up!" he declared as he landed in the middle of the dragon trappers, who cowered in fear. "You've got to learn firsthand about our dragons if you want to fit in with us."</p>
<p>"This is not the way to do it, mate," Eret said, shaking his head. He looked to Ingrid for help.</p>
<p>"Come with me, Snotlout," Ingrid said with a sigh. And just when she thought everything was going so well.</p>
<p>Snotlout blinked. "Why? What did I do?"</p>
<p>"I'll tell you if you follow me." Ingrid turned to Eret. "Have you got this?"</p>
<p>Eret nodded. "You can count on me."</p>
<p>Ingrid smiled slightly. "Thanks." Snotlout and Hookfang followed her off to the side, though Snotlout did not seem too pleased. Once they were along, he slid off Hookfang's back and faced her.</p>
<p>"Why did you stop me?" he said. "I had everything under control."</p>
<p>Ingrid raised her eyebrows. "You intended to scare them? Last time that happened, they attacked Berk, remember?"</p>
<p>Snotlout frowned. "Oh, right. I'm sorry. I just wanted to help."</p>
<p>"Well, can you not help by trying to act tough and fight all the time?"</p>
<p>"But I'm so good at it. I know you want a different approach, but my dad said real men don't need to waist time with that kind of stuff."</p>
<p>Ingrid's eyes narrowed. "Now I see where the problem is." She should have known his dad was behind all this. As much as he strove to be independent, he still had a hook in him. "I'll fix this." She spun on her heels and strode to the village.</p>
<p>"Wh-what are you going to do?" Snotlout said in alarm, scrambling to keep up with her.</p>
<p>"What I should have done a long time ago." Ingrid did not stop until she reached Snotlout's house, and then she knocked on the door. Thankfully, it was Spitelout who answered.</p>
<p>"Hello, lass," he said. "What can I do for you?"</p>
<p>"We need to talk." Ingrid pushed past him and entered the house.</p>
<p>"You don't need to listen to her," Snotlout said quickly. "She's not in her right mind."</p>
<p>Ingrid glared at him. "You be quiet."</p>
<p>"Is there a problem, lass?" Spitelout said, eying her carefully.</p>
<p>"Yes, there's a problem! I don't like the ideas you've been putting into Snotlout's head. Things like not apologizing, asserting superiority over others - especially women, ignoring emotions, and acting like everything is a battle to be won!"</p>
<p>Spitelout crossed his arms and scoffed at her. "Well, I'm sorry if they do things differently on Torvald, but that is what it takes to be a <em>real</em> Viking. And don't act like you're not doing the same thing. You and all the others have been influencing him away from my sage advice. I'm just trying to even the score."</p>
<p>Ingrid spared a glance at Snotlout, who's eyes were wide in fear. Though she had every right to be angry, she knew it was best to find a diplomatic solution to this problem. "That is not the same thing. The influences of friends and a girlfriend does not have the same weight of a parent. Snotlout and I are on an equal level, while you rank above him. If he follows my advice, it's because he chooses to. I want him to know there are other options out there than what he's been taught. He is loyal, courageous, compassionate, and oftentimes quite clever. I am encouraging the best in him. I just wish you would do the same."</p>
<p>Spitelout dropped his arms to his sides, and his gaze relaxed. "I can tell you care a lot for him. That is all I could ask for. Keep up the good work."</p>
<p>His reaction surprised Ingrid but in a good way. She nodded, smiling. "Thank you. I will."</p>
<p>Snotlout stared at her in wonder. Once his dad dismissed them, he grabbed her arm and led her to his room. Before she could ask what was going on, he said, "Did you mean everything you said about me?"</p>
<p>"Of course I did," Ingrid said without hesitation. "You're really great, and your dad should know that."</p>
<p>Snotlout smiled. "Thank you." Then he moved in closer and kissed her.</p>
<p>Once more, Ingrid was taken by surprise, but this was also a good one. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, while his hands found her waist, pulling her closer. When they broke apart, they were both out of breath. Ingrid gave him a goofy grin. "Wow. Maybe I should confront your dad more often."</p>
<p>Snotlout chuckled. "Please don't."</p>
<p>Ingrid smirked. "I'm not making any promises." To cut off his objections, she pulled him in for another kiss.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Trepidation consumed Hiccup as he flew to Valka's sanctuary. Three days had passed since he first left, and he was not eager to return. His father did not like the concept either. He said it was best to just let her be for now.  However, Hiccup could not deny that Krogan's idea of challenging Drago's Bewilderbeast with Valka's was the best he had heard so far. This might be their best chance to avoid a full-out war.</p>
<p>Dragons turned their heads to look at them when Toothless flew in through the cave, and Hiccup found himself grateful he had earned the Bewilderbeast's approval. He dismounted his dragon and began searching for his mother. He soon found her with her back to him, tending to a Gronckle. He cleared his throat.</p>
<p>Valka jumped up and spun around, her eyes wide with surprise. "Hiccup! What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to return."</p>
<p>Toothless eyed her suspiciously, and Hiccup placed a hand on his back to ease him. "I know, but we really need your help with Drago."</p>
<p>Valka's expression hardened. "Your 'talking it out' strategy didn't go so well?"</p>
<p>Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I, uh, haven't tried that yet, actually. I'm still trying to figure out the best approach and how to do it safely. I need a backup plan in case it doesn't work out."</p>
<p>"I will not sacrifice my dragons for your war."</p>
<p>Hiccup wanted to ask her how she could criticize both peace and war, but he held his tongue. "That's just it, I don't want to sacrifice anyone, even Drago's dragons. They're being controlled by Drago and his Bewilderbeast, right?" When her expression did not change, he knew she already knew about Drago's alpha but didn't tell him. That figured. "They're victims, just like the dragons controlled by the Red Death were victims. Berk ended the war with dragons by taking out their queen, their alpha. We need to do the same with Drago's Bewilderbeast. We need a challenger."</p>
<p>Valka's eyes narrowed. "You want to use my Bewilderbeast."</p>
<p>"He's the only dragon who can fight Drago's Bewilderbeast without being controlled by it."</p>
<p>"Do you have any idea what will happen if we lose?"</p>
<p>"I assume you'll lose all of these dragons."</p>
<p>"I've worked for over 20 years rescuing these dragons, and I'm not about to risk all of that one one fight."</p>
<p>"Then help me talk to Drago instead!"</p>
<p>"That's even more foolish." Valka turned away from him.</p>
<p>Hiccup held in a frustrated groan. "You can't keep hiding out and rescuing dragons one by one. Eventually, Drago will find this place and challenge you anyway. Wouldn't it be better to join forces with Berk and beat him together?"</p>
<p>"It's not that simple. I know the Bewilderbeast trusts you with your dragons, but that doesn't mean we can be allies. We're too different."</p>
<p>Hiccup sighed. He really should not have been surprised. His mother was as stubborn as any other Viking. Toothless nudged him forward with his snout, and Hiccup nodded at the Night Fury in understanding. Taking a deep breath, he moved closer to Valka. "I'm sorry about everything that happened, but we never meant you any harm. Even if you've left Berk, it's still a part of you. Despite what happened, we're still family. Dad misses you." He paused. "I miss you."</p>
<p>Valka slowly turned her head, revealing her sorrow-stricken face.  "I'm sorry, Hiccup," she said softly. "I just... can't. Please leave me."</p>
<p>Hiccup gazed at her sadly. "I'll leave for now, but I'm not giving up on you." Toothless whined, but Hiccup shook his head. There was nothing more he could do for now.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ever since escaping from Valka's sanctuary, Eira made it a point to visit Dagur each morning and update him on any progress being made. After that, she either traded ideas with her friends or trained with Krogan. On this day, she returned to Berk the same time as Hiccup, who informed her that Valka wanted no part in any plan of theirs. It was too bad, but it could not be helped. If only they had more time to figure out how to reach her.</p>
<p>Next, Eira decided it was time to train, but she could not find Krogan in any of his usual spots. After looking around, she came across Ingrid and Snotlout, who were talking together near the dragon trappers. "Hey, guys," she greeted them. "Have you seen Krogan?"</p>
<p>"He ran off into the forest not too long ago," Snotlout said.</p>
<p>Eira frowned. "And you didn't stop him?"</p>
<p>"Were we supposed to?"</p>
<p>"I didn't know he still needed to be constantly monitored," Ingrid said. "These guys are the bigger concern now." She jerked her thumb in the direction of the trappers.</p>
<p>"It's not that he needs to be watched," said Eira. "It's just... I don't want him to be alone for his sake."</p>
<p>"Then you better go after him."</p>
<p>Eira resolved to do just that. She really hoped Krogan went off to be alone to get away from all the people instead of from some internal crisis. Ruby was still in the village, which was not good. The young woman ran into the forest but did not have to venture far before spotting Krogan sitting on a large boulder. "Krogan," she said in relief, "there you are."</p>
<p>Krogan looked at her with a vacant expression. "Do you need something?"</p>
<p>Eira swallowed hard. She did not like that look. It reminded her of how he acted when she first brought him to Berk. Although, back then, he would not have said anything to her, especially so politely. "I thought we could get some training in today."</p>
<p>"No thank you." Krogan looked away. "It won't make a difference anyway."</p>
<p>"But it will give you something to focus on."</p>
<p>"I said <em>no</em>," Krogan said in a forceful tone.</p>
<p>Eira took a tentative step forward. "Krogan, what's wrong?"</p>
<p>"It's nothing for you to be concerned about."</p>
<p>"Saying that won't prevent me from being concerned." Eira walked around the boulder until he was facing her. "You've got something on your mind. Tell me what it is."</p>
<p>"Fine." Krogan placed his hands on the boulder and pushed himself up, staring at her with a hard expression. "I'm thinking about how useless all of this is. And I don't just mean the situation with Drago. I'm talking about what you're trying to accomplish with me."</p>
<p>Eira's eyes grew wide. "What? How can you say that?"</p>
<p>"Look, I appreciate that you're trying to help me. Really, I do. No one has ever bothered to do something like that before. And sometimes it feels <em>good</em>. But..." Krogan clenched his hands into fists and opened them again while his eyes darted around as if trying to locate something. "But everything <em>else</em> I feel... is almost too much for me to handle."</p>
<p>Eira gazed at him in concern. "I'm afraid I don't understand."</p>
<p>Krogan sighed. He moved away from the boulder and began pacing. "After my village was attacked, I found it difficult to function. Every time I closed my eyes, I could hear the screams of my friends and family and see their terror. I felt their pain, and it tormented me. The only way I was able to move on was to focus on striking back. At first it was just dragons, but then Drago expanded our targets." He paused. "My own violence made me the perpetrator instead of the victim. I thought every person had to be one or the other..."</p>
<p>Krogan's eyes clouded with sadness as he stopped walking and gazed at the ground. Eira said nothing, sensing he needed time to gather his thoughts.</p>
<p>"But if you're right... If there's another way to live in peace with others, then..." Krogan lifted his head, his expression pained. "Everything I've done... All the people I've killed... All of it was <em>wrong</em>."</p>
<p>"I don't think you need me to tell you that murder is wrong," Eira said softly. "That's something everyone knows. Some people just find a way to justify it." She understood his dilemma. It was one thing to kill dragons while believing they were nothing more than beasts, but killing another human being was an entirely different matter.</p>
<p>Krogan let out a bitter laugh. "And you're trying to break my justifications. And if that happens... How do I live with it? How do I get rid of the voices? How do I stop remembering all the people I harmed? I can't reason my way out of it like Viggo or just start acting better like Dagur." Various emotions swam in his eyes, and the most prominent was desperation. "In order to do everything I did for Drago, I had to shut down my emotions. I had to feel <em>nothing </em>when I killed or I would not have been able to do it. But now... I feel <em>everything</em>. How do I make it stop? How do I move on when it feels like I'm drowning?" His eyes now pleaded with her for an answer.</p>
<p>Eira wanted nothing more than to provide him with the perfect answer, but nothing came to her. His confession stunned her, and she found herself utterly unprepared. Instead of coming up with something on the spot that might cause more harm than good, she said, "I - I don't know."</p>
<p>A different emotion took over Krogan. Despair. "I know. You can't help me." Then, without warning, he turned and fled deeper into the forest.</p>
<p>Eira was too shocked to respond at first, but then she raced after him. "KROGAN!" She slowed down after awhile, knowing she would never catch up to him. She took in a deep breath and let it out in a heavy sigh. She understood his problem, for her heart ached for him. She had to find a way to help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. One Step More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 17: </b>One Step More</p>
<p>"Did you find Krogan?" Ingrid asked hopefully when Eira returned from the forest. She could not concentrate on the dragon trappers due to her concern, so she let Hiccup take over for now. However, she could tell from her sister's melancholy expression that she did not bring good news.</p>
<p>"I found him," Eira replied, "but it didn't go too well."</p>
<p>Ingrid gave her a sympathetic look. "Do you want to talk about it?"</p>
<p>Eira nodded. "Can we find  place to sit down first? For some reason, that wore me out."</p>
<p>"Sure." Ingrid glanced up at the darkening sky. "It's probably a good idea to get inside. It looks like it's going to rain." Her sister frowned but said nothing. The two of them made their hut and then sat on the bench in the main room. "So, what happened?"</p>
<p>Eira folded her hands in her lap and sighed. "Krogan is going through something I never anticipated. Everything I've done must have had a significant impact on him because he's... in pain... remembering all the people - and dragons - he's... killed. It's overwhelming him."</p>
<p>Ingrid had to admit, she was surprised to hear this as well. "So, he feels guilty? That's a good thing, right?"</p>
<p>"It's not just guilt. That's one emotion. He feels... everything."</p>
<p>"Everything?"</p>
<p>"He may seem emotionless, but I think... he's more sensitive than most of us. He feels deeply for others, but when he joined Drago... he shut everything off so he could do what he needed."</p>
<p>Ingrid closed her eyes for a moment to help her process everything. "I think I understand. Everything he refused to feel back then is all coming back at once."</p>
<p>Eira nodded. "Exactly. He doesn't know how to deal with it... and neither do I. I am afraid this will either push him back into his old life or into depression."</p>
<p>Ingrid shook her head. "He won't do either because you're going to show him another way."</p>
<p>Eira gave her a pained look. "How? What other way? Dagur and Viggo never had to deal with such intense emotions."</p>
<p>"And they didn't block their emotions for years on end. Plus, both of them had positive memories to hold onto that promised a bright future: Dagur, Heather, and Viggo, Runa. They had something to focus on other than the pain of transition."</p>
<p>Eira sighed. "I just don't know if what I have to offer is enough."</p>
<p>Ingrid placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You got him this far, didn't you? And you don't have to do this alone. There are others who are willing to help. Krogan needs to relearn how to from bonds with others. He needs people who won't leave him no matter what. He has to replace the terrible memories with better ones."</p>
<p>"But what does he do about what he's feeling right now?"</p>
<p>"I'm afraid he has to work through the emotions like he should have in the first place. It might help him if he talks about it, but if not, just being there with him may be enough. Don't let him fall into despair. Let him know there is an end to all this." Ingrid paused. How long had she been going on about this? "Does that make sense?"</p>
<p>Eira smiled slightly. "It does. Thanks, Ingrid. I don't feel entirely hopeless now."</p>
<p>"You're not hopeless. You'll get through to him. I know it."</p>
<p>"Like you got through to Eret?"</p>
<p>Ingrid smiled. "Yeah, just like that."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Eira decided to leave Krogan alone for now to let him cool down. She did worry when it began to rain and he did not return, but Stoick's insistence on a meeting prevented her from looking for him. She only heard half of what the chief said while she sat in the Great Hall with her friends.</p>
<p>"We must assume Drago knows our location and could attack at any time," Stoick said. "I want regular patrols on the lookout starting tomorrow morning. Astrid, will you create a schedule?"</p>
<p>"I'm on it," Astrid said. "I can go out now if you want me to."</p>
<p>Stoick shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I doubt even Drago would attack in this weather. Speaking of which, you should all go make sure everyone - Vikings and dragons - are secure indoors in case this develops into a real storm."</p>
<p>Everyone took this as a signal to end the meeting and made a rush to exit the building. Eira stood near the door, looking out with a frown. Indeed, it was pouring now, and the wind was picking up. It made her feel uneasy. </p>
<p>"Something on your mind, lass?" Stoick said.</p>
<p>Eira turned around to see him standing there with Hiccup and Toothless. "Krogan is in the woods, and I don't think he'll come back on his own." Or at all.</p>
<p>Stoick frowned. "Just leave him be. It sounds like his problem, after all." With that, he walked past her, leaving the Great Hall.</p>
<p>Hiccup gave her a worried look. "You're going after him, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"I have to," Eira said.</p>
<p>"Toothless and I will go with you."</p>
<p>Eira shook her head. "No. I appreciate it, but I need to do this alone. There is something I have to tell him."</p>
<p>Hiccup's eyes filled with understanding. "Good luck."</p>
<p>Eira gave him a small smile. "Thank you." Then she turned and ran straight for the woods. She was still not completely sure what she would say to Krogan, but she knew she had to find him and say <em>something </em>before it was too late.</p>
<p>She ignored the way the rain pounded against her skin as she raced through the trees. She suspected Krogan got as far away from the village as possible, so she headed straight through the middle of the island. Eventually, she came out of the forest and reached a small clearing, where Krogan stood on the edge of the cliff with his back to her.</p>
<p>"Krogan!" she called out to him. He gave no indication he had heard her. "We have to go back. This storm could get dangerous." Still nothing. Eira let out a heavy. She had a feeling that would not work, but she had to try. "Look, I don't have an easy answer for your problem, but I want to help. Please help me understand what you're going through."</p>
<p>After a long moment, Krogan turned towards her a little so she could see his profile. "Drago trained me to be a killer," he said just loud enough to be heard over the rain and wind. "He made me into the perfect weapon. We were supposed to protect people, but what were we to do about those in our way? When I already resigned myself to feeling nothing, it was easy to justify any means to reach our noble end. Somewhere along the way, the means <em>became </em>the end. By then, I didn't care." Krogan closed his eyes and said nothing for a minute. When he opened them again, they were full of pain and sorrow. "I don't want to care. I don't want to be responsible for destroying so many lives."</p>
<p>"But you <em>have </em>to care," Eira said gently. "If you want all the good parts about life, you have to accept the bad. You have to let go of the past so you can move on."</p>
<p>Krogan clenched his jaw in frustration. "How? You could not possibly understand. You'd feel guilty for accidentally hurting someone, let alone intentionally killing them. How can you stand to be near me?"</p>
<p>"Because you're not a killer. You may have killed, but that's not who you are. You are much more than all of your worst mistakes. You do not have to be who you were when you were with Drago."</p>
<p>Krogan's expression saddened once more. "You are right. I am broken. I failed Drago. Now I am nothing."</p>
<p>Eira gazed at him sadly. Did he really believe that? She inched closer to him, grateful when he did not move away. "No. While it's true that is no longer who you are, just as you are no longer the innocent boy before the attack on your village, that doesn't mean you're nothing. You're moving onto something else."</p>
<p>"What then? What am I?" He finally looked at her, and his eyes searched hers for a real answer.</p>
<p>Eira took a deep breath and then placed a hand on his arm. "You are whoever you choose to be. I cannot decide for you. It's okay if you don't know your destination yet; just take one step at a time. Focus on what is right ahead of you. If you need something concrete, focus on being my friend."</p>
<p>Krogan lowered his gaze to the ground. "And what about the memories?"</p>
<p>"I can't take those away. You need to process all those emotions if you ever want to get past them. And if it feels too overwhelming, just hold onto me. I won't let you drown. And there are others who want to help as well: Ingrid, Hiccup, Viggp, Dagur, and even Eret. If you focus on creating positive memories with us, they'll slowly replace the negative ones. When you feel like you can't go on, concentrate on taking one step more. That's not too difficult, is it?"</p>
<p>Krogan stared at her with mixed emotions made difficult to discern due to the rain. Something seemed different, though. "No. Not if you're there."</p>
<p>Eira smiled. "I will be here. I'm not running away, and if <em>you </em>run again, I'll chase after you." She finally recognized the dominant emotion in his eyes: gratitude.</p>
<p>Without warning, Krogan reached his arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest. They were both soaking wet, but it did not matter. Eira held onto him tightly, knowing he had almost certainly been deprived of physical touch and affection for years. "Thank you," he whispered. "I can't do this without you."</p>
<p>Eira's throat tightened, and her eyes welled up. To hear him say that... She had no words. She focused on listening to his heartbeat gradually return to normal. Once it did, he finally let her go and looked at her. He appeared content, at least for the moment, and she took that as a success. Then, without another word, they started back to the village together,  Eira holding onto his arm to give him additional comfort.</p>
<p>A welcoming party awaited them outside her hut: Ingrid, Snotlout, Hiccup, and Toothless. They were all drenched but relieved to see them. Toothless bounded up to Eira, and she smiled as she stroked his head. "Hello there." She glanced at the Vikings. "You waited for us outside?"</p>
<p>"We were worried," Hiccup said.</p>
<p>"<em>I </em>wasn't worried," said Snotlout. "I knew you would be fine. I was just here to keep these two calm."</p>
<p>Ingrid rolled her eyes. "You were the first one to panic."</p>
<p>"Are you doing alright?" Hiccup said worriedly to Krogan.</p>
<p>"I am fine now," said Krogan. "Thank you."</p>
<p>Ingrid smiled. "Great. Now we can get out of the rain before we all get sick."</p>
<p>Everyone agree. After parting with the others, Ingrid, Eira, and Krogan headed into the house. Eira looked back at Krogan when he paused at the door and gave him an encouraging smile. He dipped his head and took another step.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Eira worried about leaving Krogan alone to visit Berserker Island the following morning, but she knew it would not help if she was constantly around him. Thankfully, he  was waiting for her outside her hut with Ruby when she returned. "Hey, Krogan," she said with a small smile. "How are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Better," Krogan said. "I still have a lot to think about. I am going into the forest if that's alright." He glanced at the Singetail. "I won't be alone."</p>
<p>"Yes, that's fine. Just let me know if you need anything."</p>
<p>Krogan nodded. "Thank you."</p>
<p>Eira hoped his time in the forest would be more productive this time. Just as he was out of sight, she was approached by Ingrid. "Good, you're back," the younger girl said. "Hiccup wants to talk to us."</p>
<p>"About what?" said Eira.</p>
<p>Ingrid shrugged. "I guess we'll find out."</p>
<p>The sisters entered the Great Hall to find all the dragon riders (plus Eret) gathered at the table. Hiccup stood at the head, and he smiled when they arrived. "Looks like we can begin now," he said. "I want to go over my plan for the next couple of days."</p>
<p>"Do we get a break?" Ruffnut asked hopefully.</p>
<p>"You'll get a break when we defeat Drago," Astrid retorted.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow, we are going to try to talk to Drago," Hiccup said. "If he refuses peace, I will propose we settle our differences by letting our strongest dragon battle his."</p>
<p>This plan caused an eruption of protests. Hiccup patiently answered everyone's objections, and in the end, no one could come up with anything better. So, the next morning, Ingrid would lead Hiccup and Eira to Drago while the others kept a distance in case something went wrong.</p>
<p>"I'll discuss the details with my dad to make sure I haven't missed something," Hiccup concluded. "For now, be prepared."</p>
<p>Eira left the Great Hall with Ingrid and Eret, figuring she might as well help them with the dragon trappers. "Hey, where's Krogan?" Ingrid said once they were outside.</p>
<p>"He went off into the forest again," Eira said. "He'll be fine for now. I'll check on him later."</p>
<p>"You two are fine watching my men for me, right?" Eret said suddenly. "I have something I need to do."</p>
<p>Eira and Ingrid exchanged confused looks. "Go right ahead," Ingrid said. Eira had her suspicions about Eret's intentions but said nothing. She trusted he could handle this on his own.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Krogan leaned against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest. Ruby lay nearby, lazily taking in the sun through a gap in the trees. He had not lied to Eira; he did feel better today, but that did not mean all was well. His mind tormented him, reminding him of things best left forgotten. He wondered if he should just give into what Eira offered him. The possibilities sounded promising, but fear held him back. He did not like venturing into the unknown, although at this point, there was hardly anything stable in his life. Every day it seemed like he had less to lose.</p>
<p>Krogan grew tense when he heard approaching footsteps and reached for his weapon - a habit he learned while working for Drago that was hard to break despite knowing he faced little danger. He relaxed when Eret came into view. He was one of those Eira said wanted to help him. It was best to be nice.</p>
<p>"Hello there, mate!" the trapper said with a bright smile.</p>
<p>Krogan did not respond. If this guy thought they had some sort of bond just because they both had a connection to Drago, he was sorely mistaken.</p>
<p>Eret was not phased by the lack of response and retained his smile as he approached Ruby. "Wow, that's a big dragon. What's it's name?"</p>
<p>"Her name is Ruby," Krogan said in as even a tone as possible.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, Ruby. I'm Eret son of Eret." The trapper left the dragon and found a tree near Krogan to lean against. He said nothing for several minutes.</p>
<p>"Do you want something?" Krogan said, attempting to hide his agitation. He could not think with this man just standing there.</p>
<p>"I don't <em>want</em> anything." Eret paused. "Except to talk."</p>
<p>"Did you get that from Ingrid?" From what Krogan gathered, the sisters were quite similar in that regard.</p>
<p>Eret grinned. "I suppose that's right. Have you talked to her?"</p>
<p>"Not much."</p>
<p>"Ah, that's right, you're closer to Eira. I've talked with her a little, and she seems as great as her sister."</p>
<p>Krogan looked away. He did not know what this guy was getting at, and he did not care.</p>
<p>"They're pretty remarkable, aren't they? When the dragon riders were captured, Ingrid actually tried to make peace with Drago. Can you believe that?"</p>
<p>"That's not remarkable," Krogan snapped, sending Eret a sharp look. "It's stupid."</p>
<p>Eret lifted his eyebrows. "Is it? I understand thinking they're naïve at first, but you should know by now they're pretty smart."</p>
<p>"Smart doesn't always translate to making correct decisions. Their ideals get in their way."</p>
<p>"In the way of <em>what </em>exactly? Surviving? They've made it clear they care about more than that, and if they find satisfaction in their methods, who are we to claim they're stupid?"</p>
<p>Krogan glanced at the ground and said nothing.</p>
<p>"Drago make think valuing things like compassion, friendship, and peace make you weak, but he's wrong. Ingrid and Eira embody those values, and I'm beginning to think they're stronger than anyone else I know. Most people would respond to Drago with fear - or anger if they're not as bright - and maybe Ingrid <em>was </em>afraid, but that didn't stop her from doing what she thought was right. She did not let the external situation determine how she would act. She remained true to herself - something bigger than herself, really. I used to want that, you know. I liked the idea of doing something important and making the world a better place."</p>
<p>"But you grew up." Krogan did not look at him, not wanting to give him the impression he was listening intently.</p>
<p>"Aye, that's the problem, isn't it? Everyone grows up. Perhaps if more people were like Ingrid and Eira, the world wouldn't be in such a mess." Eret paused. "But those two have a talent for inspiring faith in others, so perhaps we're not quite so doomed after all." He left the tree, and Krogan watched him slowly retreat. "If you ask me, it's much better to live believing a bright future is possible than create a self-fulfilling prophesy by letting the past drag me down. But that's just me."</p>
<p>Krogan stared at the spot where Eret disappeared long after he had gone, thinking. Then he made a decision. He pushed himself up from the tree and signaled to Ruby. The two of them slowly started on their way back to the village.</p>
<p>They found Eira and Ingrid with Eret and the other dragon trappers. Krogan walked right up to Eira and waited for her to notice him. When she looked at him in surprise, he said, "Let's go train."</p>
<p>A smile lit up Eira's face. "Okay."</p>
<p>Krogan wanted to smile back, but he was just not there yet. He wanted to believe it was possible, though. He wanted to believe in all of it. And he would find out the meaning behind all of this if he took it one step at a time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Final Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 18:</b> Final Preparations</p>
<p>Eira did not know what to expect from the forthcoming encounter with Drago. She flew with Ingrid and Hiccup in silence while the others trailed behind so they would not raise any suspicions. After what her sister told her, she did not have much hope for success, but they had to try on principle. Only once they showed they had exhausted all other means could they legitimately use violence without looking like hypocrites.</p>
<p>Eira wondered how Hiccup gained his father's approval for this plan. The chief obviously thought it was foolish, but he allowed it as long as proper precautions were taken. She was even more surprised that Krogan did not put up much of a fight. Had he given up trying to argue his stance or was it something else? She wished she knew what Eret said to him the previous day.</p>
<p>"We're getting close," Ingrid said in a low voice. "Are you two ready?"</p>
<p>"As ready as we'll ever be," Hiccup said. "You don't have to come with us if you don't want to. You can meet back up with the others."</p>
<p>"No, I should be there so Drago doesn't question how you found him. And Shadowwhisper's calming ability may not have much effect on Drago himself, but it might do something for his men."</p>
<p>"Do you really think they'll attack us?" Eira asked.</p>
<p>Ingrid gave her an uncertain look. "I don't know. If they assume we're enemies, they will for sure."</p>
<p>"Then we'll have to make our intentions clear as quickly as possible," said Hiccup.</p>
<p>They saw no one as they began their flight over the island, but they remained high in the sky and did not let down their guards. Then they reached the bay, and Eira's heart sunk when she saw the dozens of ships. This guy meant business.</p>
<p>"Here we go," Hiccup said as they neared the main ship. Several Vikings spotted them as soon as they descended and shouted out in alarm. He ignored them and yelled, "Drago! I'm here to talk!"</p>
<p>Eira gripped Swiftwings' saddle tightly at the sound of thunderous footsteps. She did not like the way the men eyed them and their dragons. Then a large, angry looking man appeared on the deck of the ship. "That's him," Ingrid whispered.</p>
<p>"And who might you be?" Drago bellowed. If he was surprised at the sight of a Night Fury, he didn't show it.</p>
<p>"I am Hiccup Haddock," the young Viking replied, "son of Berkian chief Stoick the Vast and leader of the dragon riders."</p>
<p>Drago's expression darkened. "Dragon riders? You're the one behind everything?"</p>
<p>"He's not behind anything," Ingrid said. "I told you, we never attacked you or your allies!"</p>
<p>Drago narrowed his eyes at Ingrid. "What are you doing back here, little girl? Why did you lead them to me?"</p>
<p>"Because we don't want to fight," Eira said.</p>
<p>"You mean you're too weak to fight."</p>
<p>"No, I don't. We're perfectly capable of defending ourselves and prefer a peaceful solution."</p>
<p>"You don't have to live this way," Hiccup said. "Everything you know about dragons is wrong. Just let us show you the truth. Let us help you."</p>
<p>"NO!" Drago shouted. "You fail to grasp the reality of the situation. None of you could possibly understand."</p>
<p>"You're wrong!" said Eira. She swallowed hard when he took a step closer to her and Swiftwings, his eyes narrowed. "I do understand. You started off wanting to protect people from dragons so they wouldn't know the pain you did."</p>
<p>"I <em>am </em>protecting people from dragons."</p>
<p>Eira stared at him. Either he was lying or less self-aware than Krogan. "Your methods suggest otherwise, but I get why you use them. You think the world is inherently violent and it's better to be the aggressor than the victim. And I bet you like control because you hate the feeling of having everything out of your control when you're the victim. I understand why you wouldn't want to feel that way ever again. But by running from the bad in life, you also shut yourself off from the good. You'll never truly be satisfied."</p>
<p>"<em>Enough</em>!" Drago glared at her with venom in his eyes. "I don't know who you are or why you think you know so much about me, but you will pay for interfering." He raised his arm and motioned to his men. "Let me show you-"</p>
<p>"Wait!" Hiccup exclaimed. "If you won't accept peace, I have another offer."</p>
<p>Drago made another motion and eyed Hiccup suspiciously. "What is it, boy?"</p>
<p>"Tomorrow, I will bring the best dragon we have to fight against yours and decide this. There is no reason for anyone else to get hurt."</p>
<p>"What's the matter? Afraid to face me now?"</p>
<p>"It's only fair to give advance notice of a challenge. What do you say, Drago?"</p>
<p>Drago stared at him long and hard. Then he let out a laugh. "You have no idea what you're up against, boy. Fine, this should be amusing. Tomorrow it is."</p>
<p>Hiccup eyed him carefully. "Okay. Tomorrow." He signaled to everyone to take off. Thankfully, Drago did not try to attack them with their backs turned. They flew into the other dragon riders as soon as they were off the island.</p>
<p>"How did it go?" Astrid said.</p>
<p>"Toothless and I will fight him tomorrow."</p>
<p>Astrid gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry. I know that's not how you wanted it to end up."</p>
<p>Hiccup sighed. "There's nothing we can do about it now. Let's just get home and tell everyone else."</p>
<p>They flew to Berk in an uncomfortable silence. Upon their arrival, they were met by Stoick, Gobber, Krogan, and Eret. Eira immediately slid off Swiftwings and went to Krogan, who appeared relieved to see her. "I'm alright," she said before hugging him. "I told you I'd make it back." He said nothing, but the way he hugged her back told her all she needed to know.</p>
<p>"So, did it work?" Gobber said anxiously.</p>
<p>"Well, we weren't captured or attacked," Ingrid said.</p>
<p>"Drago agreed to the fight tomorrow," Hiccup said. "It will be Toothless against his Bewilderbeast."</p>
<p>"Are you sure we can trust him to hold to those conditions?" Stoick said suspiciously.</p>
<p>"No, and that's why I won't go alone."</p>
<p>Stoick nodded. "Good. Now you're talking sense. We need to prepare for a full-out battle."</p>
<p>Eira silently listened to the plan that developed, not really having anything to add. She had already done her job, and now she just had to be ready to fight. She wasn't looking forward to it. She did not realize Krogan was watching her until he said quietly, "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>She studied his face, which showed more emotion than usual. Was that concern she saw? "I'm fine. I wish I could have done something more for Drago, but I ran out of time."</p>
<p>"You still wish to save him after meeting him?"</p>
<p>"Well, yes. I believe there's something worth saving in everyone." She paused. "Is that bad?"</p>
<p>Krogan placed his hand on her head and rubbed her hair almost affectionately. "No."</p>
<p>Eira smiled at him. Maybe she had not been able to do much for Drago, but it looked like she was gradually gaining success elsewhere.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>After developing a plan with his dad, Hiccup flew to Berserker Island and met with Dagur, Heather, and Viggo in their meeting hall. Dagur complained about Eira's absence, but Hiccup told him he thought it would be better if he shared his plan himself. The Berserker Chief also did not like the idea of being the reinforcements in the battle.</p>
<p>"It's sounds strategy, Dagur," Viggo said before looking at Hiccup. "Are you sure you want to use our trainees? They have no experience fighting <em>with </em>dragons."</p>
<p>"But they have experience fighting against them," said Hiccup, "which, unfortunately may be needed. And with the Bewilderbeast's power, their dragons may not be of much use anyway."</p>
<p>"We'll make sure they're ready," Heather said.</p>
<p>Hiccup smiled slightly. "Thanks. We could use all the help we can get. I wish the dragon trappers we rescued weren't terrified of being within three feet of Drago." He could not really blame them, though, and it would be unfair to push them.</p>
<p>"How is Krogan doing?" Viggo asked.</p>
<p>Hiccup frowned. "I don't know. Eira is still working with him."</p>
<p>"You have not spoken to him personally then?"</p>
<p>"No. I've been so busy with everything else, I didn't even think of it. I figured Eira has him covered."</p>
<p>"Of course she does," said Dagur. "What more could Hiccup add?"</p>
<p>"Krogan arguably caused Hiccup the most harm out of all of us," Viggo said to Dagur. He glanced at Hiccup. "You said so yourself back in Valka's sanctuary. He is the one who made you question everything. It may be wise to address what happened and show you have moved on so he may do the same."</p>
<p>And so, that was why Hiccup soon found himself searching the forest with Toothless for Krogan and Eira, who Ingrid said had ventured out to train. Luckily, he found them with their dragons not too far in.</p>
<p>"Hey, Hiccup," Eira said with a smile. "Do you need something?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, uh..." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Can I talk to Krogan?" He paused. "Alone?"</p>
<p>Surprise flashed in Eira's eyes. "If he wants to." She glanced at Krogan for confirmation.</p>
<p>"It's alright," Krogan said. "I'll talk to him."</p>
<p>"I just need a few minutes," Hiccup said. He looked down at his dragon. "You stay here, bud." Toothless growled lowly but did not follow him as he walked off with Krogan. Hiccup did not want Krogan to think that he thought he needed protection from him. Neither man said anything as they walked far enough to not be overheard.</p>
<p>Finally, Hiccup stopped and faced Krogan, taking a minute to first examine him. Something about him was different. He had noticed previously his behavior was more agreeable, but even the way he held himself had changed. Hiccup wondered if he noticed more than Eira because he was not with him every day.</p>
<p>"Say whatever you need to say," Krogan said in a tone that lacked malice.</p>
<p>Hiccup took a deep breath. "I, uh, realized we never really had a chance to talk." He paused, racking his brain for a way to begin. "How are you?"</p>
<p>Krogan's eyes narrowed slightly. "Don't pretend to care. It's unnecessary."</p>
<p>Hiccup frowned. That was not the reaction he expected, though he supposed it made sense. Perhaps he could use this as a good segue. "I do care, Krogan. If I didn't, I would not have helped Eira bring you to Berk or backed her up in front of my dad. What you may be sensing is that I care about people in general, but it's not personal with you... at least not yet. Maybe I have been reluctant to change that because I don't want to remember the worst time in my life. I may have won in the end, but you put me through Hel to get there. I almost lost my dad because of you, not to mention all of my friends. There was a point when I actually thought I hated you, and I don't hate anybody."</p>
<p>"Is there a point to this?" Krogan said in irritation.</p>
<p>Hiccup took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "The point is... I forgive you."</p>
<p>Krogan stared at him, uncomprehending. "You what?"</p>
<p>"I forgive you for everything you've done. Consider it forgotten."</p>
<p>"Why would you do that?"</p>
<p>"Because I don't want to hold onto negative emotions from the past. I won't let them control me. It is the future that matters, both mine and yours. I know there is good in you, and I know that you are trying to be better. If you ever need anything from me, don't hesitate to ask. I am sorry I didn't make that offer sooner." Hiccup waited for a reaction, but Krogan revealed nothing. "Well, that's all I wanted to say." He turned around and took a step.</p>
<p>"Hiccup."</p>
<p>He stopped, waiting.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Hiccup turned back around. He could just make out the tiniest bit of emotion in Krogan's eyes. Remorse.</p>
<p>"I know it's not enough."</p>
<p>Hiccup dipped his head in acknowledgement. "It is enough for me, but if you feel you need to make some kind of atonement, try giving back to the people you would have harmed in the past." He paused. "If you feel up to it, you can join us in our mission tomorrow. I totally understand if you want to stay behind with the dragon trappers, but it's an option."</p>
<p>Krogan nodded. "Thank you." He seemed a little more at ease, but maybe it was just Hiccup's imagination. In any case, one difficult task was accomplished. Now it was time to move onto the second: writing to his mom.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The day finally arrived. Berk was in a buzz preparing for the upcoming battle. After making sure Swiftwings had everything she needed, Eira prepared herself in her room with Krogan, who surprisingly agreed to join them on the mission. They both made sure they had sufficient armor and weapons while also remaining agile. Eira finished by moving her scarf from her forehead to the top of her head to better hold her hair back.</p>
<p>"Where did you get that scar?" Krogan asked suddenly.</p>
<p>Eira was confused at first, but then she remembered and absentmindedly touched the scar on her forehead. "I got it saving Dagur from falling boulders."</p>
<p>Krogan watched her with an unreadable expression. "Why do you hide it?"</p>
<p>Eira frowned. "It's become a habit, I guess. It's no longer intentional."</p>
<p>"But it once was."</p>
<p>"Yeah, it was." Eira wondered if she should tell him the story. They still had a little more time before they had to leave, and it might be helpful. She moved to the bed and sat down, motioning for Krogan to do the same. "I got the scar when Dagur was an enemy of ours, actively trying to kill us... though, for some reason, he never seemed to wish <em>me </em>any harm."</p>
<p>"Not surprising," Krogan muttered just loud enough for her to hear.</p>
<p>"Anyway, my friends approved of me saving Dagur, of course, but I thought seeing the scar would remind them how easily I would defend an enemy. And I didn't want new allies who might not understand question me on it. I was afraid they might think <em>I</em> was evil for protecting people <em>they </em>thought were evil."</p>
<p>Krogan scoffed. "That's preposterous. It takes more compassion to care for those types of people, not less."</p>
<p>Eira cracked a grin at his earnest assessment. "Yeah, I guess people can be pretty ridiculous sometimes." Silence fell upon them, and as she looked at him, an obvious question came to mind. "How did you get your scar?" She hadn't asked before out of respect for his privacy, but she thought it fair to assume he was willing to answer if he brought up the topic himself.</p>
<p>Krogan held her steady gaze, giving her a better chance to examine the scar around his right eye. "What do you think?"</p>
<p>"A dragon?"</p>
<p>Krogan's expression darkened. "It was a man."</p>
<p>Eira swallowed hard. "Someone you fought against?" But she feared she already knew the truth.</p>
<p>"No. Drago."</p>
<p>Waves of compassion swept over Eira. How could anyone do something so horrible to someone who was supposed to be an ally? "Why?"</p>
<p>A tinge of sorrow cracked through Krogan's emotionless mask. "It was in the early days. I messed up, and that almost resulted in a failed mission. Drago gave me this as a warning." He shook lightly as he took in a breath. "It served another purpose too. It erased any illusion I had of him viewing me as anything other than a weapon."</p>
<p>Eira closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Then she returned to gazing at Krogan in concern. "Why did you stay with him after that?"</p>
<p>Krogan glanced at the floor. "I had nowhere else to go. By that point, I had caused too much damage for anyone to willingly want to be around me."</p>
<p>"Did Drago tell you that?" The look he gave her told her the answer. She wrapped her arms around his waist in a side hug. "It's not true. No one is ever too far gone to find someone who will care." Her heart eased when he moved his arms to hold her close to him, telling her he understood. After a minute, she pulled away and looked at him. "You don't have to come with us today. If Drago sees you-"</p>
<p>"He will give me the same treatment as the rest of you," Krogan replied. "I'm going."</p>
<p>Eira nodded. "Alright. Then we should meet up with everyone else." They both stood and silently made their way to the door.</p>
<p>Outside, they were met by a surprising sight: a crowd gathered at the edge of the island where a Bewilderbeast hovered, surrounded by dozens of dragons. Cloudjumper landed, and Valka dismounted. Stoick pushed through the crowd to meet his wife. "Val, you better not be here to stir up more trouble," he said.</p>
<p>"I am here to assist you in your endeavor today," Valka said.</p>
<p>"How do you even know about that?"</p>
<p>"I told her," Hiccup said, making his way up to them. At his father's sharp look, he said, "We have the same goal. It makes sense of us to unite."</p>
<p>"It is time we were rid of the threat of Drago forever," Valka said severely. "If you want my help, you must accept my methods."</p>
<p>"Follow my plan first, and if things get out of hand, <em>everyone </em>should do what they believe is best." Hiccup glanced up at Stoick. "Is this alright?"</p>
<p>"This is our best chance for success," said the chief. He turned around to face the Berkians. "Let us be off!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're almost to the end of HTTYD. I didn't expect it to end up this long. I hope you enjoy the finale!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Brawl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 19: </b>The Brawl</p>
<p>Eerie tension filled the air as the armies faced off against each other. Berkian warriors and dragons filled the island, but their numbers were small compared to Drago's armada. Still, Drago had fewer dragons, and as far as Eira could tell, none of them had riders. Valka's Bewilderbeast hovered in the front of the line, taking up an enormous amount of space. Drago merely jeered at him.</p>
<p>Eira remained in the back with Krogan. Despite his willingness to fight, there was no reason to expose him as a target. Eret remained on Berk, watching over the dragon trappers. He wanted to join the battle, but Hiccup insisted he sit it out because he did not have a dragon. Hopefully, this would all be over quickly.</p>
<p>"This is your army?" Drago boomed. "You make me laugh."</p>
<p>Krogan tensed at the sound of his voice, and Eira glanced at him in concern. Perhaps it had been a mistake to let him join them. He might not be physically in more danger than everyone else, but she worried about psychological damage. This would either end really well or really badly.</p>
<p>"I will be alright," Krogan said, visibly relaxing.</p>
<p>Eira nodded. She had no choice but to believe him.</p>
<p>"We are here to free these innocent dragons from your control!" Valka said venomously. "Where is your challenger?"</p>
<p>"I've waited a long time for this!" said Drago. He screamed loudly, waving his bull hook. The water behind him churned, and ships were knocked over as a second Bewilderbeast, bigger than Valka's and shackled in chains, rose from the ocean. "Come on! Take down the Alpha! The rest of you, ATTACK!"</p>
<p>Eira immediately took to the air with Swiftwings just as the two Bewilderbeasts roared loudly and strike their tusks together. She wished Drago had kept to the terms of the agreement but was not surprised. Drago's men charged, throwing weapons and traps at the dragon riders. Eira and Krogan sped forward and attacked. It was all very chaotic and difficult to keep track of everything.</p>
<p>"Eira!" Krogan shouted suddenly. "We have a problem."</p>
<p>Eira followed his gaze to a group of incoming dragons: Singetails... with Vikings on their backs. She swallowed hard. "Flyers." Of course they still worked for Drago and had found new dragons. Why had she not thought of that sooner? She glanced at Krogan anxiously. "Any chance we can get through to them?"</p>
<p>"Not in the time we have."</p>
<p>Eira took in a sharp breath. "Okay." She expected that. These men had been quick to try to turn in Krogan to Drago, after all.</p>
<p>Krogan gave her a regretful look. "I'm sorry. You asked me for information, and there is so much more I could have told you. I-"</p>
<p>"We don't have time for <em>that </em>either. I'm going to need your help."</p>
<p>Determination overtook Krogan's expression. "Tell me what to do."</p>
<p>After quickly explaining her plan, the flyers were upon them, and they were genuinely surprised to see Krogan. "What are <em>you </em>doing here?" their leader spat. "Don't think you can beg Drago for mercy."</p>
<p>"I don't beg," Krogan growled. "I'm here to <em>stop </em>Drago."</p>
<p>The leader and several other flyers laughed. "You're not worthy to even look at Drago, and we'll finish you before you can find him."</p>
<p>"Hey," said another flyer, "where are your dragon's chains?"</p>
<p>"I don't need them," Krogan said while Ruby snarled at the flyers.</p>
<p>"He finally figured out that dragons are more powerful when you work with them instead of against them!" Eira declared.</p>
<p>The leader narrowed his eyes at her. "We'll just see about that." And then the flyers attacked. They were not nearly as many as there used to be (maybe about a dozen), but they still outnumbered them.</p>
<p>Eira grew angry when the flyers ignored her and all ganged up on Krogan. Fortunately, Ruby's size allowed her to fend them all off somewhat successfully, but the attacks kept coming. "Hey!" Eira exclaimed. "Leave my friend alone!" Swiftwings began to shoot water balls at the flyers, catching them off guard. Then she flew in circles around them, keeping up the barrage of attacks.</p>
<p>"Get her!" a flyer growled.</p>
<p>Eira smirked. This was exactly what she wanted. Once the flyers were on her tail, she flew up high while Krogan remained below. The Windwalker kept flying, but the Singetails were unable to reach her. Their flyers attempted to force them up, and the strain caused them to lose altitude. Then Eira flew down while Krogan flew up, and the two of them began to knock the unsuspecting flyers off the dragons' backs.</p>
<p>"That was oddly satisfying," Krogan said once the last Singetail was free.</p>
<p>Eira opened her mouth to respond, but something out of the corner of her eye caused her to stop. The battle between the Bewilderbeasts finally seemed to come to a head. Drago's dragon knocked over Valka's, and Eira could only watch in horror as the dark alpha gored the white Alpha's belly with his tusks, killing him.</p>
<p>"No!" Valka shouted from her spot near her ally.</p>
<p>The new alpha, standing over the corpse of the fallen king, roared loudly. The riderless dragons migrated over to his side. Swiftwings did not seem affected for now, but not wanting to risk injury, Eira steered her to the ground and hopped off her.</p>
<p>"We've won," Drago said. He pointed his bull hook at Valka. "Now finish her!"</p>
<p>"No!" Stoick shouted as the Bewilderbeast started shooting ice at Valka and Cloudjumper, who were still in the air. "Hold on! Skullcrusher, go!" He quickly got on his dragon and flew to the scene. A dragon knocked into Valka, causing her to fall off Cloudjumper. Stoick leapt up and caught her in his arms just in time.</p>
<p>"STOP!" Hiccup cried. "Stop!" He landed in front of Drago and dismounted Toothless.</p>
<p>"This... is the great leader of the dragon riders?" Drago sneered as he advanced on Hiccup. "The son of Stoick the Vast? What shame he must feel."</p>
<p>"All of this loss, and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world? Dragons are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together."</p>
<p>"Or tear them apart." Drago unhooked his left arm, revealing a stump. Hiccup recoiled in horror. "You see, I know what it is to live in fear. To see my village burned, my family taken. But even as a boy, left with nothing, I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons and liberate the people of this world."</p>
<p>"Then why a dragon army?"</p>
<p>"Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons."</p>
<p>Hiccup gave him a dark look. "Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people. To control those who follow you... and to get rid of those who won't."</p>
<p>Drago laughed. "Clever boy."</p>
<p>"The world wants peace. And we have the answer, back on Berk. Just let me show you." Hiccup reached for Toothless.</p>
<p>"NO! Let ME show YOU." Drago called on his Bewilderbeast, and the giant dragon  roared. "No dragon can resist the alpha's command. So he who controls the alpha, controls them all." He pointed his bull hook right at Toothless.</p>
<p>"Oh no," Eira whispered. Toothless screamed and thrashed in pain while Hiccup looked on in horror.</p>
<p>"Witness true strength. The strength of will over others. In the face of it, you are nothing!" He moved his bull hook to point at Hiccup.</p>
<p>"I knew this would happen," Krogan muttered. "It's all over now."</p>
<p>Eira shook her head stubbornly. "No, it can't be over. He's wrong. This can't be all there is."</p>
<p>Toothless finally stopped struggling. The Bewilderbeast growled, and the Night Fury advanced on Hiccup, who began to slowly back up. "Uh, what did he just tell you?" he said nervously. "Toothless, what's the matter with you? What're you doing?" He continued to back up until Toothless had him corned against an icy wall. "Knock it off! Stop! Snap out of it!"</p>
<p>"It's no use," Krogan said quietly to Eira. She looked at him, and her heart squeezed when she saw the defeat in his eyes.</p>
<p>Stoick ran to Hiccup as Toothless charged a plasma blast. "Hiccup!"</p>
<p>"STOP!" Hiccup shouted.</p>
<p>"SON!"</p>
<p>"DAD! NO!"</p>
<p>Stoick jumped in front of Hiccup and took the shot, immediately hitting the ice wall and collapsing. Ice cracked and fell on him, slightly burying him. Hiccup dropped to his knees beside him and removed the ice. Valka was by his side a second later. She brought her ear to Stoick's chest, and then she pulled back and shook her head sadly.</p>
<p>Eira's throat tightened. "No..." This wasn't happening. This couldn't be real. The chief wasn't-</p>
<p>"Now do you understand?" Krogan said with an edge to his voice. "This is reality. Accept it before it is too late."</p>
<p>"No!" Eira turned on him, looking at him through bleary eyes. "You're the one who needs to understand! Stoick just sacrificed his life Hiccup. Can you understand that? Do you understand love?"</p>
<p>Krogan's hard expression cracked with surprise, but it was another voice who spoke: "What do we have here?"</p>
<p>Eira froze, her blood running cold. Krogan's reaction mirrored hers. She spun to face Drago, giving him her best glare. "St-stay back!"</p>
<p>Drago ignored her and focused on her companion. "Krogan. I was wondering where you had run off to. I believe you and I have a score to settle."</p>
<p>Eira immediately inserted herself in front of Krogan and spread her arms wide in a protective gesture. "<em>No</em>. You will stay away from him!"</p>
<p>Drago laughed. "And how will you make me, little girl?" He paused as he took in Eira. "Wait, you're the girl who thought she could convert me! I get it now. You somehow managed to subdue Krogan and thought the same tricks would work on me, is that it?"</p>
<p>Eira swallowed hard. He wasn't entirely wrong, but... "They're not tricks. I'm helping him, and I can help you too."</p>
<p>"Helping him?" Drago barked out another laugh. "You've done nothing but keep him hidden from me... until you foolishly brought him here. You don't honestly think he's changed, do you? He's just like me, except <em>weak</em>. Stand aside. He belongs to <em>me</em>."</p>
<p>Eira tensed when he took a step closer. "You're wrong! He's working through all the harm you've caused him. He's my friend, but he doesn't belong to anyone. He's <em>free</em>."</p>
<p>"Free?" Another laugh. "People don't want to be free. They want to be safe. Let me prove it to you." Drago moved slightly to the side so he could look past her. "Krogan, today is your lucky day. I am feeling generous after my victory, so I have decided to graciously offer you mercy. Leave this girl's silly notions of friendship behind and return to me." His face darkened. "You know what will happen if you don't."</p>
<p>Eira turned around and gasped. Even during his phase of ignoring her, she had never seen Krogan look so weak and submissive. It scared her. She shook her head. "No..."</p>
<p>"Now, Krogan," Drago snapped.</p>
<p>Krogan started forward, but Eira grabbed his arm, holding him back. "Please," she said softly, "don't leave me."</p>
<p>For several moments, Krogan simply stood there, refusing to look at her. Then he roughly yanked his arm away and pushed her back.</p>
<p>"Krogan!" Eira cried. "Don't do this." He ignored her and walked to Drago, who grinned gleefully. "Krogan, please! Will you just look at me?"</p>
<p> Krogan finally looked at her, his eyes full of rage. "Stay away from me," he snarled, "like you should have done from the start."</p>
<p>Shocked, she could only watch as he mounted Ruby and looked to Drago for orders. Drago smirked and commanded the Bewilderbeast to take control of all the dragons. Once more, Eira was helpless to stop Swiftwings from flying away from her. Toothless tried to fly but could not because of his damaged tailfin. Realizing this, Drago subdued him with his bull hook and forcibly got on top of him.</p>
<p>"GATHER THE MEN AND MEET ME AT BERK!" Drago ordered.</p>
<p>"Toothless!" Hiccup cried, running, towards him.</p>
<p>"No, don't!" Valka shouted, holding back her son.</p>
<p>"Move out!" Drago commanded. Soon, the men set sail, and the dragons took off in flight after the alpha, leaving the Berkian Vikings utterly alone.</p>
<p>But they were not alone for long. Just after Drago's armada faded out of sight, a swarm of dragons came into view. Their backup. The Berkians watched as Dagur and his dragon riders swooped down and surrounded them.</p>
<p>"Sorry we're late," Heather said, sliding off Windshear. "Your directions were hard to follow." She froze upon taking in the teary-eyed Vikings. "Oh no. We're too late."</p>
<p>"We missed the fight?" Dagur exclaimed. "I knew we should have set off earlier."</p>
<p>"What happened?" Viggo said. He moved closer to Hiccup and then stopped, his eyes falling on Stoick's body. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"He-he saved me," Hiccup said, wiping his eyes with his arm. "D-Drago's Bewilderbeast won and controlled Toothless. He ordered him to kill me, but my dad took the hit."</p>
<p>Viggo bowed his head. "He was a good man and an excellent father."</p>
<p>Dagur approached them and placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, brother. We'll give him a proper sendoff."</p>
<p>Hiccup nodded. "Thanks."</p>
<p>The Vikings prepared Stoick's bod according to their traditions. Once he was ready, they set him off to see on a boat they found. Eira and the others retrieved arrows from the battlefield, and Gobber handed a bow and arrow to Hiccup.</p>
<p>"May the Valkyries welcome you, and lead you through Odin's great battlefield," Gobber said. "May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we may hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla... and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen. A warrior. A chieftain. A father. A friend."</p>
<p>Hiccup shot a flaming arrow to light Stoick's ship. The others followed suit. "I'm sorry, Dad," Hiccup said, wiping away tears. "I'm not the chief that you wanted me to be. And I'm not the peacekeeper I thought I was. I don't know..." He sighed.</p>
<p>"You came early into this world," Valka said gently, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder. "You were such a wee thing. So frail, so fragile. I feared you wouldn't make it. But your father... he never doubted." She faced him and looked into his eyes. "He always said you'd become the strongest of them all. And he was right. You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are, son. I am sorry I did not see that sooner. I am sorry I ever thought us to be enemies."</p>
<p>Hiccup tried to smile, but it came out all wrong. He left his mother and gazed out at the sea. "I was so afraid of becoming my dad. Mostly because I thought I never could. How do you become someone that great? That brave? That selfless? I guess you can only try."</p>
<p>"You can do it," Dagur said. "If I can turn things around, so can you."</p>
<p>"But what do we do now?" Eira pressed. "Drago has the alpha and all the dragons. He won. His position was stronger. Our ideals were nothing compared to his power."</p>
<p>"I didn't think I'd ever hear you talk like that, Eira," Viggo said. "Did something else happen?"</p>
<p>Eira sighed. "Krogan left with Drago."</p>
<p>"He took him back just like that?" Heather said in surprise.</p>
<p>"Drago was trying to break my resolve. He wanted to prove Krogan hadn't changed and would betray me to save himself."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Viggo said, gazing at her in sympathy. "You tried your best. There was nothing else you could have done." He glanced at Hiccup. "Either of you. Now we need to move on and protect those we can."</p>
<p>Hiccup nodded. "We can evacuate everyone to Berserker Island for now, and then-"</p>
<p>"Hold on!" Snotlout said loudly, charging into the middle of the group with Ingrid. "We're just giving up? We're letting Drago win? Losing one battle to him doesn't mean he's right. We've lost battles before, but we always found a way to come back and win."</p>
<p>Hiccup gave him a pained look. "This is different, Snotlout. Drago has our dragons."</p>
<p>"And do you think you're nothing without Toothless? We would never have gotten out of half the situations we've found ourselves in if that were the case." Snotlout took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "Look, I understand feeling like you can't live up to your dad. You're different from him, but that's <em>good</em>. He didn't unite Vikings and dragons; that was you. You can't just give up on everything you believe because of one setback. Our dragons have gotten us out of many sticky situations, but now they're the ones who need us. We can't abandon them."</p>
<p>"That's exactly right," Ingrid said with an approving nod. While Hiccup seemed to ponder this, she turned to her sister. "And you. You did not fail. I don't know why Krogan left, but it was probably more complicated than Drago wanted you to believe. What I do know is that he cares about you. You're clearly important to him, and he would not deliberately put you in danger. I bet him leaving was at least as much about protecting you as it was about protecting himself."</p>
<p>Eira allowed herself to consider her sister's words, and the more she thought about them, the more they rang true. "You're right," she said softly. "Drago can't use him against me. Krogan would never hurt me. Drago may have a tighter hold on him than I thought, but I can still reach him."</p>
<p>"I know what you're thinking, and that is incredibly risky," Viggo said with concern in his eyes. "If you're wrong-"</p>
<p>"I know. But if I'm wrong..." Eira took a deep breath and looked at Hiccup. "Does anything actually matter? If Drago is right that power is everything, what's the point of living?"</p>
<p>Hiccup dipped his head in acknowledgment. "We <em>are </em>right, and we are <em>not </em>giving up." He glanced at Snotlout, who grinned at him. "Thank you for the reminder. Power is <em>not </em>everything. We need to get to our dragons and prove that friendship is stronger."</p>
<p>"You can ride with us back to Berk," Dagur said, nodding at his riders.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Dagur, but you should know your dragons will probably be taken from you as soon as we arrive. Are you sure you want to risk that?"</p>
<p>"We wouldn't even have dragons if it wasn't for you! We're in this together, brother."</p>
<p>Hiccup smiled at him. "Then we accept your offer." He looked around at the Berkians. "Everyone find someone to ride with. We need to get to Berk before Drago destroys everything."</p>
<p>"That's a good goal," said Gobber, "but what's the plan?"</p>
<p>"We'll figure that out on the way."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did anyone else notice that Drago's men never show up for the attack on Berk? My guess is that the scene was never changed from when it was Valka who attacked Berk, and she had only dragons with her. Anyway, one more chapter should wrap this up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. A Stronger Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 20:</b> A Stronger Power</p>
<p>Eret stood guard over the dragon trappers, who locked themselves up in the stables. He had wanted to join the battle, but he knew he had an important job here. Still, waiting for everyone to return was not exactly exciting. Just when he was about to doze off, the few dragons still in the stables violently broke out of their cells and flew out of the building.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" cried one of the men.</p>
<p>"It must be Drago," said another.</p>
<p>"Calm down," said Eret. "Let's not rush to conclusions. I'll check." His heart hammered as he stepped outside, and it plummeted at the sight of the giant Bewilderbeast, surrounded by dozens of dragons, including Toothless, ridden by Drago.</p>
<p>"Your chief is dead!" Drago shouted to the gathered Vikings.</p>
<p>"Stoick?" said a man.</p>
<p>"S'not possible," said a woman.</p>
<p>"No one can protect you now," Drago said. The Bewilderbeast began to blast Berk with his icy breath while Drago's men stormed into the village.</p>
<p>Eret narrowed his eyes at the scene. "We'll see about that." He returned to the stables with determination in his eyes. "Listen up, men. Drago it taking all the dragons and attacking Berk. We must fight back!"</p>
<p>The trappers exchanged nervous glances. No one said a word.</p>
<p>"Berk's best fighters are not here. We can't let Drago kill everyone. Are you Vikings or mice?" Instead of waiting for a response, Eret marched up to the cells and swung the doors open. Then he withdrew his dagger and exited the stables. He knew his men would follow.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Eira and the dragon riders were met with a horrid sight upon their arrival: the Bewilderbeast, surrounded by a horde of dragons, worked to encase Berk in ice while soldiers run around the village rampant. "No..." Hiccup said in dismay.</p>
<p>"He took all the dragons!" Fishlegs cried.</p>
<p>"Everyone, land before the alpha takes control of your dragons, but stay with them if you can and try to break through to them."</p>
<p>"I'm on it!" Dagur declared. He guided Sleuther to the ground and then helped Eira and himself off.</p>
<p>"I need to find Krogan," Eira said.</p>
<p>Dagur nodded. "I'll cover you."</p>
<p>Eira smiled. "Thanks." Then she began to run through the crowd, dodging weapons along the way. She figured Krogan and Ruby would be near the mass of dragons, so that was where she headed. Sure enough she spotted them hovering near Drago and Toothless near the Bewilderbeast. She glanced at Dagur. "Stay back, okay? I need to talk to them alone."</p>
<p>Dagur looked worried but did not object. "Be careful."</p>
<p>Eira made sure the way was clear before starting forward. "Krogan!" she called.</p>
<p>Krogan looked at her with an unreadable expression. Drago noticed her as well and said something to Krogan she could not hear. Then the two of them got off the dragons and advanced towards her.</p>
<p>"What do you think, little girl?" Drago jeered. "Have you come to admire my awesome power?"</p>
<p>Eira narrowed her eyes. "Not exactly. Let Krogan go!"</p>
<p>Drago laughed. "He chose to come to me. It's time for you to give up."</p>
<p>"I will never give up on him! You may think you've proved your point, but this isn't over yet. I still believe in Krogan. I know who he is."</p>
<p>All trace of amusement vanished from Drago's face. "You think so? I'll tell you who he is. He's a monster. A killer. Just like these dragons!"</p>
<p>"NO! You're wrong on both accounts. People and dragons can commit terrible evil, but those same individuals can cause tremendous good." Eira forced her anger down so she could look at him with compassion. "No one's beyond redemption. Not even you. Just let me help you."</p>
<p>"Shut up!" Glaring at her, Drago raised his bull hook. "I should have ended you from the start."</p>
<p>Eira flinched in anticipation. She raised her arms in defense when Drago swung the weapon down, but in a flash, Krogan was in front of her, taking the hit on his shoulder. "You will not touch her," Krogan growled.</p>
<p>Drago looked at him in pure shock. "But you-"</p>
<p>"Let me get one thing straight. The <em>only </em>reason I joined you was because I was afraid she would protect me if you tried to kill me. I am <em>done </em>being controlled by you. I will kill for you no longer." His tone had a dark, dangerous edge to it, but Eira felt something more than anger coming from him. He was full of determination and... purpose.</p>
<p>Drago's expression hardened. "You'll kill for <em>her</em>, is that it?"</p>
<p>Krogan relaxed his stance somewhat but remained in front of Eira. "No. It's not like that. If you threaten Eira, I will use as much force as necessary to stop you. Killing in defense of self or others is not murder. You used to know that. Your desire to protect people from dragons is noble, but you have let it morph into something hideous. Remember what you felt back then and stop this!"</p>
<p>"Now you're talking like her!" Drago exclaimed. "You let her get inside your head! Do you think anything's changed because one person is willing to defend you?"</p>
<p>"It's not just one," Viggo said from behind them. He and Dagur walked up and stood on either side of Krogan. </p>
<p>"That's right," said Dagur. "You mess with them, you mess with us."</p>
<p>Drago glared at them. "And who are you?"</p>
<p>"Glad you asked. I'm Dagur, chief of Berserker Island and Eira's fiancé."</p>
<p>"And I'm Viggo Grimborn, leader of the dragon hunters turned riders," said Viggo.</p>
<p>Surprise shown once more on Drago's face. "Berserker Island? Dragon hunters? I thought it was just Berk!"</p>
<p>Viggo smirked. "Berk's ideas are spreading, and they will continue to spread even if you conquer us today. The age of ruling through sheer force is ending, and it is only a matter of time before you fall. If you are wise, you will adapt and change with the times."</p>
<p>"NO! I do not accept this. You gave in because you are <em>weak</em>. Peace can never last. People need to control or be controlled!"</p>
<p>Eira forced her way in between Dagur and Krogan. "That's not true. It doesn't have to be that way. If everyone is aggressive because they fear being controlled, then enough people just need to agree to leave each other alone. It's possible, and everyone here is proof of that."</p>
<p>"Nonsense! You cannot understand. You do not know the fear I've felt!"</p>
<p>"But<em> I</em> do," Krogan said. "I understand fear, and I've learned that trying to control it hides it for awhile, but it comes back stronger. The only way to get beyond it is to find something more important. Find something worth living for, because what you're doing - what I was doing - isn't living, it's surviving. Just listen to us. We can help you."</p>
<p>"ENOGUH!" Growling, Drago raised his bull hook high. Eira, Dagur, and Viggo moved to form a semi-circle around Krogan and raised their own weapons. Drago let out a yell and slammed the hook on the ground. The nearby Bewilderbeast grunted in response. "I don't buy this transformation, Krogan. You're the same as you've always been." He yelled once more at the alpha, and this time, Ruby flew around the little group until she reached Krogan and tackled him, pinning him to the ground.</p>
<p>"No!" Eira exclaimed.</p>
<p>Drago grinned wickedly. "Don't worry, Krogan. I won't tell her to kill you... yet. I will give you a fair chance to kill <em>her </em>first."</p>
<p>"No," Krogan said, his breathing labored. "I won't do that."</p>
<p>"I think you will. No dragon can resist the instinct to obey the alpha, and no human can ignore their instincts to survive."</p>
<p>"You're wrong. There's something stronger."</p>
<p>Eira chewed her lip in worry. She wanted to help but had no idea what to do. Quietly, Viggo grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side. When she gave him a questioning look, he said in a low voice, "The alpha is focused on controlling Ruby. This may be a good time for Hiccup to break through to Toothless."</p>
<p>Eira nodded. "Okay, let's find him." She did not want to leave Krogan, but Dagur was with him and there was nothing she could do. Fortunately, Hiccup was nearby. Before they reached him, however, Eira spotted Valka trying to calm Cloudjumper and got an idea. "Viggo, go get Hiccup. I've got to do something else."</p>
<p>Viggo followed her gaze and frowned. "What are you going to do?"</p>
<p>"Something crazy." Eira ran the rest of the distance to Valka and Cloudjumper, who was still very much under the Bewilderbeast's control. "Valka! I need your help with Krogan."</p>
<p>Valka looked at her in surprise at first, and then her eyes narrowed. "That traitor? He's with Drago."</p>
<p>Eira shook her head. "No, you've got it all wrong. He was protecting me from Drago. He was trying to stop him, but Drago made his dragon pin him to the ground and wants him to kill her to save himself! He won't do it it, though. I know he won't. But if he doesn't, eventually..."</p>
<p>Valka dipped her head. "I understand. Take me to them." She raised her hand to Cloudjumper. "I will be back, my friend."</p>
<p>Eira did not question this change of events and instead led the woman back to the tense scene, which was just as she had left it. Out of the corner of her eye, she also saw Hiccup slowly approach Toothless. Now they just had to keep Drago and the alpha distracted long enough for him to succeed.</p>
<p>Valka faced Ruby and held up her hands when the Singetail snarled at her. "It's okay, girl. I'm not going to hurt you."</p>
<p>"You think she'll listen to you?" Drago laughed. "Try your best."</p>
<p>Valka ignored him and focused on the dragon. "Easy now."</p>
<p>"Ruby," Krogan said, causing Valka to glance down at him. "Her name is Ruby."</p>
<p>Valka looked back at the Singetail. "It's alright, Ruby. I'm a friend." She reached out a hand, but Ruby snapped at her, and she withdrew. She hesitated for a second and then turned to Eira. "Give me your scarf. I have an idea." Eira quickly untied the scarf and tossed it to her. In one fluid motion, Valka wrapped the scarf around Ruby's face and tied it. The dragon thrashed her head at first but soon calmed. Valka glanced back at Krogan. "That won't do much unless she has something else to focus on. You need to talk to her. Try to get her back."</p>
<p>"But I can't-" Krogan started to say.</p>
<p>"Yes, you <em>can</em>," said Eira. "You just have to believe."</p>
<p>Krogan stared at her until resolve filled his eyes, and then he focused his attention on his dragon. "Ruby, listen to me. I know you don't want to hurt me. We're friends. Do you remember when I found you? You were alone, like me. We learned to take care of each other... even if I denied it at the time. You were the only one I had who would not judge me. I'm sorry if I forced you into anything you didn't want. I didn't know there was another way, but I promise to do better. You've always been important to me. Please stay with me."</p>
<p>Eira smirked at Drago's stunned expression. "See? What he's talking about happened before we met and I had any opportunity to influence him. Deep down, everyone wants to form connections with others, not dominate them. No one wants to be alone."</p>
<p>Drago narrowed his eyes at Krogan. "People always want what they can't have."</p>
<p>"Very good," Valka said. "Now reach out to her."</p>
<p>Krogan's right arm was free (presumably so he could strike Ruby), so he slowly reached out his hand. "It's alright, Ruby," he said when she growled. "I'm going to help you. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again." The dragon seemed to calm when he placed his hand on her snout.</p>
<p>"How are you doing that?" Drago said in astonishment. He raised his bull hook and started to turn towards the Bewilderbeast.</p>
<p>"Drago!" Viggo shouted, obtaining the attention of both Drago and the Bewilderbeast. He stood several yards away next to Hiccup and Toothless, who appeared to have broken free from the alpha's control.</p>
<p>"What?!"</p>
<p>"Toothless won't listen to you anymore," Hiccup said, mounting the Night Fury.</p>
<p>"Now, Krogan!" Valka said.</p>
<p>Krogan ran his hand along the side of Ruby's head. "Come back to me, my friend. Be free." Then the Singetail backed up, allowing Krogan to stand. He removed the scarf from her head, and she gave him a sad look. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault." He hugged her around her neck, causing her to let out a satisfied noise.</p>
<p>"Great job!" said Eira. "I knew you could do it."</p>
<p>Dagur clasped him on the shoulder, grinning. "Just like a real dragon rider!"</p>
<p>Krogan nodded at them and then turned to Valka. "Thank you for your support."</p>
<p>"It was the least I could do after misjudging you so harshly," Valka said. "For that, I apologize. It seems I was wrong about the potential of humanity."</p>
<p>"That makes two of us."</p>
<p>"No!" Drago shouted. "Enough of this!"</p>
<p>"Hey, Krogan," said Hiccup, who now hovered in the air with Toothless. "Help us out?"</p>
<p>Krogan gave him the tiniest of smiles. "It would be my honor." Then he climbed on Ruby's back and joined them in the sky.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"And don't come back!" Eret yelled at the retreating soldiers as they disappeared over the cliff. He turned back to his men and grinned. "I think we've earned our keep today." They successfully fought off Drago's army, though they were helped by the dragons their riders managed to rescue. He was once again impressed by the bond they shared.</p>
<p>While he let his men rest, Eret looked around for another way he could help, and his eyes landed on a Rumblehorn caught under a net.  Wasn't that Stoick's dragon? If the chief was dead, that meant his dragon had no one to look after him. Eret decided to remedy this problem. "Don't worry, Skullcrusher," he said as he marched up to him, "I'll save you." The dragon thrashed around in the net even as Eret sliced the net with his dagger. "Easy now."</p>
<p>"Eret!" He looked up to see Eira and Swiftwings. The girl tossed him a scarf. "Use that around his head."</p>
<p>"No problem." Eret leapt onto the Rumblehorn after he charged out of the net and wrapped the scarf around his eyes. "Whoa!" He held on for dear life as the dragon took off running. "Easy now."</p>
<p>"I've got you," Snotlout said before landing Hookfang in front of him. Skullcrusher skidded to a stop before he ran into the Monstrous Nightmare. Suddenly, calming waves filled the air, and Eret looked to see Ingrid and Shadowwhisper on his right side.</p>
<p>"Thank you!" Eret said. "There we go." He slowly rubbed Skullcrusher's side, smiling when he seemed to calm. "Feeling better?"</p>
<p>"We better keep away from the alpha," Ingrid said.</p>
<p>"We'll lead you to safety," said Snotlout.</p>
<p>Eret grinned at them. "Thanks, mates!"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>One by one, the dragon riders freed their dragons from the Bewilderbeast's control. After Drago's men were driven off, they had an easy time securing the village. Now all that was left to take care of was the alpha and Drago himself. Eira and the others surrounded them while Hiccup and Toothless prepared to finish it.</p>
<p>Toothless cornered Drago, who's bull hook lay too far for him to reach. Suddenly, the Bewilderbeast breathed ice at Hiccup, and Toothless dove in just before both were frozen solid. Eira gasped. Oh no!</p>
<p>Valka raced to the ice and pounded it with her fists. "Hiccup..." she said in despair. She backed up when the ice started to glow and crack. </p>
<p>The ice broke in an explosion, and both Toothless and Hiccup appeared alive and well. Toothless growled in anger, and his back fins are glowed electric blue. He roared at the alpha and then briefly looked back to Hiccup as if to reassure him.</p>
<p>"He's challenging the Alpha!" Hiccup exclaimed.</p>
<p>"To protect <em>you</em>," said Valka.</p>
<p>Toothless fired at the alpha, whose tusks smash the icicle he was perching on, but he jumped back and fired again. After leaping to the ground beside Hiccup, he looked back at the free dragons and roared.</p>
<p>"Let's help him out, Swiftwings," Eira said.</p>
<p>"No, no, no, no! No!" Drago shouted at the Bewilderbeast. "Fight back! Fight! FIGHT! What's the matter with you?"</p>
<p>All the dragons, from Berk, the sanctuary, and even Drago's own armored dragons, flew over to Toothless' side. "Now do you get it?" Hiccup said. "This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty. This ends now."</p>
<p>"No! Come on!" Drago raged at the alpha, but it was no use. The Bewilderbeast did not fight back when Toothless directed all the dragons to open fire on him. "FIGHT!"</p>
<p>The Bewilderbeast finally roared at Toothless. The Night Fury fired one more shot right at his face, breaking off one of his tusks, which crashed to the ground as he roared in pain. Toothless aggressively roared in triumph, and the terrified Bewilderbeast bowed in fear of him.</p>
<p>"The Alpha protects them all," Hiccup said. "As do I." He raised his sword and, with a deadly look in his eye, advanced towards Drago, who had fallen to the ground in fear.</p>
<p>Eira gasped, understanding his intent. "Hiccup, no!" She steered Swiftwings to the ground and jumped off. She started for Hiccup, bur Krogan was faster. He stood in front of Drago and blocked Hiccup's attack with his axe.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Hiccup snapped. "Why are you still protecting him?"</p>
<p>"I'm not protecting him, I'm protecting <em>you</em>!" Krogan said. "Trust me, you don't want to do this."</p>
<p>Hiccup glared at him and kept his sword pressed against Krogan's axe. "He deserves it! He killed my dad!"</p>
<p>"And countless others, I know. But killing him won't bring him back. It won't bring any of them back. Believe me, revenge feels satisfying at first, but eventually your own actions eat away at you. Even when it's perfectly justifiable, killing leaves a mark on you and therefore should be avoided if at all possible. You do not want to start down a path you never intended to travel. It will change you in ways you can't imagine. Do not take that first step."</p>
<p>The anger slowly faded form Hiccup's face, and he lowered his sword. "You're right. Thank you."</p>
<p>Eira let out a sigh of relief. She glanced at Drago and saw him looking at Krogan in astonishment. He slowly stood up and said, "You-" He was cut off by the Bewilderbeast pushing him onto his head with his tusk. Then the giant dragon plunged into the sea with him on top.</p>
<p>Krogan rushed to the cliff and peered down. A moment later, he looked back at the expectant Vikings and dragons. "They're gone. It's over."</p>
<p>The Vikings cheered and, after bowing to Toothless, the dragons roared. Grinning, Eira raced to Krogan and nearly tackled him in a hug. "That was amazing! You did a great job."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Krogan said, hugging her. Then he let her go and gave her the first real smile she had ever seen on him.</p>
<p>"Not bad," Viggo said, approaching with Dagur. "Adopting Eira's methods now?"</p>
<p> "It is important to draw inspiration from those who've bested you," Krogan said.</p>
<p>Viggo smirked. "Very true."</p>
<p>"Eira!" Eret said before tossing her scarf to her. "This is yours." She smiled and nodded at him. Skullcrusher was still at his side, and the two of them approached Hiccup. "That was some pretty fine dragon wrangling back there. You'd make a good trapper."</p>
<p>"Y'know, Skullcrusher's gonna need somebody to look after him now," Hiccup said.</p>
<p>Eret pointed to himself. "Me?" Hiccup nodded, and Eret smiled. "I'd be honored." Skullcrusher grunted in agreement and nudged him with his nose. Eret smiled and stroked his horn.</p>
<p>"And I know what you men did for Berk. They're welcome to stay as long as they wish. I'm sure we can find a place for them."</p>
<p>Eret grinned. "Thanks, Hiccup. They'll appreciate that." He glanced back at Krogan. "And what about him?"</p>
<p>Krogan stepped forward when Hiccup looked at him thoughtfully. "I understand if you prefer I leave," he said. "I'll be off as soon as I can and-"</p>
<p>"-and go straight to Berserker Island!" Dagur finished for him, slinging an arm around him.</p>
<p>Krogan glanced at him in surprise. "Really?"</p>
<p>"Of course," said Viggo, appearing on Krogan's other side. "Clearly, you belong with us."</p>
<p>"Eira doesn't live there now, but she will very soon," Dagur said, winking at her.</p>
<p>Hiccup smiled. "You are welcome on Berk, Krogan, but I wouldn't want to tear you away from your little family there."</p>
<p>"Family?" Krogan said in wonder, looking from Dagur, to Viggo to Eira.</p>
<p>"I know it doesn't replace the one you lost," said Eira, "but-"</p>
<p>"It's perfect," said Krogan, smiling. He looked to Dagur. "I accept."</p>
<p>Dagur grinned. "Excellent! We can rush you through our dragon rider training."</p>
<p>"But you'll have to obey everything I say," Viggo said smugly.</p>
<p>"I do have veto power," Eira said when Krogan appeared disgruntled.</p>
<p>Hiccup chuckled lightly. His mother approached him next and embraced him. "Your father... he'd be every bit as proud as I am," she said.</p>
<p>"Thank you," said Hiccup. "I'm really glad you're here, mom."</p>
<p>"And here I'll stay."</p>
<p>The crowd quieted down when Gothi approached Hiccup, tapped on his shoulder, and gestured for him to kneel. Then she used coal to draw the chief symbol on Hiccup's forehead. Hiccup looked to Gobber, who nodded with a smile.</p>
<p>"The chief has come home!" Gobber shouted.</p>
<p>"Long live Chief Hiccup!" the Vikings cheered. "Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief!" The dragons fire into the sky, joining in the celebration, for they were <em>one </em>once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it! I just want to make a note on the whole Toothless alpha thing. The Hidden World implies and several HTTYD games outright say that Toothless is the alpha of all dragons (even before visiting the Hidden World). To me, this is absurd on several accounts. First of all, how can that even be a thing? No species on earth, including humans, has an individual who rules them all. It's just not feasible. Even if the Hidden World stretches across the earth, there is no way one alpha could be everywhere at once. He would need sub-alphas under him to rule different groups, which almost defeats the purpose. And lack of long distance communication makes even that improbable.</p>
<p>Okay, let's say the 'whole world' applies to only the archipelago. I still don't think Toothless is the alpha of all dragons because that's not how it's shown to work in the movie. For that to work, it would mean Valka's Bewilderbeast was the alpha of all dragons, and that title transferred to Drago's Bewilderbeast when he beat him. Now, Valka does say the Bewilderbeast is the 'king of all dragons,' but that seems to be a description of the species due to the fact they can control the minds of dragons, not an individual. Race to the Edge seems to confirm this with the 'King of Dragons' title applying to a third Bewilderbeast (and Krogan does tell Drago he found a king of dragons).</p>
<p>If mind control were an ability of alphas and not Bewilderbeasts, that means Drago's Bewilderbeast couldn't control dragons until he beat Valka's. If this were true, you'd think Drago would be searching for the alpha to challenge him. Instead, he really only meets Valka and her Bewilderbeast by accident, and his purpose in defeating him is to stop the threat of Berk, not to become the supreme alpha. Furthermore, Toothless gains his glowing blue alpha ability before he challenges Drago's Bewilderbeast. To me, this means that some dragons can obtain the mind control alpha ability independently of being an alpha. So, really, it's not an alpha ability as much as it is an ability that helps one be an alpha.</p>
<p>This is how I interpret everything and how it will be in the story moving forward. Alphas lead a particular flock of dragons. Mind control is an ability of Bewilderbeasts that can be obtained be other means. This ability works on any other dragon unless there is another dragon with the ability in the way. If a dragon wanted to go around subjugating every dragon he saw, he could, but that makes him a bully and a tyrant, not the alpha of all dragons. Toothless has this ability and is the alpha of dragons on Berk. That is is. Thank you for listening.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A New Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back! This chapter will start my version of the Hidden World about halfway through after a time skip. However, you will quickly realize my version looks almost nothing like the movie. As a started before, the movie is a train wreck in terms of plot, characters, and theme. In order to create something workable, I had to veer from the movie significantly. Part of the problem is that the movie tries to do so much at once that it sends up doing not much at all. And what it does do is often illogical or out of character.</p>
<p>These are the main elements I took from the movie: the character of the Light Fury, the character Grimmel, the place of the Hidden World, and the idea that the question of whether dragons and Vikings can live in peace needs to finally be answered. In coming up with something logical and coherent, I devised two sections that will each be the length of my version of HTTY 2. In the end, this story should be about the length of Strength of a Princess, and I like that symmetry. I have the first section fully plotted out and am currently working on the second section.</p>
<p>That being said, there really are no spoilers from this point on, so you're free to continue if you haven't seen the Hidden World. And if you have, do not make any assumptions based on the movie. Anything brought up exclusively in the third movie (like, say, the extinction of Night Furies) may not make it into my rendition. Also, new characters introduced in the film like Grimmel and the Light Fury may have significant changes. I will occasionally clarify any differences if I find it necessary. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this introductory chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 21: </b>A New Chapter</p>
<p>The week flew by in a flurry of activity. Berkians and Berserkers helped to clean up the mess left by Drago and his Bewilderbeast. In the rebuilding, it was easy to also construct huts for the former dragon trappers, who decided to stay as sailors. Krogan moved to Berserker Island later in the weeks once Dagur had a place ready for him.</p>
<p>Through it all, Eira and Dagur did their best to prepare for their upcoming wedding. Everyone was to be set to take off for Torvald at week's end. Considering recent events, Viggo reluctantly agreed to stay behind to watch over Berserker Island. Hiccup almost stayed as well, but Gobber convinced him he could handle things. The rest of the dragon riders eagerly accepted the invitation to attend.</p>
<p>The night before departure, Eira found herself down at the beach, gazing at the water. She was so lost in thought she almost did not hear someone approach her until he said her name. She looked at Snotlout and gave him a gentle smile. "Hello," she said softly. "Nice night."</p>
<p>"Yeah," said Snotlout. "It is." He looked up at the sky. "What are you doing out here?"</p>
<p>"Just... thinking..." Eira followed his gaze to the stars. "It's amazing what we were able to accomplish recently, isn't it? We may not have changed Drago's mind, but we did get through to Krogan, Valka, Eret, and all those dragon trappers."</p>
<p>"It is amazing, but that's just what we do, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Eira smiled. "Yes, and we'll keep on doing it even as everything changes again."</p>
<p>"Right, the wedding." Snotlout paused. "Are you going to miss it? Berk, I mean, and I guess all of us."</p>
<p>"Of course I am." Eira turned to him, and he glanced at her. "Berk has been my home, and leaving it will be as hard as it was to leave the Edge. Actually, it's worse because there are a lot of people that I'm leaving behind. I will miss spending so much time with all of you, but... I'm excited about what the future holds. I see so much potential in Berserker Island, and I can't wait to get started. And, of course, it will be great to be with Dagur more often."</p>
<p>Snotlout smiled slightly. "I am happy for you, Eira. Really. You deserve this. I normally don't like thinking about the future, but I have a feeling it'll be alright."</p>
<p>"You're going to be just fine. You're always welcome to visit, and Ingrid will be there for you when I can't be. You two are doing well, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Snotlout nodded. "We hit a rough patch, but we worked it out. It's amazing what being open and honest can do."</p>
<p>Eira chuckled. "Good, you're learning. Oh, speaking of Ingrid... After I'm married, my parents will probably move onto her. Just... keep that in mind."</p>
<p>Snotlout instantly paled. "Oh, uh, right."</p>
<p>"Follow Ingrid's lead, and it will be fine."</p>
<p>"Right, no problem." Snotlout looked out at the ocean, and Eira did the same.</p>
<p>"Snotlout?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"Thank you for being my friend. I really appreciate all the time we've spent together."</p>
<p>"No, I should thank you. I didn't really know how to be a good friend before I met you. Everyone else ran off before I could learn. So... thank you for not giving up on me."</p>
<p>Eira smiled at him. "Anytime." They returned to watching the water and stars a little longer, content with silence in each other's presence.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The sparkling sunshine rained down on Eira and Dagur as they said their vows, bringing promises of a magnificent future. Their friends and family stood close to give witness to this momentous occasion, and Torvaldians gathered at the edge of the gates to catch a glimpse of the new royal couple. Eira smiled at Dagur while he gazed at her in love and adoration. She felt truly blessed to have made it to this point. Nothing could get in their way now.</p>
<p>At the conclusion of the ceremony, Dagur gathered her in his arms and kissed her to the cheer of the crowd. Eira allowed herself to get lost in the moment as she kissed him back. Everything was perfect. He pulled back and grinned at her. She looked around at everyone who supported them most especially her family. A deep peace settled within her, for she knew she was exactly where she was meant to be.</p>
<p>Soon, it was time for the first dance. Once space was cleared, Dagur took Eira's hand and led her to the center of the dance floor. "I know the dance now," he said.</p>
<p>Eira smiled. "You better prove it."</p>
<p>Dagur proceeded to lead her in the dance surprisingly well. He slipped up a few times, but he had a way of turning even mistakes into something fun. She forgot about her audience as she enjoyed spending time with him. Her husband.</p>
<p>Eira made sure they spent sufficient time with each of their friends. They would not be seeing even the Berserkers for some time, for the planned to spend a few weeks in Torvald together, leaving at the conclusion of the midnight sun. As much as she loved the archipelago, it would be good to spend some quality time in her homeland.</p>
<p>The party ended, and everyone retired for the night. Eira and Dagur were given Eira's old room, which she was surprised to find looked just like she remembered it. She looked around at the dragon paintings and artifacts she had collected in her younger years.</p>
<p>"This is cute!" Dagur said. "Very you."</p>
<p>Eira smiled. "Thanks." As she gazed at him, she wondered what she was supposed to do now.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Dagur acted first by pulling her close to him and wrapping her arms around him. Her hands fell to his chest as she looked up at him. "I'm so happy. Are you happy?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Eira wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pushed his head down until his forehead touched hers. "I'm very happy."</p>
<p>Dagur's eyes lit up at her response. "I promise to keep making me happy. Just tell me how."</p>
<p>Eira brought her right hand to his cheek and smiled at him. "I love you, Dagur. I only want you to love me in return, and you already know how to do that."</p>
<p>Dagur grinned. "You're right about that. I love you very much." He kissed her once, and when he pulled back, the playfulness was gone from his eyes, replaced by fiery passion. "Eira..." He kissed her fiercely this time. Her hands tangled in his hair and pulled him closer. She did not know how long they continued like that, but eventually they paused to catch their breaths. Dagur's eyes flickered to the bed and then back at her. "Do you want to...?"</p>
<p>Eira blushed, and her heartbeat sped up. "I, uh, yes. But I don't know..." She trailed off, unsure of how to get her point across.</p>
<p>Dagur merely smiled at her. "It's alright. You only need to trust me. Can you do that?"</p>
<p>As she gazed at him, Eira's nervousness melted away. "Yes. I trust you completely." She kissed him this time, slowly moving towards the bed. She surrendered herself to him, knowing he would always keep her safe.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The first five months of Eira and Dagur's marriage passed wonderfully. Eira easily settled in on Berserker Island, where she continued to train the new dragon riders (now including Krogan) with Viggo. She made sure to visit Berk often to visit her sister, exchange news, and act as a liaison. Fortunately, there were no new threats on the horizon. Eira spent as much alone time with Dagur as she could find. Being with him never got old, and neither did her desire. She knew eventually they would have to think seriously about planning the future, but for now, everything was perfect.</p>
<p>Just as autumn hit, Eira received news from Haldor that his wife had given birth to a healthy baby girl named Elin. She and Dagur were able to plan a visit two months later. By then, Haldor knew all about Krogan and asked him to visit Torvald so he could meet him and evaluate his progress. Eira assured Krogan he had nothing to worry about. Viggo also accompanied them because he wanted to take the chance to learn more about Runa's homeland, which Eira found adorable.</p>
<p>The trip turned into a successful endeavor. Haldor approved of Krogan and even granted him a pardon for his past crimes in case anyone made an issue of his presence. Eira loved meeting Elin, though it was Dagur who fawned over her excessively. From living with him for a few months, she noticed that he loved playing with children (perhaps because he was childlike in many ways). She enjoyed watching him and couldn't help but think he would make a wonderful father.</p>
<p>Her mother made the same observation while they sat and sipped tea together on one of the last days of the trip. Eira smiled and agreed with her. "I am so proud of you, Eira," Laila said, gazing at her daughter lovingly. "You have found a home, a cause to fight for, and a great man to stand beside you. You always said you could figure everything our for yourself, and you truly have prove yourself."</p>
<p>Eira dipped her head, humbled by her praise. "Thank you, Mom. That means a lot to me."</p>
<p>Laila set her tea cup on a small stand beside her and then folded her hands neatly in her lap. "I can see that you and Dagur are doing very well. Have you started working on children of your own?"</p>
<p>Eira bit her lip and blushed lightly. "Uh, yes, actually. We have been actively trying for the past several months using the techniques you taught me. So far we haven't had any success... that I can tell." She hated that it took weeks to really know for certain, sometimes longer.</p>
<p>Laila nodded. "That's fine, dear. It takes some couples longer than others. While you're here, though, I can give you some herbs that might help the process."</p>
<p>Eira smiled slightly. "That would be great. Thank you, Mom."</p>
<p>Eira knew her mother told her not to worry, but she could not help but do just that on the return trip to Berserker Island. She became lost in her thoughts and did not say anything for a good portion of the first day.</p>
<p>"Eira, are you feeling alright?" Oliver asked, coming into view. Yes, her parents finally agreed that it was her younger brother's turn to visit Berk. Oliver was 15 now and had formed a great bond with his Tide Glider, Dewwillow.</p>
<p>"I-I'm fine!" Eira said quickly. "I'm just tired form the long trip, that's all." She smiled to reassure him.</p>
<p>"If you're feeling sick, we can stop," Dagur said in worry.</p>
<p>"No, that's alright." Now that everyone's attention was on her, Eira felt pressured to break the silence. "So, uh, Krogan, what did you think of Torvald?"</p>
<p>Krogan looked at her for a long moment before responding. "It was... nice. Your people are quite understanding. I did not know a place like that existed, and I still do not understand why you would leave."</p>
<p>Eira knew her reasoning didn't make sense from the outside. Many of her decisions appeared to come out of nowhere, and it was a task to explain them. "I had to leave to form a connection with Berk for the sake of dragons. I knew I would miss my family, but I felt confident leaving them because I knew I had the ability to form connections with new people... which I did. As long as you know how to bond with others, then you're never really alone."</p>
<p>Krogan dipped his head. "I see."</p>
<p>"<em>Everyone</em> in Torvald isn't so friendly," Dagur said. "Runa's dad still refuses to have anything to do with her or Viggo."</p>
<p>"But even his reaction is subdued for a Viking," said Viggo. "He will come around eventually."</p>
<p>Eira gave him a smile. "Yeah, I'm sure he will." After all, love could overcome anything.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <b>One Week Later.</b>
</p>
<p>Hiccup and Toothless led the way to a dragon trappers' ship, which contained several caged dragons. The dragon riders blended in with their dragons because of the dragon scale armor Hiccup helped them create, so their sudden presence terrified the lone trapper on deck, who Astrid promptly knocked unconscious.</p>
<p>"Everyone, be quiet," Hiccup said. "We don't want anyone else to  know we're here." He proceeded to unlock a cage and free a Scuttleclaw. "Easy, girl. It's okay. Shh! We're gonna get you out of here." The dragon followed him out on deck, where the other riders also brought their freed dragons.</p>
<p>"Attack!" someone suddenly shouted, and Hiccup turned to see a group of tappers running straight towards them.</p>
<p>With the riders and the newly freed dragons, it was an easy battle. Soon, they were back in the air with their new friends. Hiccup led everyone back to Berk, explaining along the way, "This is Berk. Your new home away from home. A stunning, one-styled, all-expense-paid dream destination. So settle in and let your worries melt away! The service here soars, the cuisine's fiery, and the locals are as colorful as you get." </p>
<p>Upon arrival on the island, he proceeded to give the new dragons a tour. "Any run of the mill paradise boasts beaches and sunshine," he said. "Well, not us. We've got something no one else can touch. We, my friend, have dragons. Lots - and lots - of dragons!" Toothless landed in the center of the village where Vikings and dragons gathered around, and the wild dragons followed suit. "Gang, meet our latest Berkians."</p>
<p>The Crimson Goregutter roared, and a Viking man approached him with a smile. "Welcome to paradise, mate!"</p>
<p>"Oh, aren't you a beauty?" said a Viking woman.</p>
<p>"I don't mean to interrupt your welcome party," Gobber said dryly, "but we have a pressing problem."</p>
<p>"What's wrong, Gobber?" said Hiccup, hoping he was exaggerating.</p>
<p>"None of our traders have shown up in the past week, and we're running low on supplies."</p>
<p>Hiccup frowned. "I'll have Spitelout make a trip to the storehouse. I'm sure the traders have a good reason for their delay."</p>
<p>Gobber gave him a look. "Aren't you forgetting the last time this happened?"</p>
<p>Hiccup <em>did </em>remember. It had been a deliberate effort by Viggo, though they did not have any enemies at the moment. Still, it would not hurt to investigate the situation. He turned to the riders, who had been listening in on the conversation. "I want all of you to fly out and look for any clues that would tell us why the traders are absent." The riders agreed and took off. Toothless whined, giving Hiccup a worried look. The young chief attempted a smile. "Everything will be fine, bud." There was absolutely nothing to worry about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Cut Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 22:</b> Cut Off</p>
<p>"Hiccup, we're completely cut off," Astrid said gravely. The dragon riders had gathered in the Great Hall, where they reported their findings to the chief.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we found one of the traders, but he refuses to trade with us," said Snotlout. "Something about 'not being good for business.' Whatever that means."</p>
<p>"I investigated one of the nearby villages, and they were terrified of Meatlug and me," Fishlegs said.</p>
<p>Hiccup frowned. "This doesn't make any sense. We haven't done anything to scare the archipelago."</p>
<p>"I don't know, we can be pretty scary," Tuffnut said, glancing at his sister. "At least when we're with Barf &amp; Blech."</p>
<p>"He has a point," Ingrid said. "We have been going on a lot of raids lately. What if the other villages don't understand our purpose and think we're just terrorizing innocent sailors?"</p>
<p>"Then we need to set the record straight," said Hiccup. "I want all of you to go back out their and explain to the villages that we're peaceful as long as they don't attack dragons. See if you can get any of them to agree to trade with us."</p>
<p>"We need to be careful in case this is part of some elaborate trap," said Astrid.</p>
<p>Hiccup held in a sigh. "Let's just hope it's not."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It started off as a normal day for Eira and her small group, and it was supposed to be the last one of the trip. By then, both dragons and Vikings were tired and eager to arrive at Berserker Island. Early in the afternoon, they reached a small patch of ocean in between two nearby islands. They never had problems with either island in the past, but when they approached this time, they were met with a string of arrows.</p>
<p>"Whoa!" Dagur exclaimed. "Where'd that come from?"</p>
<p>"Perhaps they think we're enemies," Oliver suggested.</p>
<p>Dagur glared at the village on the left when an arrow whizzed past Sleuther. "Let's go show them not to mess with us!"</p>
<p>"And give them a real reason to attack us?" said Viggo. "No, we'll go around."</p>
<p>Eira and the others agreed, so they backed up a bit to give the islands space before flying to the right... where they soon came across more hostile villagers. "Something does not seem right about this," Krogan said. "They're ready for us."</p>
<p>"Do you think someone paid them to attack us?" Eira asked.</p>
<p>"It's possible," said Viggo. "Let's keep going. We need to find open water."</p>
<p>They continued to the right until they were out of sight of any islands. When they tried to change course, however, they were met by dragon trapper ships and were assaulted with weapons and traps.</p>
<p>"That's it!" Dagur growled. "Can I fight them now?"</p>
<p>"I don't think it's a good idea to force ourselves through," Eira said. "Not until we know what's going on. What if we have to fight all the way to Berserker Island? Let's try going around once more."</p>
<p>Dagur grumbled but agreed to this idea. The dragon riders continued their flights, coming across several more villages and ships that attacked them. At their last stop, the ships seemed to contain normal sailors instead of dragon trappers, but they flew a familiar flag.</p>
<p>"Everyone, retreat for now!" Krogan said, leading the way back so they were out of reach of the attacking Vikings. "They're with the Northern Alliance. They're probably the ones behind this."</p>
<p>"We haven't heard from them in months," Eira said. "Who's leading them?"</p>
<p>"Maybe Drago's back?" Dagur suggested.</p>
<p>"No," said Krogan. "This is not Drago's style. They are clearly trying to keep us from returning home. Someone else must have taken advantage of the lack of leadership."</p>
<p>"This isn't good," Viggo said. "If we can't get in, Berk and our other allies can't get out."</p>
<p>Eira bit her lip in worry. This was the last thing she wanted to happen on their trip, especially when her brother was with them. "We need to find a way to contact them. Let's go back and find an uninhabited island further out." Then perhaps they could regroup and figure out a game plan.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Hiccup had not realized how much work it was to be chief. Once he was finished with the chaos of his duties, he found a nice, secluded cliff to sit with Toothless and think. Why were the other villages suddenly turning against them? Was there someone out there feeding them lies about Berk? Who? In any case, they had faced many enemies in the past, and they could do so now too.</p>
<p>"Hey."</p>
<p>Hiccup looked over his shoulder to see Stormfly and Astrid, who had a worried look. "Hey, Astrid. Weren't you supposed to-"</p>
<p>"Check the villages, yes, but I found a replacement. I ran into Eret, and he sent out his men to help. Don't worry about it. I wanted to make sure you're alright." She sat down on his other side. Toothless wandered over to Stormfly, and the two of them began to play. "So, <em>are </em>you alright?"</p>
<p>Hiccup shrugged. "I'm fine, I think. Just a little overwhelmed, that's all."</p>
<p>"And a little concerned about recent developments?" Astrid pressed.</p>
<p> "We've been attracting a lot of attention. It seem like the whole world knows about us now."</p>
<p>"Yep. And the more dragons we bring back here, the bigger of a target we become." Astrid sighed. "I just wish there was some way to make them leave us alone."</p>
<p>Hiccup shook his head. "That's just it, they <em>are </em>leaving us alone. At least right now. We weren't attacked, just... cut off."</p>
<p>"Which, as you recall, can be just as effective."</p>
<p>"If we could just get the other villages on our side..." Hiccup knew he had recently neglected his goal of changing hearts and minds. There were just so many dragons out there to rescue, and with his duties as chief, he had let his mother lead more and more missions - and she had never specialized in turning enemies into friends.</p>
<p>"You've been saying that for years, but we still don't have a plan. We need to be able to protect Berk in case the worst happens."</p>
<p>"I know, but-" Toothless suddenly darted to the edge of the cliff and stared down, fully alert. Hiccup stood and peered down as well. "What's the matter, bud? Is something down there?" The Night Fury growled in response. Hiccup looked back at Astrid and Stormfly. "We're going to check it out."</p>
<p>Astrid nodded. "We're right behind you."</p>
<p>Hiccup climbed onto Toothless' back, and the flew down to the forest. Toothless landed and began sniffing around, clearly looking for something. He and Hiccup spotted it at the same time: a pure white dragon laying down with its back turned to them. Hiccup focused on remaining still while he analyzed the dragon. He could not see many of its features from its current position, but he did not know if it would even help much, for he had never encountered a white dragon of that size.</p>
<p>Astrid and Stormfly landed beside them. "What is-" Hiccup cut Astrid off by holding up his hand and then pointing at the dragon, which now stirred.</p>
<p>When the dragon stood up and turned around, it took all of Hiccup's self-control to not loudly gasp. That dragon looked almost exactly like a Night Fury, and it appeared to be a female! She had the same body structure, nubs on her face, and spines down her back. The main differences were the white color and more rounded features. Her eyes shone a bright blue as she stared at them. Toothless took a step closer, and she growled.</p>
<p>"It's okay," Hiccup said. "We're friends." The dragon did not seem to agree, for she immediately took off into the air. "Let's go after her!" But as Toothless took flight, the white dragon shot a plasma blast and flew through it, turning invisible. Hiccup clenched his teeth in frustration and guided Toothless back to the ground.</p>
<p>"Wow," said Astrid. "Another Night Fury."</p>
<p>"No, not quite. It's more like a...Bright...Fury."</p>
<p>Astrid snapped her fingers. "A Light Fury!"</p>
<p>Hiccup smiled slightly. "Yeah, yours is better, probably."</p>
<p>Astrid frowned as she looked to the sky where the dragon disappeared. "I wonder what she was doing here."</p>
<p>"Maybe news of Berk has also spread to dragons, and she wanted to join our paradise."</p>
<p>Astrid looked at him. "Then why did she appear frightened?"</p>
<p>"I... don't know. Maybe she's not used to humans."</p>
<p>"Or she was abused by them."</p>
<p>"I hope she comes back. She has to be related to Night Furies. Isn't that excited, bud?" Hiccup rubbed Toothless' head, which he flicked up in response. "Maybe learning more about her will help us learn more about where you come from."</p>
<p>"Just be careful," Astrid warned. "I find it too convenient that she shows up just as we're starting to have trouble with the other villages."</p>
<p>Hiccup waved her off. "I'm sure it's not connected." He needed some good news after all that happened that day. He loved meeting new dragons, and this was no exception! When the Light Fury did return, he would find a way to train her for sure.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Eira and her friends found a small, uninhabited (by both Vikings and dragons) island to spend the night. They all worked together to create a shelter made of leaves and twigs, build a fire, and gather food. This was how they spent their nights during the whole trip, so it was really a routine by now. After eating a meal of fish, the Vikings stood around the fire to discuss their predicament.</p>
<p>"Do you think there's any chance they'll let us through tomorrow?" Eira said, already knowing the answer.</p>
<p>"That seems unlikely," said Viggo. "If anything, they'll be ready for us now."</p>
<p>"We could return to Torvald until this gets straightened out," Krogan suggested.</p>
<p>"No way am I abandoning Berserker Island!" Dagur declared. "I say we fight our way through!"</p>
<p>"If we find a weak spot, that may work," Viggo said. "The villages probably aren't trained as well as the men in the open sea."</p>
<p>"But they're also likely being used by those same men," Eira pointed out.</p>
<p>"They still chose to join the enemy, so anything that happens to them is their fault," Dagur said. "We have to get home. What if they're attacking our island? Or what if Hiccup needs us? I say we charge forward no matter what the cost!"</p>
<p>"And what about the innocent villagers who want nothing to do with this?" Krogan said, eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>Dagur hesitated. "They simply need to stay out of our way."</p>
<p>"That's not how it works, Dagur. They will be pressured to fight."</p>
<p>"How is that our problem? I'm the chief, and it is my job to get us home! Maybe there will be a few casualties, but-"</p>
<p>"Their blood will be on our hands!" Krogan snapped. "We can't kill people just because they're in our way. You can't make me." He clenched his jaw and took several stapes back. "I don't care who you are. I won't do it. You can't make me do it." He clutched his head while his eyes developed a faraway look, and the adults watched him in concern.</p>
<p>"I wasn't..." Dagur started to say but trailed off feebly.</p>
<p>"It's not you he's seeing," Oliver said softly. "You must have triggered a memory."</p>
<p>Eira instantly understood. She slowly walked to Krogan and gently placed her hands on his arms. "It's alright, Krogan," she said in a soothing tone. "No one is going to make you do anything. Dagur was speaking without thinking through the consequences. He would never force you to do anything. He will have to go through me if he does."</p>
<p>Gradually, Krogan's eyes returned to normal, and he lowered his hands to his sides. "Thank you. I'm fine now." His gaze flickered down. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Eira's heart squeezed at the sorrow in his voice. "No, it's not your fault." She wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug.</p>
<p>"I'm the one who's sorry," Dagur said weakly. "I'll try to remember to think before I speak."</p>
<p>"And act," said Viggo, "but that's a different problem. Don't worry, Krogan. We will find a way through without fighting. There has to be someone who will help us out."</p>
<p>Krogan let go of Eira and nodded at Viggo. He did seem better, but Eira still worried about him. Clearly, he was not finished dealing with his past. She just had to pray it was not brought up again before this was through.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The dragon riders returned to Berk with bad news. No one wanted to trade with them. "Half the villagers were aggressive towards us and the other half were frightened of us," Fishlegs explained as they convened in the village square.</p>
<p>"Many of them have soldiers protecting them," Snotlout added.</p>
<p>"And there are soldiers patrolling the seas," said Ingrid. "We were almost attacked several times."</p>
<p>"They attacked us too!" Ruffnut exclaimed.</p>
<p>"There was something familiar about their ships..." Tuffnut said.</p>
<p>"Aye, I saw them too," Eret said. "They're from the Northern Alliance."</p>
<p>"That's... not good," Hiccup said.</p>
<p>"I thought they broke up after we defeated Drago," Astrid said.</p>
<p>"My men have hard rumors that they've found a new leader," said Eret, "and they're out to destroy us for good."</p>
<p>"Pfft," said Ruffnut. "By turning the other islands against us? We don't need them."</p>
<p>"That's not exactly true, Ruffnut," said Astrid. "Eventually, we'll run out of supplies."</p>
<p>"We still have allies," Hiccup said. "We can keep each other going for awhile. I'll send Terror Mails warning them about the situation so they can prepare. Tomorrow we'll start figuring out a better solution."</p>
<p>"I'm worried about Eira," Ingrid said. "She and the others haven't returned to Berserker Island yet, and with this new threat..."</p>
<p>Hiccup gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure she'll be fine. She, Dagur, Viggo, and Krogan make a great team. They'll figure it out."</p>
<p>"Maybe you should send a Terror Mail to them too just in case," Astrid said.</p>
<p>Hiccup nodded. "Good idea." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I think we can all use some better news today. While you were away, Astrid, Toothless, and I discovered a new dragon on Berk."</p>
<p>Fishlegs gasped and clapped his hands together. "A new dragon? What did it look like?"</p>
<p>"Well, she looked a lot like Toothless... except white."</p>
<p>"A white Night Fury?" Snotlout said.</p>
<p>"A Light Fury," Astrid corrected.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Fishlegs said excitedly. "What did you learn? Tell me everything!"</p>
<p>"We didn't learn much, unfortunately," Hiccup said. "She didn't like our presence. Toothless and I tried to follow her in the air, but then she was just... gone."</p>
<p>Snotlout frowned. "What do you mean, gone?"</p>
<p>"Vanished! Into thin air."</p>
<p>"So, maybe she's still around?" Ingrid said.</p>
<p>"Could be. We'll look for her tomorrow." Hiccup smiled weakly when Astrid gave her a sharp look. "After we figure out a plan, of course."</p>
<p>"Oh, this is so exciting!" Fishlegs said. "We're that much closer to learning more about Night Furies."</p>
<p>"Toothless doesn't seem too interested," Snotlout said, nodding at the dragon lazily laying by Hiccup's feet.</p>
<p>Hiccup reached down and rubbed Toothless' head. "Come on, bud. Don't you want to find more of your kind?" In response, Toothless blew a puff of air out of his noise.</p>
<p>"You have to admit, he's never been as interested in the idea of finding more Night Furies as <em>you</em>," Astrid said.</p>
<p>Hiccup frowned. "Maybe he doesn't want to get his hopes up."</p>
<p>"Or maybe all he needs is you."</p>
<p>Hiccup did find the concept a little appealing. Still, he wanted to do what was best for his friend. "Maybe, but we still should take this opportunity to learn as much as we can about this new, related species."</p>
<p>Astrid smiled at him. "And we will... in time. Just be patient."</p>
<p>Hiccup smiled back at her. "Right. In time."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, I didn't have Toothless fall in love at first sight. To me, he seems more like the type to need to see something a little deeper before he falls for someone. And I think the animalistic behavior he displays in the movie is an insult to his intelligence. It's much more realistic for Hiccup to be the one obsessed with the Light Fury at first because of his love for dragons. Also, my version of the Light Fury is a dragon that looks essentially the same as the Night Fury but white. I've got a drawing up on DeviantArt if you're interested.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Obstacles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 23: </b>Obstacles</p>
<p>The bright sunshine woke Eira and the others, and they quickly got ready for the day. The dragons seemed eager to get out there and fly, but the Vikings needed to go over their plan one more time. "Is everything clear?" Eira said, looking around at each person. "If we're stopped, we need to agree with peaceful terms, even if that means being temporarily separated from our dragons."</p>
<p>"I do not like it," Viggo said. "Even if we find an otherwise well-meaning village, we're putting ourselves at a disadvantage."</p>
<p>"Can you think of a better plan?"</p>
<p>Viggo's eyes briefly flickered to Krogan. "Not without risking casualties, which we've already ruled out."</p>
<p>"We can do it!" Dagur said. "We just have to find the most friendly-looking people."</p>
<p>Eira nodded. "Let's split up and look for an island that seems most likely to let us pass." She glanced at Oliver. "You're coming with me."</p>
<p>"Fine," Oliver grumbled.</p>
<p>Before anyone could even move to their dragons, a Terrible Terror swooped down and landed on Eira's shoulder. "How come they never smack <em>you</em> in the face?" Dagur complained.</p>
<p>Eira ignored him and opened the letter attached to the Terror. "It's from Hiccup! He says their normal traders are refusing to trade with them, and the other villages are acting hostile. Eret says the Northern Alliance is behind and patrolling the waters."</p>
<p>"Which we already knew," said Krogan. "This is bad. Clearly, this is a large scale operation."</p>
<p>"We need to get back to them now!" Dagur said.</p>
<p>"First, I want to write a letter to Haldor and explain the situation so he's aware," Eira said. "If the worst happens, we can try to find a Terrible Terror to write to Hiccup."</p>
<p>Dagur nodded. "Good idea. Maybe he can send help."</p>
<p>"It would take two weeks at minimum for any help to arrive," said Viggo. "By then this may be over... or too late."</p>
<p>"We won't think about that," Eira said as she pulled out paper and a quill. "The rest of you can get started. I'll be out there as soon as I finish this." Dagur, Viggo, and Krogan mounted their dragons and took off while Eira quickly scribbled a letter to her older brother. Soon, the Terrible Terror was on his way with the letter, and Eira and Oliver set off as well.</p>
<p>Eira spent a good amount of time scouring the waters for friendly activity. The dragon trappers and soldiers were still in their boats, and she and Oliver made sure to avoid them. The villages she came across did not appear too promising either. Eventually, she returned to the uninhabited island, where her friends were already waiting for her.</p>
<p>"I found an island that may be our best bet," Krogan said, "unless you have something better."</p>
<p>Eira shook her head. "No. Go ahead and lead the way."</p>
<p>Ruby took off towards the east, and the other dragons followed. Soon, Eira spotted what must have been their destination: a small island with a tiny village and few ships in the port. There were no dragon trappers or soldiers from the Northern Alliance as far as she could tell. "We need to quietly fly through their forest on the right side of the island," Krogan said in a low voice. "With some luck, no one may even notice us."</p>
<p>Oliver looked at Ruby, likely taking in her massive size. "That seems doubtful."</p>
<p>"We're just passing through," Dagur said. "There's no harm in that."</p>
<p>Eira had a bad feeling about this, but there was no way around it. The riders followed Krogan to an area of the island devoid of people. Fortunately, they were able to slip into the forest without being noticed. Eira started to think they would make it when, suddenly, Vikings dropped out of the trees, barring weapons.</p>
<p>"Intruders!" one of the men shouted, and the others charged. The dragons growled and pushed back the men with their tails and claws.</p>
<p>"No!" Eira shouted. "We're not intruders. We just want to get home." She hoped off Swiftwings and began to soothe her by gently rubbing her neck. "It's alright."</p>
<p>The other riders followed their lead and dismounted. They stood in front of their dragons to prevent them from attacking the men, who halted their assault but eyed them suspiciously. "We don't want to fight," Dagur said. "Take us to your leader."</p>
<p>"That is unnecessary," said a female voice. Eira turned around to see a tall woman with dark brown hair that hung at her shoulders and ocean blue eyes. "I am Chief Reidun, and this is Torleif Island."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Hiccup spent most of the morning discussing the current situation with the dragon riders and village elders. They all agreed a cautious approach was best until they figured out who was behind everything. Scouts were sent out to investigate while other Vikings took charge of procuring supplies. For now, they had enough to survive.</p>
<p>Hiccup managed to escape long enough to make it to the forest with Toothless. "Rough morning, huh, bud?" Hiccup said as they walked together, and Toothless snorted. For some reason the dragons were more worked up than usually, keeping the alpha busy as well. "Hey, at least there have been no attacks or dragon trapper sightings." Not that he expected that to last. It was only a matter of time before their unknown enemy made his move.</p>
<p>Toothless stopped abruptly and sniffed their air. Hiccup dared not say anything in case it was the Light Fury he smelled. He nodded at Toothless, who slowly proceeded forward. Hiccup waited until the Night Fury was nearly out of sight before following. He was glad he was around dragons so much, for that probably masked his scent from the timid dragon.</p>
<p>Sure enough, Hiccup soon spotted Toothless approaching the Light Fury. This time, the Light Fury appeared less aggressive, allowing Toothless to move close to her and greet her. Toothless smiled when she let out a hesitant greeting in return. He walked around her, talking happily, while she followed him with her eyes.</p>
<p>Hiccup watched them interact for several minutes. They seemed to get along just fine, which pleased him. Now that she had learned that Toothless was not a threat, he wondered if she would accept the presence of the Viking. He took several steps forward, freezing when he accidentally stepped on a twig, creating a cracking sound.</p>
<p>The Light Fury whipped her head towards him, growling. Without warning, she shot a plasma blast at him, which he barely had enough time to dodge by jumping into a bush. Toothless called out in alarm, but she pushed passed him and bounded toward Hiccup. The Viking instinctively reached for his sword but then stopped. He wanted this dragon to trust him, and the weapon might aggravate her further.</p>
<p>His hesitation cost him as the Light Fury readied another plasma blast. Toothless rammed into her shoulder, redirecting the blast harmlessly into the trees. Then he snarled at her while his back glowed alpha blue. The Light Fury hesitated, and Toothless took this chance to push Hiccup onto his back and take off into the air. As a final measure, he roared at the Light Fury.</p>
<p>"Slow down!" Hiccup said. "She's not chasing after us... I think." Toothless growled in response. "Look, I know that didn't go exactly as planned, but we'll figure something out. I'm sure she'll come around next time!"</p>
<p>Toothless snarled his disapproval. As soon as they reached the village, he knocked Hiccup off his back by rolling over and then lay down with his arms over him, trapping him. "Toothless!" Hiccup protested. "I'm not going to look for her <em>now</em>!" Toothless snorted, and Hiccup sighed.</p>
<p>"Need I ask what you're doing?" Gobber said, looking down at Hiccup, who gave him a weak smile.</p>
<p>"Just hanging out."</p>
<p>Gobber did not look amused. "If you're done playing around, we need to discuss the dragon problem."</p>
<p>Hiccup frowned. "What dragon problem?"</p>
<p>"All the dragons you keep rescuing are overwhelming the village! We can't take much more of this."</p>
<p>Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why don't they just go to the forest?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, maybe because you're always talking about what a utopia Berk is? With all the Vikings doting on them, no wonder they want to stay!"</p>
<p>Hiccup sighed. "I'll deal with it." He gave Toothless a hopeful look, but the Night Fury did not budge. "As soon as I can move."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Chief Reidun looked each dragon rider in the eye before speaking, "Who is <em>your </em>leader?"</p>
<p>Dagur stepped forward. "I am Dagur, chief of Berserker Island. This is my wife, Eira, her brother, Oliver, and our friends, Viggo and Krogan. And these are our dragons." The soldiers tensed at his last sentence.</p>
<p>"We don't mean you any harm," Eira said. "We just want to get home."</p>
<p>"Unfortunately, that is a problem," Reidun said. "Even if I believe you are well-meaning, I cannot allow you to leave with those dragons."</p>
<p>Dagur's expression darkened slightly. "And why not?'</p>
<p>"Suffice to say, it would go against this interests of our village."</p>
<p>"Are you working with the Northern Alliance?" Krogan asked.</p>
<p>Reidun stared at him. "We have reached a mutual agreement, yes. However, they are not the reason you are our enemies. Your alliance with dragons has caused us great harm."</p>
<p>"That was not our intention," Eira said.</p>
<p>"And we don't even know you," said Dagur.</p>
<p>"Yes, now that I've met you, I can tell many of your actions were likely out of ignorance," Reidun said. "In that case, I will offer you leniency and allow you safe passage if you leave your dragons behind."</p>
<p>"I'm afraid we cannot do that," Viggo said. "They are our friends, and we don't abandon our friends."</p>
<p>Reidun pursed her lips. "I see."</p>
<p>"I think this is all a big misunderstanding," Eira said. "If we've caused you harm, it was from lack of knowledge. Tell us about the problems, and we can work to fix them together. I admit we haven't done a great job in considering how our actions affect other villages. Help us solve that, and we'll show you what we're all about."</p>
<p>"I know what you're all about." Reidun looked around at the dragons once more, and they eyed her curiously. "Even if I were to agree with your opinion on dragons, embracing your ideals ignores reality. It is foolish to believe the world can change." Eire stifled a laugh, and the chief frowned. "Is something funny?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, it's just that, the three men with me have all said exactly the same thing at one point. They were my worst enemies... and now they're my closest allies. Just give me a chance, and I can change your mind as well."</p>
<p>Reidun stared at her long and hard. Then she made some sort of signal to her men, and they lowered their weapons. "Very well. As long as you pose no immediate threat, I will you give you a chance to prove yourselves. You may stay with us at the village as our guests... <em>without</em> your dragons."</p>
<p>"But that's-" Dagur started.</p>
<p>"-acceptable," Eira said. "Of course you won't trust us with friends who could kill you in a second. We can ask them to stay in the forest temporarily, but you should know, if they sense we are threatened, they will come to our aid."</p>
<p>Reidun nodded. "Understood. You are free to return home any time without your dragons, as I said. Meanwhile, try your best to show me why I should change my mind, and I will do the same. We do not wish for violence either. If we can come to a peaceful resolution, it will be better for everyone."</p>
<p>Eira smiled. "Yes, thank you."</p>
<p>"We accept your terms... for now," said Dagur. "Give us a few minutes to speak to our dragons?"</p>
<p>"Of course." Reidun motioned to her men, and they all stepped back out of hearing distance.</p>
<p>"That went as wall as could be expected," Viggo said. "The chief is more accommodating than I thought she would be." He glanced at Krogan. "You made an excellent choice."</p>
<p>"Time will tell if that's true," said Krogan.</p>
<p>"We really have to leave our dragons?" Oliver said worriedly.</p>
<p>"Only for a short time," Eira said. She looked around at the dragons. "You guys understand, right?" The dragons appeared reluctant but agreeable.</p>
<p>"Ooo... excellent timing!" Dagur said suddenly, nodding at a nearby Terrible Terror. "Make sure the chief doesn't come back before I finish writing to Heather."</p>
<p>Eira moved to block the villagers' view of Dagur. "Be quick about it." She watched him hurriedly scribble on paper, but he was not fast enough to prevent Reidun from catching sight of the Terrible Terror taking off when she returned.</p>
<p>"What was that?" she said severely.</p>
<p>Dagur gave her a nervous smile. "Just being friendly with the local dragons."</p>
<p>Reidun's eyes narrowed. "I think I will need to set guards on you for the time being. Follow me, and I will get you situated."</p>
<p>While she started off for the village, the dragon riders exchanged glances. They were certainly in for an adventure now! And unlike most, they would have to succeed at this one without their dragons.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Toothless finally freed Hiccup, and the chief was able to have a long talk with the local dragons about their space issues. They seemed to understand, and he watched several of them fly towards the forest. Before Hiccup could even think about returning to the Light Fury, Meatlug landed near him, her rider in a panic.</p>
<p>"Hiccup!" Fishlegs exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Fishlegs," said Hiccup, "I'm glad you're here. I have news about-"</p>
<p>"You have to come see this! Strange ships are sailing towards us!"</p>
<p>Hiccup's expression immediately turned serious. He nodded at Hiccup, who growled lowly. "Let's go, bud." He hopped on the dragon, and they took off after Fishlegs and Meatlug, who led them to the docks. The dragon riders were gathered with their dragons, their eyes on the approaching ship. Gobber, Valka, and several other Vikings watched from behind them. Hiccup landed by Astrid. "Why is everyone just standing around?"</p>
<p>"We just got back, and we were waiting for you," Astrid said.</p>
<p>"You don't need my permission to deal with threats. I'm assuming these are the ships you've all seen around the archipelago."</p>
<p>Astrid nodded. "It's them, but we didn't think you'd approve of us attacking those who claim to come in peace. Look at the lead ship."</p>
<p>Hiccup focused his attention on the large ship in the center. He could just make out the figure of a man holding out a white flag. "It has to be a trap."</p>
<p>"Which is why we're ready to strike as soon as they make a move."</p>
<p>"If we can find out who's in charge, all the better," Eret said. "I recognize some of the men in the surrounding ships as warlords in the Northern Alliance but not their leader."</p>
<p>"Then this is a great chance for him to finally introduce himself," said Hiccup. He strode forward with Toothless until they reached the edge of the dock. There they waited for the ship to arrive. It was about time they put a face to their enemy so they knew who they needed to defeat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Adjusting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 24:</b> Adjusting</p>
<p>The ship finally stopped at the dock. The man stepped off but motioned for the others to remain behind. Still, Hiccup remained tense and eyed him carefully. He noted him as a tall, slender, middle-aged man with receding white hair, pale skin, light blue eyes, and a sharp chin. He was dressed completely in black, scaly leather and armored with a crossbow.</p>
<p>"I see you've laid out the welcome mat for me," the man said in an amiable voice. "How thoughtful of you."</p>
<p>Hiccup narrowed his eyes at him. "Who are you, and what do you want?" His right hand twitched, eager to grab Inferno. Toothless growled, so he rested his hand on his head instead.</p>
<p>"Ah, where are my manners? I am known as Grimmel the Grisly. It is a shame you have not heard of me... but <em>I</em> have heard of <em>you</em>. Chief Hiccup, hmm? Do I say Chief Hic-cup or do I just call you Hiccup? What do you prefer?"</p>
<p>Hiccup did not humor him with a response. "You only answered one of my questions."</p>
<p>Grimmel's lips twisted into an amused smirk. "I apologize. Let's get to the point, shall we?  I am the Night Fury killer. I've hunted every last one but yours."</p>
<p>The statement should have been shocking, but instead, it made Hiccup want to laugh. "<em>You</em> killed every member of the deadliest, most elusive dragon species known to man? I find that hard to believe." For starters, if he missed one, how did he know he hadn't missed others? But that was beside the point as this guy was clearly trying to intimidate him.</p>
<p>For a split second, annoyance flickered in Grimmel's eyes. "Whether you believe it or not, I want your dragon, and you will give him to me or I will-"</p>
<p>"I will never give him up! He's my best friend." Toothless growled in confirmation.</p>
<p>Grimmel's expression hardened. "You wish dragons to live free among us, like equals? A toxic notion, my boy. History has shown that we are the superior species. What if word of your misguided ideas were to spread? It would be the undoing of civilization as we know it."</p>
<p>"That's precisely the point. We <em>want </em>civilization to change. Why is that such a bad thing? We want to <em>improve </em>it. We may be able to accomplish a lot as a species, but we can accomplish even more if we work together <em>with </em>dragons." Hiccup took a deep breath, for what he was about to suggest carried certain risks. "I can prove it to you. Let me show you around Berk. Give me a chance to change your mind."</p>
<p>"No! You're the one who's mind needs to change. I see you are still very much unaware of the harm you have caused just around your archipelago... but the other villages have noticed."</p>
<p>"Only because you've fed them lies about us."</p>
<p>"I'm afraid not, but go ahead and persist in your ignorance. It will only lead to your downfall." Grimmel turned to his ship. "I will give you time to think about your options. Take all the time you need, for I am not opposed to starving you out. Or if I'm in the need of entertainment, I could simply destroy everything you love." He flashed Hiccup a wicked smile before boarding his ship.</p>
<p>Hiccup waited until all sails were past the horizon before facing his tribe. "Well, that could have gone worse. At least we know what we're up against now."</p>
<p>"You must not underestimate him," Valka said severely. "By not attacking us today, he did not reveal his weapons or strategy. We still do not know what we he is capable of."</p>
<p>"But we can defeat him if we work together." Hiccup glanced at Ingrid as she approached with Snotlout. "Did you get anything from him?"</p>
<p>Ingrid shrugged. "He's a grumpy old man who's upset that the world's changing, probably because it threatens his power. In that way, he's not much different from what we've faced before."</p>
<p>Hiccup nodded. "Then we'll retain our strategy: Vikings and dragons working together to accomplish amazing feats." Nothing would get in their way.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Guards flanked the dragon riders as Chief Reidun led them out of the forest and into the village. Eira took notice of the damaged buildings and scorched earth, which countless Vikings were repairing. Some of the villagers glanced at the riders as they neared, but most of them seemed too preoccupied with their building project. "Chief Reidun?" she said tentatively. "Did something happen here?"</p>
<p> The woman did not look back at her as she answered, "We were recently attacked by the best that lives at the top of the hill in the forest."</p>
<p>"A dragon?" Dagur guessed.</p>
<p>"We assume so, but we have never seen it as it attacks at night, and those who have sought it out cannot find it... that is, if they return at all."</p>
<p>"I wonder what kind of dragon it is."</p>
<p>Krogan looked around at all of the damage. "These scorch marks look familiar, but I cannot place them." He glanced back at the trees. "It appears to be something quite large... possibly a Titan Wing."</p>
<p>"Large and elusive do not typically go together," Viggo said. "I'm sure with some thinking we can whittle down our options."</p>
<p>"There is no need," Reidun said briskly. "I appreciate your concern, but it would be better for you if you distanced yourself from any dragon talk."</p>
<p>"But our expertise could be useful," Dagur said.</p>
<p>"Be that as it may, we are still enemies, and I have no reason to trust you."</p>
<p>"We understand," Eira said. "Could we at least talk to the people here about the problems they have with us so we can start figuring out how to address them?"</p>
<p>Reidun paused, stopping at what appeared to be the center of the village. "That would be acceptable. Stay together and with my men. I will return once I have procured suitable accommodations for you."</p>
<p>Dagur nodded. "Thank you." Once she left, he turned to the others. "Shall we mingle?"</p>
<p>"Let's be cautious," Viggo said. "Do not say too much. We do not know these people."</p>
<p>"And we won't know them until we talk to them," said Eira. "Let's go."</p>
<p>They started off to an area where many Vikings were working on some sort of building. The villagers did not even notice them until Dagur loudly cleared his throat, and then they warily looked them up and down. "Can we help you?" said a man in his 30s.</p>
<p>"We're visiting your lovely village, and we wanted to get your opinions on dragons," Eira said.</p>
<p>The man's face darkened. "Dragons are terrible! They're nuisances at best and killers at worst."</p>
<p>"Some would say the same of humans," Oliver said quietly. "You have a problem with one dragon, but that doesn't mean all of them are bad."</p>
<p>"It's not just the one dragon," said an older man. "We're sailors, and we've encountered dragons on many occasions. They've always been a problem."</p>
<p>"As they are for most Vikings," Viggo said. "Your opinion is not at all unusual. However, you must have heard about others who do not agree. What do you think about dragon riders?"</p>
<p>The man shrugged. "I'd be fine with them if they just stuck to their own islands and stopped minding everyone else's business."</p>
<p>"But we - I mean, they - are just trying to protect dragons," Dagur said. "How does that affect you?"</p>
<p>"It affects the trade networks, for one," said the first man. "Do you understand the value of dragon parts? We don't deal directly with them on our island, but hunters sell parts for items we <em>do</em> want. Less captured dragons means there's less stuff for us to obtain, and what is available is much more expensive."</p>
<p>"Not only that," said a young woman, setting down her tools to join the others, "those dragon riders often destroy property in their attempts to rescue dragons, decreasing wealth all around. Our opinions on dragons are irrelevant. We can't focus on lofty ideals when we're barely getting by."</p>
<p>"You haven't even touched on the best part," said a third man. "The dragon riders are angering those in power. Don't get me wrong; we're not a fan of theirs, but we've learned how to get them to leave us alone. Now we have no choice but to work with them directly. Refusing them isn't an option, but it's not pleasant to be under their scrutiny. The many are being punished for the actions of a few."</p>
<p>The second man nodded. "Things might not have been great around here before, but trying to change it up just causes trouble. Simple folks like us are the ones who end up suffering the most. Does that answer your question?"</p>
<p>Eira dipped her head. "Yes, thank you. We won't take up any more of your time." The riders walked off to the side where they could talk alone. They stood in a circle, giving each other uneasy looks. "Their concerns actually make a lot of sense."</p>
<p>"Of course they hate us," Krogan said. "We're making it harder for them to live. People need to be able to survive before they can consider anything higher."</p>
<p>"I should have seen this coming," Viggo said. "I was in the dragon trade for years but never once stopped to consider how my operations affected ordinary people. I did not realize they were so dependent on us."</p>
<p>"Whoever's in charge of this blockade clearly knows it," Dagur said. "He's taking advantage of these people and using them against us!"</p>
<p>"At least they understand the Northern Alliance isn't their friends," Eira said. "Our best bet is to become <em>better</em> friends with them. I say we start by helping them repair the damage caused by that dragon."</p>
<p>Viggo nodded. "Excellent idea."</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Reidun returned and led them to a small hut. "There are two rooms and four beds inside," she said. "Do not leave for now. My men will keep watch. I will fetch you once food is prepared." She departed without waiting for a response.</p>
<p>"Well, let's go inside!" Dagur said. He pushed the door opened, and they all stepped inside a small entryway. The two rooms were directly to the right and left. "Eira, Oliver and I will take this one." He entered the left room, leaving the siblings to follow. The room was incredibly simple with two beds on either side of the room.</p>
<p>Eira immediately felt weariness overtake her, so she started for the  right bed and sat down, letting out a heavy sigh. "What a day."</p>
<p>"It wasn't <em>too </em>bad," Oliver said. He looked from Eira to Dagur. "I'm going to check out the other room.</p>
<p>Once the boy left, Dagur sat beside Eira and put an arm around her. "Are you doing alright?" he asked gently.</p>
<p>Eira leaned into him, welcoming his comforting warmth. "I'll be fine. This is just a lot to take in. And I'm worried about everyone back home."</p>
<p>"I know, I am too. We'll just have to try hard to win over that chief lady and hurry home!"</p>
<p>"Right, we have a lot of work to do."</p>
<p>"It will be no problem as long as you're with us." Dagur rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his other arm around her. "And I won't let anything happen to you."</p>
<p>Eira smiled. "Thanks, Dagur."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Hiccup spent the rest of the day addressing each individual's concerns about Grimmel. Since they did not know what the man planned for them, the best they could do was keep up their defenses and make sure they had enough supplies. He promised to hold a meeting with their allies the next day to discuss the situation further.</p>
<p>He was just about to return to his house to write the letters when he heard someone call his name from overhead. He craned his neck to see Windshear and Heather descending before him. "Hey, Heather," he said. "I was just going to write to you. I'm guessing you've heard about our little problem."</p>
<p>"Of course I have," said Heather, sliding off Windshear's back. "And look at this." She thrust a piece of paper in Hiccup's hand and continued to speak while he skimmed its contents. "Dagur and the others are trapped on an island because the chief won't let them leave with their dragons."</p>
<p>"And they're trying to change her mind," Hiccup said. "Great. At least they're not in any immediate danger. It seems like they have a plan."</p>
<p>"I'm grateful for that, but what am<em> I</em> supposed to do? I'm fine with running Berserker Island during normal times, but everyone is going crazy with this new threat! How can I calm them <em>and</em> figure out a way to retaliate? It's all too much!" Heather balled her hands into fists and appeared to breathe heavily.</p>
<p>"It's going to be alright," Hiccup said, realizing <em>she </em>was the one who needed to be calmed right now. "We'll help you. We'll figure this out."</p>
<p>"Perhaps I can help," Asmund said while walking up to them. "I could not help but overhear your dilemma, Miss Heather. Perhaps I can be of some assistance. I may no longer serve Princess Eira, but I still consider her a close companion and would be happy to help Berserker Island in her absence. I am sure my knowledge will be useful."</p>
<p>Heather let out a breath of relief and dipped her head. "Thank you, Asmund. I would very much appreciate it. Can you come back with me now?"</p>
<p>"Certainly."</p>
<p>Hiccup smiled, glad that was all sorted out. "Both of you should return to Berk tomorrow. We're going to have a meeting about the other villages."</p>
<p>Heather nodded. "We'll be there." She chatted idly with Hiccup for a few minutes before Asmund returned with his dragon, Ripplemist.</p>
<p>"Heather!" Fishlegs called, running over to them.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Fishlegs," Heather said while mounting Windshear. "I don't have time to talk."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but I-" Heather and Asmund were gone before he could finish. Fishlegs sighed, looking dejected.</p>
<p>Hiccup looked at his friend in concern. "Are you two doing alright? I know you had something going on at Dragon's Edge, but I'm not sure-"</p>
<p>Fishlegs flushed. "N-Nothing's happened! That is to say, we haven't seen each other much since then. You know, being on different islands and everything."</p>
<p>"But you have dragons. If you want to move forward, you should take some initiative."</p>
<p>"You mean like you've done with Astrid?"</p>
<p>Hiccup frowned. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Fishlegs glanced down at his hands while fiddling with his fingers. "I... don't mean anything by it, but some people have been talking. They're wondering why you and Astrid haven't made plans to get married yet."</p>
<p>Hiccup's eyes widened. <em>That </em>he did not see coming. "I guess we're just not ready yet."</p>
<p>"But you've known each other all your life, and you're both grown up with your own responsibilities now. Eira and Dagur haven't been together as long, but they're already married."</p>
<p>Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Look, I don't want to push Astrid into anything. She's never brought up marriage."</p>
<p>"But have <em>you </em>asked her about it?"</p>
<p>"I... No." Hiccup remembered times in the past when Astrid had tried to get him to notice something but did not outright say it. Why did women see m to think men could read minds? "Maybe I should talk to her about it, but now is not the right time. There is too much going on."</p>
<p>"Make sure she agrees. There is always a lot going on, and there may never be a right time."</p>
<p>"I'll keep that in mind as long as you take your own advice."</p>
<p>Fishlegs smiled slightly. "Right. I'll try."</p>
<p>Once he was going, Hiccup let out a heavy sigh. Now his mind was racing with different scenarios. Why did Fishlegs have to bring this up now? He already had a lot to deal with externally; he did not need to add an internal problem to the list.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 25:</b> Conversations</p>
<p>After the long, tiring day, Hiccup entered his house to find his mother cooking dinner. Toothless immediately perked up and bounded to her side to investigate. Hiccup, however, did not feel hungry and told her as much when she asked.</p>
<p>"You should try to eat something," Valka advised. "You need to keep up your strength."</p>
<p>Hiccup hesitated. She did have a point. "Maybe I'll have a bite, but what I really need is some rest."</p>
<p>Valka held a plate of fish above Toothless' head and handed it to Hiccup. "And you deserve it. You did have a tough day."</p>
<p>"It was exhausting. I was so busy trying to keep everyone from running off in a panic that I hardly had time to get anything done. I don't know how Dad did it all those years."</p>
<p>"It's something that comes with experience." Valka tossed Toothless a fish before grabbing her own plate and joining her son at the table. "But you do need to make sure you're not overextending yourself. You can only do so much, and you need to focus on what's important."</p>
<p>Hiccup poked at his food. "And what's that? Saving dragons? Protecting Berk? I could accomplish both if I could convince the other islands we mean them no harm."</p>
<p>"Not everyone is willing to change. Even if there are good people out there, they will protect themselves from what they perceive to be threats, and you should do the same. A chief-"</p>
<p>"-protects his own, I know." Hiccup frowned. "But if everyone's so busy protecting themselves, nothing will ever change."</p>
<p>"Change will attract more people like Grimmel. You must consider all of the consequences of your actions."</p>
<p>Hiccup closed his eyes while he reflected on the problem. "You're right, I have neglected to think about the bigger impact. But that is going to change." When he opened his eyes again, they were filled with determination. "I will figure out how to deal with Grimmel and others like him without sacrificing my principles. I'll prove that he's wrong. Building a better world may require more sacrifices than I thought, but it will all be worth it in the end."</p>
<p>Valka nodded. "You are the chief. You must do what you think it best. I will support you, whatever that is."</p>
<p>Hiccup smiled. "Thanks, Mom." Feeling slightly better, he took a bite of fish. It was not bad!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Eira slept unpleasantly that night. She was in an unfamiliar environment, and her younger brother snored. She tried to put all of that behind her as she started her day the following morning. She talked briefly with her friends about their goal for the day, and then they headed outside, where they were greeted by Chief Reidun and several guards. Eira asked the chief to speak privately with her for a minute, to which she agreed.</p>
<p>"Did you rest well?" Reidun said while they walked along the edge of the village near the trees.</p>
<p>"I managed," Eira replied. "Thank you for your hospitality. I know this is an unusual situation. Are you sure your, er, allies are okay with all this?"</p>
<p>Reidun gave her a calculated look. "They would not approve if they knew, and they have no reason to find out. Do not think we are beholden to them. We are using them as much as they are using us. I am doing what is best for the village."</p>
<p>Eira dipped her head. "Of course."</p>
<p>"With that in mind, I am willing to work with you and your friends if it will benefit us. First, I need to know who I am dealing with. You said the men who are with you used to be your enemies. Can you explain?" Reidun stopped walking and turned to face the younger girl, looking at her expectantly.</p>
<p>Eira chewed her bottom lip, wondering if it was prudent of her to indulge the information. "Well..."</p>
<p>"Do not worry; I will not use the information against them. I will judge them based on how they act in my presence. I simply believe it might prevent problems down the road if everything is out in the open."</p>
<p>Eira thought that made sense, so she proceeded. "I don't know if you're aware of this, but I'm originally from the island of Torvald. We're coming back from a visit now. When I first moved to Berk, the dragon riders were at war with Dagur and Berserker Island. Dagur originally feared we would use our dragons against him, but then he became obsessed with fighting us until he learned to love dragons himself. Then we had to deal with Viggo Grimborn, who was the leader of the dragon hunters."</p>
<p>Reidun nodded. "That sounds familiar. We had some dealings with them."</p>
<p>"We ended up winning the war and destroying his business. It took some time, but he eventually joined us as well. And Krogan..." Eira hesitated, for this was the part that was most relevant to the current situation. "You know about Drago Bludvist, right?"</p>
<p>Reidun's expression darkened. "Yes, I am all too familiar with that name."</p>
<p>"Well, Krogan worked with him for a long time. Drago gave him an important mission, and Krogan tried to fulfill it but forming an army that used Singetails to attack us."</p>
<p>"A Singetail is what he had with him yesterday, correct?"</p>
<p>Eira sensed something disconcerting from the chief but could not place it. "...yes. Did the dragon flyers ever bother you?"</p>
<p>"More or less, but as I said, it is in the past. Why is Krogan with you now?"</p>
<p>Eira stared at her for a moment before responding, trying to figure her out. "We saved him from Drago's wrath for failing him. Then he helped us defeat Drago. Please be gentle with him. He is a lot more sensitive than he seems, and it took a lot for me to get him to trust me."</p>
<p>The look in Reidun's eyes eased. "I do not with to harm any of your friends. Thank you for the information. Now, you wished to talk to me about something?"</p>
<p>"Oh, yes. We were wondering if we could help out with your rebuilding. If you don't want us involved with the construction itself, I'm sure there's something we could do to help. We don't want to just sit around." Eira gave her a small smile to reassure her.</p>
<p>Reidun appeared thoughtful. "I think I can find some use for you."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"If you wish to help out around the village, I will not stop you," Reidun said to the small group upon her and Eira's return. "Feel free to mingle as you please. My men will alert you if you've stepped too far."</p>
<p>"Excellent!" Dagur said. He grinned at Eira. "This will be fun."</p>
<p>"I would like to speak to all of you eventually. For now, will you come with me, Dagur?"</p>
<p>When Dagur glanced at Eira, she smiled and said, "Go ahead. She doesn't bite. We can get started without you."</p>
<p>"I'll be right back!" Dagur said. He followed Reidun into the heart of the village, taking in everything. "This is a nice place you've got here."</p>
<p>"Thank you," said, Reidun, "though we've had better times. I apologize for keeping you from your island. This must be highly inconvenient."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but I understand. We're enemies and all. I've been there."</p>
<p>"So Eira told me." Reidun paused. "I am curious, Dagur. Why did you give up the fight against Berk and join them instead? Weren't you trying to protect your island from their dragons?"</p>
<p>"Sure I was... at first." Dagur allowed his mind to wander back to those days. He did not often think about the past, but he supposed there was some value in it. "I was trying to be a good chief, but I went overboard and ended up hurting my island instead. It was Eira who reminded me what was important. She never hated me, even when I was her enemy. She helped me sort everything out, and now I've never been happier."</p>
<p>"I see. And how was your island affected?"</p>
<p>"We're doing much better now. Maybe we have attracted more enemies because of our alliance with Berk and dragons, but everyone is happy to be fighting for something worthwhile. And, really, is life worth living if there's not something you're fighting for?"</p>
<p>Reidun eyed him curiously. "Interesting question. Thank you for your insightful analysis."</p>
<p>Dagur grinned. "Anytime!"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Reidun's guards gave the dragon riders (minus Dagur) a tour of the village, explaining the damage done by the dragon and where they could help. They ended in the center square, where the men left the visitors to decide their next course of action. "I think we should-" Viggo started.</p>
<p>"No," Krogan said suddenly. He took a step back, jaw clenched and eyes darting around wildly.</p>
<p>Eira had noticed growing agitation from him during the tour, and now she looked at him in concern. "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"I can't do this." Krogan turned and fled.</p>
<p>The guards reached for their weapons, so Eira quickly said, "He doesn't mean any harm. Please let me handle this." The men still followed her as she pursued Krogan, but they thankfully kept their distance. Krogan stopped near the trees just inside the village but away from all the people. He turned away from her when she approached. "Krogan? What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"This village," he said without looking at her. "All the damage... It reminds me of..."</p>
<p>"Your village?"</p>
<p>"Yes, but also... all the villages <em>I </em>helped destroy."</p>
<p>Eira instantly understood. Images of his past still haunted him, and this village made the memories sharper. She moved around so that he faced her. "But you <em>didn't </em>harm this village." She brought her hands to his lower arms, and he looked up at her with pain-filled eyes. "Remember what I said before? You need to replace your bad memories with good ones. This is your chance to help instead of harm. I believe you will feel better if you focus on doing good for this people."</p>
<p>Krogan sighed. "I don't know if I can. I'm not built for it. I-"</p>
<p>"<em>No</em>. Don't believe Drago's lies. Of course you can do it. You have a natural instinct to protect people, after all. You're just out of practice." She smiled, dropping her hands. "I can help you."</p>
<p>Krogan glanced past her at the village. "But what if someone here recognizes me? What if there is someone I have hurt?"</p>
<p>"Chief Reidun already knows, and she doesn't care." His fearful expression told her he did not quite believe here. "These people will judge you based on what you do for them, not something they may have hard from your past. And if anyone does give you any trouble, they'll have to deal with me. Now, will you trust me and come back with me?"</p>
<p>Krogan took a deep breath, and upon letting it out, his expression softened. "Alright. I do trust you, Eira. Just... stay with me?"</p>
<p>Eira smiled at him. "Of course." She looped her arm through his, and together, they returned to Viggo and Oliver to resume discussion of their plans.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"And that is the current situation," Hiccup concluded. Vikings were once again gathered in the Great Hall, this time including members from Berserker Island, Defenders of the Wing Island, and Wingmaiden Island. They all knew about the other villages turning against them but were surprised at the news of Grimmel. "Now we need to figure out how to respond."</p>
<p>"I am concerned about this Grimmel striking out at us," Mala said. "We need to find out more about him and his means of battle."</p>
<p>"Yes, we will certainly send out scouts. Right now, we need to take his threat to starve us out seriously."</p>
<p>"I don't mean to be insensitive," said Atalia, "but the Wingmaidens have never needed outsiders. We have always survived on our own. In fact, it is only our association with Berk that has made us targets."</p>
<p>"The same could be said for us," said Mala.</p>
<p>"And probably the same for Berserker Island," said Heather. "Does it matter? They're our allies, and we have to help them!"</p>
<p>"I am not suggesting otherwise," said Atalia. "But if we can be self-sufficient, so can Berk. There is no reason we can't survive amongst ourselves."</p>
<p>"If we try to wait him out, Grimmel will eventually attack," Astrid warned.</p>
<p>"Then we must be ready for him," Mala said. She looked at Hiccup. "And in the meantime, it may be best for you to suspend your raiding activities. We do not need to give the other islands an incentive to attack us directly."</p>
<p>"But that's-" Hiccup said.</p>
<p>"-wise," Gobber said. "Very wise. We will take that under consideration."</p>
<p>Hiccup decided to let it go for now. "Does anyone else have something they would like to add?" He swept his gaze across the room, but no one moved. "Then we're finished for today. Let's meet again when we have news to share. Thank you for coming."</p>
<p>Even after everyone had dispersed, Hiccup remained at the table, going over his notes. Toothless and Astrid observed him nearby. "I'd say they took that well," Astrid noted.</p>
<p>"They're standing with us," said Hiccup. "That's all we can ask for. I just wish I didn't have to bring them into this."</p>
<p>"You <em>didn't </em>bring them into this. That was Grimmel and the Northern Alliance. None of this is your fault, Hiccup."</p>
<p>"But what if it is?" The chief looked at her with a pained expression. "You heard what Atalia and Mala said. They were able to live peacefully with dragons for years without anyone bothering them because they kept to themselves. "</p>
<p>Astrid raised her eyebrows. "You think we should give up rescuing dragons?"</p>
<p>"Well, no, but we have to think about the effects it's having. If no one trusts us, we have to change that. My mom thinks I need to focus on protecting the people and dragons on Berk - and my dad thought that too - but that means giving up on trying to change anything." He sighed. "But I suppose that is what a chief would do."</p>
<p>"You're right." Astrid stepped in closer to him. "A normal chief <em>would </em>only think about his own village. Every other chief out there is focused solely on protecting their own island. It's completely rational, but that's not <em>you</em>, Hiccup. You do  not have to be your parents to be a good chief. Protecting Berk is important, but it shouldn't be at the cost of losing who we are."</p>
<p>Hiccup smiled slightly, relieved at her words. "So, you think I'm doing a good job?"</p>
<p>"I think you're doing an excellent job considering the circumstances. Focus on what you do best, but don't be afraid to listen to others. I'll let you know if you're taking things too far."</p>
<p>Hiccup nodded. "Thanks, Astrid. I think it's good we're so different. It seemed to work out well for my parents." He frowned. "Until my mom ran off."</p>
<p>Astrid smirked. "Well, <em>I</em> won't run off. You're stuck with me."</p>
<p>Hiccup chuckled lightly. "That's good to know." Fishlegs' advice came to mind, and he wondered if this was a good time to bring it up. "So, uh, Astrid, I've been thinking about something..."</p>
<p>Astrid smiled at him. "Yes?"</p>
<p>Nervousness took over, wiping his mind of rational thought. "Has it been getting colder outside, or is it just me?"</p>
<p>Astrid gave him an odd look. "It<em> is </em>almost winter."</p>
<p>"Oh, I suppose it is."</p>
<p>"Maybe you should get more sleep. It's not good to overwork yourself." She started for the exit.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'll keep that in mind." Once she was gone, Toothless snorted in amusement. Hiccup shot him a look. "You be quiet."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Village Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 26:</b> Village Life</p>
<p>"I did not realize you were familiar with this game," Viggo noted to Oliver. While Eira and Krogan set off to work elsewhere, the remaining two decided to entertain the children of the village who were left alone while their parents worked on repairing the village. They were currently engaged in a game of Maces and Talons while the kids watched them in fascination.</p>
<p>"I want to play next!" shouted a young boy.</p>
<p>"Me too!" said an older girl.</p>
<p>Viggo smiled. "You may all have a turn." One of the guards at pulled out the game but warned it suffered from ill-use and was above the children's level. Viggo happily proved him wrong.</p>
<p>"Everyone in my family was taught how to play," Oliver responded. "Haldor had to play the most because he's going to be king, but I'm the one who enjoys it the best."</p>
<p>"You are quite good for someone our age. But not good enough." Viggo moved one of his pieces, enabling him to win the game.</p>
<p>Oliver shrugged while the children cheered. "That was great practice. Thank you for playing with me."</p>
<p>"What are you doing?!" exclaimed a loud, familiar voice. Drago rushed over to the children, Reidun following at a slower pace. "Forcing these kids to play your tedious game instead of having fun?"</p>
<p>Viggo gave him an irked look. "I'm not forcing them to do anything, and they <em>are</em> having fun."</p>
<p>"Truly?" said Reidun, looking at the gameboard with raised eyebrows.</p>
<p>"Yeah, this game is cool!" said a boy. "Why haven't we played it before?"</p>
<p>"I did not think it would interest you." She glanced at Viggo. "Clearly, I underestimated your abilities."</p>
<p>"Well, I just don't get it," Dagur said.</p>
<p>"That's because you always lose," Viggo said with a smirk.</p>
<p>Dagur frowned. "I do not!"</p>
<p>"Then do you think you can take me?" Oliver said.</p>
<p>"You're on!"</p>
<p>"Viggo, while they are settling this, would you mind talking with me for a few minutes?" Reidun asked.</p>
<p>"Not at all," said Viggo. He got up, and Dagur quickly took his seat. He could hear his commentary as he walked with the chief along a path through the village.</p>
<p>"I do not mean to take up too much of your time," Reidun said while they walked. "I simply need to know more about you and your companions before I can decide the best course of action."</p>
<p>"I understand. It is very prudent of you to not rush to judgment."</p>
<p>"When none of my options are attractive, it makes sense to thoroughly investigate all of my options."</p>
<p>"Ask anything you like, and I will respond if I deem it appropriate." Viggo sensed that this woman was not trying to trap him, and speaking with her might help his overall situation. However, that did not mean he was an open book.</p>
<p>Reidun nodded curtly. "I understand you used to lead the dragon hunters."</p>
<p>"That is correct."</p>
<p>"And your operation was destroyed by the dragon riders?"</p>
<p>"Also correct."</p>
<p>"Then why join them?"</p>
<p>Viggo smiled. "They were able to defeat me because their position was the correct one. Is it not wise to correct your wrongs and reform your position?"</p>
<p>Reidun gave him a dubious look. "Surely it was not that easy."</p>
<p>"No, not at all. Truth is hard to recognize when you've spent your life believing it's a lie." Viggo stopped walking and looked up at the sky. "Thankfully, I had people there to help me. It is very difficult to change without the support of others. Despite all I had done to them, Eira and Hiccup - the chief of Berk - gave me a chance and helped me reconnect with Runa, a woman from Torvald who is now my wife."</p>
<p>"You have a wife?" Reidun did not hide the surprise in her voice.</p>
<p>Viggo glanced at her, smiling softly. "Yes, and a baby daughter."</p>
<p>"Does it not affect you that I'm keeping you from them?"</p>
<p>"Of course it does, but Runa would be angry with me if I used inappropriate means to get back to her. We follow something higher."</p>
<p>"That sounds nice, but what do dragons have to do with this?"</p>
<p>"They have everything to do with it. I have learned to respect life as sacred, especially intelligent life. Dragons may be different from us, but we can understand them if we take the time, just like we can understand other people. It is far better when we work together to create versus oppose each other and only destroy."</p>
<p>Reidun cast her gaze down while scrunching her eyebrows in concentration. "You must know that not everyone can be reasoned with."</p>
<p>"Of course. If you had attacked us or our dragons when we met in the forest, we would have fought back. We protect each other, but violence is not our first option."</p>
<p>"That is easier said than done." Reidun looked at him with something akin to curiosity. "Solutions are never so black and white. How do you navigate through your ideals when the reality of a situation pulls you in the opposite direction?"</p>
<p>Viggo smiled, for this was the exact same issue with which he once struggled. "It is tricky, but it can be done. May I offer you some general guidance concerning such a strategy? I do not expect you to trust me with your secrets, but perhaps I can help you lay a properly foundation for you to apply the particulars."</p>
<p>Reidun nodded. "I am interested to hear what you have to say. Let us continued." The two of them resumed their walk.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Eira and Krogan worked hard to help rebuild the house of a young family. A three-year-old girl ran around the yard while the adults worked. Much of the house was still intact, but it definitely needed improvements. Krogan offered the couple advice on how to reinforce the structure to prevent further problems. Pleased, they worked to implement the changes.</p>
<p>"You're pretty smart, Krogan," Eira said when they stepped back to examine their finished work. "Your knowledge was very useful."</p>
<p>Krogan glanced at the ground. "I simply used what I observed. I can't do much if something's not in front of me."</p>
<p>"But that's a useful skill to have," said the young man. "Do you know how many people make mistakes because they miss what's in front of them?"</p>
<p>"Yes, we appreciate the help," the woman said with a smile, placing a hand on her pregnant belly.</p>
<p>"It was nothing," Krogan muttered, though his attitude seemed to have lightened.</p>
<p>The little girl suddenly ran to Krogan and pulled on his sleeve. "Excuse me," she said in a quiet voice. "You help me?"</p>
<p>Krogan stared at her. "Help you with what?"</p>
<p>Instead of responding, the girl pulled him by the arm over to a tree. Then she pointed at something up in the branches. "Apple."</p>
<p>Krogan looked up and then back at the girl. "I see. You think I can reach it because I'm tall." The girl nodded vigorously. Krogan stretched out his arm, grabbed the apple, and handed the item to the girl.</p>
<p>The girl bounced up and down as she clutched the apple. "Thank you!" She ran to Krogan again and threw her arms around his legs because this was all she could reach. The man stared at her in bewilderment, and before he could react, she was skipping back to her parents.</p>
<p>Eira stifled a laugh. "I think she likes you."</p>
<p>Krogan frowned. "I can't imagine why."</p>
<p>"You must no longer emit that scary aura. You're more approachable now."</p>
<p>Krogan looked away. "If you say so."</p>
<p>"You two seem close," the pregnant woman noted. "Are you brother and sister?" She paused as she looked from Krogan to Eira. "No, that can't be right. You look nothing alike."</p>
<p>"We may not be related by blood, but we're still family," Eira said. She managed to catch the smile Krogan tried to hide.</p>
<p>The woman smiled. "I think that's wonderful."</p>
<p>Eira took in the man woman and girl, noting how happy they appeared. She wished she could have something like that. "You've got a wonderful family too."</p>
<p>"We try," said the man. "Why don't you two join us for dinner later?"</p>
<p>"Thanks, but I think we have other accommodations expected  of us. It was nice meeting you." She bid them farewell and then moved on with Krogan to find more ways to help. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"</p>
<p>Krogan shrugged. "It's easy when you're there."</p>
<p>"And soon you'll be fine on your own."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Hiccup found himself in the forest again, this time alone. He wanted to check on the dragons that had recently moved out there, and Toothless was busy breaking up a dragon fight at the village. When he came across the Light Fury, he could not resist the opportunity to hide and observe her.</p>
<p>The white dragon appeared to be foraging for something around the bushes. Hiccup quietly pulled out his sketch book and began to copy an image of her. Just as he finished his drawing, he noticed a shadow covering the paper. He craned his head up to see Toothless glaring at him. He smiled weakly. "Hey there, bud. Looks like you found me." The Night Fury growled. "Okay, we can get out of here."</p>
<p>Hiccup climbed onto Toothless' back, but before they took off, a white blur rushed at them. Toothless growled and blocked the Light Fury's attack with his paw. Then he leapt into the air and took off at lightning speed. "Whoa!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Slow down!" He glanced over his shoulder and saw an angry Light Fury flying after them. "Uh, it looks like she's chasing us. Speed up!"</p>
<p>Toothless growled and whipped around in the air. He shot a plasma blast at the Light Fury, which she dodged. Then the white dragon shot her own plasma blast in another direction, flew through the blast, and turned invisible. Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise. "Did she just-?"</p>
<p>Toothless flew in circles, sniffing the air. Hiccup looked behind him and saw the Light Fury reappear. Before he could warn his friend, she was on top of them. She grabbed Hiccup in her claws and pulled him off Toothless. "Hold on! Waaaaaah!" She tossed him away, causing him to start falling down towards the tree.</p>
<p>Toothless immediately glided down to rescue his friend by positioning himself under him. Hiccup hugged the dragon in relief. "Thanks, bud!" The Light Fury stared at them from up high, appearing shocked. Toothless snarled at her, and she thankfully flew off. "I think it's about time we got home, don't you?" Toothless snorted in agreement.</p>
<p>Once again, as soon as they returned to the village, the Night Fury trapped his rider under his limbs and refused to budge. "Toothless, I know you're angry, but I have work to do!" He really needed a new plan when it came to the Light Fury - one that didn't test his best friend's patience.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>After helping out several more villagers, Eira and Krogan stopped to observe Dagur and Oliver playing with the village children. Oliver was engaged in a game of Maces and Talons with a boy about 10-years-old while Dagur ran around with the rest of the kids. At one point, the children climbed onto Dagur, causing him to fall to the ground. He laughed as he wrestled with the perpetrators.</p>
<p>"He never seems to run out of energy," Krogan said.</p>
<p>Eira laughed. "No, he does not."</p>
<p>"You know him?" said a young woman whom they had helped earlier. She and several other villagers had also stopped to watch the kids.</p>
<p>Eira smiled. "Dagur is my husband."</p>
<p>"Oh, how wonderful. It looks like he really loves children. Do you have any of your own?"</p>
<p>Eira forcibly held her smile. "No, not yet." And while they were held captive on this island, it was not going to happen.</p>
<p>"Well, I am sure they will be beautiful when you do. You both have the most lovely red hair!"</p>
<p>Eira's smile became strained. "Thank you." After that, the woman left her alone to talk to the other villagers, but Eira still felt uneasy.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" Krogan asked in a low voice.</p>
<p>"I'm fine." She was not worrying about anything. Not at all.</p>
<p>Krogan gave her a look that told her he did not believe her. "I know I don't have much practice at it, but I can listen if you have something you need to talk about."</p>
<p>Eira's eyes widened. Did he think she felt uncomfortable confiding in him? That was not the impression she wanted to give at all. At the same time, it was sweet that he offered. "Thank you, Krogan. There is something I've been thinking about, but I want to work on it on my own for now."</p>
<p>Krogan nodded. "Do not be afraid to ask for help if you find that you need it - from me or any of the others. We want to be there for you too."</p>
<p>Eira smiled. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The end of the day arrived, and everyone gathered in Eira's room to recap. Viggo and Krogan joined Oliver on his bed and sat facing Dagur and Eira on their bed. They all briefly shared their adventures of the day. Most surprising was Oliver's admission that the boy he hung out with was the chief's son.</p>
<p>"His name is Jarl," Oliver explained, "and he's pretty cool. He's really curious about dragons, so I told him about ours."</p>
<p>"Be careful," Viggo warned. "His mother will not be too happy if you tell him too much."</p>
<p>"But we have to talk about dragons eventually, right? Otherwise we'll never get out of here."</p>
<p>"That's true, but for now we should focus on getting to know everyone and showing them we are friends," Eira said. "Once we have their trust, we can start talking about dragons."</p>
<p>Oliver looked dejected at this but mumbled, "Fine."</p>
<p>"Don't worry!" Dagur said. "Chief Reidun seems pretty cool. I'm sure she'll come around soon."</p>
<p>Viggo nodded. "Yes, but we need to make sure we do not do anything that can be perceived as a threat. She will protect her village at the expense of all else."</p>
<p>"Which is why we must show her that working with us is the best way to protect her village," Eira said. She paused to see if anyone had anything else to say. She looked to Krogan, who had remained relatively silent, but decided against calling him out. "I think we can call it a night. We should all get some rest so we can keep it up tomorrow."</p>
<p>"We will see you tomorrow," Viggo said, standing up.</p>
<p>"Good night," Krogan muttered before following his companion out the door.</p>
<p>"This has been an eventful day!" Dagur said. He grinned at Eira. "Maybe tomorrow we could do something together."</p>
<p>Eira smiled slightly. "Yeah, maybe." She would have said more, but she felt the eyes of her younger brother on her. Even when they were out of sight of guards, she and Dagur could still not truly be alone. She really wished they could get out of here. Her worries faded when she lay next to Dagur with his arms around her. "Good night, Dagur."</p>
<p>"Good night, my sweet princess."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. A Chief's Predicament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 27:</b> A Chief's Predicament</p>
<p>Hiccup decided to seek an outside opinion on the Light Fury. The first person he thought to ask was his mother. While she previously admitted to never coming across this type of dragon before, her general dragon knowledge might prove useful. He waited until after dinner when Toothless was curled in the corner to bring it up.</p>
<p>"Do you have any idea why she would keep attacking me?" Hiccup asked after concluding his summary of his latest encounter with the dragon in question. "She was fine when it was just Toothless, so she's not aggressive by nature."</p>
<p>Valka paused in the act of washing the dishes. "It is mostly likely because you are human."</p>
<p>"But I've never experienced that type of reaction from any other non-aggressive dragon. We used to believe dragons attacked Berk because we're humans, but we've learned that was wrong." Perhaps this dragon was an exception? It did not make any sense to Hiccup.</p>
<p>Valka resumed her activity. "You're right; dragons will not attack humans unless they feel threatened. I would say she's had bad experiences with humans in the past that made her wary of them. If she's as violent as you say, the memories must be strongly imprinted for her to not be able to judge between good and bad people."</p>
<p>Hiccup thought about this for a minute. Astrid had suggested something similar when they first met the Light Fury. "Then why is she still here? Why live on an island filled with Vikings?"</p>
<p>"Perhaps it is her best option. The archipelago is not exactly a hospitable place for dragons right now."</p>
<p>Hiccup frowned. "Okay, how do I get through to her?"</p>
<p>Valka finished her work and strode to her son's side. "Patience and persistence." Toothless opened an eye and growled lowly. The woman glanced at him. "If she tolerates Toothless' presence, maybe he can get to know her first and convince her you mean no harm."</p>
<p>Hiccup shook his head. "I don't like the idea of leaving him alone where I cannot easily get to him. He can't fly if he's in danger."</p>
<p>"Then you might want to hold off on this endeavor until after we solve Berks problems."</p>
<p>Hiccup had a feeling she would say that. It made sense, but he also thought he would go crazy if he did not have something to distract him from all of Berk's problems. His eyes scanned Toothless, stopping at his tail. Hmm...</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Krogan lay awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was one of those nights where he could not shut off his mind and memories flooded his vision. Deciding fresh air might help, he stood up and slowly walked to the door so as not to wake his roommate. He found the guards outside slumped against the wall, sleeping. No wonder this village needed to outsource security. He turned away form them and gazed up at the sky, taking in the full moon.</p>
<p>He tensed when he heard a sound behind him. He whipped around and found Chief Reidun approaching. For a second, he thought he saw something hostile in her eyes, but when she stepped into the moonlight, it was gone. He relaxed. It must have been his imagination.</p>
<p>"I apologize if I startled you," Reidun said in a neutral tone. Her eyes flickered to the sleeping guards.</p>
<p>"I wasn't trying to sneak away," Krogan said. "I couldn't sleep."</p>
<p>Reidun returned her gaze to him. "I hardly think you need guards anymore. If you meant harm to us, I would have seen signs of it by now. I did not come here to check up on you. I could not sleep either, and this is on the way to a place that relaxes me." She paused. "Would you like to join me?" When he hesitated, she smiled. "I am not luring you out alone to murder you."</p>
<p>Krogan flinched, for the thought <em>had </em>crossed his mind for a split second. "That may be true, but are you sure <em>you </em>feel safe being alone with <em>me</em>?"</p>
<p>Reidun slightly tilted her head to the side. "I may not look it, but I am perfectly capable of defending myself. I have been trained for combat and know what I am doing."</p>
<p>"Your training does not exceed mine. No matter how skilled you think you may be, I could kill you easily. I <em>have </em>killed easily." He lowered his head in shame.</p>
<p>Something changed in Reidun's eyes, but instead of the condemnation he expected, it was... compassion? "Is that what is keeping you up? Not your current circumstances but memories of your past actions?"</p>
<p>The woman's perceptiveness surprised Krogan. Then again, Eira probably gave her basic information about him. "Yes. The present does not bother me. I can work to change my circumstances and I have friends to help me, but the past cannot be altered."</p>
<p>"<em>Would </em>you alter it if you were able?"</p>
<p>Krogan looked away, not knowing the answer. There were many things he wished he would have done differently, but he did not know how he <em>could </em>have chosen differently with what he knew at the time. "I have done a lot I wish to forget. Moving on is... difficult."</p>
<p>"Now, that I understand. There are some things I find hard to let go of us well. Some events are hard to forget. Come with me." Reidun walked past him, leaving him little choice but to follow. They passed through the trees and came upon a small grotto with a pond that sparkled in the moonlight.</p>
<p>"Beautiful," Krogan whispered.</p>
<p>Reidun smiled at him. "This place always makes me feel better."</p>
<p>"I can see why." Krogan admired how at ease the chief look. She no longer appeared to be a tough protector but a beautiful woman enjoying the evening. Indeed, even he felt calmer in this place.</p>
<p>"I hope you know I am sorry about your current predicament. I wish it could have been avoided."</p>
<p>"You are trying to protect your village. That I understand."</p>
<p>"Protecting them by aligning with dangerous people who could easily turn on us. It's not exactly the optimal situation." Reidun paused and gave Krogan a curious look. "And what of you? I make choices for the survival of me people. Did you align with Drago for your own survival?"</p>
<p>Krogan dipped his head. "Something like that, yes. It did not start out that way, but by the time I started to have regrets, it was too late to get out."</p>
<p>"Until Eira saved you. Is that why you joined the dragon riders? For protection?"</p>
<p>Krogan smiled at the ridiculousness of the question. "Eira chose to give me her protection, but I didn't want it. I had no reason to believe the dragon riders stood a chance against Drago. And once I was reunited with my dragon, I had the chance to fly far away from the archipelago and be safer than I thought I ever could with the riders."</p>
<p>"But you didn't."</p>
<p>Krogan clearly remembered that day. He <em>almost </em>left, but something held him back. "Eira had disappeared and could have been in trouble. Up until that point, everyone else I encountered thought I was a monster. I could not leave the one person who saw something more in me."</p>
<p>Reidun nodded, appearing deep in thought. "That is remarkable. She must have been right if it had that effect on you."</p>
<p>Krogan knew it was true, but sometimes it was difficult to believe. "I was able to stand up to Drago because I found something more important than my own survival. It must be different for you when you have a whole village to think about."</p>
<p>"Yes, that is true. Still, sometimes I wonder how good of a job I am doing. I was not raised to be chief, you know. That was my husband. In my tribe, the chief and his or her spouse rule together, and when one dies, the other rules alone."</p>
<p>The news surprised Krogan. "I am sorry for your loss."</p>
<p>Reidun's smile became tinted with sadness. "Thank you. He is in a better place. I hope he does not think ill of me for the decisions I have made."</p>
<p>"You are doing what you think is right. That is what counts." Krogan hesitated to continue, not sure if he was overstepping his boundaries. "I cannot judge you for your decisions when I do not know what it is like to be in this situation, but I can say there is a way out of it because I have seen it. The Torvaldian monarchy has a very different relationship with their people than most leaders." He paused as something came to him. "Eira didn't tell you she's a princess, did she?"</p>
<p>Reidun's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "No, she did not."</p>
<p>"I assure you, she did not intentionally withhold the information from you. She simply does not see it as a large part of her identity." He did not think she would mind him revealing this, especially when she had already talked to the chief about him.</p>
<p>Reidun nodded. "I will take your word for it."</p>
<p>"Her older brother will one day become king of Torvald, and he is quite extraordinary... and fairly wise. Not only is he nearly as compassionate and understanding as Eira, but he follows the Torvaldian tradition of letting the people make most decisions for themselves. The monarch is not there to take care of and protect them at all costs. The people are free to do as they wish, even at the risk of endangering themselves. If there ever is a need to consider war, everyone discusses the issues, and all viewpoints are considered. It is only if the people face and imminent threat and cannot protect themselves that the monarch steps in. That frees the king to consider higher ideals than mere survival."</p>
<p>"That <em>does </em>sound quite different. How do the people learn to make wise decisions?"</p>
<p>"It is part of their culture, I suppose. They take personal responsibility very seriously. And they value freedom above safety, which allows them a liberation from fear that I once did not believe possible. I do not wish to tell you what to do, but I think you should know that there are alternative approaches to protecting a village. If you think there are no good options, perhaps you are not looking hard enough. I know I made that mistake once."</p>
<p>Reidun nodded. "Thank you for the insight, Krogan. I appreciate the information. You sound pretty wise yourself."</p>
<p>Krogan shrugged. "I report what I see."</p>
<p>"Utilizing new information and changing oneself is difficult, and for that I think you are extraordinary." She smiled. "Let's return. I think I will be able to sleep now."</p>
<p>They walked back to the village in a comfortable silence, parting at Krogan's hut. The man felt oddly at peace after the conversation and fell asleep easily. No more memories or nightmares haunted him on this night.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Morning arrived. Eira and her friends quickly got ready and headed outside. Instead of guards, Chief Reidun herself waited for them. "Good morning, everyone," she said. </p>
<p>"Good morning," Krogan said, looking away when she glanced at him.</p>
<p>Reidun turned her attention to the other female. "Eira, I would like to speak to you for a minute. The rest of you may do as you please."</p>
<p>Dagur looked around the area. "Aren't you going to have someone watch us?"</p>
<p>"No, that will not be necessary. I trust you will follow the rules. If you do not, I will find out."</p>
<p>"It's alright," Eira said. "You can all get started without me."</p>
<p>Reidun did not move, so the others reluctantly left Eira with her, heading deeper into the village. "You have good friends."</p>
<p>Eira smiled. "Yes, I do."</p>
<p>"They love you, you know."</p>
<p>Eira wondered at the statement but saw no indication of motivation on the chief's face. Clearly, though, she had spoken to each of her friends... and they had talked about her. "I love them too. They're family."</p>
<p>Reidun nodded. "I see that now. I must apologize for misjudging you when we met. I saw you with three men who were obviously loyal to you and made assumptions that something... imprudent... was going on."</p>
<p>Eira widened her eyes when she understood her meaning. "It's not like that at all! It never has been."</p>
<p>"Yes, I know. In any other circumstance, I would have been correct, but you are different. The love between the four of you is pure and unlike anything I have ever seen. Even Dagur's romantic love is rather... wholesome."</p>
<p>Eira smiled as she thought of Dagur. "True. He - and the others - would never do anything to hurt me or make me feel uncomfortable."</p>
<p>"That would be remarkable enough, but the way their lived have transformed by your influence is astounding. I do not understand it. How did you do it?" Reidun looked at her earnestly for a response.</p>
<p>Eira took a moment to formulate and answer she could comprehend. "When I met each of them, they had done some pretty terrible things to my friends and me - not to mention countless other people and dragons - and no one would give them a chance. My allies were all focused on how to combat their evil, but I made the strategic choice to go past it and find something worth saving in each of them. Then I treated them like they were the best part of themselves, not the worst. I find that people often rise to the expectations put on them. Fortunately, good is much stronger than evil, and sometimes it takes only one person treating them like they're good to inspire them to <em>be </em>good."</p>
<p>Reidun nodded slowly, a thoughtful look on her face. "That is quite the unique perspective. I still do not understand how it could work, but I cannot argue with the results. Likewise, though I cannot see a way out of our current predicament, I am willing to explore all options."</p>
<p>Eira dipped her head in acknowledgement. They were still on the right track. "Thank you. That is all we ask for."</p>
<p>"However, I do wonder if Torvald will eventually come for you, seeing as how your father is king..."</p>
<p>Eira stared at her in shock. "I, uh, well..."</p>
<p>"It's alright. I doubt you were malicious in your intent, and I would have withheld the information if I were in your place."</p>
<p>Eira thought back to the letter she sent Haldor several days prior. "Yes, they will eventually come for me, but it will take some time for them to arrive. Even if we have not resolved our differences by then, they won't attack without assessing the situation. They too will avoid violence and be willing to work something."</p>
<p>Reidun nodded. "That is what I expected. I am glad I am aware, though I have already considered the possibility of your allies on the other side attacking."</p>
<p>"The same goes for them, as I am sure it does for you. Peace is our first option."</p>
<p>Reidun gave her a careful look. "Yes, peace. I wish it were that easy. If it were just between us, we could settle matter quickly."</p>
<p>"The whole archipelago is involved, I know." Eira was aware that, even if they did win over this island, there were still many more that were against them. "Still, I believe it is possible. I believe our position is right, and right always wins in the end." As long as they put in the necessary work and never gave up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apparently the Light Fury's hostility is supposed to present how wild dragons will naturally treat humans, but to me, this contradicts the message of the first movie. So, instead, I'll give the Light Fury a better backstory. I hope you enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Protection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 28:</b> Protection</p>
<p>"Goodbye, Dad!" Snotlout called while jogging to the door of his hut. "I'm off to patrol with Ingrid."</p>
<p>"Ingrid?" said Spitelout. "You're still seeing that lass?"</p>
<p>Snotlout stopped and turned around to face his father, frowning. "Why wouldn't I be? I thought you liked her."</p>
<p>"I do like her, but it doesn't sound like you're making much progress. How long have you been together now?"</p>
<p>Snotlout scrunched his eyebrows as he thought back. "I think it's been a year."</p>
<p>"Then if you're serious about her, why haven't you asked her to marry you yet?"</p>
<p>Snotlout's eyes widened in shock. "M-marriage? We're not ready for that yet. Besides, Hiccup and Astrid have been together way longer, and they're not married."</p>
<p>Spitelout gave him a pointed look. "Do you want to follow someone else's lead or set your own path?"</p>
<p>Snotlout rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's just... we're not there yet. And we haven't even said we love each other yet." He was not an expert on relationships, but he was pretty sure that was a prerequisite to marriage. At least if you wanted a happy one.</p>
<p>Spitelout crossed his arms and shook his head. "No? That's no good. Well, <em>do </em>you love her?"</p>
<p>Snotlout had not given the concept much thought. Actually, he purposefully avoided thinking about it because he disliked dealing with pesky emotions. He knew he cared for Ingrid, and she believed in him and was always there for him. Sure, he could say the same for Eira, but there was something different with Ingrid. There was something more. His worries eased as he thought about her, and he found himself smiling. "Yeah, I think I do. I should tell her, right?"</p>
<p>"Wrong!"</p>
<p>Snotlout's smile vanished. "Why not? It's true."</p>
<p>"But you can't tell her that. Not yet at least. It's the woman's job to bring up such things. If you do it, you might scare her off. That's not what you want, is it?"</p>
<p>Snotlout shook his head. "No!"</p>
<p>"Good. Then you need to get her to admit it first. Make sure you know she's invested, and then you can do some proposing."</p>
<p>Snotlout was still not sure about the marriage concept, but he decided to let it go for now. "Okay. I'll do that. Thanks for the advice."</p>
<p>Spitelout grinned at him. "Anytime, boy-o. Have fun on your patrol!"</p>
<p>Snotlout's mind raced as he stepped outside, and he was so distracted he almost ran straight into Ingrid. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you there."</p>
<p>"I cam to get you because you were taking so long," Ingrid said with a hint of annoyance.</p>
<p>Snotlout's heart hammered. Was she mad at him? How could he get her to confess like this? "Uh, sorry. Let's go get our dragons and start the patrol." He ran off towards the stables before she could say anything else. He needed a plan if he wanted this to work.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>While Hiccup had a rare break from his chiefly duties and Toothless was engaged in dragon business, Hiccup took the opportunity to work in the forge on a new tailfin for his dragon. He had found the blueprints he created years prior and made several adjustments. This had to be perfect.</p>
<p>"There you are," Astrid said upon entering the forge. "Where's Gobber?"</p>
<p>"I don't know," Hiccup said without looking away from his work. "He was here when I arrived." He had not paid attention to anything going on around him when he started his project.</p>
<p>"Ingrid and Snotlout just got back from patrol. Dragon trappers have set up camps on several uninhabited islands."</p>
<p>This caused Hiccup to pause. "Did they do anything about them?"</p>
<p>"They destroyed the traps when no one was around but avoided the trappers themselves. Do you want me to send a team to take care of them?"</p>
<p>Hiccup remembered the advice he had been given about not angering anyone else in the archipelago. It might be fine if there were no other villages involved, but he still did not want to risk making a big scene. "No, I'll get my mom on it. She's experienced at not drawing attention to herself."</p>
<p>"If you think that's best." Astrid  leaned against a wooden frame and watched him work. "We need a better plan, you know. Maybe we can become self-sufficient, but we can't let the trappers do whatever we want to dragons."</p>
<p>"But if we engage them, we might harm <em>our</em> dragons." Hiccup sighed. "I know we need a plan. I'll think of something."</p>
<p>Astrid's eyes fell to the black tailfin in his hands. "If you're not working on a plan now, what are you doing?"</p>
<p>Hiccup hesitated, afraid she might reprimand him for taking a break. "This is a tailfin for Toothless that will work without a rider."</p>
<p>Astrid's eyes widened. "An auto-fin? Didn't you try that before? He destroyed it, remember?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I  know, but a lot has happened since then. We're in a lot more danger than we realized, and for his safety, he needs to be able to fly if we get separated. I have my flight suit, and he should have this." Hiccup held up the tailfin to examine it in the light. It was nearly complete. "Besides, the Light Fury seems to like him, and maybe he can make more progress with her alone than if I'm with him."</p>
<p>"Ah, so that's what this is about. Don't you think you're trying too hard with the Light Fury? Toothless is clearly not interested."</p>
<p>"Only because she keeps attacking me, which won't happen if I stay back. I'm sure Toothless will understand once I explain the situation. It won't be like last time. We've both matured since then."</p>
<p>Astrid shook her head. "If you say so. I'm just warning you, it might not be so easy. It is difficult to adjust to change, even for a Night Fury."</p>
<p>"I just need to learn more more about the Light Fury... and make sure Toothless is safe. Once I do that, I can figure out how to keep <em>all </em>dragons safe." Though it would be difficult, Hiccup believed he could do it. He would not let anything stop him.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>While searching the village for areas of improvement, several children approached Viggo and Oliver, wanting to see them demonstrate a game of Maces and Talons again. So, the two of them obliged. After losing, Oliver ran off with a younger boy Viggo thought might have been the chief's son. He hoped he would not cause any trouble.</p>
<p>Viggo looked at the kids to gage their interest in playing the game, but an older Viking man sat at the table instead. "I hope you don't mind if I give it a go," he said. "I used to play years ago."</p>
<p>"Not at all," Viggo said as he set up the game. "I trust you remember how to play."</p>
<p>The man smiled. "But of course."</p>
<p>The man did put up a surprising fight. His skill even surpassed Oliver's, and Viggo told him as much. "Perhaps you could take over and teach the children when my companions and I leave your village."</p>
<p>"Yes, that's right. You're merely visitors." The man looked at him curiously. "Why do you not return home now? You have a family to get back to, don't you?"</p>
<p>"That is a complicated question filled with many political considerations. Suffice to say, it is not for a lack of caring that I remain here."</p>
<p>The man glanced at the game board. "Yes, I suppose you know what you are doing. While you are probably acting in your own interest, I still want to thank you for helping us out, especially with this." He motioned to the game. "I think we could do with learning some more self-reliance around here."</p>
<p>Viggo looked at the three children still watching them with interest. "Yes, I would say that is very true."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>After her talk with Reidun, Eira found Dagur playing with some of the children once more. She joined them in their games when Dagur prompted her. For once, she was able to let go and have some fun in the moment despite their current circumstances. They played a rousing game of tag, and then Eira allowed Dagur to take control while she took a break.</p>
<p>"Alright," said Dagur, snatching a large stick from the ground, "where are you in your battle training?"</p>
<p>"Battle training?" said a confused young boy. "We don't have that."</p>
<p>Dagur frowned. "Then how will you learn to become warriors?" The children looked at each other and shrugged. "Your parents know how to fight, right?"</p>
<p>"Sure," said a girl, "but they haven't battled since-" An older boy elbowed her hard. "Never mind."</p>
<p>Dagur shook his head. "That's no good. You need to be able to defend yourselves if you're attacked, right?" He looked to Eira for confirmation.</p>
<p>"Correct," said Eira. "You need to defend your village if it is attacked." It seemed to her that a village allowed greater evil to take control if it could not protect itself. Still, this sounded like something that should be brought up with the chief. "We should talk to Reidun about it... and possibly their parents."</p>
<p>"But I want to learn now!" the first boy whined.</p>
<p>"There's no harm if we're just playing, right?" said Dagur.</p>
<p>Eira hesitated. "I suppose not."</p>
<p>Dagur grinned. "Everyone grab a stick!" The children cheered.</p>
<p>"But please be careful." Eira decided to join in to make sure no one got hurt. Dagur had good intentions, but sometimes he went overboard.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Krogan felt better than the previous day and managed to assist another family in house repairs. Perhaps Eira was right and he could do some good here. He just needed to take it slow and one task at a time. He dared not yet consider what lie ahead.</p>
<p>Krogan's thoughts were broken when he heard the piercing scream of a child. He ran in the direction of the noise, stopping at the trees. He was not supposed to go in there. He hesitated for only a second before running into the forest. He heard a second scream, though it seemed to come from another, deeper voice.</p>
<p>Krogan skidded to a halt upon arriving at a small clearing and center of the commotion. Oliver and a young boy cowered before a scarlet Triple Stryke growling at them ferociously. The dragon raised his tail and made a clicking sound. "Look out!" Krogan shouted. He leapt at the younger Vikings, managing to push them out of the way before the Triple Stryke attacked with his tail. He continued to push them until they were a good distance away for good measure. "Stay back."</p>
<p>"What are you going to do?" Oliver said with wide eyes.</p>
<p>Krogan ignored him and faced the dragon. He had received extensive training on all known species of dragons, and he knew the Triple Stryke better than most because of Dagur's frequent, incessant ramblings about his own dragon. They were difficult to train... but not impossible. And he simply needed to calm the dragon down long enough for them to get away.</p>
<p>The dragon roared, and Krogan darted to the side to take his aim away from the kids. Thinking quickly, he pulled out two daggers and struck them together, creating a clanging sound. The Triple Stryke paused and stared at him. Krogan made the sound again, and this time he took a step closer to the dragon, who growled but made no move to attack. He continued to clack the dagger together while inching closer to the dragon. Finally, he stood right before him.</p>
<p>Krogan carefully returned the daggers to their sheathes. Then he slowly reached out his hand. The Triple Stryke's growl turned into a low rumble, and he allowed him to touch his head. Krogan instantly relaxed. "Thank you," he said. "We'll leave you alone now." He turned around, his eyes flashing in surprise when he saw chief Reidun watching him, the younger boy clinging to her side.</p>
<p>"How did you do that?" she asked, causing the Triple Stryke to growl at her. Krogan looked at the dragon and then back at her. She nodded. Wordlessly, the four of them left the forest.</p>
<p>"Triple Strykes make a sound with their tail to communicate," Krogan explained once they were in the clear. "Mimicking that sound calms them."</p>
<p>"I see..."</p>
<p>"But that's not important right now." Krogan rounded on Oliver, glaring at him. "What do you think you were doing? You know we're not supposed to go into the forest. Why would you put you and that boy in danger?"</p>
<p>Oliver cringed. "I - I wanted to show him the dragons. I thought I could find mine, but-"</p>
<p>"But you found a wild one instead. Did you consider that scenario? This isn't Torvald. The wild dragons here aren't tame. You could have been killed!"</p>
<p>"It's my fault," the other boy said timidly. "I wanted to meet a dragon. I asked Oliver to show me."</p>
<p>"Jarl, what were you thinking?" Reidun chided. "You know dragons are dangerous."</p>
<p>"Oliver says they don't have to be."</p>
<p>"But the dragon you met <em>was</em>."</p>
<p>Jarl pointed at Krogan. "But he tamed it."</p>
<p>"And what would have happened if Krogan hadn't shown up? You have to stop acting so recklessly."</p>
<p>"Maybe I wouldn't if you didn't ban everything related to dragons! You won't even talk about them! Just because Dad was killed by a dragon doesn't mean they're all evil! You're just afraid!" Then Jarl ran off into the village, leaving a stunned Reidun behind.</p>
<p>Krogan shifted the weight between his feet and stared at the ground. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "This won't happen again."</p>
<p>Reidun's expression softened when she looked at him. "There is no need to be. You saved my son, and for that I am grateful. I wish I could thank you properly, but I should go after him. Perhaps another time. Thank you, Krogan." She gave him a small smile before following Jarl's trail.</p>
<p>"So, that turned out well, huh?" Oliver said with a weak chuckle.</p>
<p>Krogan resumed glaring at him. "Don't think you're out of trouble yet. Come with me. You're going to tell Eira what you did."</p>
<p>"Aw," Oliver whined. Krogan grabbed his wrist so he could drag him off to find his sister. Eventually, they came across Eira and Dagur running around with kids holding sticks.</p>
<p>"Eira," Krogan said sharply, "Oliver has something he would like to tell you."</p>
<p>"You can let go now," Oliver grumbled, earning no response.</p>
<p>Eira left the kids to join them on the sidelines. "What's going on?" She looked quizzically from Krogan to Oliver. When Oliver said nothing, Krogan let go of his wrist and elbowed him.</p>
<p>"I was playing with Jarl, and we decided to go into the forest to look for dragons."</p>
<p>Eira gasped. "Oliver! That's dangerous. Not to mention against the rules."</p>
<p>"I know. <em>He </em>already reminded me." Oliver cast an irritated look at Krogan. "I wanted to show Jarl that dragons are our friends, but the Triple Stryke we found attacked us."</p>
<p>"Fortunately for them, I heard the commotion and intervened," Krogan said. "I calmed the Triple Strike, and it left us alone."</p>
<p>"Did I hear that right?" Dagur said loudly, walking up to them. "Krogan trained a Triple Stryke?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Krogan said, looking at him in annoyance at his grin, "but that's hardly the point. Those two put themselves in danger, and chief Reidun was there to see it!"</p>
<p>"But she also saw you save her son," Oliver said. "That makes you a hero, which overrides me breaking the rules." He smiled as if that solved everything.</p>
<p>"It's not that simple," Eira said. "You can't go off doing things like that. You put Krogan and Reidun in a stressful situation. And thank you, Krogan. You <em>are </em>a hero." She smiled at him, and he nodded before looking away.</p>
<p>"But he does have a point that this could turn to our benefit," Dagur said, his smile fading when Eira shot him a look. "I mean, it's bad, but the situation was resolved. Maybe now the chief will see that dragons are manageable if treated properly."</p>
<p>Eira sighed. "Maybe, but we'll have to approach the topic carefully."</p>
<p>"I'll talk to her," Krogan said. "I think I've come to understand her a bit."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, I heard you two talking last night," Oliver said with a knowing smirk.</p>
<p>Krogan glared at him. "Whatever you're thinking, you're wrong. She has talked to each of us privately."</p>
<p>"Not at night."</p>
<p>"Neither of us could sleep."</p>
<p>"I haven't seen her smile at anyone else."</p>
<p>"She smiled at me because I saved her son. There is nothing else to it." Krogan stalked off before the teen could continue to argue, not even wanting to see Eira and Dagur's faces. He needed to figure out what to say to Reidun to lay the path for them all to finally leave the island. That was all that mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Disappearances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 29: </b>Disappearances</p>
<p>Snotlout had been acting funny all day, and Ingrid did not understand it. It started on their air patrol but continued as they checked on the dragons on Berk. He rotated between babbling nonsense and clamming up. Ingrid decided to ignore it for now because they had more important things to worry about.</p>
<p>"Didn't there used to be more dragons living in the village?" Ingrid said after they finished their tour.</p>
<p>Snotlout shrugged. "I think so, but didn't Gobber say there were too many and he was going to bring it up with Hiccup?" He looked away quickly when he finished speaking.</p>
<p>Ingrid could not imagine Hiccup kicking dragons off Berk, so he had to have suggested something else to them. "Let's check the forest."</p>
<p>"Or maybe we could just talk and-"</p>
<p>Ingrid had already flown into the air with Shadowwhisper, leaving Snotlout and Hookfang no choice but to follow. They scoured the forest as they had done the village, and even here the dragon numbers were slightly off. They stopped at the edge of the island, still on their dragons. "Something's not right, Snotlout. Dragons are leaving Berk, and we need to find out why."</p>
<p>"Maybe they're upset because, uh, Hiccup and Astrid won't get married."</p>
<p>Ingrid stared at him. "What has that have to do with anything?" A white blur suddenly whipped past them. The young woman gasped as she watched a pure white dragon that looked awfully like a Night Fury fly away from Berk at incredible speed. "That must be the Light Fury!"</p>
<p>Snotlout whistled. "Wow, she's going somewhere in a hurry."</p>
<p>"Maybe we should follow her."</p>
<p>Snotlout gave her an incredulous look. "Are you crazy? She attacked Hiccup twice! I'm not going anywhere near her."</p>
<p>Ingrid stopped herself from suggesting that Shadowwhisper could keep the dragon calm enough for them to talk to her. It was just as well, for the Light Fury faded into the light. "Fine. Let's go back."</p>
<p>"Or we could stay here and talk."</p>
<p>Ingrid raised her eyebrows at Snotlout. Something about his smile seemed way too forced. Something was definitely going on. "Okay... what do you want to talk about?"</p>
<p>Snotlout scratched his head. "Uh, nice breeze we're having?" Hookfang snorted.</p>
<p>"If you're not going to be serious-"</p>
<p>"No, wait! I, uh..." Snotlout darted his eyes around nervously. "I wanted to talk about... our relationship."</p>
<p>Ingrid's heart skipped a beat. "What about it?"</p>
<p>"I... don't think we should follow Hiccup and Astrid's lead, do you?"</p>
<p>Ingrid blinked. "What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"You know, dragging things on for years with nothing going anywhere..."</p>
<p>Ingrid's eyes widened in realization. He mentioned something earlier about those two getting married. He wasn't suggesting the two of them should marry, was he? Panic set in, and she found it hard to think straight. "You know what, Snotlout? I think our relationship is just fine. There's nothing to change at all. Now I've got to, uh, go bathe Shadowwhisper!"</p>
<p>"But I just-"</p>
<p>Ingrid urged her dragon into the air, and soon, the two of them were too far away to hear Snotlout. Thankfully, he and Hookfang did not follow them. She let out a breath of relief. "Thanks, boy." She rubbed the side of Shadowwhisper's neck. Maybe she should not have run, but she was not ready to have a conversation with that just yet! Besides, there was no way Snotlout came up with that on his own. Someone had baited him.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Toothless, I have a present for you!" Hiccup greeted the Night Fury with a smile upon exiting the Forge. Luckily, the dragon had finished his duties and came looking for Hiccup just as the chief completed his own task. </p>
<p>Toothless appeared eager with anticipation, but that quickly changed when Hiccup held out the auto-tailfin. Clearly, he recognized the design. Hiccup lowered the tail to his side. "Yes, this is a tailfin that will allow you to fly on your own."</p>
<p>Toothless snarled, his eyes still on the material.</p>
<p>"Look, I understand where you are coming from. You do not want to fly if it is not with me, right? We're a team; I get that. But this tail won't change anything. You're still my best bud, and I won't part from you unless absolutely necessary. I'll still fly with you as much as possible."</p>
<p>Toothless gave him a look as if to say, 'then why do I need it?'</p>
<p>"This is only for emergencies... and special missions. You may not think you need it now, but you'll thank me later if we're ever forcefully separated."</p>
<p>Toothless snorted. He took a step forward and touched the new tailfin with his snout. Then he brought his tail to his head and did the same to his current artificial fin. He looked at Hiccup expectantly.</p>
<p>"Why is it not red? Well..." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "I was hoping you would help me with the Light Fury, and she might accept you more easily if she doesn't notice this is manmade."</p>
<p>Toothless growled and backed away.</p>
<p>"I know, I know. She attacked me. But she must have a reason, and maybe you can explain to her why some humans are trustworthy."</p>
<p>Toothless eyed him suspiciously.</p>
<p>"If I'm not there, I can't get hurt, right? This tail will help you get close to her in ways I can't... unless you want me to try training her again."</p>
<p>Toothless snarled before ripping the tailfin out of Hiccup's hand.</p>
<p>"Whoa, okay, bud. We'll get this on you." Hiccup smiled in relief as he set up the new fin. Toothless still did not seem very happy about the fin or the Light Fury, but this was a start. The young Viking was certain he would like the Light Fury if he gave her a chance. Then hopefully she would give Hiccup a chance in turn!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Oliver remained with the children, who resumed playing with Eira and Dagur. After awhile, however, Eira saw her little brother wander off from the group and lean against a tree. When she approached him, she noticed he appeared to be in thought with a deep frown on his face.</p>
<p>"Oliver," she said gently, "are you alright?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I was just thinking," said Oliver. "I'm sorry about causing trouble today. I didn't mean for that to happen, and I won't do it again."</p>
<p>Eira nodded. "That's good to hear."</p>
<p>"Do you... do you think Jarl will still be allowed to play with me?" There was a hint of fear in his eyes as he looked at his sister.</p>
<p>Eira took a moment to think about it. "I do not know. If Jarl had as much to say in what happened as you, I don't think Reidun will hold you entirely responsible." She paused. "Why does it matter that much to you? Jarl is several years younger than you, right? If you want to play with kids, there are plenty more."</p>
<p>Oliver shook his head. "No, it's not that. I don't care about playing with kids. Jarl is different. He's <em>cool</em>, and he listens to what I have to say. He actually takes me seriously."</p>
<p>"Ah, you're used to being the youngest brother, so now it feels good to play a pseudo-role of older brother?"</p>
<p>Oliver shrugged. "I guess so."</p>
<p>"I don't think there's anything wrong with that. Just remember that older siblings have important responsibilities. If you want to be a good role model, you have to think about the consequences of your actions. If you do that, I'm sure Reidun won't have a problem with you playing with her son."</p>
<p>Oliver's expression brightened considerably. "Yeah, that makes a lot of sense. Thank you, Eira. You're a pretty good role model yourself."</p>
<p>Eira smiled. "Thanks. That's good to hear." She sometimes worried about the impact she had on her siblings, so it was good to know they thought well of her.</p>
<p>"Children, it's time to return home!"</p>
<p>Eira looked over her shoulder to see a portly woman rounding up the kids who had been playing with Dagur. The dozen or so kids grumbled but got in line near the woman. "'Home?'" Dagur said in confusion. Eira also wondered about the use of the singular. There was no way all these kids were related.</p>
<p>"Yes, to the orphanage," the woman replied. "Would you like to see it?"</p>
<p>Dagur and Eira exchanged glances. "If you don't mind," said Eira. She looked to Oliver, but he seemed content to remain put. So, she and Dagur followed the woman as she led the children through the village. "We didn't realize they were all orphans."</p>
<p>"Yeah, why are there so many of them?" Dagur asked.</p>
<p>"They're not all from this village," the woman said. "They are mostly refugees from villages torn apart by war. Their parents died in battle, and their villages did not have the resources to take care of them. Our generous chief took them in and provided them safety."</p>
<p>"That's great and all, but why haven't they been placed with families?"</p>
<p>The woman gave him a sad smile. "Some of them were, but our families are suffering as well. We can only ask so much of them." She stopped at a large, rectangular building that appeared to be just held together. "Here we are. It's not much, but it's home."</p>
<p>"Hmm... Looks like it could use some repairs."</p>
<p>"We would love to help you with that," Eira said.</p>
<p>The woman smiled and dipped her head. "Thank you. That would be much appreciated."</p>
<p>Eira wished there was something more she could do for the kids. It was terrible they had to grow up this way. From the look in Dagur's eyes, she knew he felt the same way. Though they could not take on so many problems at once, she vowed to take any opportunity to help that presented itself.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Viggo stood on the edge of a cliff, looking down at the docks below. His position allowed him to observe the activities going on down there, and the numerous trees gave him cover in case anyone looked his way. Members of the Northern Alliance had decided to stop by today and were currently in conversation with village soldiers.</p>
<p>He looked over his shoulder when he heard someone approaching. It was only Krogan. He motioned for him to remain silent and then nodded in the direction of the docks. Upon looking at what was going on, Krogan's eyes narrowed. "What are they doing here?" he said in a low voice.</p>
<p>"They're being paid off by the village," Viggo responded just as quietly. "For protection, I suspect."</p>
<p>"Protection from <em>them</em>. We need to interrogate them."</p>
<p>Viggo eyed his friend carefully. "It is not our place to intervene. Not yet."</p>
<p>Krogan grit his teeth in frustration. "We have to do <em>something </em>to help the village see the truth."</p>
<p>"Do we? Our first priority is ensuring our ability to leave the island. After that, it may be useful to gain information from the Northern Alliance, whether or not the village 'sees the truth.' Remember, this is merely one of many villages under similar control of the Northern Alliance. What does it matter if we free this one?"</p>
<p>Krogan cast his gaze to the ground. "It matters to <em>them</em>."</p>
<p>Viggo smiled. That sounded like an answer someone like Hiccup or Eira would give. "Indeed. Then let's see what we can do for them, shall we?"</p>
<p>Krogan looked at him with a hopeful expression and a hint of a smile. "Yes. Let's."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Snotlout feared he had already ruined things with Ingrid. She had run away from him just like his father had warned him about. Could his innocent questions already have scared her away? He spent a large amount of time sharing his worries with Hookfang, but after awhile, he realized he needed to find out the truth himself. Hiding did not solve anything, as he had learned several times over in the past.</p>
<p>He forced himself to search the village for his girlfriend, quickly finding her about to mount her dragon. "Hey, Ingrid," he said with a nervous smile. "Going somewhere?" She wasn't running (er, flying) away from him again, was she?</p>
<p>Ingrid climbed onto Shadowwhisper's back and then looked down at Snotlout in surprise. "Oh, Snotlout. I thought I saw the Light Fury returning to the forest, and I'm going to investigate. Do you want to join me?"</p>
<p>Snotlout stared at her for a moment with his mouth partly open. She was acting like nothing had happened between them, and he was not sure if this was a good thing or not. He did know it would be wise to accept her offer so they could progress their relationship. "Okay. We're not going to do anything dangerous, are we?"</p>
<p>Ingrid smiled. "Of course not. Let's go!"</p>
<p>Snotlout scrambled onto Hookfang and took off after Ingrid. The dragons flew silently through the forest until they landed without warning. "What's going on?"</p>
<p>Ingrid rubbed Shadowwhisper's neck. "Do you smell the Light Fury?" The Hobblegrunt seemed to nod in confirmation. "Maybe you should create a relaxing environment... just in cast." She slipped off his back, and Snotlout followed suit. They slowly moved forward, being careful where they stepped. "Hide!"</p>
<p>The Vikings ducked behind neighbor trees. Snotlout slowly moved his head until he could just see the Light Fury in the distance. Several dragons gathered before her, and she appeared to be discussing something with them. "What is she doing?"</p>
<p>As if in response, the dragons took to the air and began flying towards the edge of Berk. The Light Fury had a satisfied look on her face. She then trotted off deeper into the forest. Snotlout let out a breath of relief once she was gone. "I don't like this," Ingrid murmured. "That is pretty odd behavior, and I always thought the timing of her appearance on Berk was highly suspicious."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'd say she's up to something," Snotlout agreed, "but what?"</p>
<p>Ingrid chewed her bottom lip. "What if... what if <em>she's </em>the reason dragons are leaving Berk?"</p>
<p>Snotlout paled. "We have to tell Hiccup."</p>
<p>The two of them returned to their dragons and took off once more. On their way to their village, a black dragon with no rider flew past them. "Was that Toothless?" Ingrid said incredulously.</p>
<p>"That's impossible. Toothless can't fly without Hiccup." They found Hiccup at the village square and landed their dragons.</p>
<p>"Hiccup! We just saw the Light Fury!"</p>
<p>"She's in the forest?" Hiccup said. "Great! I just sent Toothless there to talk to her."</p>
<p>Snotlout frowned. "But Toothless can't fly without you."</p>
<p>"He can with the new tail I made for him. He's going to help me research the Light Fury because she's more receptive to him than me."</p>
<p>"I don't think that's such a great idea, Hiccup," Ingrid said, sharing a worried glance with Snotlout. "We've managed to observe her and noticed some suspicious behavior."</p>
<p>"She's doing something to make dragons leave Berk!" Snotlout shouted.</p>
<p>Hiccup gave him an odd look. "Leave Berk? Why would she do that?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. Maybe she has some sort of evil plot."</p>
<p>"We noticed there are less dragons on Berk than usual," Ingrid explained. "Then we saw the Light Fury talk to dragons, who then flew away from Berk. I think."</p>
<p>"You think?" Hiccup shook his head. "<em>I </em>think you two are thinking too much about this. I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for everything. Just the other day Gobber was complaining about too <em>many </em>dragons on Berk. Maybe some of them got the message and found another safe place to live. Or maybe the Light Fury knows of a great island and told them about it - no evil involved."</p>
<p>"I'm not convinced," said Snotlout. "We'll have to do some more research."</p>
<p>Hiccup continued to look at him as if he were crazy. "You do that, Snotlout."</p>
<p>"Don't worry," Ingrid said with a grin, "we'll find out the truth for sure! And if something nefarious is going on, we'll figure out how to stop it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Insights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 30: </b>Insights</p>
<p>Toothless flew through the forest in search of the Light Fury. It felt awkward and uncomfortable for him to be without Hiccup on his back, but he reminded himself that he was doing this for him. He knew he had to put in some honest effort in this task or his friend would never let it go. He was persistent like that.</p>
<p>Toothless finally spotted her on the other side of the island past the trees on the beach. She looked at him as he landed, seeming both guarded and curious. He grunted a greeting at her, and she made a weird noise in response. She still eyed him suspiciously, so he turned all the way around to show her that he was completely alone. Seeming satisfied with this, she relaxed and sat on the sand.</p>
<p>Toothless wondered where he should go from here. It had been a long time since he interacted with a strange dragon alone - especially one so close to his own species. He remembered how he initially bonded with Hiccup, so he figured he might as well use one of those tactics. He trotted back to the forest and retrieved a long, thick tree branch. The Light Fury watched him intently as he began to draw in the sand. When he finished, he backed up and smiled proudly at his creation.</p>
<p>The Light Fury padded forward and glanced down at the drawing of Hiccup. She immediately snarled and swiped at the sand with her paw. Toothless growled right back at her, lounging forward to stand protectively over the drawing. The female appeared surprised, but she did not back down until he took a threatening step towards her. She walked away form him and lay down in the sand with a huff.</p>
<p>Now that he had taught her a lesson about disrespecting his best friend, Toothless thought he could try something different and began to draw again. This time, when he finished, the Light Fury turned her head away. Toothless trotted up to her and nudged her shoulder. She growled at him, but he merely sat down and looked at her expectantly.</p>
<p>Finally, the Light Fury got up and made her way over to the second drawing. He felt gleeful at her surprise when she saw he had drawn <em>her </em>this time. She looked around in uncertainty. Spotting the drawing stick, she grabbed it in her mouth and began to create her own drawing. Upon finishing, she dropped the stick and called to Toothless.</p>
<p>The Night Fury joined and looked down. She had drawn a picture of him right to the picture of her. It was pretty good too! He made a satisfied noised and nudged her in thanks. She seemed almost happy as she gazed at him. It appeared perhaps Hiccup was right after all. Maybe getting to know this dragon could be fun.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"The situation here looks bleak," Viggo said gravely. He and the others were gathered outside their hut to discuss current events at the end of the day. "Krogan and I witnessed the villagers paying off the warlords. Clearly, they think they are not able to take care of themselves."</p>
<p>"They're not even teaching the kids how to fight," Dagur said. "The cycle will only continue!"</p>
<p>"And I don't think they'll get over their fear of dragons if they don't feel confident they can defend themselves," said Oliver.</p>
<p>"Agreed," said Eira. "Nonviolence as a tactic is only useful when you have the ability to use force to stop a threat. Otherwise you're letting your enemies walk all over you. Peace needs to come from a place of strength."</p>
<p>Krogan nodded. From experience, he knew everything they said to be true. "Then attitudes around here need to change."</p>
<p>"That is a good way to put it," said Viggo. "The ability is already there. The villagers need knowledge and motivation. The children are eager to learn strategy and have been quick to pick up on Maces and Talons."</p>
<p>"And fighting too," said Dagur. "Well, play fighting."</p>
<p>"Children don't have the same self-imposed psychological limitations as adults," Eira said. "Bad experiences must have biased the adults. Maybe we could ask permission to train the kids, and they will inspire their parents."</p>
<p>"If their parents will trust us with their kids..."</p>
<p>"There's no reason we can't invite everyone who's interested," said Viggo. "They will likely feel safer if some of them join. They will outnumber us, after all."</p>
<p>"We need to talk to Reidun," Krogan said. He did not want to do anything that would make her feel uncomfortable. She did see it as her duty to protect the village, and they could not threaten that.</p>
<p>"Speaking of Reidun," said Oliver, looking at something behind them.</p>
<p>Krogan turned around and saw the chief approaching them, her eyes on him. "Good evening, Chief Reidun."</p>
<p>The woman gave him a tiny smile. "Good evening, Krogan." She looked around at the others. "Everyone."</p>
<p>"Can we-"</p>
<p>Reidun's eyes flicked back to him. "-speak? Yes. Come with me."</p>
<p>Krogan glanced at his friends. "I will be back soon." He ignored Oliver's smirk and walked off after Reidun. He soon realized where she was headed: the grove where they spoke the previous night. It was not yet dark enough for the stars, but the area was still beautiful. The two of them took a moment to admire the water before turning to each other.</p>
<p>"I wanted to give you this," Reidun said. She held out what appeared to be a necklace made of two pieces of rope strong together in an intricate fashion. Tiny wooden carvings of animals, including a dragon, were placed at equal intervals around the piece. "To thank you for saving Jarl earlier."</p>
<p>Krogan carefully took hold of the rope and examined it closer. "This is very well made."</p>
<p>Reidun smiled. "This is the village's specialty and our most requested item in trade."</p>
<p>"I can see why. Thank you." He placed the necklace over his head. It fit just right.</p>
<p>Reidun nodded. "That was very impressive how you handled that dragon, by the way. I've heard that particular species is fairly aggressive."</p>
<p>"They can be. I had a great amount of dragon knowledge before meeting the dragon riders, but I did learn how to train the Triple Stryke from them. Each dragon is unique and requires different techniques."</p>
<p>Reidun tilted her head slightly to the side. "And what of the dragon that continuously attacks the village? How do we stop it?"</p>
<p>Krogan hesitated. "That depends on the species and perhaps the individual dragon. I do not know if <em>I</em> would be able to train it, but..." Hiccup immediately came to mind. "The chief of Berk is the best dragon trainer in the archipelago. If you would allow us to return home, we could bring him here, and surely he could solve your problem."</p>
<p>Reidun's expression darkened. "Maybe that <em>would </em>work, but..."</p>
<p>Krogan dipped his head in understanding. "It is impossible right now. We are still our enemies. You cannot trust us or let anyone know you have helped us."</p>
<p>Regret flashed in her eyes. "I am sorry, Krogan. I have to put my people first. After today, I know you are sincere in wishing to help us. If you have any other ideas on how we can work together, I am willing to listen."</p>
<p>Krogan found this to be the perfect opportunity to bring up what his friends had discussed. "Instead of relying on us, why don't we teach you what we know?"</p>
<p>Reidun's eyebrows rose. "About dragons?"</p>
<p>"Well, yes, we could certainty do that. I think it would help everyone here is they learned about dragons and how useful they can be. I know our activities have create problems in the dragon trade, but there are many products and parts that can be obtained humanely. We can show you how to do that. You may find some of the products quite useful for yourselves. If you work with dragons instead of against them, everyone will be better off."</p>
<p>Reidun nodded slowly. "That makes sense. I will have to think about it. It will have to be done very carefully."</p>
<p>Krogan felt relief wash over him. "Of course. You set the pace." He paused before continuing. "My companions and I would also like to help your people increase their mental and physical skills to make them better warriors."</p>
<p>Reidun gave him a wry smile. "You have noticed then. It is true, we have not kept up our defensive training. It did not used to be this way, but fierce battles wore us down. Sometimes it is easier to give in a little than lose everything. I would hesitate to accept such help from outsiders, but the children seem eager to learn. I trust their judgment as I have found children are drawn to people with pure intentions."</p>
<p>Krogan smiled slightly. "You may find the same is true of dragons."</p>
<p>This time she gave him a real smile in return. "It seems I have a lot to think about. Thank you, Krogan."</p>
<p>He nodded. "Thank you for your time. I won't disturb you any longer." He turned to leave.</p>
<p>"You can stay if you want. I wouldn't mind the company."</p>
<p>Krogan looked back at Reidun, and taking in her peaceful gaze, found himself unable to resist. So, he stayed.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Welcome back, Toothless," Hiccup greeted the cheerful Night Fury. "Did you have a good time?"</p>
<p>Ingrid and Snotlout watched the scene from their hiding place in the bushes. It looked like Toothless had enjoyed spending time with the Light Fury. He was usually a good judge of character, so Ingrid wondered if they had gotten her all wrong. Nevertheless, it was their duty to investigate. Once Toothless and Hiccup left the area, Ingrid and Snotlout got their dragons and flew to the forest.</p>
<p>"I wonder why Toothless didn't sense anything wrong," Ingrid mused during their flight.</p>
<p>"I bet the Light Fury used her female trickery to seduce him," Snotlout said.</p>
<p>Ingrid found this highly improbably but decided to say nothing. When they neared the edge of the island, they dismounted their dragons and continued on foot. As soon as they caught sight of white scales, they hid behind a pair of trees and slowly peered out.</p>
<p>Once more, the Light Fury appeared in conversation with several dragons. After she had her say, the dragons grumbled amongst themselves. Finally, the Light Fury barked out what seemed to be an order or a challenge and took to the sky. The other dragons immediately followed suit. Then, the Light Fury led them away from the island, into the night.</p>
<p>"She's definitely stealing our dragons!" Snotlout exclaimed. "We have to stop her!"</p>
<p>"Hold on," said Ingrid. "We still don't have any prove." Hiccup had a point that she might not be up to anything evil. Perhaps she was helping the dragons with something after all.</p>
<p>Snotlout crossed his arms and frowned. "Yeah, you're right. Talking to Hiccup again won't be of any use. He's too interested in learning about the Light Fury to see the dangers. And he seems to think dragons are some pure, innocent beings - conveniently forgetting the existence of the Red Death."</p>
<p>Ingrid nodded. "We need to give it some time to prove we're not acting rashly. If she leads dragons away again tomorrow, we should follow them and find out what they're up to. <em>That </em>should be enough proof for even Hiccup."</p>
<p>Snotlout grinned. "It's a date."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Hiccup slept better than he had in the past few days. He may not have found a solution to all of Berk's problems, but Toothless' progress with the Light Fury lightened his heart. If a small step could be made in this regard, then he had to retain hope that the same was true of their bigger problems.</p>
<p>Hiccup and Toothless stepped out of their house and were immediately greeted by a face they had not seen in awhile: Alvin, the chief of Outcast Island. "Alvin, what a surprise to see you here so early in the morning," Hiccup said.</p>
<p>Alvin did not look amused. "We need to talk."</p>
<p>Hiccup stifled a yawn. "I suppose it can't wait."</p>
<p>Indeed, it could not wait, so they started for the Great Hall. Valka and Eret noticed and joined them inside. They did not even have time to take a seat before Alvin began speak, "This madness in the archipelago has to stop. The problems <em>you </em>and <em>your </em>dragons have caused are affecting <em>our </em>trade."</p>
<p>"We are sorry, Alvin," Valka said. "We should have contacted you sooner, but we thought you would be left out of this because there are no dragons on your island."</p>
<p>"It seems being allies with you is enough." Alvin crossed his arms and looked straight at Hiccup. "So, what are you going to do about it? Do you have a plan of attack?"</p>
<p>"Attack?" Hiccup said in surprise. "Well, no. We're waiting them out so we can respond to their next move."</p>
<p>Alvin shook his head. "That's no good, boy. You need to take the offensive! That's what your father would do. <em>He</em> would never let things get this far."</p>
<p>Hiccup winced. "I understand, but who would we attack? Their are forces all over the archipelago."</p>
<p>"We do know that Grimmel is in charge, though," Eret said, "and he likely has a large central army somewhere. I could send my men out to search for their camp. They will be less likely to raise suspicion if they go by ship and not dragon."</p>
<p>Hiccup looked at him in relief. "That would be great. Thank you, Eret."</p>
<p>"Let me know what you find out," said Alvin. "I will help you in the fight, but if it does not start soon enough, I will create my own."</p>
<p>"Understood, Alvin. Thank you for your insight."</p>
<p>Alvin grunted in response. He made his departure, and Eret followed. Hiccup sighed and turned to his mother, who looked at him with compassion. "I am sorry you have to go through all this," she said.</p>
<p>"Is he right? Should I be going on the offensive?" Hiccup knew very well he was not like his father. Even when he knew fighting was necessary, he was not sure how to go about it.</p>
<p>Valka hesitated. "It is not wrong to gather information and formulate a plan before acting, but you need to figure out when it is time to stop planning and start enacting the plan. I am afraid we are reaching that point. If Eret returns with useful information, it would be wise to act on it."</p>
<p>Hiccup sighed. He was afraid of that. "It would help if we knew what Grimmel was waiting for. If he has the ability to take us down, why doesn't he just do it?"</p>
<p>"Perhaps he <em>doesn't</em>. He may be waiting on something that will allow him to win, which is all the more reason to strike soon before he obtains it."</p>
<p>Hiccup nodded. "Then it's time to develop a real plan." Toothless whined, looking at him in worry, and he offered him an encouraging smile in return. "Don't worry, bud. We'll find a way out of this. I promise."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're about halfway through this story. Thank you for sticking with me so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Getting to the Bottom of Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 31: </b>Getting to the Bottom of Things</p>
<p>Once again, Eira and her friends gathered outside their hut in the morning. None of them had seen Krogan return the previous night, so they were eager to hear what he had learned from Reidun. "She is open to all of our suggestions," he explained. "She said she will think about it."</p>
<p>"She better not take too long to think," Viggo said. "We are running out of time."</p>
<p>"I am sure she will announce her decision as soon as she is ready. Trust her. She is a good person."</p>
<p>"Is that why you were out with her so long last night?" Oliver said with a smirk.</p>
<p>Krogan looked at him. "More or less."</p>
<p>"Hey, there she is now!" Dagur exclaimed before the young boy could reply.</p>
<p>Chief Reidun stopped when she neared the dragon riders. She appeared quite at ease, so Eira hoped for good news. However, the two guards who trailed her were of some concern. "Good morning, visitors," Reidun said amiably.</p>
<p>"Good morning," said Eira. "How are you today?"</p>
<p>"Fine, thank you. Let's get right to business. I know all of you were interested in helping my people learn to better defend themselves - presumably so we no longer need outside help. I do not see a problem with this as long as you are properly supervised."</p>
<p>"Oh, that explains those guys," Dagur said, nodding at the guards.</p>
<p>"And what about the dragon products I mentioned?" Krogan asked carefully. "They could help you create better weapons and defenses."</p>
<p>Reidun hesitated, looking over the group before responding. "I will allow one trip into the forest to obtain the necessary materials, and you may split into two to do that. Afterwards, I will decide where to go."</p>
<p>"Fair enough," said Viggo.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Chief Reidun," Eira said, dipping her head. "We appreciate you giving us this chance to prove ourselves."</p>
<p>Reidun smiled slightly. "Of course. Do you mind speaking with me alone for a few minutes?"</p>
<p>"Not at all." Once more, Eira left her friends to get started and walked through the village with Reidun. She noticed how much better the village looked and how the people almost seemed happier.</p>
<p>"I want to thank you for your help yesterday," Reidun said as if reading her mind. "Even if you have your own motives, you have  brought good to this village."</p>
<p>Eira smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I have multiple reasons for helping, and one of them <em>is</em> because it is the right thing to do."</p>
<p>"I have no reason to doubt that. Now that I am quite certain in your integrity, I want to know how dragons relate to everything. I admit I am quite confused by your close relationship with them. Why do you care for them so much?" They stopped in the center of the square, in the middle of all the activity.</p>
<p>Eira took the chief's interest as a good sign and was happy to oblige her. "Dragons are our friends, and we treat them as we would human friends. I grew up around dragons and know how to communicate with them without speech. Our relationship with them provides benefits on both sides. They give us the power of flight and fire while we give them safety and security that would be difficult in the wild. We bring out the best in each other."</p>
<p>Reidun nodded. "I see. But doesn't your relationship endanger both of you because you have made yourselves targets?"</p>
<p>"It may seem that way, but I don't think it's true. There is a lot of evil both the human and dragon worlds that would exist even if we remained separate. We have people like Drago who try to control others, and dragons sometimes have alphas who serve the same purpose. The humans who target us are really the same people who fear losing their power. If we didn't have dragons, I believe they would get around to conquering us eventually. With dragons, both sides stand a much better chance. Plus, the deep friendship more than makes up for the negatives. It's kind of hard to explain if you haven't experienced it yourself."</p>
<p>"I will have to take your word for it. Thank you, Eira, for explaining."</p>
<p>Eira smiled at her, pleased where this was going. Reidun seemed to be receptive and showed no signs of distrust. "Anytime. Let me know if you have anymore questions."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Snotlout spent a good portion of his morning alone trying to figure out how to talk to Ingrid. He knew there would not be much time to converse once they met up later that evening. He considered asking his dad for advice but decided against it. This was something he needed to do on his own.</p>
<p>Finally, he forced himself outside, thinking the fresh air might help him. As luck would have it, he ran into Ingrid staring up at a tree. Upon looking closer,  he noticed two Terrible Terrors cuddling. Maybe this was the sign he needed. He cleared his throat to get the girl's attention. "Something interesting up there?" he said.</p>
<p>Ingrid appeared startled at his presence. "Oh, Snotlout. Those Terrible Terrors are cute, aren't they? I think they're in love."</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah. That sounds nice." Snotlout coughed. "Maybe they'll get married now."</p>
<p>Ingrid gave him an uneasy look. "I don't think dragons have marriages."</p>
<p>"Well, they should! Marriage is just great isn't it? We should all get married!"</p>
<p>Ingrid's look increased in worry. "Uh, I'm going to go..." She took several steps back before turning and fleeing.</p>
<p>Snotlout muttered under his breath. He messed up again!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Toothless discovered the Light Fury quicker the second time he went looking for her. She was in the middle of the forest rummaging around for something. When she saw him, she called to him in greeting, which he returned. Then he gave her a questioning look. Instead of responding, she began running through the grass. Toothless followed.</p>
<p>The Light Fury repeatedly looked over her shoulder at him with a tranquil expression, so he surmised that she was not running away. Was this some sort of game? He liked games. After some time, she gracefully leapt into the air and spread her wings. Toothless skidded to a halt. He knew he could fly on his own now, but something held him back.</p>
<p>The Light Fury looked down on him while hovering in the air, seeming confused. Toothless shook off his apprehension. If Hiccup were here, he would encourage him to fly with this dragon. So, he spread his own wings and took to the air. The Light Fury let out a pleased sound before angling upward.</p>
<p>Toothless followed her up over the trees. He felt a little awkward at first, but he gradually grew used to it. They flew until they were submerged in the clouds, hiding themselves from onlookers below. Toothless smiled despite himself. This was actually quite enjoyable. Caught in the moment, he twirled several times in the air. The Light Fury gave him an odd look, and his smile faltered. But in the next instant, she twirled in the air as well, mimicking him perfectly.</p>
<p>Delighted, Toothless twirled once more, but this time he kept going until he was underneath the Light Fury. He gave her a goofy smile, and she laughed. Then she lightly pounced on his belly and flew off. He straightened himself up so he could fly after her. Now he flew in a large circle all around her. She batted at him to get him to back up. Toothless gave her space, and she dove, speeding up considerably. He kept pace with her while they raced.</p>
<p>Getting an idea, Toothless slowed just enough so he was directly behind her and then, his teeth retracted, closed her mouth over her tailfins. The Light Fury looked back at him in shock at his boldness. She curved in the air, causing the furies to form a circle that enabled her to grab onto his tail. Due to the momentum from their previous flying, they twirled into a circle towards the ground.</p>
<p>They landed in a giant pile of dead leaves. Their heads popped out at the same time. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. The Light Fury flicked Toothless' nose with her tailfin before darting away. Smiling, he followed.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ingrid darted around the village, looking for a place to hide from Snotlout until he got those silly ideas out of his head. Eventually, she came upon the training dome where she found Astrid practicing her axe wielding. It took several minutes before the Viking noticed her.</p>
<p>"Hey, Ingrid," Astrid said, wiping sweat from her forehead. "What's going on?"</p>
<p>"Oh, just hiding from Snotlout," Ingrid responded.</p>
<p>Astrid smirked. "Enough said. You're welcome to hide out here with me."</p>
<p>Ingrid smiled slightly. "Thanks." She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms, watching as Astrid continued to practice.</p>
<p>"So, what did Snotlout do this time?"</p>
<p>"Oh, someone gave him the idea that he should propose to me, but we're totally not ready for it. It's kind of freaking me out."</p>
<p>Astrid threw her axe at the target and then looked back at Ingrid with a frown. "Really? I wish someone would give Hiccup that idea. If we're not ready now, I don't know if we'll ever be."</p>
<p>Ah, so she did want to marry. Ingrid found the news intriguing. "Have you talked to Hiccup about it?"</p>
<p>"Well, no, but I shouldn't have to ask."</p>
<p>"Because men are so good at picking up on our hints."</p>
<p>Astrid laughed. "Okay, you have a point. I'll talk to Hiccup about want to get married if you talk to Snotlout about <em>not </em>wanting to marry."</p>
<p>Ingrid frowned. How did this turn around on her? "But he'll probably take it the wrong way and think I don't like him."</p>
<p>"He's probably taking your hiding the wrong way."</p>
<p>A flash of guilt struck Ingrid. "Maybe. Fine, I'll give it a try if you do the same."</p>
<p>Astrid smiled slightly. "It's a deal."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Snotlout spent some time thinking about where he went wrong before searching for Ingrid. Instead of finding her, he came across Valka, who was picking herbs from a meadow while Cloudjumper watched on. Occasionally, she showed a plant to the dragon, who either nodded or shook his head.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Snotlout said curiously.</p>
<p>Valka looked back at him with mild surprise. "Oh, Snotlout. I'm gathering herbs that are helpful in treating dragon wounds."</p>
<p>"Wow, I didn't know herbs could do that."</p>
<p>Valka smiled. "They help humans, so why not dragons?"</p>
<p>"I guess that makes sense." Snotlout's eyes looked around nervously while trying to figure out what to say.</p>
<p>"Can I help you wish something, Snotlout?"</p>
<p>The young Viking flinched. "I, uh, was just thinking... about..."</p>
<p>Valka lifted her eyebrows. "About..."</p>
<p>He decided to just go for it. "About marriage!" He chuckled nervously at the shock on her face. "I mean... You do think marriage is a good thing, don't you? Hiccup and Astrid should probably get on it."</p>
<p>"That's a bold statement, but... yes. I do believe marriage can be wonderful, and for the chief in particular it can be a means to show strength and unity."</p>
<p>Snotlout nodded. "Right. That's what I'm saying. So, you should probably get on him about that."</p>
<p>Valka looked at him suspiciously. "Are you sure this isn't about you and Ingrid?"</p>
<p>Snotlout flushed. "What? Why would it be? We're not ready for that yet! Why are you suggesting that? We haven't even..." He cut himself off before he said too much.</p>
<p>Valka gave him a knowing smile. "I see. Go at your own pace and everything will work out... as long as <em>she </em>is on board with the pace."</p>
<p>Snotlout chuckled nervously. "Yeah, right. Thanks." He did not find the conversation particularly helpful. He already knew he needed to communicate with Ingrid, but she kept running away! Now what?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ingrid knew she needed to talk to Snotlout, so at Astrid's urging, she finally left the training dome to look for him. She did not go far when she saw him wave her down in the center of the town square. She jogged to meet him, her heart hammering.</p>
<p>"Ingrid, Toothless just got back from visiting with the Light Fury!" he said excitedly. "I know we said we'd follow her at night, but since we know she's in the forest, we might as well observe her right now."</p>
<p>Ingrid relaxed slightly. So, he was not upset at her for running away. "That's a good idea. If we follow her now, we won't get lost in the darkness."</p>
<p>Snotlout grinned. "I always have good ideas. Let's go!" He turned in the direction of the stables.</p>
<p>Ingrid's heartrate picked up. "W-Wait! I needed to talk to you about something first." If she did not do it now, she feared she might never have the nerve.</p>
<p>Snotlout looked at her impatiently. "Can't it wait? The Light Fury might already be leaving! We can't let her take any more dragons."</p>
<p>Ingrid bit her lip. She knew there was no use arguing with him when he was like this. "Fine. I'll tell you later."</p>
<p>The couple retrieved their dragons and set off through the forest. Once again, they were careful to move ahead on foot when they neared the edge of the island. Sure enough, from their hiding spots, they could see the Light Fury communicating with four dragons of different species. The dragons looked around at each other uneasily, but when the Light Fury took off into the sky, so did they.</p>
<p>"Come on!" Ingrid exclaimed as soon as the dragons were far enough away to not hear her. "We need to follow them, but we have to be stealthy."</p>
<p>"I'm always stealthy," Snotlout said, climbing back onto Hookfang.</p>
<p>Ingrid frowned as she watched them. "Just make sure he doesn't light himself on fire or something." She rubbed Shadowwhisper's neck soothingly. "Let's go, boy, and how about a calming atmosphere?" The Hobblegrunt snorted in agreement. Then they were off.</p>
<p>They flew for what seemed like hours but was probably no longer than one. Miraculously, the Vikings and their dragons managed to remain inconspicuous and unseen. Finally, they neared an island they had never scene before. It was tall with sharp cliffs all around. The Light Fury hovered over a clearing surrounded by forest. Then, one by one, the dragons she led dipped down and did not come back up.</p>
<p>"Where did they go?!" Snotlout exclaimed.</p>
<p>Ingrid shot him a look. "Shh! We still don't want to be seen. Let's get closer." As they flew closer to the island, they noticed a rocky structure with a large opening. "I think the dragons flew into a cave. It must lead underground."</p>
<p>"Then let's investigate!"</p>
<p>"Wait!"</p>
<p>But it was too late. The Light Fury noticed Hookfang as soon as he zoomed forward, and she immediately blocked his path, snarling. "Whoa!" Snotlout cried. "We don't mean any harm."</p>
<p>"Maybe we should leave." Ingrid did not like the look of the Light Fury. Plus, now that they knew the location of the island, they could always return with backup.</p>
<p>"Yeah, good idea." Before either of them good move, a plasma blast sailed right between them... but it did not come from the Light Fury. Snotlout's eyes grew wide. "What was that?"</p>
<p>"I'm not sticking around to find out!" Ingrid directed Shadowwhisper to the ocean, but suddenly a dragon blocked their path. She gasped as she took in the familiar shape and black scales. "Is that...?"</p>
<p>"Night Furies!" Snotlout shouted.</p>
<p>Ingrid looked back at him and saw they were now surrounded by six Night Furies and the Light Fury, and they did not look too pleased at their presence. "We need to leave <em>now</em>!"</p>
<p>"There's no way we can outfly them!"</p>
<p>But they tried anyway. Hookfang and Shadowwhisper flew around, dodging plasms blasts and looking for an opening. Every time they thought they had success, they were blocked by one of the dragons. "This is crazy!" The Night Furies were slowly corralling them, pushing them to the forest.</p>
<p>Snotlout groaned. "Can this get any worse?"</p>
<p>"Down here!" someone shouted from the forest. Hookfang immediately dove. A second later, Snotlout screamed.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?!" Ingrid cried as she urged Shadowwhisper into the forest.</p>
<p>"It just got worse."</p>
<p>Shadowwhisper landed beside Hookfang amidst the trees. Ingrid followed Snotlout's gaze and let out a loud gasp. Standing before them was Drago Bludvist.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not sorry about the cliffhanger. Also, the part with Toothless and the Light Fury is largely takes from a Hidden World deleted scene called "Toothless and his Sow Go Flying." You should watch it. It's really cute.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 32:</b> The Truth</p>
<p>"This is exciting," Oliver whispered.</p>
<p>"Don't do anything reckless," Krogan warned. He glanced uneasily at the guard following them on their trek through the forest. "We don't want to mess this up."</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Oliver appeared perfectly at ease. "It will be fine."</p>
<p>Krogan hoped he was right. As they walked, they were careful to avoid coming close to any dragon that was not their target, especially their own. Finally, they found it: a wild Monstrous Nightmare basking in the sun. Krogan looked at the guard once more, noting the fear in his eyes. "Remain calm."</p>
<p>The guard raised his weapon, attracting the attention of the dragon. The Monstrous Nightmare rose on his feet and snarled at the Vikings. Krogan moved in front of the guard before he could do anything else stupid.</p>
<p>"I've got this!" Oliver said. He raced forward and leapt at the dragon, landing on his head. He held onto his horns while forcing his head to the ground. "There, that's better. We're not going to hurt you." He looked to Krogan. "You're up."</p>
<p>Krogan left the stunned guard and approached the Monstrous Nightmare with a vile in hand. Oliver kept the dragon calm while Krogan extracted Monstrous Nightmare gel. Then they left the dragon in peace.</p>
<p>"That was awesome!" Oliver said with a grin once they were far enough away to not be heard.</p>
<p>"What are you going to do with that?" the guard said uneasily, staring at the vile.</p>
<p> "You'll find out soon enough," Krogan said. "We have something else to do right now." If Viggo and Dagur were not back yet, they needed to  round up all the villagers interested in their training. <em>Then </em>they could showcase their products.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Dagur burst with excitement over his current mission. He and Viggo each dragged a wagon full of rocks through the forest in search of a Gronckle. This was a great first step in winning over the village. Plus, he got to spend time with one of his favorite dragons! It was all uphill from here, as far as he was concerned.</p>
<p>"Hello, little Gronckle!" Dagur exclaimed when they finally came across a red dragon sniffing an ordinary rock in dissatisfaction. "We've got something you'll like much better!"</p>
<p>The Gronckle immediately perked up and bounder over to the Vikings. The guard tensed, and Viggo said to him, "There is no reason to be afraid. Gronckles are among the nicest of dragons."</p>
<p>"And the coolest. Watch this!" Dagur scooped up the rocks and tossed them to the Gronckle, who immediately gobbled them up. Soon enough, he spit up a huge piece of molten metal.</p>
<p>"What is that?" the guard said in astonishment.</p>
<p>Dagur grinned. "<em>That</em> is Gronckle iron, the best substance around." They repeated the process until they had another chunk. They waited for the iron to cool down and then placed them on their wagons. Dagur bid farewell to the Gronckle before starting back for the village.</p>
<p>Upon their return, they quickly discovered that Eira, Krogan, and Oliver had gathered a group of villagers together and were already beginning their training. Kids made up a majority of the group, but their was a sizeable amount of adults as well. Krogan currently held up a vile of Monstrous Nightmare gel, which the villagers eyes skeptically.</p>
<p>"I don't see the point of it," said one main.</p>
<p>"If you need fire quickly, this is the best way," said Krogan. "Think of the possibilities."</p>
<p>"Yes, like this!" Viggo said, drawing his fire sword and lighting it up. The villagers looked at it with fascination while Krogan appeared irritated at the interruption.</p>
<p>"That's not all!" Dagur declared. "We've brought Gronckle iron!" He motioned to the piles of metal with pride. The villagers, however, looked confused once more.</p>
<p>"Gronckle?" said a little girl.</p>
<p>"That's a dragon that eats rocks," Oliver explained. A murmur spread throughout the villagers. "And it spits up iron."</p>
<p>"That's pretty cool!" said a teenage boy. "I didn't know dragons could do anything other than destroy stuff."</p>
<p>"And how is it different from ordinary iron?" an older man asked.</p>
<p>Eira smiled. "Where is your blacksmith?"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The familiar sound of a Night Fury about to attacked sounded through the air. "You'll be safe further in the forest," Drago said. "They'll stop chasing you." He turned and ran through the trees without waiting for a response.</p>
<p>Snotlout cast Ingrid an anxious look. "We're not going to trust him, are we?"</p>
<p>Ingrid hesitated only for a second before directing Shadowwhisper forward. "We don't have a choice!" She heard Snotlout grumble, but Hookfang followed them. The dragons easily kept up with Drago, who led them a long ways in before stopping at a small hut. Thankfully, the sound of Night Furies faded into the distance. "I think we're in the clear."</p>
<p>"Then maybe we should try flying up!" Hookfang spread out his wings.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Drago said. "Those Furies will spot you and attack you. And they have wild dragons in the forest working for them if you try to leave."</p>
<p>Hookfang lowered his wings. Snotlout growled in frustration as he slid of his back. "What's the deal with them, anyway? I thought Night Furies were extinct! Well, except for Toothless."</p>
<p>"And who told you that?"</p>
<p>"Grimmel."</p>
<p>Drago's face immediately contorted with rage. "Grimmel?! You've seen Grimmel?!"</p>
<p>Snotlout paled. "I take it you're acquainted."</p>
<p>"Grimmel did take over his entire fleet," Ingrid said.</p>
<p>"Yes, I know him," Drago snarled. "That no good thieving' hunter. He took all my hard work and thinks <em>he </em>can do better." He pointed a finger at Snotlout. "Grimmel is a liar! He killed one flock of Night Furies outside the archipelago, not every dragon in the entire world! That anyone would believe such a claim... I've been around the world, boy, and I'll tell you his claims are not possible. The world is too big."</p>
<p>"Maybe he's mistaken?" Ingrid suggested.</p>
<p>Drago snorted. "He knows very well it's a lie. He's working with the Furies on this island, especially the white one."</p>
<p>"The Light Fury?!"</p>
<p>Drago shrugged. "I suppose that's a good name for her... unless by 'light' you mean to say she's pure, which couldn't be farther from the truth."</p>
<p>"That's what <em>I </em>said," Snotlout said, "but Hiccup wouldn't listen."</p>
<p>Everything was happening so fast that Ingrid's mind was racing with the news. She needed everyone to slow down. "Wait, I agree the Light Fury was acting suspicious, but why would she and the Night Furies work with Grimmel? He wants to kill all dragons!"</p>
<p>Drago shook his head. "Not true. He wants to rid our world of dragons, but that doesn't require killing them."</p>
<p>"You lost me there," Snotlout said.</p>
<p>"There is another world - a Hidden World - below us made up of a network of caves. Legend has it that's where dragons came from, and there are still plenty of them living down there."</p>
<p>Ingrid gasped. "Another world? Wow!" A world full of dragons. She would have liked to see that!</p>
<p>"I suspect the Night Furies are guarding an entrance on this island. I've seen them bring in dragons that just disappear."</p>
<p>"I knew the Light Fury was stealing our dragons!" Snotlout exclaimed.</p>
<p>"So, you're saying Grimmel and the Furies are working together to bring all dragons to the Hidden World?" Ingrid said. That sounded like quite the undertaking. Then again, the Northern Alliance had managed to cause destruction through most of the world. This might not be a problem for them - especially if they worked with dragons. She knew firsthand what that type of alliance could do.</p>
<p>Drago nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying. Grimmel wants the glory of saving humanity from the dragon problem, and dragons want to be safe from humans in the Hidden World. Not that either side entirely trusts each other, but it seems to be working."</p>
<p>"And Grimmel is distracting us with his threats of war," Snotlout said. "We have to tell Hiccup the truth!" He reached for Hookfang's saddle.</p>
<p>"Snotlout, we won't be getting off this island without a plan," Ingrid said. "We need to stop and think."</p>
<p>"You better listen to her," Drago said. "And before you do anything else, you might want to built a shelter. Night will fall in a few hours." With that, he walked into his own hut and shut the door.</p>
<p>"That was a pleasant talk," Snotlout said sarcastically. "I guess we better get to work."</p>
<p>"Agreed," said Ingrid. She rubbed Shadowwhisper's side, who appeared despondent. "Don't worry, boy. We'll find a way out of this mess."</p>
<p>The couple spent several hours constructing a suitable hut. In the end, it wasn't much with one small room and two beds, but it would work as a shelter. Once they were finished, Ingrid started thinking about how they were going to find food. She thought about asking Drago, but before she could even make the suggestion to Snotlout, Drago's door opened, and he stepped outside. Then he stood there, staring out into the forest.</p>
<p>"What's he waiting for?" Snotlout said in confusion.</p>
<p>Ingrid nudged him to keep him quiet. The huts were far enough away that he probably couldn't understand what they were saying, but she still did not want to disturb him. He may have been acting friendly, but he was still dangerous. Who knew what could set him off? She tensed and the dragons growled when something approached them from the trees. Then she saw it. A Night Fury carried a basket of fish in her mouth and headed straight for Drago.</p>
<p>In the light, Ingrid observed that the dragon was likely female with dark gray scales instead of black and bright green eyes. Drago did not seem surprised or frightened. Instead, he took the basket from the Night Fury when she stopped in front of him. "Thank you," he said in a tone gentler than Ingrid ever thought possible.</p>
<p>"What was that?!" Snotlout exclaimed, earning a glare from Ingrid.</p>
<p>The Night Fury looked in their direction but appeared more thoughtful than angry. Then she looked from Shadowwhisper to Hookfang and yipped. The two dragons responded by walking over to her and then following her into the forest.</p>
<p>"Hey, where are you going?" Snotlout said.</p>
<p>"Maybe they're going to bring us food," Ingrid suggested.</p>
<p>Snotlout scoffed. "What kind of captors bring their prisoners food?"</p>
<p>Ingrid raised her eyebrows. "The just kind?"</p>
<p>"Or maybe they need us alive for something."</p>
<p>"I've had that thought myself," Drago said, setting down the fish. He proceeded to walk around the grass, picking up sticks.</p>
<p>"Where did that dragon get that basket?" Ingrid asked. She and Snotlout moved closer so they could talk better.</p>
<p>Drago did not look at her as he responded. "I made it because I got tired of eating food with dragon drool on it."</p>
<p>"<em>You</em> made <em>that</em>?" Snotlout said incredulously.</p>
<p>"I've had a lot of time on my hands the past several months."</p>
<p>"This is where you ended up after falling in the ocean," Ingrid said.</p>
<p>"That's right." Drago brought the sticks back to his hut and proceeded to build a fire. "Of course I ended up on the one island I can never leave!"</p>
<p>"The dragons probably just don't want you blabbing their secret."</p>
<p>"That makes sense for him," said Snotlout, "but what about us? We're friends with dragons!"</p>
<p>"They probably don't know that. Remember how the Light Fury treated Hiccup? I bet they think all humans are awful."</p>
<p>"If you're thinking about changing their minds, you'll only get yourselves killed," Drago said. He sat on a stump and began to cook his fish. "They won't let anything get in the way of their plan. But I have to admit they're not out to destroy us like I once feared. At least these Night Furies, they won't bother you if you stay out of their way."</p>
<p>Snotlout watched Drago with a hard look, his arms cross. "That makes sense, but why haven't <em>you </em>killed us?"</p>
<p>Drago shrugged. "What benefit would I gain from that? Besides, it's nice to have other humans around after months of solitude. One can only take their own thoughts for so long! And aren't you the ones who should be trying to kill me?"</p>
<p>"That's not the way we roll," Ingrid said. She brightened when Shadowwhisper and Hookfang returned. They both stopped in front of their trainers and deposited fish from their jaws.</p>
<p>Snotlout gave Hookfang a disgusted look.. "Ew." Hookfang growled and put his face right up to Snotlout's, who became white. "Okay, I'll eat it!"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Eira and her companions spent the day engaging with the villagers and teaching them what they needed to know to defend themselves, both mentally and physically. She was pleased that the expressed interest in the Monstrous Nightmare gel and Gronckle iron that were presented to them. Perhaps this was the first step to a better relationship with dragons.</p>
<p>Everyone began to disperse as the sun disappeared. Before the dragon riders could retire to their hut, they were approached by Chief Reidun and her son Jarl. "That was awesome!" Jarl said. "Thank you for teaching us!"</p>
<p>Oliver smiled at him. "You are quite welcome."</p>
<p>"I agree," Reidun said. "You have done some excellent work here. You have helped us set a better path for the future."</p>
<p>Jarl gave his mother a hopeful look. "<em>Now </em>can you let them introduce dragons to us?"</p>
<p>Reidun frowned. "No, Jarl. We're not ready for that yet."</p>
<p>"'Yet,'" Dagur said with a smirk.</p>
<p>"However, that does not mean we cannot continue to progress." Reidun looked around at the dragon riders. "I will talk to you tomorrow about where we will go from here. For now, you have all earned a good night's rest."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Eira said, dipping her head. "We look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Have a good night."</p>
<p>"Likewise."</p>
<p>The dragon riders started for their hut, and as soon as they were close, they gave each other encouraging looks. "That went well," Viggo said. "We are making progress."</p>
<p>"But Reidun's right," said Dagur. "Now we need to sleep!" He jogged the rest of the way to the hut.</p>
<p>Eira remembered something important that had her running after him. "Wait!" Then she realized he was not the one who needed to stop and turned around to face the others. "Give us some time alone, please." Then she dashed into the hut after Dagur.</p>
<p>"What's going on, Eira?" Dagur said in confusion.</p>
<p>Eira did not respond until they were both safely in their room. She took a deep breath and faced him. "We just need to spend some time alone."</p>
<p>Dagur blinked. "I want alone time too, but right now we need to sleep."</p>
<p>Eira shook her head. "No, it's time."</p>
<p>A puzzled look crossed Dagur's face. "Time for what?"</p>
<p>"Time when I can, you know..." Eira swept her hand over her stomach, blushing.</p>
<p>Dagur's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh... that." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "As much as I want to, Eira, now isn't the time."</p>
<p>Eira's heartbeat sped up. "But we'll miss our chance!"</p>
<p>Dagur shrugged. "We'll just take the next one."</p>
<p>"But-" Eira jumped when the door handle wiggled and the door opened.</p>
<p>"Uh, can we go to sleep now?" Oliver said.</p>
<p>Dagur looked to Eira, who gave a defeated sigh. "Yes, we can go to bed." But she was not happy about it. Despite Dagur's comforting presence, she could not rid herself of the worries that plagued her through the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I read that Drago originally had a redemption arc in the Hidden World where he washed up on an island and had to befriend a dragon to escape. What I'm doing is not that but was inspired by it, which should be interesting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>